


Le courant passe entre nous

by aniwa_blue



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drugs, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Sex, Slow Burn, Valentino can be softer than you know, Velvet ship them, Vox is too serious and secret, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 56
Words: 86,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniwa_blue/pseuds/aniwa_blue
Summary: Comment (selon moi) Vox et Val se sont rencontrer. Comment leur relation a évoluer pour qu’ils deviennent « boyfriend » derrière porte fermée.
Relationships: Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 31





	1. La rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou! à cause d'une plainte de mon frère, je fais des chapitres "ultra court".  
> Alors, si vous voulez en lire plus, n'hésitez pas à commenter.  
> Warning: les personnages parleront parfois en anglais.  
> Pourquoi?  
> Parce que l'anglais, c'est sexy!  
> Et parce que je suis québécoise et j'viens de lire un livre où les dialogues sont moitié français, moitié anglais. Et merde! C'était bon!  
> Merci beaucoup de lire mes histoires et d'encourager Hazbin Hotel!

Une soirée en enfer pouvait très vite tourné au vinaigre. Mais une soirée organisée par Velvet avait toujours sont lot d’intérêts. Vox était présent non pour les canapés ou faire son bain de foule. Ses raisons étaient on ne peut plus pratique.  
Primo, pour rester à jour des derniers gros noms de l’enfer.  
Secundo, pour être vu.  
Tercio, veiller sur sa cadette.  
Velvel et lui adoraient la technologie. Leurs crimes passaient à travers ce média et ils pouvaient discuter des heures de ce sujet et de leurs projets. Même parfois de chose plus intime. Vox tira son cell de sa poche, venant de finir une conversation sur le cannibalisme et souhaitant se changer les idées. Il fut presque soulager de voir que « little v » (pour Velvet) l’avait texté.  
« Ça BOOM, V?  »  
Vox lui répondit de ce pas :  
« Mon niveau d’intérêt baisse, v. Dis-moi où tu es. Je peux t’amener un verre. Ou rien si on me coupe d’avantage l’appétit. »  
« LOL. Sugar, it’s hell, here. Tu devrais être habituer…! En parlant d’habitude… ;) )  
« … quoi? »  
« Ce mec me dévisage depuis 2 bonnes minutes. Mince, il est trop grand! »  
« Little v got a fan? I’m jealous! » se moqua Vox, souriant à son cell.  
« Question : un mec à talon et portant juste un manteau rouge bordé de fourrure, c’est pas un stripteaser? o.O »  
Vox grimaça, commençant à marcher dans la salle.  
« Ça ou un pimp. Don’t move, pumpkin. Je te rejoins. »  
« To late. Il vient de m’aborder. Il a une dent en or?! lol »  
Vox finit par retrouver sa compagne de crime. Mais il voyait davantage le mec à 4 bras déjà sur Velvet, lui parlant sur un ton chaud et enveloppant. La petite dame gardait son sourire niais, jugeant la scène et semblant se demander s’il était digne qu’elle joue avec lui.  
Mais Vox ne prit pas le mec à la légère. Il grimaça, se rappelant d’avoir lu qu’un Overlord venait de percer dans le monde du sexe.  
Un démon papillon de nuit à la peau bleu, vu ses antennes, ses membres multiples, ses lunettes en cœur pour filtrer la lumière vive… Et grand? Il devait faire une tête et demi de plus que Vox. Ce dernier s’avança en se forçant de rester neutre, un très léger sourire sur les lèvres. Mais il se sentait déjà en danger face à ce type.  
« Gère ça avec attitude, vieux. Ce n’est qu’un pimp qui cherche de nouvelles recrues. Rembarre-le vite faite sans t’attirer l’attention. » se dit-il mentalement, s’installant à droite du mec, rangeant son cell dans sa poche de veston.  
-Je peux me joindre à la conversation?  
Val se tourna, grimaçant légèrement, le découvrant au départ du coin de l’œil. Comme s’il le prenait pour un fou ou un idiot. Mais devant le TV Démon, il se figea avant de rajuster son sourire doucereux.  
-Bien sûr…! On ne sait pas déjà croiser?  
-Velvet, si tu veux nous présenter, tu as 30 secondes, répliqua Vox en baissant ses yeux sur sa cadette .  
Celle-ci rit avant de se lever, prenant l’épaule de son partenaire d’affaire.  
-Voici Vox, un accro de la technologie, un sacré homme d’affaire et la meilleure télé plasma de l’enfer!  
Vox grimaça devant ce dernier commentaire, cela ne faisant que plus sourire le papillon de nuit.  
-Et voici Valentino. Il gère un boîte de plaisir et voulait savoir si je cherchais à me faire de l’argent facile.  
-Hum-hum, fit Vox, regardant le proxénète avec un léger mépris avant d’hocher les épaules. Pour un nouveau Overlord, tu manques de discernement. Velvet ne vend pas ses services.  
-Oh? Je ne cherchais qu’à aider mademoiselle à gagner plus de popularité, Vox…, commenta Val, minaudant, une paire de main sur ses hanches, une autre tendu devant lui, paume au ciel.  
-Comment? miaula Velvet, semblant malgré tout intriguée.  
-Rien de fâcheux! Un tout petit film qui-! commenta le producteur de porno, Vox l’interrompant dès qu’il entendit le mot « film ».  
-La caméra, quel type? questionna Vox, Val clignant des yeux.  
-Quoi? railla le démon, se demandant en quoi ça l’intéressait.  
-Quel modèle de caméra tu utilises pour tes films, Don Juan? poursuivit Vox, plissant les yeux, ferme.  
Il ne sut pas si le ton ou le compliment marcha, mais au bout de longues secondes, Valentino cracha le modèle. Datant facilement de 40 ans.  
Velvet pouffa mais se fut Vox qui ria haut et fort, attirant l’attention. Quand il daigna regarder de nouveau son interlocuteur, il était livide, rouge aux jours, semblant vouloir l’étriper.  
« La colère lui va bien…! » songea Vox, ne réalisant pas encore que le type lui plaisait, agitant une main devant son visage.  
-Navré, je sais que pour certains, c’est dur de suivre la technologie… Mais allons, ça? Même mon toutou ne subirait pas ce genre de médiocrité…! Je ne fais pas dans la charité, aussi voici ma carte.  
Val semblait trop en colère pour l’accepter, Vox s’approcha et la glissa simplement dans la poche de son manteau de fourrure.  
-Si tu décides de te mettre au goût du jour, tu n’aurais qu’à m’appeler, Valentino, commenta le démon télé, sa voix rauque sonnant plus doux à cet instant.  
Il se tourna et claqua des doigts, Velvet émettant un petit son joyeux et le suivit.  
-Ouh…! C’était quoi, ça?  
-Navré… J’aime pas qu’on essaye de te faire jouer dans un porno. Appelle-moi vieux jeu…! grogna l’aîné, s’arrêtant devant le buffet.  
Étrangement, cette altercation lui avait redonné appétit.  
-Non, pas ça…! Tu l’as appeler Don Juan…!  
-… Hein?  
-Tu lui as donné ta carte et quasiment dit : « Rappelle-moi ». Vox. Tu ne dragues jamais dès la première rencontre.  
Le TV démon grimaça. Non. Velvet devenait folle.  
Il n’avait rien fait dans l’intérêt de le revoir. Juste de bien instaurer l’idée que la meilleure technologie à être utiliser en ses lieux étaient la sienne. Et le surnom n’était que pour souligner qu’il avait reconnu en ce grand personnage le sale séducteur de deux sous qu’il était.  
Vox ne tombait jamais pour un séducteur, ni les crétins.  
Aussi il jeta un regard sur sa compagne, s’étant garnis durant la conversation et ses réflexions une copieuse assiette d’amuse-gueule.  
-… Tu t’imagines des choses, Vel. Il semble être mon parfait opposé et il voudra sûrement me tuer à notre prochaine rencontre…  
-Ahhh…, soupira sa compagne de crime, songeuse, ne semblant pas avoir écouter un traite mot de ce qu’il avait dit. Et son nom comment pas un V, en plus! Si tu t’attaches à lui, on pourrait le joindre à notre club, qui sait?  
C’était dit avec tant de jovialité que la TV sur pattes se demanda ce qu’elle avait pu consommer dans cette soirée, sourcillant.  
-… Sûrement pas, protesta Vox, se disant que les filles avaient vraiment trop d’imagination.


	2. Intérêt

L’affaire en serait resté là, mais Vox reçu un appel 10 jours plus tard. Le démon prit la peine de regarder qui cela pouvait bien être et sourcilla. Le pimp? Malgré ses réticences, il répondait, tout en gardant un ton méfiant.  
-Vox entreprise, vous parlez à Vox.  
-Oui, oui, content de te parler aussi, Vox…, commenta la voix de Val, semblant agacé de sa longue introduction, avant de se râcler la gorge. J’ai réfléchi à ta proposition… Et j’Ai réalisé que je ne pourrais me passer de tes services.  
Vox sentit quelques gouttes de sueurs descendre dans son cou. Merde, il avait toujours eu cette voix chaude et enveloppante?  
-Je ne pourrais faire des affaires sans de nouveaux clients. Si tu peux me préciser de dont tu as besoin…?  
-Pourquoi ne pas venir au studio? Tu pourras voir les installations et me dire ce que tu peux offrir, en conséquence.  
« Je n’aurais sans doute pas du lui donner ma carte. Le voilà qui me traite comme un décorateur d’intérieur… » songea Vox en grimaçant.  
-J’ai un horaire très prit. Un de mes employés fera l’évaluation.  
-Non, répliqua Val, avec autorité, avant de se racler la gorge, redevenant presque aussitôt mielleux. Je veux dire… Je n’ai pas aimer comment notre conversation a fini…! J’ai du paraître obtus et terriblement méprisable, alors que toi et Velvet étaient des hôtes charmants et magnanimes.  
« Hum… Bon, séducteur, va… » songea le démon télé, ne voulant pas l’admettre, sentant le piège à plein nez…  
…mais il aimait que l’orgueilleux personnage fasse des pieds et des mains pour se faire pardonner.  
-Hum-hum? J’ai peut-être manqué de savoir vivre, répliqua l’homme d’affaire, tapotant d’une main son bureau. Je n’aurais pas du me mêler de votre conversation en premier lieu, je trouvais seulement curieux que tu fasses ce genre d’offre à une Overlord, c’est tout.  
Il eut un long silence avant que Val ne crache à l’autre bout de la ligne :  
-Cette nana est une Overlord?!  
-On ne dirait pas, non? gronda Vox, content de son petit effet. Je puis m’escompter chanceux d’avoir développé un lien avec elle. Comme on dit, l’union fait la force?  
Valentino devait faire de l’ordre dans ses pensées car il garda le silence un long moment. Vox sourit en l’imaginant grimacer, méprisant, vert de jalousie, comptant mentalement jusqu’à 10 avant de lancer :  
-Je dois retourner à mon travail, si tu veux bien m’excuser…  
-Non! Je- hum-hum… Puis-je avoir une idée approximative de quand tu viendras faire ton tour? J’aimerais mieux faire affaire avec toi qu’avec tes rares compétiteurs…!  
Le compliment et la menace voilée n’effraya en rien la TV démon, prenant son agenda et voyant qu’il avait un moment, dans 5 jours.  
-Si tu me dis le max que tu peux investir, je pourrais… te faire une petite place… Mardi. Mais mes caméra sont à la fine technologie, d’où mes intérêts à des clients en bons moyens…  
-Oh, le prix n’est pas un problème. J’investie plus que seulement dans le porno, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…, commenta Val, son ton prenant de l’ampleur.  
« Crâneur! » songea Vox, mais se sentant légèrement surchauffer.  
Il lui répondit alors simplement que sa secrétaire l’appellerait pour le prévenir de sa venue, avant de le quitter.  
Il passa le reste de la journée avec des étincelles dans la poitrine, le faisant grimacer.  
Perturbé, il alla faire un tour au Channel 666, ne saluant pas ses employés, étant l’investisseur principal et donc le boss, allant direct au archives.  
-Monsieur Vox! s’écria le vieux lutin avec une casquette de pêche, s’occupant des registres, se levant de son siège sur le coup de la surprise, la TV roulant des yeux.  
-Amène-moi toute les apparitions sur l’écran de Valentino, l’overlord. Et presto.  
Il fit jurer au petit employé d’oublier sa requête et sa visite.  
Il rentra chez lui, nourrit son toutou, le fit sortir une demi-heure avant de lui donner son os préféré. Ensuite, il s’enferma pour de bon dans son bureau.  
Val était apparu quelques fois dans les émissions de personnalités ou pour des scandales. Il n’avait pas tant changé de style, une plume dissimulant son antenne atrophié. Ses yeux derrière des lunettes fumées, toujours ce sourire crâneur aux lèvres.  
Il vit soudain la caméra le capturer sortir de son studio, une fille légèrement vêtue à chacun de ses côtés, ses bras s’accotant sur leurs épaules nues, ses dernières roucoulant. Les yeux du démon papillon était plissé de désir, son sourire élargi de suffisance.  
Vox arrêta le film avant de détourner son visage de l’écran et lentement se prendre le dessus de sa tête rectangulaire.  
Pourquoi il avait parlé à ce mec? Son instinct lui disait de rester loin de lui. Qu’il était dangereux, fourbe, dominant… Alors, pourquoi souhaitait-il tant le revoir? Qu’il sentait ses entrailles se serrer en appréhendant la vision de découvrir une autre expression du papillon de nuit?  
Ils venaient de deux mondes différents. La seule chose qui les reliait était l’argent et le pouvoir.  
Et ce n’était pas tant la meilleure façon de commencer une relation.  
« Du calme, Vox. Pense à lui comme un possible partenaire de travail. Juste ça. Rien d’autre. Ne le laisse pas t’amadouer avec sa voix chaudes et ses yeux magnétiques. »


	3. Premier rendez-vous

Le jour dit, il partait avec une valise des différents gadgets pour ses tests et de les pamphlets de ses derniers modèles. Il embarqua dans sa voiture, le chauffeur partant le moteur quand le TV démon reçu un texto.  
« Quoi de bon, V?! »  
« Réunion »  
« Avec Valentino?!!! (petit cœur) »  
Vox grogna, le chauffeur faisant comme si de rien n’était.  
« Oui. Je t’en avais pourtant pas touché mot. »  
« J’ai feuilleter ton agenda. Je viens te chaperonner! »  
« No way. Dégage. C’est un simple R-V professionnel. »  
« Pour un gars que tu en pinces grave. I know you. Je paris que tu as déjà visionné toutes ses apparitions à la télé. »  
Vox roula les yeux. Il était si prévisible?  
« Tu vas t’ennuyer »  
« Mais non! »  
« C’est un bordel…! »  
« Et tu y sautes les pieds joints! Perso, j’ai hâte de voir la tête de mes fans, quand ils verront nos photos! »  
-Arrêtez la voiture sur le côté.  
Le chauffeur obéit et Vox appela Velvet.  
-Je n’irais pas si tu vas encore tout rapporter à tes milliers de followers.  
-Maiiis! Voxy…! pria la jeune démone poupée.  
-Pas de Voxy. Je ne brulais déjà pas à l’idée d’y aller, si en plus tu rends ça invivable.  
-Oh, ok, je prendrais pas de photos de toi. Ni même de Val. Pas sans son autorisation. Satisfait? demanda la jeune femme, soupirant, comme si c’était lui qui était impossible, entre les deux.  
-Mieux. Mais on fera la surprise à Val de ta visite.  
-Deal! Hi hi! Il va finir par s’imaginer qu’on est des frères siamois…!  
« Ou plus…! » se dit le démon télé, un sourire entendu lui répondant dans la réflexion de la vitre.

L’entrée lui rappelait un grand hôtel de luxe.  
Il fallut que Vox suive une dame au tailleur sexy, pas prévu pour la job de bureau, pour arriver au salon privée des VIP. Valentino y était, observant avec une moue son employé faisant du Pole Dancing.  
-Wrong, wrong. Je ressens rien. Tu as baisé une chèvre ou quoi?  
-Pardon, Val…!  
-Non, pas d’excuse! Je te laisse une dernière chance! Regarde une cassette d’Angel, pratique 10 minutes et donne-moi une prestation assez juteuse pour suer l’argent d’une horde de démons libidineux. Sinon, tu retournes faire du trottoir!  
Val se leva et remarqua juste alors son invité.  
-Voxy! s’écria-t-il, l’air d’un coup si affable, Vox jetant un dernier coup d’œil sur l’éphèbe avant de suivre le patron de ses lieux.  
-Je te dérange? Je ne te prendrais pas trop de ton temps, amène-moi juste voir tes installations.  
-Bien sûr! Navré que tu ailles assister à ce genre de scène. Ce gamin ne sait pas danser. Je devrais le renvoyer… Mais j’ai trop grand cœur!  
« C’est ça, à un autre… » songea Vox, sortant son cell et annonçant que quelqu’un venait les rejoindre.  
-Ah? He pensais que tu étais très occupé…? commenta le pimp sur un ton mielleux.  
-C’est le cas. Mais pas celui de Velvet. Elle risque de prendre des photos, pour son blog.  
-Bloque?  
Vox se força de ne pas ricaner alors qu’ils embarquaient dans l’ascenseur.  
-Un babillard virtuel où tu mets des photos de tes vacances, de toi sous ton meilleur jour, de lieux excitants ou stupide que tu as visité. Dépendamment de son humeur, Velvet va glorifier ta boîte ou la couler.  
-Oh… Et… Combien de gens voient ce babillard?  
-Environ 500 000 démons. Elle est pas une pro influenceuse pour le rien.  
Val sembla avoir du mal à avaler sa salive et les portes de la boîte d’ascenseur s'ouvrir sous l’air satisfait de Vox. Ils arrivèrent sous peu dans une pièce rouge avec des éclairages et diverses objets reliés au sexe. Deux fauteuils et un sofa attendaient des acteurs. Vox jeta un regard circulaire avant de relever les yeux sur Valentino.  
-Ce n’est qu’une des nombreuses salles de tournage. Mais je pense que tu seras satisfait d’apprendre qu’elles ont sensiblement toute la même taille et les mêmes équipements actuels.  
-Absolument, ça me facilite la tâche, admit Vox, ouvrant sa valise, ne dévoilant pas une minuscule trace d’émotion, sortant juste un micro. J’aurais besoin d’un test de son. Pour vérifier l’acoustique.  
Valentino sourit, attrapant en douceur sa main tenant le micro.  
-Je m’en charge…, sussura-t-il, Vox écarquillant les yeux mais hocha la tête.  
La suite troubla profondément le TV demon.  
-Hum… Oui. Hummm. Plus fort. Oh oui, c’est ça. C’est si bon…!  
«… Merde. Pourquoi j’ai le droit à un porno gratuit? » se questionna l’homme d’affaire, manquant de souffle.  
Mais en voyant le sourire effronté de Val, il devina que ça l’amusait royalement de lui faire cette petite mise en scène. Aussi Vox se contenta de grimacer alors que le papillon de nuit devenait plus vocal, plus provoquant de secondes en secondes.  
-Oh OUI, Vox!  
-Je vous dérange? questionna Velvet, passant sa tête par le cadre de la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres, pas du tout gênée de rentrer sans frapper.  
Vox arracha le micro des mains du pimp, son écran ayant un filtre rouge écrevisse sur tout son visage, de la fumée sortant d’en arrière, avant de se reprendre.  
-… Bien sûr que non! On ne faisait… ce n’est qu’un test de son. Mais monsieur…!  
-Hi hi hi! fit la jeune fille, s’approcha d’un pas aérien avant de se pencher sur le micro de son partenaire. 1-2-3! Test! 1-2-3! Test!  
-VOILÀ ce que j’appelle un test de son…! renchérit Vox, souriant mais évitant le regard effronté du grand homme bleu.  
Velvet émit quelques notes de musiques avant de lever son cell et prendre une photo d’eux trois.  
-« Je fais des tests de son pour Vox pour un film de Val! ;)» lut-elle à voix haute en le tapant.  
-Je t’avais dit de pas m’inclure! gronda Vox, son écran flashant au rouge de nouveau, mais cette fois de colère.  
-Mais nous n’avons rien à cacher…! répliqua Val, caressant distraitement un dildo dans sa main.  
Vox se couvrit le visage alors que Velvet photographiait leur hôte avec ledit Dildo.  
-Si c’est une compétition pour savoir qui est le plus con d’entre vous deux, nous n’avons pas de gagnants avant longtemps…! expliqua-t-il, les deux autres Overlord prirent une moue offusquée.  
-So mean! firent-ils à l’unisson avant d’échanger un sourire complice. Jinx!  
« Oh seigneur… ILS S’ENTENDENT BIEN! C’est une catastrophe…! » songea Vox, serrant les poings, se tournant vers sa valise.  
Peu importe les difficultés qu’ils auraient à traverser avec ces deux-là, il était un pro. Il allait finir sa série de test, chargé Val et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici.  
Ne plus jamais penser à ce qui venait de se passer.  
Ni au fait que d’entendre Velvet et Valentino rire ensemble comme deux vieux amis pourraient être un son qu’il apprécierait, s’il n’avait pas un crush mal venu pour le proxénète.


	4. Première dispute

Il fit mine de s’ennuyer alors que ses deux compères finissaient une discussion sur la mode  
« Sérieux, comment ça peut être un sujet de conversation? » songea-t-il, mais écoutant sans en avoir l’air l’avis de Valentino sur les jupes ceintures, les hoodie et ce qui allait se démoder sous peu.  
-Franchement, le mieux est de porter des vêtements dessinés pour ta physionomie… Tout ce prêt à porter dans les étalages, pouah…! commenta le pimp, rajustant le col de son manteau de fourrure, Velvet se prenant le menton.  
-En parlant de design… Ton manteau est tout de même très sophistiqué. C’est quelqu’un de connu qui la conçu?  
-Hum-hum-hum… C’est moi…, commenta Val, avant de glisser son regard sur les deux overlords interdits. À mes temps perdus, je dessine quelques tenues et ensembles… À la fois pour moi ou mes chéries…  
-… Ohhhh! fit Velvet, applaudissant, mais Vox roulant des yeux.  
-Encore un peu, tu vas nous dire que tu fais dans la politique.  
-Presque…! Je suis en pourparler avec Lucifer pour rentrer dans ses rangs de mercenaires…! commenta Valentino, Velvet cessant d’applaudir.  
-… Le roi à la noix? railla-t-elle, Vox inspira profondément avant de tenter de la gifler, mais la jeune femme évita son coup en riant.  
-Pauvre idiote! Ne dit jamais ton opinion en politique en publique! s’écria-t-il, ses doigts crépitant d’électricité.  
La poupée se cacha derrière Valentino, toujours assis, restant stoïque, si on acceptait l’idée que son sourire de prédateur était en général imprimé dans son visage.  
-Allons, Voxy…! La majorité des démons se fichent pas mal des majestés de l’enfer! commenta Velvet.  
-Ça reste impensable de se faire ennemi avec leurs protecteurs…!  
-Holà…! J’ai peut-être le roi dans ma poche… Ça ne veut pas dire que je le porte dans mon cœur…! commenta Valentino avec un air entendu.  
Velvet attrapant ses épaules en ayant un large sourire.  
-C’est vrai?!  
« À ce stade-là, il peut dire n’importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir… » songea-t-il, reprenant son siège en se prenant son écran, soupirant.  
-Je pense que nous avons couvert tous les besoins du studio pour des films de hautes qualités et avec un son plus vrai, Val…, commenta-t-il, Velvet lâchant aussitôt le papillon de nuit, allant plutôt s’assoir sur le bras du fauteuil de son partenaire, prenant un selfie d’elle en capturant l’expression sérieuse de l’homme d’affaire. Je peux te laisser les magazines, mais pour un approximatif…  
-Cela montera très certainement dans les dix milles de dollar…! Je n’en doutes pas…! assura Valentino, mais si joyeusement et calmement que cela désarçonna légèrement son interlocuteur.  
-… Hum… Bien sûr… Cela ne peut pas être en dessous des 5000. Dépendamment de la qualité, ça peut facilement monter jusqu’à 12 000. Mais nous pouvons discuter d’un contrat. Versement ou-  
-J’ai beaucoup mieux en tête…! s’écria Valentino, son sourire s’éclairant et Vox sentit toute suite la soupe chaude.  
Son hôte sortit d’une enveloppe une douzaine de photo, les disposant sur la table base du petit salon où ils étaient installé.  
-… Mais encore? demanda Vox, n’osant pas croire qu’il offrait-  
-Je les ai sélectionnées en me fiant à ton horaire chargé et leurs habiletés…! Elles sont toutes des plus adorables et sensuelles, les unes que les autres…! Mes tops starlettes…! Je ne les gardes que pour des clients particulièrement sérieux et importants…! Alors, disons, 30 visites gratuites dans nos loges…?  
-Val…, commenta Vox, plissant les yeux.  
-Peut-être 35 visites…! commenta-t-il, devant calculer la valeur d’une nuit avec chacune de ses filles comme monnaie d’échange.  
L’écran de Vox devint 100% noir, comme s’il s’était éteint. Même Velvet semblait sous le choc, s’étant glissé hors du fauteuil, agenouillée à même le sol, juste son nez dépassant du bras du fauteuil. Dévisageant Vox, sachant fort bien de ce qui allait se passé et étant entre l’excitation et la peur.  
Val sursauta en entendant un rire grave. L’image sur l’écran revint quelques secondes en retard. Il était en très de se dilater la rate…! Vox se frappa la cuisse, encore trop époustouflé par l’audace de son client. Enfin, il se rassit, Velvet restant encore dissimuler, mais souriant, appréciant qu’il n’en devienne pas violent.  
-… Tu te moques de moi…? Je sais que pour toi, le sexe est un profit absolu…! Un autre que moi sauterait sans hésiter. Mais je ne suis pas un Overlord de la première pluie. Ni un crétin qui mélange l’argent pour autre chose. Je veux des billets verts, Val. Ou de l’argent numérique. Je me moque de sa forme. L’argent reste l’argent. Même si tu offrais ton corps pour 40 séances, je ne changerais pas d’idée.   
Valentino écarquilla les yeux, semblant sidéré de sa réaction. Sa paupière tiqua, courroucé d’entendre que même son corps ne vaudrait pas ce genre de dépense.  
-… Ce que Vox veut dire… c’est qu’il est… très difficile…! Il ne mélange pas le travail et le plaisir…! fit Velvet, comme pour désamorcer une bombe, mais Vox la dévisagea, frustré.   
« Pourquoi tu racontes des trucs personnels sur moi, demeurée?! Laisse-moi remettre cet idiot à sa place…! »   
-… Même pas d’autres de mes travailleurs ne pourraient…? commença Val, sortant des photos d’hommes.  
Vox bloqua sa main, grimaçant, furieux qu’il poursuive dans sa lancé.  
-Est-ce que tu es sourd ou quoi? Je suis venu en personne. J’ai supporté tes moqueries et vos niaiseries durant tout l’entretien, avec comme objectif de faire un marché d’affaire avec toi. Pas pour signer un abonnement à ta boîte de nuit! Si je voulais me taper quelqu’un, je ne serais sûrement pas ici!  
-… Non, peut-être que si, mais en d’autres circonstances…! fit Velvet, sachant que le discours de son compère pragmatique pouvait paraître illogique pour un patron du porno.  
-V! Cette discussion ne regarde que moi et Val…! Si tu veux vraiment colporter des trucs sur moi, ton cell est dans ta poche!  
La fille fit une moue avant de le tirer par le bras, le forçant à le suivre hors du salon.  
-Une seconde, je vais le raisonner…!  
Vox n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quoi. Quoi?! Lui, être raisonné?!


	5. Les premières excuses

Velvet s’empressa de fermer la porte, Vox manquant l’étrangler mais se retenant.  
-Tu as perdu l’esprit? chuchota la poupée.  
-QUOI?! Qui est le connard ici?!   
-N’en fait pas toute une histoire, Voxy…!  
-Il essaie de me refiler ses putains de pu-  
-C’est ce qu’il a toujours fait, Vox! répliqua Velvet, serrant ses poings. Mets-toi dans sa tête une seconde! C’est peut-être le truc facile, on est d’accord, mais 80% des hommes ne chialeraient pas comme tu le fais…!  
-Pour sûr! Et quoi encore? Tu vas me dire que je suis coincé, buté, étroit d’esprit, mal dans ma peau…?!  
-Non, non, poussin, allons…! soupira Velvet, approchant sa main de son écran.  
Elle trouva un espace où elle glissa ses doigts sous son chapeau et caressa entre ses antennes de télé. Vox ne voulait pas l’admettre, mais il sentit sa tension baissée tout doucement.  
-… S’il-te-plaît… Il est peut-être pas parfait, mais tu l’aimes bien, toi aussi…!  
-Non, il n’est pas question de mes sentiments mais de faire un marché… Et je ne fais pas de marché avec les connards qui prennent leurs putes comme valeur marchande…!  
-Tu peux le phraser autrement?! Sois plus diplomate…! Parce que si tu dis une autre petite critique à ce type, il va te sauter à la gorge! Compris?!   
Vox serra son bras jusqu’à en avoir mal, mais hocha la tête.  
-… J’vais essayer…, admit-il.  
-Bon! Okay, on y retourne!  
Ils rentrèrent et réalisèrent que Valentino s’était allumé une cigarette. Son chapeau cachait ses lunettes. Il semblait maussade, ses lèvres crispés dans un rictus. Vox réalisa que les photos avaient été rageusement éparpillé au sol et sentit son cœur se serrer.  
C’était un colérique. Et il avait piétiné sur son orgueil démesuré.  
« … Bon, c’était peut-être pas le meilleur move. Mais dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il est mignon, en colère… » songea Vox, se détestant de se mettre en danger et d’en apprécier le résultat.  
-… Velvet m’a remit les idées en place… Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j’ai dit… Mais…! commença Vox, attendant de voir si son client refaisait contact visuel avec lui.  
Au bout de longues secondes, Val remonta sa tête et Vox crut qu’il allait mourir. Non pas que son regard voulait le tuer. Non, on aurait dit que ses yeux plissés s’en allaient pour verser une larme. C’était une moue affreuse, la pire qu’il avait vu à date. Mais dieu, qu’est-ce que Vox aimait les expressions si honnête et intense de cet homme. Et de savoir qu’il était responsable de cette tête…!  
« Vox, ne bande pas en te mettant à dos un Overlord. C’est risible et grotesque… » se dit-il, se râclant la gorge, malgré tout hésitant à en venir au fait.  
-… Disons… que pour mon impolitesse, mon manque de professionnalisme… Et entre camarades Overlords… Je suis près à te promettre de ne pas charger plus que 10 000$, peu importe ce que tu prends.  
-… Peu importe ce que je prends…? répéta lentement Val, un sourcil se soulevant mais continuant à faire sa moue, ne semblant pas tant convaincu.  
-… Si tu essais d’acheter la moitié de mon stock pour cette somme riquiqui, bien sûr, l’offre tombe à l’eau…! Mais… je fais rarement ce genre de deal à qui que se soit. De mon vivant, ça m’aurait valu ma peau…! Mais vu que je suis le boss et que je tire les ficelles, je peux me permettre ce genre d’écart. Seulement si tu veux encore faire des affaires avec moi. Tu as déjà Velvet dans ta poche, tu n’as pas à t’inquièter qu’elle parle contre ta boîte dans les médias sociaux…!  
-… Quoi que c’était vraiment culotter d’offrir des putes en échange de caméras et des micros de hautes définitions! admit tout bas Velvet, les deux hommes lui envoyant un regard noir.  
Mais la gamine fit mine de ne rien remarquer, jouant sur son cell.  
Vox soupira, se grattant le côté de son écran, fermant les yeux.  
-Je vais te laisser mes circulaires. Comme quand je t’ai laissé ma carte… Tu n’as qu’à regarder ça et m’appeler si quoi que se soit t’intéresse. Quoi que ça commence à être une mauvaise habitude se laisser sur de mauvais termes. Une part de moi pense que je suis mauvais pour tes nerfs…!  
Vox ravala son sourire désolé en voyant Val toujours le dévisager avec courroux. Vox se leva, Velvet l’imitant.  
-J’ai passé un très bel avant-midi, Val! Merci pour la visite! commenta la fille, Vox lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa partir en premier, jetant un dernier regard sur le pimp.  
-… J’ai parler sur le coup de la colère… d’accord? Ne prends pas trop au sérieux tout ce que je t’ai dit…   
Il hésita quelques secondes, décidant de regarder vers le couloir et de lâcher des yeux la tête frustrée de Val.  
-Bon, au revoir…  
Et il partit sans demander son reste.  
Vox savait qu’il regretterait son offre beaucoup trop alléchante. Mais il était presque sûr que Valentino ne lui pardonnerait pas ses propos.   
Au pire, Val tenterait sûrement de montrer little v contre lui. Ce qui semblait peu plausible, mais qui sait?


	6. La Commande

Cette fois, il avait peu de chance qu’il réentende jamais parler de Valentino. Et Vox songea que c’était pour le mieux.   
Contre toute attente, 6 jours plus tard, il reçut un mail pour une commande de 10 000$, au nom du Pimp. La valeur marchande était de 18 000$, mais Vox s’était dit qu’il ne chialerait pas, tant qu’il ne doublait pas la somme. Faire des affaires avec des Overlords égocentriques était onéreux, Val n’était pas le premier soupe au lait de l’enfer. Mais qu’on lui demande de venir en personne pour superviser les installations?  
Il répondit au mail en disant qu’il attendrait un appel pour choisir d’une date, sans donner plus d’explication. S’il sentait dans sa voix des intentions meurtrières…?  
« Ça risque pas. »   
Finalement, il reçu un texto.  
« Hé »  
Vox roula des yeux. Il était 10 heures du soir. Qu’est-ce que ce type lui voulait encore?  
« Hé. Finalement, tu as passé commande. » répondit-il, restant sur un terrain vague pour voir de quoi il en retournait.  
« Parce que tes produits sont les meilleurs de l’enfer et ton offre, même si moins pétillante que la mienne, était correct. »  
Vox se dit que c’était sûrement le truc le plus proche d’une excuse qu’il aurait de lui avant longtemps.  
« Simple question de forme : pourquoi ma présence est nécessaire? Je pensais être mauvais pour tes nerfs. À moins que ce soit un piège? »  
« As-tu peur de moi? »  
Vox ravala sa salive, écarquillant les yeux en dévisageant cette réponse.  
Pas pour sa vie, sûr. Mais son cœur…  
« J’ai vu des hommes plus menaçant. Ça n’en reste pas moins que j’essais d’éviter de me battre avec d’autres Overlords. »  
« Moi aussi. Demain soir, 20 h, au studio. Vu? »  
« Je pense que ça pourra se faire. Mais je serais retarder. J’ai un meeting qui commence à 19h30. »  
« Si tard? Et c’est moi qui travaille dans une boîte de nuit. Ne te néglige pas, Voxy. »  
La conversation cessa après le bonhomme Smiley de Val. Vox soupira, sentant son cœur débattre.  
« C’est sûrement un piège. Le mieux est que je prévienne des amis ou leur laisse un message d’où je vais. Pas question de reproduire la même erreur quand 1956 »

Un homme cette fois l’amena dans une grande salle, les lumières tamisés faisant accent sur les plates formes où des danseuses et danseurs se déhanchaient. Valentino était assis au fond de la salle, un bras posé sur une de ses protégés, la femme à la peau rouge et aux cornes aussi noir que ses cheveux passant ses bras autour de sa taille, semblant assoupie.  
-… Voxy… Par ici…! commenta Val, semblant affecter son timbre de voix pour ne pas déranger sa partenaire.  
Voxy sourcilla, prenant la place de gauche sur le divan en rond.   
-Mes hommes sont en très de faire les installations… Si je suis de trop…  
-Reste! Le show est sur le point de starter…!  
Vox sourcilla avant que les lumières se tamisent.   
Un jeune homme apparut au fond de la salle, les lumières l’éclairant de dos. Ses mouvements et sa prestation était plus rechercher et complexe que les autres, sa forme androgyne plaisait à la clientèle.  
Et en voyant le sourire satisfait de Val, au boss aussi.  
-… Laisse-moi deviner… Voici donc le fameux Angel…! commenta Vox, le pimp clignant des yeux avant de se pencher sur la table, la démone à ses côtés s’écartant, souriant devant la perspicacité de leur invité.  
-Ohhh…! Moi qui pensais que tu ne regardais pas de porno…!  
-Tu l’as mentionné à ton baiseur de chèvre…, répliqua simplement Vox, Val éclatant de rire, s’attirant quelques regards.  
-Ma foi, certes…! C’est notre star…! Je l’inviterais bien à notre table mais il vient de commencer son chiffre…! On arrête pas un artiste à l’œuvre…!  
Vox hocha la tête, ramenant ses yeux sur le jeune homme.  
Il doutait fortement que ce genre de vie lui plaise vraiment. Mais être sous la protection d’un Overlord avait plusieurs avantages. Sûrement il s’en sortait pas trop mal dans le milieu.  
Il ramena son attention sur Val, réalisant qu’il l’observait.  
-… Détends-toi…! Tu t’amuses, au moins…?  
-… Quand même…, admit Vox, se permettant un petit sourire. Je ne suis pas friand de ce genre d’endroit, mais la vue est plutôt bonne…!  
-C’est un euphémisme…! Ce n’est pas parce que tu es en couple que tu ne peux te permettre de voir ailleurs…!  
Vox préféra le laisser penser ce qu’il voulait.  
Bien sûr… Un mec déjà avec une copine n’irait pas se payer une prostituée. C’était sûrement la meilleure excuse.  
Excepter qu’il était seul. Et qu’il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de ce type…!   
« C’est sûrement la dernière fois que tu le voix… Alors, profite de l’instant…! Paye lui un verre, joue le jeu… Et ne pense pas aux adieux… » songea Vox.  
Il en oubliait presque l’offre faramineuse qu’il avait fait.  
Il pensait encore seulement combien il ne pouvait se fier à son cœur et qu’il devait faire abstraction de tous sentiments pour percer ici.  
Au moins, en ce moment précis, il ne se sentait pas en compétition ou en danger de mort. Il assistait comme les autres clients à des jeux de corps et de formes, lui inspirant la volupté, la paresse.  
Merde, ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour une cigarette.  
-Tu fumes…?  
Comme s’il avait lu ses pensés, Val lui tendit sa boîte de cigarette.  
La TV démon cligna des yeux avant d’hocher légèrement la tête, en prenant une.  
Val voulu lui offrir du feu mais resta subjugué en voyant le démon créant entre deux doigts un courant électrique, s’allumant ainsi sa cigarette, inspira profondément avant de souffler une volute de fumée mauve.  
-… Très bonne marque…! commenta Vox, Val sourit, se prenant une cigarette et laissant sa compagne la lui allumer, comme la parfaite servante qu’elle était.  
-Pour sûr…! Je ne prends ce qu’il y a de meilleurs, renchérit Val, soufflant une fumée rouge planant autour d’eux un certain temps.  
-Cigarettes, danseurs, caméras…! Oui, ça se voit…! admit Vox, faisant ricaner le pimp, l’homme d’affaire souriant avant de se reprendre une autre pof.  
Angel quitta la scène pour une pause, Vox en profita pour regarder l’heure.  
-… Je devrais vraiment jeter un œil sur les travaux de mes travailleurs…, commenta-t-il, mais sourcillant, Val tapotant la table.  
-Tu n’as pas confiance en leur boulot…?  
-Nullement… J’ai seulement appris dans l’école de la vie que le meilleur boulot est celui que tu fais…! J’aime toujours mettre mon nez, juste pour m’assurer que tout est à mon goût…  
-Hummm… Je peux comprendre, en étant moi-même perfectionniste…! admit Val, avant de claquer des doigts.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, deux coupes de vins étant posé à leurs tables.  
-… Hum… J’imagine que je paye les consommations…?  
-Tout juste! s’écria Val, prenant sa coupe, attendant visiblement qu’il trinque avec lui.  
-… Ma foi… Pourquoi pas? Mais juste un verre…! commenta Vox, soupirant, jetant l’éponge.  
Il avait bien le droit de s’amuser un peu?


	7. Une soirée au studio

Deux consommations plus tard, il se leva, chaud mais parfaitement en contrôle de lui-même.  
-Je reviens sous peu. Juste voir où on s’en les travaux…  
-Fais comme tu veux, Voxy…! On te garde ta place chaude…! commenta Val, croisant ses jambes sur le sofa.  
Vox ravala sa salive. Mince. Velvet disait vrai. Il portait des talons. Noir, facilement 4 pouces de haut.  
« Marche-moi dessus avec…! » songea-t-il, et il réalisa que l’alcool faisait effet.  
Son cerveau perdait ces cellules grises.  
-J’reviens…, grogna-t-il, Val apprécia le regard perturbé chez son collègue overlord.  
Les hommes avaient tous un fétiche pour les bottes en cuirs…!  
Vox mit une distance entre lui et le papillon de nuit. Mais malgré les couloirs qu’il traversait et les portes qu’ils fermaient derrière lui, il se sentait toujours piéger. L’odeur du tabac restait incruster dans ses circuits. L’éclat de sa voix, rire et grondements satisfaits lui donnaient encore des frissons.  
Vox se sentit redevenir lui-même en arriver dans la première salle de tournage. Ses travailleurs avaient presque tout fini. Il hocha la tête, redevenant sérieux, évaluant le tout et corrigeant deux trois détails, mais félicitant ses techniciens.  
-Je vais aller voir la prochaine équipe. Textez-moi si vous rencontrer le moindre problème.  
-Nah, pas de souci, boss! commenta un de ses employés, un autre hésitant.  
-Vox? On… On peut voir les filles, après la job?  
-… Quand votre quart de travail est fini… Demeuré! Pas d’alcool ou de sexe au travail! Est-ce clair?   
Il avait parlé sans élever sa voix mais son écran flashait pour mettre de l’importance, ses yeux grossissant dans son écran, ses hommes hochant vigoureusement la tête.  
Étrange, car deux autres techniciens lui posèrent la même question dans sa progression.  
La dernière équipe était déjà visité par quelques filles désireuses de chaleur, une essayant de massé le chef de l’équipe, ce dernier pompant pour ne pas la frapper ou l’encourager.  
-HÉ! Va servir un de tes patrons…! Mes gars ont une job à finir…! gronda Vox.  
La fille fit une moue, son toupet tombant devant ses yeux.  
Il décida donc de faire un geste, juste pour l’effrayer.  
Zap!  
Il envoya une petite décharge électrique au sol, le tapis étant crâmer à un endroit, la demoiselle sursauta avant de se carapater.  
-Euh… Merci, boss…! commenta le technicien, suant.  
-Ça pourrait me poser des problèmes avec le boss de la place… Alors, du nerf, les gars… J’veux qu’on aille finit avant minuit…!   
Ils se remirent aussitôt à l’ouvrage et Vox réalisa qu’ils n’avaient plus besoin de lui. Il prit un chemin différent pour retourner vers la salle où était Val.   
Il vit une série de porte et put entendre de l’action derrière battant fermés.  
« … Et merde… Les fameuses séances… » songea Vox, un œil tiquant.  
Il eut envie de rebrousser chemin mais il n’avait qu’à franchir ce couloir et il serait rendu tout proche de l’entrée.  
« … Fais-toi discret. Ça va passer comme dans du beurre… »  
-… Hé…! Mon joli…!   
Vox s’arrêta, ses antennes de télé s’écartant.  
Une femme bien large et ronde en petit dessous l’observait, accoté à son cadre de porte.   
-On s’est perdu, mon minet? Tu viens me tenir au chaud…? demanda-t-elle, Vox inspirant profondément avant de se tourner pour la juger.  
En l’observant mieux, il réalisa qu’elle avait les allures d’une truie aux cheveux mi-longs bouclés brun. Ouais, pour certains, elle était bonne, mais sûrement pas pour lui.  
-… Merci, mais on m’attend ailleurs…  
-Je ne serais pas trop difficile pour la commission…! La mode revient aux filles minces, tu voix?  
-… Navré de l’entendre. Mais Valentino va finir par croire que je lui ai faussé compagnie…  
-Oh… Tu es avec le boss…, commenta-t-elle, perdant son sourire enjôleur.  
Remplacé aussitôt par une grimace dégoûtée.  
Vox aurait du écouter son esprit analytique, ne pas demander l’avis d’une pute. Mais c’était plus fort que lui.  
-… Juste pour savoir… Quel genre de boss s’est?  
La dame retroussa ses lèvres.  
-50$ et tu as tout ce que tu veux sur ce gogo…  
Vox eut envie de la payer mais à la place, il lui donna sa carte.  
-… Si tu assistes à quelque chose de spéciale… Ou juste revient sur ton prix… Sinon, ma belle… Tu pourrais toujours bénéficier d’être sous la protection d’un autre Overlord…?  
Il lui fit un clin d’œil et passa sa route.  
Il devait vraiment arrêter de donner sa carte à n’importe qui.  
Mais c’était plus fort que lui.  
Val l’intriguait. Il voulait tout savoir de lui. Ses meilleurs comme ses pires facettes. Il espérait que ça ne devienne pas une obsession.  
Quand Vox revint dans la salle où les danseurs s’évertuaient à dévoiler leurs corps sous tous les angles, il découvrit que Val avait changé de partenaire.   
-Val! J’dois retourner sur la piste, gémit l’homme arachnide, le pimp posant deux de ses mains sur le corps élancé de son play boy.  
-Encore 2 minutes. Daddy is lonely here…!  
-Merci infiniment d’avoir garder ma place au chaud, interrompit Vox, élevant juste assez le ton pour que d’autres convives les entendent.  
Val grimaça mais lâcha Angel, ce dernier se redressant et dévisageant la télé sur pattes.  
-… Tu travailles pas ici, toi.  
-Angel Dust…! grogna Val, rougissant, mais Vox leva une main pour dire qu’il gérait.  
-Enchanté de rencontrer la top star de Valentino. Le nom est Vox, et je viens de vendre 10 000$ de mes produits à « Daddy ».  
-… Quoi? 10 000 pour des vibrateurs? marmonna le play boy, Val frappant la table, furieux de la méprise.  
Vox tenta de ne prendre pas la remarque trop au sérieux, expliquant pour Angel et les curieux écoutant leur conversation :  
-Pour des caméras haute définitions, des meilleurs micros et des murs d’isolement. Pour que vos films soient plus vrais que nature.  
-Oh… Donc, mon cul va passer en HD, résuma Agenl avant d’avoir un sourire carnassier. Cool!  
Vox en perdit toute voix, gagnant son siège alors que le jeune envoya un clin d’œil à son boss et remonta sur la scène.  
-Ils n’ont pas tant de matières grises. Mais cloué ton bec si facilement, c’est risible…, commenta Val, méchamment. Tu devrais vraiment découché, de temps en temps.  
Vox eut envie de dire que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on lui faisait cette proposition ce soir…  
À la place, il claqua des doigts et leur serveur leur amena 2 autres verres pleins.  
-Ne te soucie pas de ça. I shall make you feel less lonely…!  
Val sembla surpris mais sourit de toutes ses dents de l’attention, avant de trinquer avec son partenaire.  
***  
Velvet fut furieuse d’apprendre toute l’histoire le lendemain.  
-Pis? PIS?! Il t’a frappé? Il t’a botté le derrière?!  
-Je suis chanceux qu’il aille accepter mon offre. Nous avons enterré la hache de guerre et but quelques verres. Même si ce n’était pour un seul soir… c’était… agréable…  
-Ohhhh! Mon Voxy qui s’amuse! Awww! Maman Velvet est si fière de toi! commenta la jeune, Vox sourcillant.  
Ils dinaient à un resto tranquille mais chic, Vox ayant déjà guérit de sa gueule de bois d’hier.  
-Arrête de me faire passer pour le Grinch de l’enfer… Je sais m’amuser…!  
-Okay, okay… Alors, ce soir, tu viens à ta discothèque?  
-… Je te l’ai déjà dit. Ce n’est pas « ma » discothèque… J’ai seulement 60% des parts dans la boîte.  
-C’est tout comme! Allez! J’ai déjà écrit à des copines que tu serais le DJ!   
-… Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Si j’ai d’autres projets?  
-Et tu me dis alors que tu préfères passé du temps avec ce Pimp qu’avec moi? Ouh… Il t’a fait un truc spécial, plus que te faire boire avec le regard enjôleur?  
Velvet était une experte pour manipuler les gens et les faire marcher dans sa main. Pourtant, Vox voyait son jeu à cent milles à l’heure.  
Ce fut la moue et les yeux de biches de la gamine qui convainquit la TV démon de plier.  
\- Juste une demi-heure… J’dois aussi m’occuper de Vark…!   
-C’est sûr, le pauvre petit, si négligé, si délicat…! se moqua Velvet, pas du tout inquiète pour l’animal de compagnie de l’homme d’affaire.  
Vox ne souleva pas que le requin était un compagnon 100 fois plus sage qu’elle ne le serait jamais, finissant son tartare, avant de se lever.  
-Je retourne au bureau. Je te contacterais quand je viens.  
-Awww! Ne nous fait pas trop attendre, moi et les filles…!   
Vox eut envie de lui répondre qu’il préfèrerait qu’elle lui amène des gars, pour changer. Mais bon. Il avait encore moins envie que sa partenaire se mêle de sa vie privée.  
Il n’avait rien contre les femmes. Mais avec son dernier béguin, un gars mignon et moins dangereux serait une heureuse distraction.   
Rentré chez lui, il s’occupa de Vark, joua une heure avec lui dehors avant de le rentrer pour lui faire prendre un bain. Ensuite, une fois installé dans son panier, le monstre bailla. Vox en profita pour lui poser des questions essentielles.  
-… Je ne veux pas que tu me répondes toute suite… Mais est-ce que tu penses… que je devrais revoir quelqu’un? De manière sérieuse?  
Son toutou clignant des yeux, l’observant, ne comprenant sûrement pas un traitre mot qu’il lui disait.  
-… Je sais… C’est inutile… J’ai déjà tellement de projets, d’investissements. J’ai Velvet et son large cercle d’amis… J’ai mes clients et des collègues Overlord. Et Lucifer qui peut débarquer à l’improviste pour que je lui conçoive un appareil selon ses goûts particuliers… Ahhh… J’ai pas le temps pour m’investir dans une relation sérieuse…!  
Le monstre secoua la tête, fermant les yeux, grimaçant.  
« Seigneur, j’dois devenir fou. On dirait que Vark désapprouve mes dires. »  
-Papa doit faire un saut comme DJ. Tu veux me conseiller une tenue…?  
Il apporta deux ensembles. Un très flashie, le rajeunissant. L’autre plus sobre, lui donnant un côté plus sombre, futuriste, vieux.   
-Alors, lequel?   
Vark bailla mais sa queue pointait l’ensemble plus sombre.  
-… Parfait. Je le préfère, ça ira mieux avec mon esprit torturé…, commenta-t-il, mais souriant en se dévêtissant et commençant à le mettre.


	8. DJ flamboyant

Le beat était toujours très fort. Mais c’était les temps qui voulaient ça. Vox n’avait pas de problèmes avec ça. Il était une télé, il connaissait tout les débits possibles. Mais il roula quand même des yeux en entendant les cris surexcités de Velvet et ses copines, sautillant en le reconnaissant.  
« J’ai pourtant laissé un écran noir à la place de mon visage… »  
C’était presque dommage qu’il soit l’un des seuls démons télé de l’enfer.  
Velvet lui attrapa le bras, ayant troqué sa tenue de taffetas pour un ensemble rose et noir plus aérodynamique, mais avec des imprimés de crânes et de cœur, lui donnant les airs d’une ados gothique.  
-Voxy! Te voilà!   
-Je t’ai écrit, il a 15 minutes…!  
-Mais c’était 15 interminables minutes! Vox, je te présente Samantha, Sacha, Nancy et Lucy!  
Deux de ses demoiselles voulurent son autographe. L’une d’elle avait même son CV, ayant travaillé dans une boîte fabriquant des MP4.  
-J’aimerais tellement travailler pour vous! renchérit-elle, clignant son œil unique, mettant en valeur son décolleté plongeant.   
Voxy leva son écran au plafond remplie de projecteurs, le deux tiers étant éteint, agacé. Quand il rebaissa son visage, il crut voir une forme très grande percé la foule. Il réalisa soudain que Velvet accourait vers le gars en cuir noire, ses yeux rouges se plissant et souriant à sa camarade.  
« Attend… une seconde. Je connais ce visage. »  
Dès qu’il perçut ses antennes, l’une rayé blanche et noire et l’autre atrophié, il faillit faire une attaque.  
« Merde! Pourquoi il est là?! Pourquoi il est encore plus canon en cuir?! » songea-t-il, se détournant en prenant son écran, les filles s’inquiétant.  
-Un problème, Monsieur Vox?  
-Nullement, mais vous m’embarrassez… Ce n’est ni l’heure ni l’endroit pour une entrevue d’embauche…!  
Son ton plus ferme sembla raisonner la jeune fille, rougissant et hochant la tête. Vox regarda pour voir si Velvet revenait avec le pimp. Non, mais elle le pointait, lui.  
Vox baissa aussitôt les yeux sur la demoiselle, lui prenant son menton entre deux doigts, faisant apparaître son visage brièvement pour lui donner un regard sérieux, avec un sourire amusé.  
-Si tu tiens tant à travailler pour moi, tu n’as qu’à remettre ton CV à Vox Entreprise… Si tu as les qualifications requises et que nous avons besoin de mains d’œuvre, tu seras certainement prise.  
-Ohhhh! firent les filles, plus impressionnées par la tête qu’il faisait que par ses mots, la petite cyclope rougit d’avantage mais hocha la tête.  
-B-bien sûr…!   
-Avec moi, il faut être doué. Mais insister n’est pas un défaut en tant que soit…! renchérit-il, avant de quitter ses petites et aller toute suite vers la salle vitrée où le DJ créait quelques remix.  
Le chien bleu à casquette lui céda son siège dès qu’il eut fini, l’écran de Vox redevint parfaitement noir.  
Il n’avait pas le temps de se soucier ce que tramait Velvet.   
Son seul plaisir coupable était de montrer à autrui qu’il était capable de pouvoir et de charme, quand il le souhaitait, avec qui il le souhaitait.  
« Allez, revenons-en à nos moutons… » songea Vox, mettant ses mains sur les manettes, les touches.  
C’était un touché familier. Comme quand au collège ou dans son premier emploi, il utilisait la calculatrice. Ses doigts volant sur les touches, additionnant les chiffres, soustrayant, divisant, multipliant.  
Jamais les chiffres n’allaient assez vite. Jamais. Son cerveau avait déjà la réponse mais les profs, les boss, tous voulaient des preuves, voulaient des faits.  
Au moins, la musique qu’il remixait ne demandait pas de preuves, pas de traces. Il pouvait laisser le beat emplir la boîte, la projeter à gauche, à droite, monté ou descendre le volume, tout selon son envie.  
Il était le mathématicien de la musique. Soustraire la fatigue et le stress, additionné le plaisir, l’ambiance, diviser par mètre cube et multiplier par le nombre de jeunes gens… C’était si facile et toujours plus complexe que de simples calculs.  
Il remixait ce soir non pas juste pour le plaisir mais pour dominer un flo d’émotions. Il voulait voir Val. Le voir bouger, le voir sourire, le voir rire, le voir grogner.  
Il voulait tout voir de lui.  
Tout voir et trouver un vrai défaut qui l’aiderait à le chasser de son esprit intoxiqué.  
Mais peu importe le nombre d’expression qu’il se remémorait, aucune ne le décourageait, aucune ne le peinait. Toutes étaient fortes, somptueuses et excitantes.   
Il avait l’impression que son propre visage n’était qu’une simple image de synthèse. Une potiche.   
Il réprima une grimace, ne voulant pas se comparer.  
Il avait accepté son sort de n’être perçu que comme le TV démon. Son écran lui servait de milliers d’usages, montrant aussi bien des images, des mots, des rediffusions, captait la radio et même le web.   
Mais son visage restait plat et froid. Et il savait que pour la plupart des gens, il était un androïde, non un humain.  
« … Est-ce que les démons sont encore humains, de toutes façons…? » songea-t-il, respirant avec force, remontant le son et accentuant le tempo.  
Il gribouilla un brin la trac sonore et s’assura d’assurer un beat s’harmonisant avec l’air original.   
Il souhaitait seulement que son état émotionnel ne paraissait pas dans son travail. Correction, dans ce hobby.  
Il ne gagnait pas un sous en remixant des musiques, ce soir. C’était juste pour faire plaisir à Velvet, ses copines…  
… et son nouvel ami.  
La porte du studio s’ouvrit en claquant, Vox sursauta mais se força à se remettre droit dans son siège.  
Il avait finit sa tune, au moins, et il se demandait mentalement s’il continuait pour une autre heure.  
-Voxy…!   
« Oh non, pas lui…! » songea la TV démon, plissant ses yeux sur le papillon de nuit, abhorrant un sourire carnassier.  
-Excellente musique…! Tu débordes de talents…!   
-Merci, Val… Et j’ignorais que tu portais autre chose que du rouge…!  
-Ah! commenta le pimp, avant de franchir les mètres les séparant.  
Son visage frôla presque son écran, Vox ravalant sa salive et reculant la tête, sourcillant.  
-Je veux des remix du même genre pour mon studio!   
-Quoi?  
-Combien tu m’offrirais pour 4, non, 7 bandes de musique? demanda Val.  
Est-ce qu’il était en très de saliver un nectar rouge?   
« Maudit démon avec leur phéromone…! » songea Vox, le repoussant d’une main.  
-Mes remix ne sont pas à vendre… Et je ne suis pas un musicien… Ce n’est qu’un hobby parmi tant d’autres.  
-Ohhhh!   
Val le suivit alors qu’il tentait de partir, traversant la piste de danse, bousculant quelques gens.  
-Attends! Disons 300$! Bon, allons dans les 400 pour 7!  
-Non, j’ai dit non! répliqua Vox, avant qu’une fille lui saute dessus.  
Il l’aurait frappé avant qu’il réalise que c’était Velvet, riant, levant ses yeux sur lui.  
-Alors? Alors?! Content de ma surprise?  
-Quoi? Valentino en cuir? Surprise, oui. Content, non. Pourquoi tu l’as amener ici?  
-Oh, j’ai peut-être juste dit un truc du genre… que j’avais besoin d’un cavalier dans un endroit très branché...! Je ne lui ai jamais dit que tu étais là!  
-… v… Tu croises les doigts. Je les vois… Arrête de faire la demeurer, et explique à quoi-?  
-Vous voilà…! s’écria Val, soulevant Vox et Val dans ses bras, un sourire démesuré sur les lèvres.  
« Mince. Il est fort… » réalisa Vox, perplexe, Velvet se contentant de pousser un petit cri aigu.  
-La soirée est bonne, Val-chéri? demanda la jeune fille.  
-Excellente! Une seule ombre à mon bonheur : Voxy ne veut pas me vendre ses remix…!   
-Awwww! Mais pourquoi? renchérit Velvet, Vox frémissant, ayant l’impression que les deux se mettaient contre lui.  
-Si je vends des remix, ça va se savoir que je remixe. Je serais la risée de l’enfer…! Je me fiches de ce genre de revenu. Juste l’électronique compte. Maintenant, vous m’excuserez, quelqu’un m’attend…!   
Il réussit à se défaire de la prise de Val et partir en fumant légèrement.  
-… Il ment…, commenta Val, Velvet hocha la tête. J’ai fait quelque chose…?  
-Nah, il est un brin timide… Mais je sais comment on pourrait le retenir!


	9. Danse avec moi

Vox avait la main sur la poignée de porte de la sortie, l’escalier était plongé dans la noirceur. Il soupira, pensant que son calvaire était fini.  
Une main sur son épaule lui dit que non et il se tourna, grimaçant.  
-Holà…! commenta Val, affichant un sourire gêné. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur…! Mais j’ai réalisé quelque chose d’effroyable…!  
-Quoi? commenta Vox, plissant les yeux, croisant les bras, se tournant vers lui.  
S’il chialait sur les installations électroniques au studio, sûr, il pourrait y faire un saut. Mais il en voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il-  
-Tu n’as même pas touché à la piste, depuis que tu es ici…! Et j’ai accaparé Velvet durant cette merveilleuse heure de remix de feu…!   
-… Elle a dut adorée. Elle aime l’attention…!  
-Sûr…! Mais… Tu ne veux même pas rester pour une danse…? demanda Val.  
Oh non… Il avait une nouvelle tête. Vox se demandait comment il allait survivre, son cœur tambourinant dur dans sa poitrine.  
Val sourcillait, ses yeux plissés, sa bouche en o. Il le pria, suppliait de rester. Lui.   
« Vite, une excuse… »  
-Je n’étais pas sensé être là… Et Velvet peut bien trouver un autre partenaire…  
-Je ne pensais pas la laisser retrouver son vieux partenaire aussi facilement…, gronda Val, accotant sa main sur la porte derrière Vox, le surplombant de toute sa grandeur.  
Seuls ses yeux rouges et l’écran de Vox éclairait l’obscurité entre leurs corps.  
-… Tu ne veux pas danser avec moi…?  
Vox crut qu’il allait avoir une défaillance. Il était sûr que la peur et la gêne était dépeint tout partout sur son écran. Aussi, il éteignit toute émotion sur son visage, la télé devenant noir mat et enfin, Vox hocha les épaules.  
-… J’peux peut-être jouer les DJ, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis bon danseur.  
-Un homme avec le tempo peut suivre une danse, allons… Mais si tu ne danse pas avec les gars, je peux comprendre… D’autant que je suis très grand et que mes partenaires ont déjà souligné… que mes membres multiples sont encombrants.  
-Velvet a dit ça?  
-Non, loin de là…! commenta Val, clignant des yeux, Vox lui prenant alors une de ses mains.  
-Alors, tu feras l’affaire.  
Vox l’entraîna sur la piste, dans le coin des Vip. Il savait qu’il y aurait moins d’observateur et il se dit que ce n’était qu’une danse.   
Val n’était pas que séduisant, il était capable de bouger malgré son corps immense. Mais il sembla affecter une certaine retenue, mesurer le style de son partenaire.  
Vox n’était pas fait en sucre, il adopta le beat de la musique sans problème.   
S’il dansait comme ça trop longtemps, sûr, il serait ankylosé. Mais il s’en fichait. D’être si proche de Val et pouvoir voir son corps se mouvoir avec tant d’aisance, de partager ce sourire complice.  
Merde, c’était un rêve. Ça ne ressemblait plus à la réalité.  
Un flash vint briser la magie de l’instant, Vox grimaçant et fondit l’espace le séparant de l’espionne, cueillant Velvet derrière un pot de fleur.  
-Hé hé hé…! Désolé…! C’est si rare que tu t’amuses…!   
Vox s’en allait pour lui donner l’ordre de détruire ce cliché quand Valentino se pencha et passa ses bras inférieurs autour de leurs épaules.  
-Et si on finissait la soirée à prendre un verre dans un coin plus tranquille? C’est un endroit extra, mais je commence à avoir une migraine…! Le son est si fort…!  
-Okay! Allons vider les bars! s’écria Velvet, Vox lui piquant son cell et les suivant en fouillant dans les photos.  
Il trouva des photos d’elle et de Val en très de danser. Ouaip. Il semblait avoir gardé ses mains pour lui.   
« C’est mieux comme ça… » songea Vox, hochant la tête, rangeant le téléphone dans le sac à main de sa compagne, Val remarquant son geste et lui faisant un clin d’œil alors que Velvet appelait un taxi.  
Si Val voulait draguer Velvet, il ferait mieux d’y penser à deux fois. Il ne la connaissait pas encore assez bien pour connaître son visage démoniaque.


	10. Invitations forcés

Vox ne le réalisa pas toute suite, mais Val venait très souvent dans leurs sorties.   
Le duo devenait peu à peu un trio, et avant même que Vox ne puisse dire son mot, Velvet proposa à Val de venir chez lui.  
Chez Vox.  
-Il y a tout le dernier cri de la technologie! Même des prototypes qui ne sont pas vendus au grand marché!  
-Ohhh! Ça semble merveilleux…! renchérit le pimp.  
Le plus clair de son temps, il portait son long manteau de fourrure rouge. C’était comme sa signature. Vox aurait souhaité le voir dans des vêtements différents, parfois. La chose étant, il n’avait pas encore admit qu’il en pinçait grave pour le papillon de nuit. Il jouait les bons partenaires de business, les bons amis, mais ça s’arrêtait là.  
Alors, l’inviter chez lui? Le laisser voir son univers, ses biens?  
Et Vark?  
-Je ne sais pas si…, commença Vox, fumant une cigarette, sourcillant, Velvet faisant ses yeux de biches.  
-STP!  
-Ah ha ha ha…! Non... Je ne voudrais pas rentrer dans votre intimité…! commenta Val, les deux autres Overlord le dévisagent. Vous sortez ensemble, je me trompe?  
Deux secondes plus tard, Vox finit un couteau planté dans son écran plasma, Velvet riant innocemment, Val se reculant, effrayé.  
-Qui dont colporte ce genre de rumeur éhonté sur moi? Qui…? fit-elle, gardant son sourire mais quand ses yeux se rouvrant, Val pouvant y lire une sorte de folie belliqueuse.  
-Personne, v… Valentino devait simplement s’imaginer des choses…! commenta Vox, vivant, retirant le couteau dans un petit crépitement électrique, son visage réapparaissant dans l’écran brisé. Et tu me dois une nouvelle tête.  
-Ah ha ha ha! Pardon…! Tu sais que dès que sa touche ma personne et ma réputation, ça devient un sujet sensible…! Si mes followers devaient s’imaginer que je voyais un démon en dessous de mes standards…  
-Vox…? grommela Val, le trouvant pourtant bien, à ses yeux.  
-Quand la jeunesse parle, on devrait tous se pendre…! commenta la TV démon, Velvet rougissant en réalisant son lapsus.  
-Non-non-non-non…! J’veux pas dire que tu es pas un bon partenaire! La chose étant, presque personne ne peut être ton partenaire…!   
-Comment ça? questionna Val tout bas, tentant d’être discret, Vox tapant du poing, frustré d’où allait la conversation.  
-Pourquoi tu n’as personne alors, Velvet? Hein?! Dis-nous, éclaire-nous!  
-… j’attire beaucoup plus de views en restant une mignonne et adorable célibataire, toujours plus coquette et attrayante que jamais…! commenta la jeune femme, se touchant la poitrine, comme si elle se faisait un point d’honneur là-dessus.  
-Je n’ai pas cette excuse mais ta raison est aussi débile que la mienne. Alors, on n’aborde plus le sujet.  
-Meilleur option : Je n’aborde plus le sujet si tu nous laisses, tout les deux, passé la soirée à ton repère…! Enfin, quand ton écran sera réparer…! commenta Val, se couvrant la bouche, narquois, Vox lui jetant un regard aussi noir que son écran éteint.  
« C’est ta faute qu’elle m’a fait ça, demeuré! » songea-t-il, serrant les poings, mais acquiesçant au bout d’un long moment.


	11. Dans le repère du Vox

Et les voilà dans le repère de l’homme à la pointe de la technologie.  
Val siffla en voyant le luxe et le design sophistiqué du loft.   
-Ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison! s’écria Velvet, se déchaussant, Vox grimaçant.  
-C’est chez moi.  
-Val! Viens voix la collection de CD de Vox! interrompit la jeune, ne voulant sûrement pas se faire rappeler à l’ordre.  
Le grand Overlord approcha alors que Vox, bon hôte, allait en cuisine préparer des boissons. Il perçu un mouvement dans l’aquarium et sourit.  
Il sortit un brochet frais d’un bac dans le frigo de Vark, le mit dans une assiette, sur le plateau des boissons et apporta le tout à ses invités. Val qui souriait en le voyant venir grimaça en baissant les yeux et découvrant cet étrange hors-d’œuvre.  
-Je ne pensais pas qu’un appareil télé mangeait sa viande cru comme un certain cerf…! envoya le Pimp.   
Cette mention d’Alastor dérangea l’hôte, ses yeux se plissant dans un rictus haineux, avant de respirer profondément, prenant le poisson par la queue, Velvet expliquant :  
-C’est pour Vark.  
Valentino sourcilla mais manqua faire une attaque quand un requin marteau de dix pieds colla sa tête dans la vitre. Possédant quatre petites pattes, il se déplaçait malgré tout avec aisance dans l’aquarium. Vox agita le poisson, la queue de Vark ondulant de plus en plus rapidement, haletant sous l’eau.  
« On dirait un chien… » réalisa Val, éberlué, Vox semblant régressé légèrement.  
-On a été sage? On a rien cassé pendant l’absence de papa?  
Le requin se mit à couiner, Vox attendant quelques secondes avant de jeter le brochet dans l’aquarium  
-Allez, à la bouffe, Vark! N’en laisse aucune miette!  
Les convives eurent droit à la rediffusion de Jaw’s, à plus petit échelle.  
-… Tu as un requin de compagnie…, fit le pimp, encore surpris.  
-Son explication quand à ce choix inusité, c’est qu’il est un requin des affaires, commenta Velvet, Vox buvant la moitié de son verre avant de ramener son attention sur ses invités.  
-Bon, qu’est-ce que ce sera ce soir? Film? Jeux vidéo? Discussion sur nos futurs crimes?  
Avant que Val ne puisse répondre, Velvet se mit à sautiller, voulant jeux vidéo.  
-Je vais passer mon tour. Vox, tu me laisses visiter ta superbe demeure?  
Ce dernier sentit un léger trouble le gagner mais hocha la tête.  
Il ne gardait rien de compromettant. Et sa chambre à coucher était barré à clé.  
Quel mal il y avait à laisser le type fouiller un peu?  
Après 12 parties, Vox proposa de faire un encas, Velvet répondit qu’elle pourrait sortir Vark durant ce temps.  
-D’accord. Mais ne va pas trop loin et ne le fait pas bouffer n’importe quoi!  
-Okay! Hé! VARK! On sort faire un tour! Viens voir tata Velvet!  
L’animal était habituer à la jeune fille, et après qu’elle aille manquer le charcuter quand il avait essayé de gober ses cheveux, ils avaient renoué à force de tentatives et surtout des petites confiseries qu’elle donnait au gros animal. Vox ne le disait pas, mais il appréciait que ses amis s’entendent avec son toutou. Vark était domestiqué, mais pas à tout les niveaux. Il fallait être assez brave et costaud pour mettre une laisse sur un requin marchant et sortir seul dans le cœur de la nuit.  
Vox était en très de finir les bouchés et les plats de croustilles quand Val réapparut, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.  
-… Alors, tu as eu répondu à ta curiosité…? Pas de cadavre dans les placards…?  
-Non, du tout… Par contre, j’ai trouver ça…! commenta l’homme papillon, tendant une boîte noire aux lignes orange.  
Vox pensa à un boîtier d’un jeu ou d’une cassette, étirant son cou avant de grimacer.  
-Excellente marque…! Mais en si petits nombres? Et une boîte encore toute neuve…! se moqua Valentino, secouant le carton, l’écran de Vox fumant légèrement.  
-Qu’est-ce que...! Remets-ça toute suite là où tu l’as trouver! ordonna Vox.  
Si jamais Velvet voyait Val lui présentant des condoms, elle deviendrait certainement folle. Non, plutôt comme folle furieuse et elle ferait plus de dégât que Vark quand il mange deux litres de crèmes glacés.  
Ne jamais donner de la glace aux anchois à un requin…!   
Comme pour bien faire, il l’entendit l’appeler. Val leva les yeux et vit la gamine derrière la piscine creusé, tenant le chien-requin en lèche, agitant sa main.  
Vox ne répondit pas, arrachant la boîte des mains de son invité et la jetant sans ménagement dans le lave-vaisselle, le refermant d’un coup de pied. Cela ne fit que rire Val, Vox demeurant cramoisie.  
-Allons, allons…! Je ne voulais pas te gêner…!  
-C’est ça…! Fais croire ton baratin à un autre…! gronda-t-il.  
Il prit un des plateaux de bouffe, Val prenant le second et alors qu’ils étaient en route dans le salon, Val demanda :  
-Avec tout ça, je n’ai toujours pas compris ta préférence.  
-Hein?  
-Fille ou garçon?  
Vox aurait pu garder le silence mais il préféra dire une semi-vérité.  
-Quelle importance…? Toi, tu emploies l’un ou l’autre. Tu ne peux pas dire qu’une femme fait automatiquement plus de profits qu’un gars. Il doit y avoir plus de bisexuel que d’interros…!  
-Ohhh! Ma foi, certes, j’admets, les goûts de mes clients sont très variés…! admit Val, avant de s’asseoir, prenant un air songeur. Quoi que… Tu serais surpris. Certains sont milles fois trop fier pour avouer un penchant vers le même sexe… Et certains Overlord boudent simplement mon établissement, simplement parce que je promeuve les relations homosexuel et vice-versa…!  
-C’est leur perte…! répliqua sans réfléchir Vox, sortant une cigarette et présentant sa boîte à son camarade.   
Ce dernier accepta et sourit quand Vox approcha ses deux doigts, relié par une minuscule décharge électrique, allumant sa cigarette puis la sienne.  
Velvet arriva quelques minutes plus tard, toussant.  
-Vous êtes obligé de fumé à l’intérieur…? Vous pensez aux poumons du bébé?  
-Vark peut supporter quelques émanations sans faire de la toile…! Mais si ça t’insupporte, il y a un ventilateur dans le coin…! expliqua leur hôte, pointant l’appareil avec son pouce.  
Il avait défait son nœud papillon, semblant enfin relaxer. Val sourit, appréciant le voir baisser ses défenses.  
Velvet choisit la musique dans la radio et raconta ses prochains méfaits. Ses amis leur donnant leurs avis, mais l’encouragea à ne pas trop tarder pour s’exécuter.  
Val se leva rendu à 10h30, Velvet poussant un petit gémissement.  
-Mais la soirée est jeune…!  
-Hélas, je travaille souvent de nuit…! Je dois retourner au studio, m’assurer que mes travailleurs font bien ce qu’il leur est demandé…! Merci encore pour l’invitation…!  
Vox hocha la tête, Velvet attendit que Valentino aille quitter la maison pour s’accrocher aux genoux de son pote, les yeux exorbités.  
-T’en faisait une tête dans la cuisine, tantôt…! Qu’est-ce qui se passe entre vous?  
-Rien!  
-Pas à moi! répliqua Velvet, prête à la menace mais Vox soupirant.  
-Mais rien, j’te dis! Si tu savais, comme ça m’agace aussi… Mais c’est vraiment mieux que nos relations restent professionnels, accessoirement amicale…  
-… Sérieux? Tu vas en rester là…?!  
-… Oui?  
-Alors qu’il te fait un numéro de drague!  
-T’es aveugle ou quoi? Pas du tout…! Il est plus intéressé par toi que moi…! commenta Vox, Velvet se levant, grimaçant.  
-Tu es impossible, parfois! Faudrait te faire réparer tes récepteurs visuels, Vox! Tu vois vraiment rien!  
La TV démon cligna des yeux avant soupirés, laissant la gamine partir à son tour.  
Vark finit par se rapprocher, venant s’installer à ses pieds, un air soucieux.  
-Ça va, Vark… Il est tard pour tout le monde… De toute façon, on est très bien, juste nous deux.  
Il se rappela qu’il avait laissé les condoms dans le lave-vaisselle et se promit d’aller les ranger ailleurs que dans la salle de bain.  
Non pas que tant de gens fouillaient dans sa demeure. Mais c’était peut-être plus sage d’éloigner toute source de moquerie des mains de Val.  
Il ne voulait pas qu’il se mêle de sa vie intime. Merde, il ne voulait pas qu’il sache son inclinaison profonde pour les hommes. Encore moins qu’il en pinçait toujours pour lui.  
« Je ferais mieux de prendre plus de travail… Le laisser plus de temps avec Velvet. »


	12. Une odeur de sang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention: Ce chapitre contiendra des scènes de violences.

Ce ne fut pas nécessaire.  
Val refusa plusieurs de leurs invitations, le trio semblant redevenir un duo, Velvet en rouspétant. Même Vox dut admettre que leur dynamique était tout à fait différente, juste à eux deux.  
Il n’allait pas admettre qu’il s’ennuyait du pimp. Ce serait risible!   
… mais il s’ennuyait surtout de son visage. Ses expressions et son sourire malicieux était une telle vision, il n’avait qu’à fermer les yeux pour revoir sa frimousse.  
« Je deviens dingue. Change-toi les idées… » songea Vox, jouant contre Velvet, mais perdant encore.  
-Tu n’as pas la tête dans le jeu…! rouspéta sa jeune camarade.   
-Désolé…  
-… Il te manque tant que ça?  
-… Pas un mot…, grogna Vox, faisant la moue, Velvet ricanant et lui cognant l’épaule avec son coude.  
Soudain, la sonnette résonna dans le vestibule, attirant l’attention. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir mais le majordome fut plus rapide.  
Entièrement cybernétique, le serviteur de Vox passait vraiment inaperçu dans le décore sophistiqué et sombre. Mais s’il ne parlait pas, il venait 6 jours semaines pour faire les repas, le ménage et nourrir Vark en l’absence du patron.  
Il laissa le visiteur entré, Vox s’attendant à un collègue de travail voulant demander un service. Mais quand il vit Val se tenir le ventre, l’air vitreux, ses habits légèrement sales mais son air semblant inchangé, il sentit une toute autre histoire.  
-Hé…! Pardon de venir si tard…!  
-Val…! s’écria Velvet, voulant le prendre dans ses bras mais Vox lui saisit le poignet, sourcillant.  
-Un problème…? Tu disais que tu avais une réunion d’affaire, ce soir…  
-Rien de fâcheux… J’aurais seulement besoin de ta salle de bain…! Vraiment, une simple commission…! Cela me gêne de te déranger, mais tu étais vraiment proche…  
-Val, est-ce que tu es blessé? interrompit Vox, sa voix vibrant légèrement. Est-ce que tu saignes?  
Val sembla dénier toute suite, grimaçant, serrant plus fort sa main sur sa taille. Vox remarqua alors l’absence de ses lunettes, d’où le pourquoi il plissait ses yeux sensible à la lumière.  
-Quoi? N’importe quoi…! Pour qui tu me prends? Qui dont pourrait lever la main sur un Overlord…?!  
-… Oh…! fit Velvet, clignant des paupières, avant de balayer l’air de la main. Vox ne veut pas se moquer de toi…! C’est seulement parce qu’un requin peut sentir le sang de ses proies à un kilomètre à la ronde…! Le pourquoi Vox ne veut pas que je joue avec ses couteaux de cuisine!  
Les trois overlords restèrent silencieux avant d’entendre un énorme splash, Val et Velvet sursautèrent mais Vox se mit toute suite en mouvement.  
Pencher en avant devant Val, il tenta de ramener à la raison Vark, ses yeux étant rétrécit, son cerveau rapetissé, dirigé par une seule directive : Sang. Manger. Sang. Manger  
-Vark! Non! Tu as déjà mangé! Retourne dans ton aquarium!  
Malgré toutes les tentatives de son maître, le requin assoiffé de sang passa à l’offensive. Velvet se jeta derrière le sofa, Val reculant mais ne pouvant lâcher Vox des yeux, alors qu’à bout de bras, il repoussait les mâchoires de Vark. Mais l’animal restait très fort et il poussa sur sa queue, claquant ses dents avant qu’il n’emprisonne l’épaule de Vox entre. Ce dernier grimaça, son sang bleu gicla, mais presque au même instant, il envoya une décharge à son animal de compagnie, ce dernier lâchant prise et se reculant, couinant. Vox mit une main sur sa plaie, poussant un râle avant d’entendre le rire de Velvet, ayant filmé toute la scène, bien à l’abri derrière le canapé.  
-Déjà fini? se moqua-t-elle, Vox lui jeta un regard meurtrier.  
-Arrête de rester planter là! Rend-toi utile, va chercher une chaise de cuisine!   
Velvet déguerpit en ricanant, ne voulant pas vraiment subir les foudres de son collègue, blessé ou non. Vox se tourna vers Val, ce dernier complètement fixé. Son sauveur sourit d’un air entendu et dit :   
-Tu n’as plus rien à craindre. J’vais mettre Vark dans sa cage, tu n’as qu’à m’attendre dans la salle de bain.  
-Pourquoi? demanda Val, encore troublé de son geste si altruiste et du fait qu’il ne semblait lui porter pas la moindre rigueur de lui avoir caché d’être blessé.  
Vox se contenta d’hocher son épaule intacte, répondant à une toute autre question.  
-Parce que je suis aussi en sang et je vais avoir besoin de nettoyer ça.  
Vox tint parole. Il laissa Val s’asseoir sur la chaise qu’avait amener Velvet, ferma la porte sur le nez de la curieuse lolita, avant de lever la main pour ouvrir la lumière.  
-Non…! Je ne veux pas que tu voix…, grogna Val, serrant son manteau de fourrure sur lui, grimaçant.  
Vox baissa son bras et soupira.  
-D’accord… Mais tu vas quand même devoir me montrer ta plaie...  
Valentino montra les dents dans un rictus haineux, l’écran de la TV démon faisait assez de lumière pour voir ses traits et ses formes. Au bout de quelques secondes, le papillon de nuit déboutonna son habit. Vox le vit frémir alors que le tas de tissus tomba de la plaie sanglante.   
-… La balle est restée…? demanda lentement le démon, son confrère hocha simplement d’un coup la tête.  
Il était loin d’être médecin, mais Vox savait ce qui lui restait à faire.  
Les démons pouvaient se régénérer. Mais pas si un corps étranger restait en eux.  
Il ouvrit un tiroir et prit une pince, la passant sous l’eau chaude avant de la tremper dans un peu d’alcool.  
-… Je vais l’enlever. Tu es prêt?  
-Qui l’est? grogna Valentino, détournant la tête, mais frémissant d’appréhension.   
-… Tu n’as qu’à serrer une de mes jambes si ça fait mal.   
Valentino allait répondre qu’il n’était pas si douillet, mais il étouffa un cri quand la pince rentra dans la plaie, trois mains agrippant sa taille, manquant le griffer, Vox s’arrêtant.  
-… J’ai dit ma jambe. Tu vas laisser des marques…, grommela la TV démon, Val balbutiant, souffrant le martyre, le trouvant culotter de lui donner des ordres.  
Mais au bout d’une bonne minute, la balle de revolver tomba au sol, du sang coula de la plaie béante, le papillon se penchant, semblant sur le point de vomir.  
-Respire… C’est presque fini…, commenta Vox, se lavant les mains avant d’étirer les bandelettes de son kit de premier secours.  
Il épongea le sang qui cessa sous peu de couler, Val entrefermant les yeux. Son corps frémissait encore de douleur mais son expression semblait moins troublée. Il parut même plus serein quand Vox eut finit son bandage. Ce fut à ce moment qu’il réalisa que tout la manche de sa veste et chemise était imbibé de sang. De son sang.  
-… Tu es blessé ailleurs…? commenta Vox, Val secoua la tête, se prenant le front. Bon, je rallume la lumière.   
Val se dépêcha de refermer son manteau, grimaçant dès que la lumière au-dessus du comptoir de salle de bain inonda la pièce.  
Quand le papillon de nuit put voir de nouveau, Vox jetait ses vêtements au sol, se retrouvant nu torse et grimaçait en nettoyant la trace de morsure de Vark. La plaie semblait déjà cicatriser, mais par plus de précaution, il nettoya, retenant des gémissements, tout son bras gauche tremblant alors que sa main droite tapotait la plaie.  
-… Tu peux me laisser, j’ai presque fini…, grommela Vox, mais Val ne fit pas le moindre geste pour partir, sourcillant.  
Il se leva et prit le bandage des mains de son compère.  
-Laisse-moi faire. Tu ne pourras pas travailler avec une seule main…, commenta Val, et Vox dut admettre un peu tard qu’il disait vrai.  
Inversant les rôles, il se retrouva assis dans la chaise de cuisine, détournant les yeux alors que Val posait un genou en terre pour être à son niveau et ne pas plier son bassin sensible. Ses quatre mains travaillant bien plus vite que sa malheureuse paire. Trop gêné pour briser le silence, la TV démon resta surpris quand son compère Overlord posa une question légitime mais légèrement indiscrète.  
-Pourquoi l’avoir électrocuté si tard…? Tu aurais pu éviter cette morsure…, grommela-t-il, plissant les yeux, toujours aveuglé par la lumière mais voyant assez pour dissimuler la plaie du plus petit homme.  
Vox hésita longuement avant de répondre, son cœur se serrant. Enfin, il donna sa réponse, le regardant à peine du coin de l’œil.  
-Je ne veux pas blesser Vark… inutilement. Je préfère qu’il fasse une liaison entre mon sang et une punition que simplement moi le punissant.  
-… c’est la chose la plus stupide que j’ai entendu de ma vie, grogna Val, serrant d’un coup plus fort, arrachant une grimace d’inconfort au TV démon.


	13. Bonne nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention: Ce chapitre contiendra la mention de drogues

Une fois pansé et vêtu de leurs vêtements tâchés, les hommes retrouvèrent Velvet, ayant dégoté quelques drogues pour atténué la douleur. Elle avait aussi prit sur elle de faire disparaître tout trace du carnage en jetant la nappe sur l’eau et le sang dans le salon. Créant un autre gâchis, mais plus tolérable, comme le supposait Vox.  
-Ne jamais sous-estimé une fille pleine de ressource! renchérit-elle, Val lui caressant le menton, appréciant plus particulièrement un remontant pour atténué la douleur cuisante lui barrant toujours le ventre.  
-C’est bon, alors… Je devrais être capable de prendre le relais…, commenta Vox, épuisé mais ne voulant pas le laisser paraître.  
Velvet hocha la tête, les saluant.  
-J’vous laisse! J’dois mettre à jour mon blog!  
-Pas un mot de ce qui vient de se passé…! gronda Vox, capable de jeter son regard foudroyant, son aura démoniaque émanant de lui.  
Velvet hocha la tête avant de s’approcher et poser un beco sur le coin de son écran, Vox ne baissant pas son regard ferme.  
-Pas de souci! Soyez sages, les garçons!  
Elle quitta aussitôt et trop vite, le silence retomba dans le salon.  
-… Bon… J’ignore tes projets… Mais si tu veux rester dormir…, commenta Vox, tournant le dos à Valentino pour aller à la penderie.  
Il manqua se prendre les pieds dans la nappe froissé et deux bras puissant le retinrent.  
-… J’pense que tu devrais prendre ta dose…, commenta le pimp, remuant le flacon jaune dans sa main.  
Vox détestait ce genre de procédé mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas fonctionner correctement. Et mieux valait une drogue que s’écrouler devant un Overlord.   
Val le piqua avec une seringue comme s’il s’injectait ce genre de substance à longueurs de temps, avant de faire pareil pour lui avec une seconde. Vox jeta les aiguilles souillé dans la poubelle de la cuisine, avant de débarrer la porte de sa chambre.  
-… J’ai des chambres d’amis… mais ils sont tous à l’étage… Tu peux dormir ici…, commenta-t-il.  
Il n’eut pas de réponse donc Vox se tourna pour savoir ce que faisait son invité surpris et réalisa qu’il fouillait dans ses tiroirs.  
-Hé!   
-… Je t’emprunte un chandail…, soupira-t-il, lui jetant un regard en coin, Vox se calmant aussitôt.  
-Oh, euh, d’accord…! Mais… Tu… Tu es sûr de vouloir rester dormir ici? J’veux dire… Tu ne serais pas mieux de retourner au Studio…? Ou chez toi…?  
Val sembla marmonner quelques paroles inintelligentes et Vox se sentit aussitôt mal d’être aussi bête avec lui.  
Il venait de se faire tirer dessus!   
Il devinait que c’était une histoire mêlée à la drogue. Sexe et drogue faisait toujours un cocktail explosif, et sûrement Valentino dopait ses putes et gigolos pour les garder à sa botte plus facilement.  
Les dealers n’étaient pas des gens faciles. Est-ce que vraiment Val aurait été en sous-nombre? Il aurait tombé dans un guet-apens?  
Mieux valait ne pas poser trop de questions et le laisser dormir là pour ce soir. Demain, sûrement il serait plus capable de s’expliquer. En attendant, il s’assura de préparer le lit, enlevant les coussins en extra, tirant les rideaux.  
-Je prends ta salle de bain pour me changer… Tu devrais faire de même…, commenta Val, tirant sur le pant de sa chemise bleu taché.  
Vox baissa les yeux, les remontant seulement quand l’autre claqua la porte de la salle de bain.   
Certes. Mais il pourrait tout aussi bien se prendre le strict nécessaire et se changer dans une seconde pièce.   
Ils n’allaient quand même pas partager le même lit le premier soir…!   
Vox sentit soudain sa tête lui tournée. Merde, la drogue agissait…! Oui, la douleur semblait disparaître, mais il perdait aussi tout ses repères.  
« J’m’attendais pas à ça…! » songea Vox, pensant que ça allait le remettre d’aplomb.  
À la place, il tomba sur le lit, ses mains tremblant en déboutonnant sa chemise.  
Maladroitement, il se déshabilla et se cacha sous les draps.   
« Dès que ma tête arrête de tourner… Je quitterais les lieux. Val doit être dans le même état. Il remarquera sûrement pas ma présence… »  
À sa grande surprise, Val débarqua, portant juste un large T-shirt, sa paire de bras inférieur sortant d’en bas. Son boxer moulant était sûrement le sien, jurant un peu avec le top plus décontracte et moins séduisant. Le papillon de nuit rampa sur le large lit et prit la place à côté de Vox, étirant une main et la posant dans le dos de Vox. Ce dernier se roula en boule, ayant chaud et ayant encore la nausée.  
-J’veux pas dormir seul… Tu me laisses partager ton lit?   
Vox aurait voulu répondre qu’il en était hors de question. Mais il se dit qu’il n’était pas en état pour le violer ou abuser de lui. Il finit par pousser un léger râlement.  
-Qu’est-ce que Velvet nous a donné…?  
-Un relaxant et un hallucinogène. J’connais ce qui se fait sur le marché. Excellent pour planer et oublier la perte d’un bras, d’une main ou de quelques autres organes…  
-J’avais pas besoin d’un truc aussi intense…, grogna Vox, Val ricanant, posant une seconde main sur le dos de son compère.  
-Quoi? Tu ne consommes rien…?  
-Mon cerveau est mon gagne paix… J’vois pas pourquoi je viendrais le bousiller avec des substances…  
-Arrête de parler comme une vierge effarouchée, souffla Val, passant un bras autour de sa taille et l’attirant à lui, Vox se raidissant. La drogue ne peut plus rien te faire, une fois mort. Crois-moi, j’en ai assez consommé pour savoir que ça ne te soigne pas ni ne te détruit…  
-… Oh…, souffla simplement Vox.  
Il aurait été curieux de l’entendre parler d’avantage de lui, mais il était un peu gêné.  
Il n’avait pas dormi avec un autre depuis un bon bout de temps. Et même s’ils étaient blessés, fatigués et drogués, il se voyait mal commencer à le questionner, encore moins le pousser à la confidence.  
Finalement, il décida de rester sur un terrain vague.  
-Je n’investie pas là-dedans, juste dans la technologie… Il existe combien de drogues différentes, en enfer…?  
-Assez pour aller dans les trois chiffres, commenta Val, bougeant, semblant chercher une position confortable.  
-…Tu as encore mal?  
-Du tout… J’pourrais sûrement m’endormir tranquille, si ce n’était la présence de cette sale bestiole assoiffée de sang.  
Il fallut un moment pour que Vox comprenne qu’il parlait de Vark.  
-Il n’y a presque jamais eu d’incident de ce cas, Val… Il est dans une cage solide.   
-Pourquoi tu gardes un truc si dangereux comme animal de compagnie, Vox? C’est insensé…! J’ai cru qu’il allait t’arracher le bras…, grommela Val, collant son visage dans son cou.  
Vox ne savait pas s’il rêvait ou s’il devait comprendre que le démon avait eu peur pour lui.  
Mais son besoin de défendre son compagnon l’emporta sur son émoi.  
-Vark a agit par instinct. C’est dans ses gènes de tuer…  
-J’connais des types qui tuent sans que ce soit dans leurs gènes…, grommela l’immense homme insecte, Vox serra ses poings.  
Il finit par attraper ses mains sur sa poitrine, Val sourcillant.  
-Peu importe qui t’a attaqué… Ici, ils ne peuvent rien te faire… Tu entends? Tout ce qui est électrique est sous mon contrôle.   
-Hum? fit Val, agrandissant ses yeux.  
-Si je tombe sur ses ordures, je les étripe, gronda Vox, serrant ses mains dans les siennes.  
Val resta un long moment silencieux avant de coller son visage dans son dos, chuchotant quelques paroles douces en Italien.  
Vox n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il disait. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien le remercier que de l’injurier.  
Mais il appréciait la tonalité de sa voix, comment il roulait les R et paressait relaxer ainsi.  
-… Bonne nuit…, grommela simplement Vox, finissant par lâcher ses mains et s’étendre sur le dos, les yeux fermés.  
Il ne put voir le sourire en coin de Val, l’observant longtemps avant que la fatigue le gagne à son tour.


	14. Journée Pyjama

Le lendemain matin, Vox se réveilla, ayant l’impression d’avoir flotter dans des rêves toute la nuit. Mais les nombreux bras qui n’étaient pas les siens et le souffle lent de Val lui apprirent qu’il n’avait pas rêvé.  
Il voulut se sauver, effrayé, mais se força à bouger très lentement. Les effets de la drogue avait passé, il avait de nouveau mal. Mais la plaie était sûrement parfaitement cicatriser.   
Malgré tout, ça lui prendra encore deux jours avant de pouvoir être parfaitement guérit.   
« Ne jamais sous-estimer la mâchoire d’un requin » songea Vox, allant dans sa salle de bain privé.  
Il y trouva les bottes hautes de Valentino. Il trouva curieux sur le coup de ne pas voir de pantalon plier nulle part, mais il préféra ne pas chercher trop loin et se brosser les dents.  
Il devait se rendre au boulot dans une heure s’il voulait assister à sa réunion. S’habiller et préparer un déjeuner était une plaie! Il aurait encore mille fois mieux préférer rester dans le lit et ne pas bouger de là, regarder de temps en temps son étrange camarade et s’enfuir quand il se réveillerait avant qu’il demande des comptes.  
Okay, peut-être qu’il exagérait. Il lui était venu en aide, hier soir. Il ne pensait pas que Val lui soit tant reconnaissant, mais il ne pourrait pas non plus le battre sans vrai raison.  
« Si je pars travailler, il aura absolument rien à me reprocher… » songea Vox, pragmatique, buvant un café corsé pour bien se réveiller.  
Ce fut le cœur lourd qu’il regagna la chambre, habillé comme un jour normal. Il brassa l’épaule de Val, sourcillant.  
-… Val… Oh hé… J’dois partir travailler…  
-… N… Noooon.  
-Val. Le déjeuner est fait. Si tu veux rester pour te reposer et regarder la télé, tu peux faire comme chez toi. Mais je préfèrerais que tu ne fouilles pas et que tu ne t’approche pas de Vark.  
-Si tu pars… travailler, je tues ton chien…, grogna Valentino, rouvrant lentement les yeux.  
Vox cessa de parler doucement, sourcillant.  
-Quoi?!  
-… Tu m’as entendu… Tu es blessé, merda. Reste ici. Si je rate mon travail, tu rates aussi… Solidarité…!  
Cela aurait pu être une charmante offre d’un bon ami. Mais après avoir menacé la vie de son toutou, Vox avait des raisons d’être fâcher.  
-Tu ne menaces pas Vark pour ton bon plaisir…! J’t’offre le gite, un coin dans mon lit… Et c’est comme ça que tu remercies…?!  
-Mais il m’a donné la peur de ma vie, hier soir…! grogna Val, s’assoyant en montant les draps autour de lui, semblant écœuré qu’il prenne la défense du requin.  
-C’est mon chien! Mon poisson, plutôt… Mais il m’est cher, alors tu oublies l’incident d’hier soir et je reste…   
Vox pensa avoir droit à encore une opposition mais Val sembla se détendre. Il poussa même un long bâillement et Vox ne peut s’empêcher de prendre une capture d’écran de la scène.  
Comment le pimp faisait pour avoir l’air mignon et vulnérable, avec ses dents?  
-… Hum… Marché conclu… Qu’est-ce qu’on mange?  
-… J’ai déjà manger…, admit Vox, sourcillant, Val plissant les yeux. Mais il reste des saucisses, des croissants et du café.  
-Good… Daddy is hungry…  
-Tu n’as pas besoin d’utiliser ce genre de suffixe ici…! admit Vox une fois que Val se soit levé pour aller à la salle de bain.  
-Hum? Tu ne l’aimes pas…? demanda-t-il, Vox se fit violence pour ne pas dévoiler son embarras.  
-Ça… Ça ne me dérange pas. Ça sonne faux sans auditoire, confia-t-il, Val ricanant avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain.  
-Wrong. I got you…  
Vox préféra ne rien répondre. Il ne savait pas s’il devait être flatté ou agacé par cette remarque.  
Il n’avait pas besoin de la façade que Val se faisait pour mieux paraître. Mais il mentirait s’il disait ne pas aimer l’idée de passé la journée au complète avec lui.  
Hier soir, il était doper, mort de gêne… Au moins, là, ils pourraient converser et agir comme deux hommes matures, en plein capacité de leurs moyens.  
Val ne fit pas mine de vouloir se changer, traînant une serviette avec lui pour déjeuner, pour s’installer sur le sofa. Seulement quand il allait aux toilettes qu’il la laissait en arrière. Vox finit par se sentir trop habillé et revint en short et en t-shirt, s’installant sur le sofa et écoutant la télé, laissant Val passer un bras autour de ses épaules.  
C’était bizarre. Quand est-ce qu’il n’avait absolument rien fait de constructif et qu’il avait vraiment été si à l’aise avec un autre homme? Une éternité. Ce n’était pas méchant. Bien sûr, la magie se dissipa quand le cell de Val se mit à sonner à plusieurs intervalles, Vox allant le lui chercher dans la poche de son manteau dans la chambre. Val tint un discours hargneux avec ses compères. C’est par ce fait que Vox en apprit d’avantage sur le guet-apens que lui avait tenu un Dealer hargneux, ayant doubler d’un coup la valeur de sa marchandise. Qu’un échange de coup de feu avait suivit et qu’il était chanceux d’avoir pu voler une voiture quand la sienne avec exploser par une grenade.   
-Maintenant, je me terre mais le business doit continuer à rouler, Pablo! Les clients doivent avoir leurs verres pleins, les filles doivent être chaudes et invitantes et toi, tu dois continuer à dealer avec ce qui nous reste en réserve de poudre! Je réglerais pour les futures marchandises dans un avenir proche. Compris? Le lieu n’est pas important! J’suis sous bonne main, alors fous-moi la paix et gère la boîte! Capisce?  
Val raccrocha avant de s’accoter dans le sofa en soupirant, ramener les couvertures sur lui.  
-… Tes associés… Ils sont tous morts…? questionna enfin Vox, plissant les yeux.  
-Personne ne meurent vraiment…, répliqua tout bonnement Val, mais plissant les yeux. Ils savent par contre qu’ils sont mieux de pas se pointer sous mon nez avant longtemps, pour m’avoir faillit…!  
Vox baissa les yeux, comprenant l’idée.  
Il avait donc vraiment manqué y rester, hier soir.  
Mais une question le turlupinait.  
-… Pourquoi… être venu ici…?  
Val sembla vouloir se faire une chrysalide avec les couvertures, s’y emmitouflant parfaitement.   
Vox songea alors qu’il n’aurait pas de réponse, aussi les paroles que dit son collègue le surpris encore plus.  
-Pas tant de gens… ne veulent pas ma peau… J’pensais pas abuser de ton hospitalité… Ni que ton requin allait devenir berserk…  
-Oublie Vark. Ça aurait pu arriver pour n’importe qui d’autres. L’essentiel soit que tu sois en sécurité, à présent…, commenta Vox, Val sortant son visage des draps, grimaçant.  
-Tu devrais arrêter de dire ce genre de chose… Ça fait pas du tout démon.  
-T’inquiète, je suis vil et cruel…, renchérit Vox, resservant son verre puis le sien, buvant quelques gorgés avant de poursuivre. J’ai massacré la compétition à mon arrivé, trucidé plus de démons qu’il en faut pour me faire un nom. Avant de faire de l’argent et d’investir dans différentes boîtes. Il n’y a pas de compétition quand on est le seul à concourir…  
Cela fit sourire Val, sortant son bras des draps pour prendre son verre.  
-True. Mais tu devrais faire attention à qui tu laisses dormir chez toi.  
Vox eut envie de répondre que sa première idée de lui ne l’aidait pas tant à lui faire confiance. C’était un ensemble de chose qui l’avait conduit à le garder, hier soir.  
Bien qu’il aille le béguin pour le pimp, il n’allait pas l’avouer ou baisser sa garde pour autant.  
-Sinon, ta blessure…, demanda Vox.  
-Ça élance mais ça guérit. Toi?  
-… ce n’est pas la première morsure de Vark. Ni la dernière. Le petit perd aussi le contrôle quand il est excité.  
-Qui est le dérangé qui vend à des démons des requins de compagnie?  
-Un gars qui veut se faire un bussiness inusité… Mais Vark peut justement faire un bon chien de garde. Qui affronterait un requin de 10 pieds de long sans y penser à deux fois? commenta son maître.  
Il regarda dans l’aquarium, voyant le requin nagé. Il l’avait nourrit plus tôt dans la cuisine, l’avait réconforté mais avait aussi refermer le couvercle de son aquarium.  
Il y pensait quand il avait de la visite formelle, pour justement que Vark ne vienne pas jouer avec des gens dangereux ou des étrangers. Si Val lui avait écrit, il aurait pu éviter cet incident.  
Velvet finit par lui écrire en après-midi, voulant savoir comment ça se passait. Pour simplifier la situation, Vox prit une photo de lui, en arrière fond Val toujours emmitouflé dans des couvertures, semblant à moitié assoupie.  
« Awww! Vous êtes trop mignons! Une journée pyjama! » commenta-t-elle, Vox roula les yeux.  
« C’est pas toi qui a un trou dans le ventre ni l’épaule en feu. »  
« J’avoue, le sexe n’a pas du être facile, hier soir. » fit-elle, rajoutant un petit bonhomme clin d’œil.  
Vox garda son doigt au-dessus de son cell, se mettant à suer.  
Merde, il aurait du y penser à deux fois avant de garder Val. Même s’il disait à Velvet qu’il ne s’était rien passé, elle aurait des sacrés doutes.   
Il préféra ne pas faire sa « vierge effarouchée » comme le disait si bien Val et répondit « Ne m’en parle pas. »  
Velvet lui envoya un bonhomme dont le sourire prenait la moitié de sa face avant de lui envoyer un pouce levé.  
« Ça changera rien dans notre dynamique. La chose qui arrivera c’est que Val corrige la situation, comme elle l’a fait pour moi. Mon pauvre écran… » songea-t-il, grimaçant, Val se tournant vers lui.  
-Des problèmes au travail?  
-Hum, non, pas trop… Velvet écrivait…  
-Oh…? Hé?  
-Rien de rien intelligent, comme d’hab…, commenta Vox, jetant son cell derrière lui.  
Val le dévisagea mais hocha les épaules.  
Aux news, on parlait de la bataille d’hier dans le coin du port. Les journalistes tentaient encore de trouver la raison mais Val zappa vivement, plissant les yeux. Sa moue ensuite plut énormément à Vox, lui donnant un sourire narquois.  
-… Ça t’amuse que mon massacre passe aux nouvelles?  
-Ce qui m’étonne, c’est que personne ne t’a vu ou reconnu… Ton honneur est sauf…, commenta Vox, décidant de ne plus tenir le discours ringard de « Je te protègerais ».  
Il fallait se l’admettre, c’était l’enfer ici. Passé sa route sans la moindre opposition ou guet-apens tenait du miracle.  
Mais le miracle n’existait pas, en ce bas monde.  
Vox fut surpris que Val se commande pour la troisième fois de la journée du Fast Food, lui rappelant que son frigo était plein.  
-J’grossis plus, je nourries ma colère de mal bouffe en absence de sexe. Ça t’ennuie? demanda Val, la bouche pleine.  
On aurait dit un gros bébé en crise, Vox hocha les épaules, quand même gêné par l’aveu de son partenaire.  
Le sexe. Merde, il était sûrement l’Overlord qui en abusait le moins. Mais était-ce sa faute qu’il soit si brillant que tout les autres gens semblaient des ignares à côté de lui? Qu’il cherchait un partenaire égale à lui, ne pouvant souffrir d’un idiot, peu importe son apparence ou son sexe.  
Vox se prépara un souper équilibré pour sa part, réussissant à faire manger quelques cookies à Val avant de se préparer pour emmener Vark en balade.  
-Tu devrais te coucher tôt, ce soir…, commenta Vox, trouvant qu’il agissait comme s’il était épuisé.  
Val ne répondit rien, semblant toujours frustré mais hocha la tête, toujours devant la télé. Il était tombé sur un film mature avec des tirs de fusil et du sexe. Il le regardait avec un léger ennui mais préférait visiblement ça à rechasser les évènements de la vieille.  
Vox joua avec Vark, mais manquant d’entrain, ne pouvant oublier la présence de l’overlord chez lui. Vark lui ramena sa balle avant de pousser quelques sons de gorge, penchant la tête.  
-Désolé, mon grand. Papa est soucieux… Val ne pourra pas toujours rester ici. Mais il est pas encore revenu de sa colère. Qu’est-ce que je pourrais faire pour l’aider…? Je suis pas un psy…!  
Vark sembla regarder autour de lui avant de sourire en voyant sa balle, la prendre dans sa bouche et la lui donner, jappant.  
-… Tu veux que… je joue avec lui…? Pour le distraire?  
Vark jappa, fermant les yeux alors que son maître lui caressant la tête. Quel brillant et gentil requin.  
Dommage que Val soit un adulte aux goûts spéciaux. Il ne s’intéressait pas aux jeux vidéos comme Velvet. Ni à la technologie. La chose qui faisait tourner son monde, à part l’argent et le pouvoir, c’était le sexe.  
Et il était peut-être le type le moins versé dans le sujet.  
« … Arrête de te rabaisser. Tu débordes d’expériences. Ils sont peut-être dérisoire comparer aux siennes, mais tu es loin d’être une vierge effarouchée… » songea-t-il, hochant la tête au bout d’un moment.  
Quand il revint dans le salon, il vit que Val fixait des pubs. Il devait vraiment s’ennuyer pour ne pas les zapper.  
-Hé, Val.  
-Hum?  
-Parlons de sexe.  
Le grand Overlord se tourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés. Il vit alors l’écran cramoisie de Vox, embarrassé de son offre mais encaissant son regard sans broncher.  
Pour la première fois de la journée, le visage de Val s’éclaira d’un sourire éblouissant, comme s’il mourrait d’envie de révéler son savoir à un jeune Overlord comme lui.


	15. Discussion d’adultes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val est un peu creepy à la fin du chapitre.  
> Ça ne devrait pas devenir une habitude.

Vox fut surpris d’avoir réussi à garder un semblant de contrôle sur la conversation. Et il ne fut pas surpris qu’au bout de 2 heures, il avait une érection gênante dans ses pantalons.  
Mais Val n’en fit pas de cas, continuant sur sa lancée et s’arrêtant juste quand Vox avait des questions ou une opinion à donner.  
Ils discutèrent de leurs expériences respectives, des positions ou du type de partenaires qui leur plaisaient le mieux. Val ne parut pas du tout surpris d’apprendre que Vox était vieux jeu et préférait une relation mieux établi qu’un simple coup d’un soir.  
-Je savais que tu étais difficile, mais à ce point…! commenta Val, s’étirant.  
Il avait laisser de côté la couverture et Vox pouvait voir ses longs bras minces mais musclés.  
Ses jambes par contre étaient ont ne peu plus délicates et Vox se demanda pourquoi il portait des talons haut, avec la longueur de canne qu’il avait.  
Vox ne s’étonna pas d’entendre Val vanter les talents de son poulain, Angel Dust. Mais il ne se pencha pas sur la question, lui demanda plutôt :  
-Il te plaît?  
Vox resta silencieux, se grattant le côté de son écran.  
-… Il est mignon et j’aime ses prestations… Mais pour être sincère, je le connais mal et il a semblé être une vrai bitch, la fois où on s’est parlé…!  
-Ils le sont tous…! commenta Val, souriant, comme si c’était le plaisir de travailler dans son domaine.  
-Quoi qu’il en soit, tu n’as pas à craindre que je te prenne un de tes employés… Angel est tout à toi. Et à ceux que tu vends ses services…  
-Assurément…, commenta Val, appréciant visiblement parler sans retenu de son emploi avec Vox.  
Il avait peut-être craint que la TV démon soit trop soupe au lait pour entendre parler des dessous du métier de proxénète? Loin de là. Vox pouvait parler de tout sujet confondu sans s’émouvoir. Seul son statu et sa vie privée lui faisait de quoi.  
-Ahhh, je n’avais pas pu avoir ce genre de conversation à cœur ouvert depuis des lustres…! Merci, Voxy…! soupira Val, lui souriant avec une dose de sincérité qui surpris l’hôte, souriant en coin.  
-Euh… De rien, Val…! Bon, il est tard…  
-Quelqu’un ici est parfaitement réveiller…, répliqua Val, étirant sa main pour la poser sur la cuisse de Vox, ses yeux baissés sur son érection, toujours en diapason. Si nous étions au Studio, un de mes gars pourraient-!  
Vox repoussa sa main avec une sorte de râle navré.  
-Ignore-ça, tu veux…? J’suis content d’avoir discuter avec toi, mais je t’ai déjà dit, je n’ai pas besoin d’une relation passagère…  
Val grimaça, dérangé, avant de se lever et le suivre dans sa chambre.  
-… Arrête de te faire ça…, grommela-t-il, ses mains sur ses hanches, Vox lui tournant le dos, préparant le lit mais ignorant encore qui y dormirait, cette fois.  
-Faire quoi?  
-Faire du mal à ton corps. Ignorez les messages qu’ils t’envoient. Tu devrais prendre mieux soin de toi…, commenta-t-il, continuant à l’observer de haut.  
Vox était très tenté de se tourner pour lui demander de prendre soin de lui, alors. Il aurait vraiment aimé avoir le culot de mettre en sourdine sa conscience et juste passé à l’attaque.  
Mais la taille toujours bandé de Val et la douleur dans son épaule lui rappelaient qu’ils étaient encore blessés. Moins qu’hier, mais qu’ils étaient avant des hommes des Overlords. Que tous voudraient leurs morts et qu’ils devaient s’entraider pour ne pas sombrer.  
Devenir amant et mettre en péril leur relation pour le moins amical et sincère serait bête. Vox savait aussi que Val coucherait tout le temps ailleurs, avec ses filles, ses gars, ses nombreuses relations… Ça l’énerverait. Ça l’énervait déjà un peu.  
-… Tu veux qu’on couche ensemble, encore ce soir? demanda Vox, levant un regard ferme sur Val.  
Ce dernier sourit, ses yeux s’éclairant d’une lueur autre que malicieuse. Ou était-il si malicieux qu’il semblait spontanément heureux?  
-Alors, oublie mon pénis. C’est hors limite. Je ne vends ni mes remixes, ni mon corps.  
-So mean! commenta Val mais sur un ton blagueur.  
Il se coucha dans les draps et passa ses bras autour du plus petit homme, ce dernier se laissant faire.  
Il savait qu’il regretterait de ne plus avoir Val pour le tenir ainsi. Il attendit que la respiration du papillon de nuit devienne monotone pour passé ses bras autour de lui.  
… Il l’aimait bien, cet idiot émotif, colérique et manipulateur.  
Il voulait encore en apprendre un max sur lui.  
Et de l’avoir si proche de lui en réalisant qu’il respectait vraiment les limites qu’il posait, cela semblait lui dire qu’il le respectait.  
Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.  
Alors, pourquoi une part cupide de lui voulait encore plus de Val? Son érection était douloureuse dans son slip, mais Vox garda les yeux fermés, se forçant à se calmer et se détendre.  
Plus tard, il prendrait soin de son corps. Il voulait juste profiter de cet instant secret entre lui et Val.

Aux petites heures du matin, Valentino ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Vox dormait à point fermé. Il n’avait pas bougé de la nuit.  
Le pimp se leva et passa prendre ses habits dans la salle de bain privé, pliant soigneusement le chandail qu’il avait mit la vieille.  
Il se passa un peu d’eau sur le visage, regardant si Pablo avait reçu sa note.  
« La voiture est en route, boss »  
Val jeta un coup d’œil à Vox avant de quitter les lieux. La TV démon ronflait doucement, son écran montrant une image effacé du visage endormi de son compagnon. Si fort, pourtant si fragile et tendre.  
Val grimaça, écoeuré de sentir quelque chose serrer dans sa poitrine.  
Il avait reçu une balle dans le bide, non dans le cœur…!  
Il passa sans regarder Vark dans son panier, ses talons claquant au sol.  
Devant le loft, une limousine ralentit, la portière s’ouvrant, deux filles l’attendaient, souriant, mais visiblement nerveuses.  
Pablo conduisait lui-même, un démon ayant déjà travaillé pour lui durant leur vivant. Il ne posa pas la moindre question pourquoi il sortait de chez Vox, ni de pourquoi il l’appelait si tard pour qu’il vienne le chercher.  
Ils roulèrent en silence, les filles attendaient sur la banquette que Val leur donne un ordre ou parle.  
Mais le Pimp garda le silence, sortant une cigarette et attendant qu’une fille l’allume pour lui pour fumer.  
« … Ça n’a pas le même goût que quand c’est Vox qui me l’allume pour moi… » pensa-t-il et il grimaça après avoir expirer une longue volute de fumée rouge.  
-Des directives quand à la suite, boss…? demanda enfin Pablo, Val frappant du pied.  
-Je veux une liste de tout les dealers du secteur. Tous. Et ceux des autres secteurs. Envoyez des espions pour faire des tests de qualités.  
-Sans vouloir vous offusquez, boss, Drag restait le mieux pour-  
Valentino déploya quelques secondes sa forme démoniaque, les filles se serrant l’une contre l’autre, les roues de la voiture dératant mais Pablo reprit le contrôle, tremblant.  
-J’ai rien dit, boss! On fera comme ça!  
Valentino reprit son apparence normale, restant maussade en regardant au plafond de sa voiture.  
Il devait se venger de ce piège éhonté.  
Mais pire que ça, il en devait une à Vox.  
Le problème, c’était qu’il était spécialiste pour les putes et les drogues. Vox n’avait pas envie ni de l’un, ni de l’autre.  
Il voulait vraiment lui trouver un présent qui lui convienne, qui renforcirait leur lien sans non plus sembler un appât du gain.  
Il se promit d’y réfléchir dans les prochains jours. Bientôt 48 heures sans sexe. Sans la dope de Velvet, il serait sûrement hystérique à l’heure qu’il était.  
-Et préparer Angel pour mon arriver…, demanda enfin Val, ayant un sourire cruel.  
Il s’imaginait déjà se défouler sur le gamin. L’humilié et le traiter comme un moins que rien…!  
Pourquoi alors quand il arriva dans sa loge au studio Angel vint à lui, les yeux inquiets.  
-Bon sang, Val! Ça va?  
Son inquiétude dans sa voix fit grimacer le boss, dévisageant son play boy comme si ses mots ne pouvaient s’adresser à lui.  
-Bien sûr…?  
-Pablo nous a raconter que tu te cachais de Drag et ses hommes…!  
-Du tout! cracha Val, Angel ne reculant pas malgré l’air épouvantable du boss, semblant prêt à mordre le premier venu.  
Devant l’air sérieux et encore inquiet de son favori, Valentino prit sur lui et finit par s’asseoir dans son long sofa, soupirant.  
-J’étais juste ailleurs…! Maintenant, assez parler de moi et parlons de toi… Je t’ai manqué…?  
Il s’attendait à ce qu’ils retombent automatiquement dans leur rôle du pourvoyeur et du travailleur soumis, mais Angel ne joua pas dans son jeu.  
Il s’agenouilla et lui prit ses genoux.  
-On était tous inquiet, Val…! On se demandait si Drag allait pas surgir ici pour tenter de te finir et tous nous buter tant qu’à faire…!  
-Petite mijorée…! J’aurais eu le dessus sur ce crétin s’il avait pas utiliser une bombe aveuglante…, commenta Val, retrouvant enfin les intérêts égoïstes de son serviteur, lui ébouriffant la tête. Maintenant, tais-toi et fais-moi une tête, tant qu’à être à genoux…!  
-… Bien, Val…, grommela Angel, semblant nerveux.  
Ce fut seulement quand il commença à écarter son manteau que Val l’arrêta, ayant des remords. Finalement, il lâcha les mains de son gogo boy, détournant la tête alors que le jeune homme découvrait les bandages sur l’abdomen de son boss. Toujours bien en place, le sang séché prouvant que la plaie était sûrement refermer.  
-… Tu veux que je les… enlève…? demanda Angel, mal à l’aise.  
Val grogna mais hocha la tête, avançant son buste pour que l’araignée aille plus d’espace pour travailler.  
Angel travaillait en silence, rapidement avec ses quatre mains. Bientôt, les bandelettes étaient au sol et le ventre de Val, ne portant qu’une petite marque ronde là où la balle était rentrée, était visible.  
-… Il y a un autre sang que le tien…, commenta soudain Angel, sourcillant en observant le bandage ayant des tâches bleutées.  
Val se pencha et reconnu la source.  
-C’est le sang de Vox…, grommela-t-il, et son cœur se mit à cogner plus dur dans sa poitrine.  
-Vox? Quoi, tu as été voir Vox, la télé vendeur de caméra?  
-Qui m’a accueillit et fait ce bandage, d’après toi? gronda Val, agacé de devoir faire toute une histoire.  
Angel parut encore plus estomaqué.  
-Pourquoi un vendeur de caméra t’hébergerait et te soignerait?  
Val n’avait rien à répondre à cette question et poussa soudain l’araignée, grimaçant.  
-Tais-toi et va-t-en!  
-Mais Val…! Et la pipe?  
-J’suis pas d’humeur! Va-t-en avant que je te cogne! gronda le pimp, exprimant une tête furieuse et agacée.  
Une fois seul, le papillon de nuit remonta la bandelette à son visage, inspectant les tâches bleues. Sans en prendre totalement conscience, il se mit à les humer, les lécher, utilisant une de ses mains pour se toucher. Il jouie profondément avec le pansement dans la bouche, les yeux plissés, le goût du sang de Vox sur la langue.  
« Enfoiré…! Sale enfoiré de Vox…! Tu dis que je peux pas acheter ton corps…?! Je vais me l’accaparer… Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais faire en sorte que tu sois à moi… » songea-t-il, léchant sa main couverte de son sperme, plissant les yeux, encore agacé de vivre une telle tension et de ne pas avoir la personne qui pourrait la soigner.


	16. Merry Christmas!

***  
Le temps passa et Velvet observait avec encore plus de curiosité ses partenaires V. Valentino se montrait doublement plus affectueux et complice avec Vox, ce dernier ne refusant pas ses galanteries ou ses compliments. Mais quand il commençait à glisser une main sur son épaule, dans son cou ou même sur sa jambe, la TV démon la repoussait, presque hargneusement quand ils étaient en publique. Velvet pensait que c’était juste de la timidité, épelant kiss et d’autres noms pour les intimider, ce qui n’avait souvent pour résultat de faire voir rouge Vox et faire rire Valentino.  
Ce fut quand Vox annonça qu’il préparait un party chez lui et qu’il invitait tous ses proches collaborateurs Overlord que Velvet vit un changement dans l’attitude de Val.  
Il sembla d’un coup agacé, plus distant, commençant même à dire qu’il avait d’autres projets.  
-Ah, commenta simplement Vox, mais la jeune fille intervient.  
-Non. Non-non-non-non-non-non! Tu peux pas faire ça! Depuis 12 ans que Vox fait ce type de soirée « only Overlord ». Jute des Overlords! T’en est un! T’es un invité de marque! Tu peux pas te défiler…!  
-Navré, mais ce genre de moment de l’année est le moment où je rapporte le plus avec mes travailleurs…!  
-Mais on s’en fout de ta job! Vox-! commença Velvet, se tirant ses couettes avant de pointer l’intéressé.   
Ce dernier rit et hocha ses épaules.  
-Allons, v… Val a bien d’autres chats à fouetter que de venir à ce genre de petite sauterie… d’autant qu’Alastor a accepter mon invitation…!  
Les deux autres restèrent silencieux, Valentino releva au bout d’un moment. :  
-Ton pire ennemi. Tu as invité… ton pire ennemi?  
-Certes! À quoi bon faire une fête si on ne peut pas clouer le bec de son arc Némésis?!  
-Pourquoi déjà vous êtes ennemis? souleva Velvet, penchant la tête en posant un doigt sur le menton.  
-Ah! Je suis le progrès et la technologie! Lui est une hécatombe…! Cannibale, en plus du marché…!  
-Il s’entendrait bien avec Vark…! se moqua Val, son ami frémissant de colère.   
-Laisse Vark tranquille, merde! Pourquoi tu es… une dick avec lui, constamment?!  
-You know? Peut-être parce que tu es une dick avec moi…! grommela Val, plissant les yeux, méprisant, les deux échangeant des regards lourds, Velvet intervenant.  
-STOP! Vox, excuses-toi…!  
-Quoi?! Tu l’as entendu?! Pourquoi c’est MA faute si monsieur est sur les nerfs?! J’pensais que tu aurais apprécié l’invitation, Val…! Ma foi, j’aurais du savoir que tu n’aimes pas les partys à Noël…! D’autant que je vais avoir illégalement un sapin, de la déco, des cookies de rennes et enfin un échange de cadeau aléatoire… Hommes peuvent recevoir cadeaux de femmes et vice-versa…! Mais non… Ce n’est pas le style de monsieur, c’est bon…  
Val grimaça, tremblant. La dernière mention semblait l’avoir convaincu que cette soirée serait sûrement très drôle et amusante et merde, il voulait venir pour offrir des déshabillés à des Overlord virils et voir leurs têtes…!   
Vox, comme s’il savait l’effet produit, cligna un œil avant de partir, Velvet se prit la joue.  
-… Merde… c’est vraiment une dick…! fit-elle remarquer, Val hochant la tête. Mais il est canon quand il fait chier les autres…!  
-Vraiment…, grommela Val, Velvet émettant un petit rire amusé avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.  
-Je sais ce qui le surprendrait!  
Val sourcilla mais finit par se pencher pour l’écouter souffler dans son oreille des suggestions.  
Certaines idées de Velvet était des niaiseries navrantes. Mais pour une fois, il trouva la proposition brillante.

Le soir de la fête, les invités vinrent presque tous. Ceux qui étaient des profonds croyants anti-Noël décidèrent de ne pas se pointer, mais Vox avait fait exprès. Il voulait ainsi sélectionner les gens qui ne suivait pas les doctrines de Lucifer, des gens comme lui qui peu à peu se soulevait contre ses idéaux et ses croyances.  
Sans parler que d’agir dans l’interdit était si excitant…!   
Vox dut admettre qu’il avait changé, depuis quelques temps.   
L’influence de Val en était pour beaucoup. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Quand il s’était réveiller seul dans le lit, sans la moindre note, sans message ni remerciement, il comprit que son affection pour Val n’était pas importante pour lui. Qu’il n’avait pas besoin de sa protection ou son amour. Qu’il était un grand garçon et pouvait se débrouiller seul.  
Et ses derniers temps, il tenait à le prouver, étant drôle, mielleux mais ne demandant plus rien de la part de Vox. Ce dernier savait qu’il ne devait pas prendre ça personnel. Il devait accepter que Valentino ne voie pas les choses comme lui.   
Une amitié profonde, en enfer? Pouah! C’était risible!  
Alors, pourquoi Vox se sentait se faire une comédie, riant et partageant des discussions animées avec les autres Overlords? Alors que ses pensées amères lui revenaient en tête encore et encore…?  
Oh, et il y avait Alastor. Ce dernier ne changeait pas d’une épingle. Il restait le même pince-sans-rire, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, sourcillant dès qu’ils échangeaient un regard.  
-À présent que vous êtes tous arrivés, que diriez-vous d’échanger les cadeaux? proposa Vox, un large sourire sur son écran.  
Velvet intervenant.  
-Un jeu! Un jeu!  
-Ohhh? Que nous proposes-tu, Little V? demanda Vox, bon hôte.  
Il n’accepterait pas tout les caprices de la petite, mais étant sa vieille complice, il la laissait en faire souvent à sa tête.  
-Karaoké! Karaoké!  
-C’est vrai! J’ai des nouvelles installations de son…! commenta-t-il, claquant des doigts.  
Tant qu’à faire, pourquoi pas faire un coup de pub.  
Il ne s’étendit pas sur le sujet, expliquant simplement qu’il pourrait retransmettre le vol d’une mouche, tout comme une explosion nucléaire.  
-Ce son briserait toutes les vitres…! commenta Vox, ses convives riant, sauf le cerf, plissant les yeux. Alastor…! Tu aimes chanter, je me trompe?  
-C’est un de mes nombreux plaisir, certes…!  
-Chante-nous un air…! proposa Vox, avançant, lui tendant le micro.  
-… Merci mais non merci… J’ai mon micro et j’attendrais mon tour, commenta le radio démon, Vox hocha les épaules et se tourna vers l’auditoire.  
-Si c’est ainsi, personne ne voit de problème d’objection à ce que Velvet commence…!  
-YEAH! Vas-y, poupée! s’écria un large Overlord, Rosie applaudissant, Velvet faisant une courtoise révérence avant de prendre le micro de la main de son camarade.  
Elle alla mettre le numéro de sa musique et Vox sourit en entendant les premiers accords commencer.  
-Santa Baby…!  
Velvet avait une voix passable, c’était son numéro de charme qu’elle faisait en chantant ses paroles de tentatrices qui excitait les gens. Même les femmes semblant apprécier.  
Vox leva les yeux, réalisant soudain qu’un nouveau visage était apparu.  
Toujours dans son habit du roi du porno, Valentino ne passait pas inaperçu. Vox songea que s’il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, il lui aurait offert le micro. Mais il se demanda ensuite s’il aimait assez chanter et se donner en spectacle pour ça.  
Quoi qu’il en soit, il ramena ses yeux sur Velvet, tendant sa main, Velvet semblant surprise mais finit le dernier couplet, tentant de ne pas rigoler.  
Aussitôt, Vox lui reprit le micro et énonça ses petits mots sur un ton profond et charmeur :  
-Santa Baby…!  
Et la foule rentra en transe. What. WHAT?! Vox chantait?!  
Les femmes se mirent à roucouler, les hommes ne détestant pas la voix de Vox, pas du tout. Même Alastor hocha la tête, admettant qu’il avait une voix correcte.  
Mais il sentit comme une irradiation sur sa droite et tourna la tête pour voir Valentino sourire de toutes ses dents, observant le spectacle avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Le cerf n’eut pas besoin de regarder plus loin que l’échange de regard du pimp et de la télé, ce dernier ayant remarquer la tête de Val, flatté et flottant en continuant l’air, pour assommer Alastor, se râclant la gorge en détournant la tête.  
Quand Velvet et Vox eurent fini la chanson, ils eurent droit à une salve d’applaudissement, certains de ses messieurs assurant que le son était hallucinant. Vox tendit galamment le micro à Rose, celle-ci prenant un air affecté avant de gagner le centre du salon.  
Vox alla ensuite rejoindre discrètement Val, le remerciant de venir en bougeant le moins possible ses lèvres.  
-… J’ai pu me libérer… J’aurais détesté manquer cette soirée, admit-il, lui prenant possessivement par le coude, Vox garda les bras croisés dans le dos.  
Pour une fois, il ne repoussa pas sa main. Mais il entendit un toussotement agacé, tournant les yeux.  
-On voit que tu as toujours le pire goût qu’il soit, Vox…! commenta Alastor, avant de percer la foule pour aller entendre Rosie de plus près, malgré les hauts parleurs sur les murs leur rendant le son comme dans une salle de spectacle.  
Vox ne vit pas l’allusion de son cher Némésis, sourcillant, mais Val ricanant, content de son effet.  
Velvet gloussa après le déballage de cadeau, portant un chapeau haut de forme qu’elle avait obtenu, montrant son cell.  
-Regarde! On a enfin accepté mon offre de passé au news!  
-Enfin! Une bonne nouvelle…! commenta Val, semblant délecté, Vox clignant des yeux.  
-Ah, tu voulais juste passé au news pour parler de ton projet?  
-Mieux que ça! Présentez au monde le triple V!  
-… Mais c’est nous! répliqua Vox, ne semblant pas au courant de l’étendue de ses projets.  
-Oui!  
-Nice! souffla Val, Vox se prenant son écran.  
-Attends…! J’ai pas signé pour ça, moi…! Quand et où ça va jouer…?  
-… Demain, au Channel 666! s’écria-t-elle, Valentino riant, ses yeux brillant derrière ses lunettes en forme de cœur, alors que Vox se faisait un face palm.  
-AH! Juste le meilleur channel de l’enfer! Excellent, Velvet…! s’écria-t-il, avant de prendre ses compères dans ses bras, leur jetant des regards conspirateurs. Vous devriez venir dormir au studio…! Nous nous préparerons demain avec des tenues d’un chic et un total makeover…!  
-Oh ouiiii! s’écria Velvet, avant de voir la grimace de Vox, ricanant. Ohhh. Non, stop. Vox a une tradition le soir de Noël…!  
-Oh, vraiment?  
-Il-! commença la gamine, Vox colla un doigt sur ses lèvres, affichant un sourire gêné à son camarade Overlord.  
-Rien de bien grave… Tu as déballé ton cadeau?  
-Ah ha ha! Sûr…! Je l’ai mit toute suite…! commenta Val, se prenant la poitrine, laissant entendre que c’était un soutien-gorge, Velvet aurait rit si elle n’avait pas un doigt l’empêchant de parler.  
-Charmant…! Sinon, je vais m’assurer que les invités ne manquent de rien.  
-Oh, Vox…! souffla Val, le suivant avant de souffler à son oreille. Tu viendras me rejoindre à ta chambre? J’ai un présent pour toi?  
-Hum? Je ne sais pas… Bon… Peut-être dans 5 minutes…? proposa Vox, le sourire de Val ne lui disait rien qui vaille.


	17. Présent et tension

Finalement, il arriva en face de sa chambre 4 minutes plus tard, ayant eu du mal à semer Velvet, semblant surexcitée pour une curieuse raison.  
Val l’attendait devant la porte barré, un présent emballé de papier cadeau rouge avec des petits cœurs dessus, un ruban blanc étant la touche suprême.  
« C’est tellement sa signature… » songea-t-il, regardant derrière lui pour s’assurer que personne ne les voyait avant de débarrer et le laisser rentrer en premier.  
Il inspecta une deuxième fois pour rentrer et barrer la porte.  
-… Tu aurais pu me le donner devant les autres…  
-C’est… privé…! répliqua Val, Vox se préparant mentalement à le frapper si c’était une mauvaise blague ou un jouet sexuel.  
Il prit le paquet et le déballa. Il dut admettre ne pas s’être attendu à ça.  
-… C’est… un costard…, commenta-t-il, le dépliant lentement sur son lit.  
-… Met-le…!   
-… comment tu as eu mes mensurations…?   
-Disons que j’ai un œil fin…! expliqua Val, l’observant se dévêtir avec convoitise mais gardant ses mains pour lui.  
Vox serra la cravate avant de se regarder dans la glace.  
-… Wow…C’est superbe… Et c’est très confortable…!  
-… Je savais que ça t’irait bien, mais j’apprécie voir le résultat final de mon travail sur le destinataire…! ronronna Val, Vox se tournant, sourcillant avant de faire une sacrée tête.  
-Wait, tu as… dessiné ce costume…?  
-Juste pour toi…! Pour te remercier de m’avoir défendu de Vark, l’autre fois. Tu es heureux de ce présent?  
-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…! admit Vox, souriant, passant ses mains sur son torse.  
Il comprenait mal comment Val avait réussi à capturer si bien son style vestimentaire et juste légèrement l’upgrader pour lui donner un air encore plus classe.  
-Tu n’as rien à dire…, répliqua dans un murmure Val, se rapprochant, prenant son menton, souriant narquoisement avant d’entrefermer ses yeux, étirer ses lèvres…  
Toc toc toc.  
-Oh, Voxy…! Tu te prépares? La fête n’est pas encore fini, mais je pourrais t’aider pour lâcher tes lacets, mon cœur…!  
C’était la voix du compte Adulax, un homme fantomatique ressemblant à un chanteur d’opéra. Mort en 1400, c’était une antiquité, au teint verdâtre. Mais il avait survécu à la guérilla d’Alastor, gagnant ainsi le respect de ses pairs, dont Vox.  
-… Je tues ce guignol…? gronda doucement Val, s’étant à peine reculer pour laisser de la place à son partenaire de respirer et parler.  
Vox finissant par le reculer, sourcillant.  
-Laisse. C’est mon ex.   
-Ton quoi?!   
La rage dans la voix de Val n’était pas fictive et la voix d’Adulax monta de nouveau.  
-Tu es avec quelqu’un, Voxy?  
La TV démon gronda, ne voulant pas de crise ni de scandale.   
-Oui, repasse plus tard, Adul…!   
Les pas s’éloignèrent et Vox pensa qu’il avait évité la tempête.  
Il resta sous le choc quand Val l’étrangla et le souleva du sol, furieux, ses dents semblant encore plus acéré.  
-« Repasse plus tard?! » Tu vas pas quand même t’envoyer en l’air cette hécatombe puante?!   
Vox se débattit, ne voulant pas qu’il brise son écran ou le force à utiliser ton électricité.  
-Val. VAL! Tu froisses le costume!   
Le pimp sursauta du commentaire et sembla enfin réaliser ce qu’il était en très de faire. Il relâcha aussitôt, Vox retomba sur ses pieds et passa une main sur son cou, avant d’ouvrir la porte pour lui montrer la sortie.  
-… Je vais ranger ton cadeau précieusement. Navré de descendre dans ton estime… Mais mes histoires de cœur ne concernent que moi. Tu peux prendre Velvet au Studio. Ça lui fera sûrement plaisir…  
-… C’est donc ta tradition des fêtes… Couchez avec des hommes vieux de plusieurs siècles. Ah! Jolie tradition…, grogna Val, semblant se moquer de lui.  
Mais le rictus frustré sur son visage jurait avec ses paroles, Vox restant sans voix, sourcillant. Il le vit ensuite partir en claquant des talons.   
La TV démon se prit son écran, se détournant, sentant qu’il avait foiré royalement.  
Il avait songé l’invité à rester dormir. Mais il se connaissait assez bien qu’avec sa « petite tradition », l’envie d’avoir du sexe avec Val serait plus forte que jamais.  
Il préférait encore se rabattre sur un vieux numéro que mettre à risque sa relation avec son ami et bussiness partner.  
Même si Adulax était… Vieux, oui, bref…   
Mais il avait plusieurs qualités...! Il avait un grand sens de l’humour, avait plein d’esprit, était un merveilleux bottom…  
« Merde, est-ce que j’essaie de me trouver des excuses pour ne pas avoir offert à Val de rester coucher avec moi…? » songea Vox le lendemain matin, regardant le fantôme étendu dans son lit.  
Il ne le détestait pas mais il savait fort bien qu’il ne l’aimait pas. Comme d’autres, il était un gai passif, attendant une offre pour se jeter éperdument dans les bras d’un amant passager.   
Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de ne plus le revoir du tout après cette nuit. Vox était peut-être trop difficile, mais quelqu’un de trop mou n’était pas le parfait candidat pour un petit ami au long terme.  
Il se prépara, reçu un texto de Velvet disant que Val l’avait réveiller à pas d’heure pour l’aider à se coiffer, faisant sourire Vox.  
Il espérait juste que son humeur soit mieux aujourd’hui. D’autant que les trois passaient à la télé. À son propre channel…!  
« Génial… Katie Killjoy et Tom vont tellement nous massacrer… » songea-t-il.  
Il était leur boss mais il ne leur faisait pas confiance pour être délicat avec un joyeux trio d’Overlord tout puissant mais aussi assez particulier.  
L’un était un maître de tout ce qui était électrique.   
L’une était une reine du potin et des médias, en plus d’être fofolle sur les bords.  
Et le dernier était le pimp incontesté de l’enfer.  
Presque une mafia à eux seul. Des gens aussi soupes au lait, se prenant la tête pour presque rien.  
Vox finit de déjeuner, étudiant les réponses intelligentes qu’ils pourraient donner, pour déjouer les pièges de ses journalistes et garder la face. Il alla voir une dernière fois le compte Adulax, ce dernier baillant.  
-Bon matin…! commenta-t-il, l’autre lui souriant. J’ai fait le petit déjeuner. Tu pourras fermer à clé derrière toi.  
Vox s’assura que sa cravate était bien installée dans le miroir. Il vit dans la réflexion l’être fantomatique baillé avant de se lever.  
-Parfait…! Tu es toujours si prévenant…! Étonnant qu’aucune femme ne t’ait passé la bague au doigt…!   
La TV démon ricana.  
-Tu veux dire comme toi et ceux de ta génération? Je n’ai pas besoin d’une femme pour tenir ma maison ou me rabattre les oreilles.  
-Tu as déjà assez de Velvet comme compagne de crime…, renchérit le compte, un sourire entendu, Vox le laissa croire ce qu’il voulait.  
Ils n’échangèrent pas un baiser d’adieu, rien. Vox se promit que c’était la dernière fois qu’il couchait avec lui, de toute façon.   
Il trouvait vexant quand ses conquêtes lui proposaient de fréquenter des filles, alors qu’ils venaient de faire l’amour. Ça manquait de sens et ça venait l’agacer.  
« Je n’ai rien contre les femmes, mais j’ai vraiment un point faible pour les hommes. Pourquoi personne ne semble le comprendre…? » songea Vox, disant au revoir à Vark, donnant des ordres au majordome qui finissait de nettoyer les vestiges de la fête hier soir.   
Il ne songea pas un instant qu’il était peut-être trop discret pour son propre bien et que bien des gens ignoraient ses goûts ou ce qui lui faisait vraiment plaisir.


	18. TV Show

Val et Velvet était déjà au studio durant ce temps, cette dernière baillant. Tom Trench vint les recevoir en personne.  
-Bienvenue! C’est toujours un honneur d’avoir des Overlords sur le plateau! Sans parler des amis chers à Monsieur Vox…!  
-Tom! s’écria Velvet le reconnaissant après avoir réussit à garder ses paupières ouvertes assez longtemps.  
-Vous avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de différente, Velvet…!  
-Val m’a coiffé durant une heure…! rouspéta la gamine, le pimp riant.  
-Il faut se faire beau pour la télé! commenta-t-il, avant d’accepter de serrer la main de Tom.  
-Je suis un grand amateur de vos films, Monsieur Valentino! Et ils ont gagner en qualité, c’était le bon move à faire!  
-Ça sert d’avoir de connaissances bien placées…! commenta Val, Tom se retournant vers Velvet.  
-C’était la fête, hier soir? Alors, qui je peux marquer sur le tableau pour les gars de la boîte? Nous mourrons de curiosité…!  
Val sourcilla, gardant le sourire mais Velvet râlant.  
-Une seconde année d’affiler pour ce crétin d’Adulax…  
-… Quoi?! Encore?! Mais il est tellement vieux et Vox si branché…!  
-Vous parlez de cette… tradition? J’en perds des bouts…, grogna Val, encore agacé.  
Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour évincer ce type et prendre sa place dans le lit de Vox. Mais juste avant de passé à la télé, sûrement se récolter une bataille avec la TV démon, non, ce n’était pas tant la sage décision.  
Mais pourquoi était-il sage, d’un coup?!  
-Oh, la tradition…! Euh… J’peux vraiment lui en parler?  
-Pour sûr, lui et Vox sont ultra proches. Ça lui fera juste plaisir d’en apprendre plus sur notre TV plasma…! commenta Velvet, commençant à avoir des doutes sur leurs relations amoureuses.   
Tom se râcla la gorge, leur faisant signe de venir avec eux dans l’ascenseur. Une fois dedans, bien à l’abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, Tom se mit à énoncer certains détails fort intéressants sur le propriétaire du Channel 666.  
-Vox est arrivé en enfer dans les années 1950. Presque aussitôt, il a amené un vent de fraicheur et s’est priorisé dans la construction d’électroménager et d’appareils, toujours plus sophistiqué les uns que les autres. Beaucoup de démons ont été impressionnés par les avancements technologiques qu’il apportait. Donc Sir Edmond, responsable de la chaise électrique…!   
La sonnette bippait à chaque nouveau étage qu’ils traversaient sans arrêter mais ne faisait qu’un échos derrière le discours de Tom, ce dernier essayant de toucher les choses essentiels.  
-Vox et lui étaient associés mais à les voir agir ensemble, il n’était pas difficile de croire qu’ils étaient amants. On peut même croire que l’enfer pour lui était son Coming-Out. Leur relation dura plusieurs années avant une sévère rupture. Après quoi, Vox monta en puissance et en richesse. Mais il priorisa toujours des amants de son acabit. Au point que depuis 12 ans, durant la nuit de Noël, il fait un party et garde un Overlord à coucher. On a noté les gars de la boîte les noms des heureux élus. Mais cette année, retomber à cette chiffe-molle d’Adulax? C’est une déception…!  
-… Vox… est publiquement gai…? renchérit Val, étant abasourdi.  
Pourquoi il n’avait pas tenté un move sur lui, alors?!  
-Du tout! Seul le quart des gens des médias sont au courant… Si Velvet et d’autres connaissances Overlords ne me tenaient pas au courant des derniers faits, nous serons tous laisser dans le noir… Mais si vous avez une autre interrogation sur Monsieur Vox, n’hésitez pas à vous adresser à moi…! Je suis depuis longtemps sa carrière, alias vie privée…!  
-Pa-pa-parazzi! chantonna Velvet, avant de rire, Tom se reculant, se touchant la paume d’Adam.  
-Non…! Pas dans ce sens-là…! Jamais je ne ferais quoi que se soit pour offusquer la TV démon…! D’autant que les évènements des années 1956…  
L’ascenseur s’ouvrit et ils furent capturer par les autres membres du plateau, Tom agitant sa main en les quittant, Val grimaçant.  
Merde, il aurait voulu en entendre plus mais il prit sur lui de dévoiler un sourire affable.  
-Tout le monde en place! Du nerf! Monsieur Vox arrive dans quelques minutes! Il faut faire bonne impression! rugit Katie Killjoy, Velvet cligna des yeux avant de s’étirer vers Val.  
-C’est moi, où ils respectent tous affreusement Voxy?  
-Il est très riche… Mais je le suis également…! se vanta-t-il, Velvet hocha les épaules, se disant que l’enfer était ainsi faites.  
Elle devrait peut-être gagner un billion de dollars en volant une banque ou trouvant un diamant. Peut-être qu’elle aussi alors, elle serait traiter comme une femme d’exception.  
L’ascenseur se rouvrit et Vox y sortit, suivit par deux individus lui parlant rapidement. Vox répondait aussi sec, ses amis ayant du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait droit à tant d’attention et une série de question hors caméra.  
-Pardon, je dois vérifier que le reportage de Mardi est bien fignolé…! grommela-t-il, les assistants hochant la tête.  
Il alla de grandes enjambés dans un des bureaux au fond du plateau, une gracile démone aux cheveux en tentacule se levant et hochant la tête, parfois la secouant. Vox restait blasé, Val étirant sa tête pour mieux voir.  
Il crut voir la jeune femme prendre un air navré et… faire quelque chose à sa jupe? Vox sourcilla, articulant clairement :  
-Tu es viré.  
Même si Val n’avait rien entendu, à voir la réaction horrifiée de la jeune femme, il avait vraiment dit ses mots.  
Il quitta le bureau aussitôt et se rendit sur le plateau, Tom lui demandant s’il voulait boire quelque chose.  
-Merci bien mais non merci, Tom. Oh, tu vas devoir gérer le reportage de Mardi, informa-t-il, le journaliste écarquillant ses yeux de son masque à gaz.  
-Quoi? Mais la stagiaire était sur le coup!  
-Madame n’a pas encore finit le plan du reportage. C’est kamikaze de le faire en une journée. Le pourquoi je laisse un pro s’en charger. Tu n’as qu’à laisser Katie gérer les news cette après-midi pour t’y plonger.  
-Euh… Bien, Monsieur Vox…!  
Velvet ne pipa mot mais elle et Val trouvait qu’il prenait bien des décisions, pour un simple Overlord de passage.  
-Il a des parts dans la boîte? demanda soudain Val, Velvet hochant les épaules.  
-Sérieux, je suis pas au courant de tout ce qu’il a acheté. Mais sûrement.  
-On est en antenne dans une minute! cria le mec de la caméra, les trois Overlord venant prendre leurs places sur le divan sur le stage.  
Velvet était entre ses messieurs mais Val jeta un regard moqueur sur son plus petit compère.  
-… comme ça, on a joué la petite bitch d’Adulax…?   
Velvet se mit à suer, Tom essayant de finir de boire son café avant que la caméra parte.  
Vox savait qu’il ne servait à rien de se battre avec Val.  
Oui, il couchait avec des Overlords en dessous de lui. Mais c’était mieux ça que se payer une pute ou de violer ses employés.  
Le décompte était presque finit avant qu’ils soient en antenne et Val pensa que Vox lui en voulait pour sa remarque désobligeante. Mais qu’il était trop professionnel pour en parler ici et maintenant. Cela l’agaçait de lancer des pics à un mur de glace.  
Aussi, la réplique inattendu l’enchanta et manqua tuer Tom, s’étouffant dans son café.  
-Une bitch qui top trois fois un plus grand partenaire? Jamais entendu parler de ça…!  
Biiiiip!  
Velvet avait un incroyable fou rire, Val garda un sourire bête, Katie Killjoy se lançant, légèrement déplacé de la déveine sur le plateau.  
-Bien le bonjours! Ici Katie Killjoy…!  
-Keuf-keuf! Et Tom… Trench! Keuf!  
-Nous sommes ici ce matin avec les trois grandes personnalités, l’unique union d’Overlords qui fait tant parler d’elle! Le VVV Overlord!  
Les gens sur le plateau les applaudirent et les sifflèrent, Vox tentant de sourire mais se sentant encore horrifié de sa stupide remarque.  
Lui qui ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée, comment avait-il pu révéler ce genre de détails aussi grivois? La remarque de Val l’avait blessé, mais ce n’était ni la première ni la dernière fois que le pimp le traitait comme une gamine vierge.  
Il aurait souhaité pouvoir lui prouver qu’il avait tort mais il n’y avait pas tant de choses à faire en restant civil sauf envoyer une vidéo de soi en très de s’envoyer en l’air avec un autre homme.  
Et Vox trouvait l’idée avilissante et se doutait que Val pourrait utiliser ça contre lui aussi.  
-Dites-nous, comment vous en êtes venu à former ce tandem de choc! pria Katie, pointant Velvet pour qu’elle s’exprime.  
-Oh, mais c’est venu tout naturellement!  
-C'est-à-dire?  
Val prit la parole, affichant un sourire carnassier.  
-Quand j’ai fait connaissance avec l’adorable Velvet, Vox n’était pas loin, défendant ses intérêts avec fougue. Comme un parfait grand frère…  
-Awww! So true! admit Velvet, Vox rougissant.  
-Mais à force de se croiser et de parler affaire, nous avons toute suite sentit une connexion se faire…! Que ce soit pour le boulot ou pour la distraction, j’ai une étendue de capacités qui ne vient que renforcir le groupe…!  
-Assurément…, commenta Vox, un sourire en coin.  
Il appréciait qu’il ne lui fasse pas la tête. Bien qu’il devrait le disputer de le traiter comme le frère de Velvet en public.  
Merde, c’était peut-être vrai dans les faits, mais il ne se voyait pas comme tel. Beurk, non, tout sauf avoir cette gamine comme sœur.  
-Quels sont vos accomplissements en tant que Triple V?  
-Notre groupe est encore jeune…! commenta Vox, regardant tour à tour ses compères avant de regarder la caméra. Mais le monde n’a bien que se tenir, devant tant de talents et de pouvoirs de destruction.  
Velvet se mit à rire et Val montra d’avantage ses dents, leurs aura démoniaque emplissant le plateau de filmage, Katie et Tom se reculant sur le siège.  
Ce dernier commença à poser ses questions.  
Ils tombèrent ensuite dans la liste des questions stupides.  
-Qui ronfle?   
-Qui oublie de baisser le bol de toilette?  
Vox laissa le soin à ces camarades de répondre à ses conneries. Mais quand Katie demanda s’ils avaient des rapports plus que professionnels envers les autres, il ouvrit la bouche pour objecter.  
La main de Val se plaqua sur son épaule, ils échangèrent un regard, Vox confus, Val confiant, avant de déclarer avec un sourire crâneur :  
-Aucun commentaire.  
-… Hein? fit Katie, Tom clignant ses yeux de son masque avant de se prendre le menton. Vous… Vous pouvez répéter?  
-Pas-de-commentaire! s’écria plus fort Velvet, avant de rire aux éclats, Val semblant savourer son émoi, Vox baissant son écran.  
-… Un mot, monsieur Vox? demanda Tom, voulant s’assurer que ses amis n’avaient pas été trop loin.  
-… Je suis entouré d’idiots…, répondit-il sans lever le visage, Velvet et Val se tapant la main, complices.  
« Merde. À présent, tout le monde va penser que nous faisons ménage à trois. J’aurais leur peau!!! » songea Vox, craignant que les ventes de ses produits baissent par ce mensonge éhonté.  
-Une dernière question : si vous aviez du sexe, qui serait le top et qui serait le bottom? demanda Tom, Katie hochant la tête, voulant entendre la suite ou voir son collègue se faire massacrer.  
-J’ai une meilleure question : Quelqu’un veut perdre son emploi? gronda Vox, gagnant momentanément sa forme complète démoniaque, ses bras se ramollissant pour devenir des câbles électriques juchés de pinces, son écran devenant plus grand et étant bariolé de couleur, ses yeux étant plus cerclés de rouge d’un coup.  
Tom sauta dans les bras de Katie, celle-ci le lâchant au sol avant de dire, tremblante :  
-Nous… Nous vous rendons l’antenne! De re-retour à vous après le break!  
La sirène se fit entendre et Vox reprit sa forme humanoïde, se relevant et rajustant sa cravate.  
-Ça c’est bien passé…! commenta Velvet, toute joyeuse, semblant déjà oublier la dernière apparence cauchemardesque de son senior.  
-Absolument…! Mais j’aurais souhaité qu’on me laisse faire de la pub pour le studio…! admit Valentino, Vox hocha les épaules.  
-Tu n’as qu’à demander au boss si tu peux signer un contrat pour quelques pubs qui passeront à une heure respectable pour atteindre le public cible.  
-… Le boss étant toi? commenta Val, un sourire plus large sur le visage.  
Vox se pétrifia avant de soupirer.  
-… On peut dire ça comme ça…  
-Ohhhhh! fit Velvet, se prenant le visage.  
-J’ai 65% des valeurs de cette boîte…! Mais je ne suis pas le directeur…, commenta tout bas Vox, mais Val le prenant par les épaules.  
-Avoir la majorité des actions d’une boîte fait de toi le boss…! renchérit Val, des gens du plateau les approchant, Velvet acceptant finalement de prendre des clichés avec ses fans.  
-… On se pousse avant que ce soit notre tour? demanda Vox, n’étant pas fan des groupies.  
-Bonne idée! renchérit Val.  
Il n’en avait pas encore fini avec son cher Voxy.


	19. Dîner en tête à tête

Après avoir texter Velvet pour lui dire où ils étaient, Vox put voir Valentino revenir avec un plateau, deux cafés et deux frites y étant posé.  
-… Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu vas même au Mcdo, juste pour un café…! grommela Vox, Val se contentant de rire de sa voix mielleuse et profonde.  
Vox sourit brièvement avant de prendre sa part, étant légèrement maussade.  
Il se doutait que Val allait revenir à la charge, pour hier soir. Et il avait déjà déballé des détails ultra confidentiels. Il risquait de se faire à présent tirer les verres du nez, pour la suite.  
Mais Val ne lui posa pas des questions. Non, il n’avait pas besoin de ça pour le gêner.  
-La tradition… Un nouveau Overlord à chaque nuit de Noël…! Comme c’est charmant! commenta Val, Vox grimaçant.  
-Quoi? Qui raconte ce genre de bêtise?!  
-… Velvet, et quelques uns de tes fans… Tu serais le plus riche Overlord homosexuel de l’heure…! renchérit Val, faisant miroiter son café, avant de se prendre une frite.  
-N’importe quoi! gronda Vox, ne pouvant empêcher son écran de rougir.   
-Sinon, c’était bien, avec Adulax?   
-… Sincèrement…? Non, grommela Vox.  
Il se disait que maintenant qu’ils en étaient rendus là, pourquoi lui cacher de détails?  
-Oh, tu vas le jeter? Après juste deux essaies…?  
-… J’ai une règle… Peut-être tu la connais… C’est la règle de trois.  
-… Oh, tu veux dire, l’intello, le beau et la folle? blagua Val, ricanant devant l’air abruti de son compère.  
-Non… On peut comparer à quand tu vas à un restaurant. « Je goûte la première fois, je savoure la seconde fois, je trouve médiocre et que je quitte la troisième fois. » Ma règle des trois.  
-Ohhh…! Oui, j’en ai entendu parler…! Mais ça ne m’est jamais venu me chercher…! Heureusement que mes clients ne la respectent pas ça non plus, sinon, je devrais sans cesse renouveler mon personnel! blagua Val, Vox sourit brièvement, avant de se prendre le côté de son écran, songeur.  
-Je sais que c’est bête… Parfois, je me dis que je suis trop dur avec mes partenaires.   
-Quand on a été trahit une fois, c’est dur de faire confiance de nouveau…, résuma simplement Val, sirotant son café.  
L’expression de Vox voulait tout dire. Comme s’il avait posé le doigt sur le point le plus douloureux de son interlocuteur, il détourna les yeux, comprima ses paupières dans une expression de honte et de souffrance. Val sentit qu’il en perdait le souffle, en échappant sa frite, n’ayant encore jamais vu son partenaire en tel souffrance.  
Vox soupira et chassa ses souvenirs lointains pour redevenir neutre.  
-Ce n’est pas faux…, admit-il, Val se dit qu’il serait mieux de lui changer les idées, encore mal à l’aise.  
-J’ai peut-être été dur avec toi, Voxy, mais je dois admettre que tu m’impressionnes…! déclara-t-il en pointant une frite vers lui.  
-Hum? Comment ça?  
-Tu couches avec des Overlords! Personnellement, ça ne m’est jamais arrivé! assura-t-il, souriant mais Vox devina par le léger tic de sa paupière que ça le complexait.  
L’intello le dévisagea, le souffle coupé, avant de lancer sans réfléchir :  
-Pourquoi ça? You’re hot!  
Ce fut au tour de Val d’être surpris avant de rire jaune.  
-Ce n’est pas vraiment ce que j’ai compris, quand tu m’as dit que 40 séances, avec moi, ne serait suffisant…!  
Vox se prit le visage, honteux, avant de relever ses yeux et mettre ses mains sur la table.  
-Non, Val…! Je n’ai pas voulu dire que tu n’étais pas séduisant ou à mon goût…! C’est juste que je ne voudrais pas coucher avec toi et au bout de la ligne te payer pour tes services…!  
-… Je ne suis pas à ce point désespéré…, fit Val, plissant les yeux, se trouvant aussi bien sinon mieux que ses travailleurs.  
-Pas parce que tu es inférieur à un autre…! Mais tu n’es pas un objet ni une pute…! À mes yeux, tu es mon égal et j’aimerais t’aimer et te valoriser comme tel…  
Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement, les yeux du papillon de nuit étaient si grands ouverts qu’ils manquaient déborder de derrière ses montures.   
Enfin, il fit taire son envie de dire quelque chose d’une pareille mièvrerie pour se moquer du romantisme de son partenaire.  
-Awww… You’re a big softie! C’est un comble!!!  
Vox détourna la tête, humilié d’avoir dit ses mots, sachant pourtant que c’était que ce genre de résultat qu’il aurait s’il dévoilait sa sensibilité. Il serra ses poings et déclara :  
-Peu importe, puisque que tu vendras toujours tes services au mieux offrant et que je ne pourrais jamais avoir une relation avec un pervers polygame.  
Val cessa de se moquer et grimaça.  
-Tu te fous de moi? On dit poly-amoureux, et ce terme est utiliser quand l’individu a des relations plus que simplement sexuel…! Ne pense pas mieux me connaître que les autres…!  
-C’est vrai. Je ne suis qu’un novice, dans le monde du sexe. Pardonne mon ignorance…  
Les deux restèrent silencieux, Val fit la tête un certain temps, avant de retrouver le sourire, déclarant :  
-Tu te rappelles, quand on a dit, moi et Velvet : « Pas de commentaire »? La tête de Katie et Tom!  
-Oh, mince, oui…, admit Vox, Val riant franchement à présent.  
-Nous n’avons peut-être pas de liaison, ça n’empêche pas les gens d’y croire...!  
-… Très honnêtement, les gens peuvent croire ce qu’ils veulent…! C’est l’enfer de toute façon!  
-Arf arf arf!  
-Tant que mes amis respectent mes principes…! répliqua gentiment Vox avant de finir son café.  
Val cessa de rire, ayant un doute.  
Respecter ses principes?  
Il venait de dire qu’il ne se voyait pas avoir de relation avec un mec de son espèce…  
Cela le blessait plus qu’il ne voulait l’admettre.  
Mais dans son esprit tordu, il avait déjà un plan pour le mettre dans son lit. Le mettre au pied du mur.  
Il suffirait seulement d’un petit coup de pouce de la chance. Et d’un appétit féroce…!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les 200 views.  
> C'est le nombre qu'on a en postant ce chapitre. Alors, pour ceux et celles qui me lisent, merci énormément!


	20. Un goût de chocolat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Des chocolats? Quelqu'un va avoir une mauvaise surprise...!

Vox passa les prochains jours à travailler d’arrache pied.  
À son grand étonnement, son apparition avec Velvet et Val lui avaient fait un sacré coup de pub. Allez savoir pourquoi, les démons raffolaient des potins et l’idée que Vox aillent une relation à trois semblaient en impressionner ou en enthousiasmer plus d’un. Il vendait plus de TV et d’appareils que jamais avant.  
Il était en très de se demander s’il faisait construire une seconde fabrique de TV, quand il reçut un appel.  
-C’est Valentino, il dit que c’est urgent…!   
Vox grogna. Que voulait-il?  
D’après ces dires, il avait reçu une offre d’un film à grand déploiement.   
-Un film érotique à grande échelle? répéta Vox, n’y voyant pas l’intérêt qu’il y avait là.  
-Oui! Il me faudrait des nouveaux équipements! Je veux que tu viennes dès que possible pour te pencher sur la question!   
-… Bien… Alors, jeudi…?  
-Non, aujourd’hui!  
-Val! gronda Vox, sourcillant, tournant sur lui-même dans son fauteuil, tirant le rideau pour voir dehors. J’ai du travail par-dessus la tête! Je me doute que c’est urgent! Alors, disons, demain. À 11 heures?  
-… D’accord, marché conclu!

Le lendemain, il se rendit au rendez-vous avec 5 minutes de retard. Il avait presque passé une nuit blanche pour descendre le nombre de fichiers en attentes et d’avoir assez de temps sur l’heure du dîner pour plonger sur le souci de Val.  
On l’amena dans un petit salon bien aménagé.   
-Valentino viendra sous peu. Vous n’avez qu’à l’attendre.  
Vox soupira, tirant ses fichiers de sa mallette. Il attendit sagement 15 minutes avant de décider de faire des appels. Il n’eut pas de problèmes à trouver l’individu voulant faire ce film. Il trouvait curieux qu’il soit prêt à mettre l’argent pour ce genre de chose, mais il l’informa que Val l’avait choisi pour procurer le matériel pour filmer, micro et tout ce qui touchait technologie.  
-Je veux le lieu où ce sera filmer, à quel heure de la journée, le nombre de gens sur le plateau, le niveau de compétence de votre équipe.  
Le client put lui fournir plusieurs informations et sans qu’il s’en aperçoive, il était déjà 12h30 et il avait monté déjà un bon dossier et une liste des articles nécessaires.  
-Je vous remercie de votre coopération. Passez une bonne journée…! commenta Vox, avant de raccrocher.  
Ça ne ressemblait pas à Val de le faire attendre si longtemps. Au moins, il serait sûrement content qu’il avait pu monter un tel dossier de son bord. Il ne restait plus qu’il jette un coup d’œil là-dessus.  
Il soupira en sentant son estomac grondé, regardant l’heure.   
12h34  
Il sortit son cell de nouveau, texta Val.  
Mais il ne répondit pas et deux minutes plus tard, Vox décida de déranger un brin Velvet. La priant d’amener un dîner et de venir poireauter avec lui chez Valentino pour un film érotique à grand déploiement.  
La petite débarqua avec du McDo, pimpante, mais quand ils eurent finit de manger, il était 1h15 et toujours pas de nouvelles de Val.  
-Tu penses qu’il a eu une overdose de sexe et qu’il est mort? demanda faussement triste la gamine, ricanant devant l’air choqué de Vox. Arrête de tirer cette tronche! C’est un mec qui fait que ça du matin au soir! Peut-être il t’a oublié parce qu’il est avec ses poules de luxe!  
-… Humph… et mademoiselle pense ensuite que nous sommes amants…? commenta tout bas Vox, regardant le mur, Velvet soupirant.  
-Vous devriez, en tout cas…! Il y a cette tension entre vous… Comme si vous vouliez vous étrangler et vous embrasser avec la langue…! Tout le temps!  
-Tu exagères…, grogna Vox, sa compagne se levant et poussant un petit cri excité.  
-Au moins, Val nous fait attendre avec une boîte de chocolat de luxe! Tu m’excuseras si je me sers en première!  
Vox eut un étrange pressentiment, ayant du mal à croire qu’un mec à l’argent comme Val puisse oublier sans arrière penser un tel trésor dans une pièce fermé, là où ils finiront par fondre.  
-… Velvet, ne les mange pas tous… Et s’ils étaient drogués…?  
-Comme si- miam!- comme s’il te donnerait des bonbons drogués, toi, Vox, son pote…! commenta Velvet, gloussant, la bouche déjà bariolé de chocolat.  
15 minutes plus tard…  
-VOOOOX! J’veux du sexe!!!  
« Et pis merde! Je l’savais que c’était bizarre…! » songea Vox, tentant de repousser sa compagne.  
Cette dernière était capable d’habitude de gérer sa libido toute seule comme une grande. Vox n’entendait jamais parler si elle avait un compagnon ou des jouets chez elle.  
Mais il était pas mal sûr qu’avec ce qu’elle avait mangé, elle continuerait à être en manque pendant 1 heure. Et elle allait finir par alerter les gens de la boîte…!  
-Vel! Calme-toi…! Viens ici!   
Elle fit une moue, mais finit par s’asseoir avec lui sur le sofa.  
-Tu sais que je t’aime beaucoup, presque comme une petite sœur…  
-J’m’en fiches…! Fais-moi l’amour, Voooooox!  
« Urg! » songea-t-il, n’étant pas du tout allumer par sa crise.  
-Les grands frères ne touchent pas à leurs petites sœurs.  
-On est en enfer, VOX! Les mecs et les filles sont ce qu’ils veulent! Défonce mon vagin, MAINTENANT! Ou je vais demander l’aide de VAL! Ou n’importe qui. OU LA POIGNÉE DE PORTE!  
« Mince, elle est vraiment droguée à fond! » songea Vox, ravalant sa salive.  
À contre cœur, il glissa une main sous sa robe et commença à lui flatter la cuisse. La jeune femme se calmant et miaulant quelques plaintes extatiques.  
-Oui, Vox… Vox! Oui, Voxxxy! Plus vite!  
-Je ne t’ai même pas encore touché… Peut-être tu n’as pas besoin de rien dans ton-  
-SI! répliqua l’Overlord, sortant un couteau et le menaçant. Fais-moi jouir!  
-… Baisse ce couteau ou je t’électrocute les tits! gronda Vox, la gamine clignant des yeux et le cacha dans ses vêtements, rigolant. Okay… Mais juste cette fois, Vel…! Et pas un mot de ça à personne…!  
-Pour sûr, Voxy chéri…!

Val arriva dans le couloir, soupirant.  
Deux de ses filles avaient tentés d’avorter maison, pensant qu’il allait les tuer s’il apprenait qu’elles avaient oublié leurs pilules et qu’elles étaient incommodés. Résultat : il avait du les conduire aux urgences tout en évitant que leurs familles apprennent la situation. Il avait dut aussi payer par en dessous le docteur. Tout le monde voulait le piéger et un pimp amenant ses putes si grièvement blessé était légèrement mal vu, même en enfer.  
Il avait à cause de ça fait beaucoup trop attendre Vox. Mais il était surpris d’apprendre qu’il n’avait pas quitté le salon.  
« S’il a mangé trois chocolats, il doit être en manque… Je me gênerais pas pour prendre mon plaisir, cette fois…! » songea-t-il, un sourire cupide sur ses lèvres.  
Il s’approcha de la porte quand il perçu un son qu’il avait entendu des milliers de fois.  
Une fille était sur le bord de l’orgasme. Et elle semblait prendre son pied!  
Petit problème : ça venait du salon où l’attendait Vox.  
Furieux qu’une de ses employées lui coupe l’herbe sur le pied, il fit claquer la porte et se figea devant le spectacle face à lui.  
Velvet était agenouillé par-dessus Vox, ce dernier assis, un bras sous ses jupons, la masturbant, son autre main sur un de ses seins.  
Le plus étonnant, c’était qu’à part la petite culotte de V traînant sur la table basse, les deux étaient encore parfaitement habillé et Velvet gémissait pareil à si elle était unis à Vox.  
Valentino ne sut pas comment réagir, déchirer entre une profonde jalousie et un désir montant face à cette scène. De la bave rouge dégoulina de sa bouche, un rictus venant déformée ses traits.  
Vox finit par le remarquer et plissa les yeux.  
-Ah, te voilà enfin.  
Val serra les poings. Quoi? Il n’était même pas moindrement atteint par les chocolats? Ou par la tête extatique de Velvet?!  
-J’ai appelé le client… pour le film. J’ai déjà monté un bon dossier, c’est sur la table…! commenta-t-il, continuant à enfoncer méthodiquement deux doigts dans la chatte de Velvet, celle-ci tremblant, serrant ses épaules, convulsant presque. Elle n’avait pas d’affaire ici, mais tant qu’à attendre, j’lui ai proposé d’amener le diner. Elle a mangé tout tes chocolats de luxe, alors…!  
-Oh! fit Val, comprenant alors mieux la scène.  
-Je sais pas ce qu’il y avait dedans, mais je l’ai jamais vu comme ça…! commenta Vox, enfonçant ses doigts plus profonds, Velvet hurlant avant de presque s’écrouler sur lui, semblant enfin repus.  
Il la laissa coucher sur le sofa et se leva, soupirant, Val était encore trop choqué pour réagir.  
-Je te la laisse… Je ne voulais déjà pas rester trop longtemps, les ventes battent leurs plein, après notre apparition au Channel 666. Je doute qu’elle puisse oublier ce qui s’est passé, mais si elle est trop fâchée, tu m’appelles et je lui rappellerais qu’elle n’avait juste pas à manger tes confiseries.   
-Hum… bien sûr…, grommela le pimp, son moral était encore plus miné qu’avant, ayant l’impression qu’il avait raté une chance en or de prendre son Voxy-chéri comme partenaire.  
-… Quelque chose ne va pas…? demanda Vox, sourcillant, Val hésitant avant grincer les dents.  
-… Je reviens des urgences… Deux de mes filles ont tenté de s’avorter sans aide médicale.  
-Oh seigneur…, souffla Vox, semblant comprendre les soucies qu’il avait rencontré. Est-ce qu’elles…?  
-Elles sont tireront. C’est l’enfer…! Mais ça aurait pu être bien pire…! J’ai genre pas envie d’en plus me taper une Velvet furaxe…, admit-il, faisant une petite moue.  
-Je l’ignorais…, admit Vox, soucieux, s’en allant pour lui prendre la main et lui proposer de souper ensemble ou quelque chose.  
Mais il réalisa que ses doigts étaient encore couverts du jus de Velvet, le faisant grimacer et il arracha sa cravate pour essuyer sa main et laisser l’étoffe au sol.  
-… Val. Si tu as un coup de pétard, tu me textes, d’accord? Je suis débordé, mais tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si tu as des soucies…  
Val plissa les yeux mais hocha la tête.  
-… Navré que tu ailles du subir les conséquences de mes chocolats magiques…, souffla le pimp, Vox hocha les épaules, blasés.  
-Durant mon vivant, j’ai touché à de nombreuses femmes. Ce n’est pas un grand changement. Juste une certaine indifférence à ce qu’elles ressentent…, admit-il, sachant qu’il était bizarre.  
Il se mentirait s’il n’avait pas souhaité un instant que Val soit avec lui, qu’il aille prit ses chocolats et qu’ils se soient envoyés en l’air comme des bêtes.  
Mais ça n’arriverait jamais. Val n’était pas assez con pour prendre des bonbons drogués. Et il était bien trop responsable pour mélanger le travail et la vie privée.  
Ils se quittèrent sous peu et Val était presque content que Vox aille pu satisfaire les appétits de Velvet.  
Mais il ne devenait de plus en plus complexer.  
Pourquoi, s’il était si versé dans la chose, ils ne l’avaient pas encore fait?! Lui, il s’était envoyer en l’air avec une centaine de gens, dans ce bas monde, alors pourquoi pas Vox?!  
Il avait tout le mal du monde à contenir sa colère, ne pas renverser les meubles et aller frapper ses esclaves.  
Velvet se réveilla une heure plus tard, se frottant les yeux, voyant que Val était là et semblait royalement agacé.  
-… Hé…! Vox t’attendait… T’étais où? demanda-t-elle, avant de voir sa petite culotte sur la table et faire des gros yeux. Oh shit. OH SHIT!!! Did I rape someone?!  
-… Juste les doigts de Vox…! commenta Val, presque amusé de son air quasi-paniquée, quasi-extatique.  
-HOLY SHIIIIT! Ça faisait des siècles qu’on avait pas eu de sexe…! Il va vouloir ma peau!  
-T’inquiète, il semblait… compréhensif…! Et comment ça, vous avez eu du sexe avant?! réalisa-t-il, courroucé.  
Velvet se contenta de mettre sa culotte en ricanant.  
-Allons, allons, Val…! J’te ferais pas un dessin…! Vox est peut-être gai, pour moi, c’était un mec canon, au début…! Riche, fort, prévoyant et prévenant…! Le genre de mec qui te fait planer!  
Valentino se leva, en ayant entendu assez. Il était sensé réconforter Velvet, mais le contraire aurait été plus souhaitable, avec son état d’esprit.  
-Hé! C’est quoi le problème, Big V? J’ai manger tes chocolats, okay, je m’excuse…! Mais c’est quand même curieux que tu as oublier Vox et les chocolats dans la même-  
Elle se figea, venant de réaliser le plan génial et horrible de leur compère. Val vit littéralement l’illumination se faire dans la tête de sa compère et il referma la porte avant que la gamine se mette à hurler.  
-WHAAAAT?! Mais t’es cinglé?! T’es complètement fou, et fou de Vox, okay, mais complètement con aussi!  
-Bon, bon! C’était on ne peut plus évident, je l’admets…! Mais pourquoi le connard n’a pas encore compris mes intentions?!  
-Et ben là, va savoir… Mais Val…! Il aurait pu te faire la peau juste pour le droguer à son insu! Tu réalises qu’il est anti-drogue?!  
-Je ne l’avais pas encore tout à fait compris. Mais de là à me tuer… Surtout s’il passe un bon moment…! commenta Val, sûr de ses skills.  
Velvet le gifla et Val grimaça, lui envoyant aussitôt une gifle de sa part. Ils échangèrent une série de tapes jusqu’à ce que Velvet enfonce son pied entre les jambes de Val, ayant enfin le dessus.  
-Tu vas arrêter de faire le con, okay, Val?! Tu veux Vox, okay! Alors, fais pas toute une histoire!  
-Hum?  
-Dis-le lui!  
-Et pis quoi encore…! grogna Val, humilié, mais rendu dans sa situation, c’était peut-être encore la meilleure solution.  
-Le pire qu’il puisse dire, c’est qu’il veut pas coucher avec des proxénètes…! se contenta de répondre Velvet, Val s’assoyant, serrant ses poings entre ses jambes.  
-… Il l’a déjà dit.  
-Hein?  
-Il a dit qu’il coucherait avec moi non pas pour l’argent mais parce qu’il me traite comme un égal et qu’il tiendrait à moi. Mais qu’il ne peut pas avoir une relation avec un poly- hum-hum, avec un individu de mon espèce…, commenta Val, les yeux de Velvet brillants.  
-Quoi?! Il a dit ça!  
-… Tu sembles bien prendre ça…!  
-Val! Votre première rencontre, il t’a appeler Don Juan. Ensuite, il s’est offusqué quand tu as voulu lui fourrer tes putes. Pas toi. Et puis beaucoup plus tard, il te sauve d’un requin! Et il y a peu, il dit qu’il te ferait l’amour comme un égal et par amour?! Sérieux?!  
-C’était clairement une blague…! commenta Val, Velvet plissant les yeux, excédé de ses deux têtes de mules.  
-Okay, je comprends ce qui se passe. Vox a peur de se prendre un râteau avec toi. Le pourquoi il pousse pas d’avantage. Si tu le veux tellement, t’as juste à lui faire un petit dessin de toi et lui, un cœur qui vous entoure, tu lui donnes, et hop! Vous sautez le coche!  
-Ce n’est pas aussi simple…! grommela Val, baissant son chapeau sur ses yeux. Si c’est moi qui me prends un râteau, on fait quoi? Il possède la télé, des produits électriques de tout genre. Et d’autres commerces encore dont je ne sais…! Si je me le mets à dos, je vais en prendre un sale coup…!  
Velvet le dévisageant, avant de sourire en coin.  
-Dis plutôt que si tu as un froid avec lui, tu vas déprimer et il va te manquer…!  
-Silence…! Qu’est-ce que je peux faire, alors?  
-Ben, à ce stade-là, ce serait à lui de faire les premiers pas. Tu as été gentil avec lui dernièrement, je me trompe?  
Val hocha la tête. Bien sûr, il lui avait donné un costume dessiné de sa main. Il était galant plus que de raison. À part de l’avoir fait attendre… Et même là, Vox lui rendait service en ayant prit les devant et ayant déjà commencé le projet de son bord.  
« Merde… Il est génial…! Il y a pas un démon dans ses bas fonds comme lui… Et il peut faire jouir les femmes sur commande. MERDE! » se dit-il, donnant un coup de poing dans le mur, Velvet sursautant, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
-Bon, okay, je vais mettre la graine dans son esprit, de mon bord! Je te tiens au courant!  
Val la laissait partir. Elle ne voulait pas le voir quand il était fâché. Encore moins quand il était sur le bord du désespoir.  
« Je le veux. Je le veux. Je le veux!!! » songea-t-il.  
Excepter que pour une rare fois de sa vie, ses talents de manipulations ni son argent ne pourrait lui permettre d’obtenir le fruit de ses désirs.  
Il devait attendre maintenant que Vox se démerde et cesse d’être coincé comme un prête et vienne à lui.  
« Si je le fais languir… Nah, c’est pas non plus un homme fragile, il peut endurer la solitude, lui… » songea Val, se faisant des scénarios dans sa tête mais les barrant tous les uns après les autres.


	21. Confession time!

Vox finit par voir la lumière au bout du tunnel et alors qu’il se permettait de mettre dans son programme trois jours de congé d’affiler, il reçut un appel. C’était le producteur du film. Le tournage avait été un franc succès et il souhaitait lui offrir une copie, à lui et Valentino.  
-C’est trop aimable…! Merci infiniment…! commenta Vox, suant un peu.  
Il n’avait qu’un faire d’un film érotique dans sa bibliothèque. Et si Velvet avait le culot de le faire écouter à ce pauvre Vark?!  
Il texta Val, lui parlant de l’appel.  
« Merveilleux! Nous devrions l’écouter ensemble! »  
Vox grimaça avant de rouler des yeux.  
« Sûr. Si tu as le temps. Je commence bientôt des congés, de toute façon. »  
« Parfait! Donne-moi le moment où tu es libre! Tu es toujours le bienvenue au studio »  
Vox était secrètement reconnaissant de pas faire subir ça à son requin de compagnie.  
« Cool. Tu veux que j’amène une bouteille ou…? »  
« Amène ce qui te fait plaisir, Voxy. Je suis on ne peut plus de bonne humour d’avoir finit ce projet si rapidement. Ça n’aurait pas été possible sans ton aide. »  
Val envoya un émoticone qui soufflait un baiser, Vox sentit son cœur se serrer.  
« Il séduit n’importe qui, prend le pas à cœur de même…! » songea-t-il, serrant les dents.   
Mais il vit qu’il avait reçu un texto d’un autre individu et alla voir.  
C’était Adulax.  
« Je ne peux pas oublier notre nuit. Il faudrait refaire ça bientôt. »  
Le même émoticone qui envoyait un baiser lui donna froid dans le dos et il jeta son téléphone au mur, furieux.  
« Je veux plus me suffire d’un second choix… Merde! Je suis un overlord. Et je traites Valentino comme s’il était la peste. Le pire qu’il me fera c’est me manger tout cru… J’préfère ça encore que de supporter ce genre de guignol une seconde de plus dans ma vie…! »   
Il alla chercher son cell et prit sa voiture, appelant sa seule confidente sûr.  
-Holà, Voxy! répondit Velvet.  
-V. Question comme ça : qu’est-ce que tu fais quand tu veux quelque chose… mais que tu sais que c’est mauvais pour toi?  
-Hum… Comme la tarte au sucre pleine de chocolat et de guimauve?  
-Tout juste, souffla Vox, pouvant très bien s’illustrer Val comme un dessert sublime mais allant lui carrier sa vie.  
-Je me pose même pas la question! Je prends ce que je veux, tant pis pour les conséquences!  
-Hein? Quoi, c’est tout?  
-Pour sûr! Tu ne te permets jamais le moindre excès! Alors, fonce! Mange! Frappe! Viole!   
-V?! fit Vox, se demandant si elle savait à quoi il pensait.  
-Ah non, peut-être pas le dernier… Mais tu peux faire de la séduction provoquante…! Ou juste dire « I want you so badly, I’m gonna lose control ».   
Et la petite osa changer sa voix pour imiter la sienne.   
-C’est extrêmement spécifique! répliqua Vox, arrivant chez lui et allant se changer en vitesse. Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose en tête?  
-Nah. Du tout. Tu fais quoi?  
-… Je devrais texter Val. Son film est fini et il m’a invité à aller l’écouter.  
-Quoi, déjà?  
-Oui, déjà. Et oui, je prends le reste de la journée off. Ce… Adulax m’a écrit pour qu’on remette ça.  
-Ouuuuh! fit Velvet, répulsée.  
-Oui, ouh. Et beurk! Il y a une raison pourquoi je le vois pas avant des mois…!   
-Ce ne sont pas tout les overlords qui sont des bons amants…! commenta Velvet.  
-Tu n’en fais pas parti, V, sois tranquille…! commenta Vox simplement, la faisant rire.  
-Allez, à présent, c’est à ton tour de penser à toi et d’avoir un bon moment. Fonce!  
-Ouais.

Vox n’avait pas de plan plus que les derniers conseils de Velvet en tête.  
Foncez.  
Difficile de se faire assis confortablement dans ce sofa, écoutant un film d’assez bon scénario mais prêtant sans cesse aux ébats des protagonistes et même des Némésis, sur une télé deux fois plus grande que la sienne. Val semblait si calme, si à l’aise. Vox avait l’impression qu’il allait commettre une stupidité et tout gâcher.  
Une fille leur amena des rafraichissements, Val lui fit signe d’attendre et tapota l’épaule de Vox.  
-Sammy est nouvelle dans le studio. 22 ans, elle se spécialise pour les filles… Tu pourrais la conseiller certainement à comment tu fais toi-même pour amener l’orgasme à tes partenaires.  
-Val…! râla la TV démon, fermant les yeux. Je te l’ai déjà dit, c’était presque juste de mon vivant…!  
-Ce n’est pas ce que notre amie Velvet m’a raconté…!  
-Et merde! Qu’est-ce qu’elle a encore dit?!   
-Qu’elle te trouvait canon, juste ça…! commenta Val, la fameuse Sammy restant en retrait, commençant à grimacer, craignant de voir les deux Overlord commencer une dispute.  
-Oh oui? Et bien, elle pouvait le savoir sans avoir eu la moindre relation avec moi, maugréa-t-il, Val joignant ses deux pairs de mains.  
-Je pensais que tu aurais pu être clément pour la relève…!  
-Et pis quoi encore?! Je n’ai aucun plaisir à toucher des vagins…! Ni même ceux de mes partenaires de business…! grommela-t-il.  
-Hum-hum, alors peut-être tu pourrais me montrer comment tu te débrouilles avec les hommes…! se moqua Val, Vox ne le suivait pas des fois.  
Il le dévisagea en se reculant sur le sofa avant de réaliser un détail qui lui avait échappé. Sa mâchoire était crispée, un léger filet de bave en descendant.  
Il parlait sur un ton léger, mais il était à cran. Parce qu’il n’était pas aussi pur et innocent qu’il avait cru?  
-Sammy, fais du vent…, gronda Vox, la pute obéit sur le champ, les laissant seuls.  
Le film finissait avec une musique en grande fanfare, Vox en profitant pour se lever et faire face à Val, toujours assis.   
Pour une fois, il était plus grand que lui. Aussi en profita-t-il pour plaquer ses deux mains autour de la tête de Val, ce dernier sursautant.  
-Avec plaisir…! gronda-t-il en relation à sa provocation, Val restant sous le choc avant de plisser les yeux quand les mains de Vox se mirent à lui caresser le dos et le torse, à travers le tissus de sa veste.  
Vox sentait son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine. Oui… Oui! Cette expression! Cet air délicat, tendu et semblant vouloir être submergé par le plaisir. Ces légers, très légers gémissements.   
Il n’en tint plus, saisis le visage de Val avec ses deux mains, ses yeux l’éclairant d’une tendre lueur.  
-Je ne veux que toi…, fit-il, Val plissant délicatement ses yeux.  
Et il colla son visage au sien dans un baiser se voulant tendre.  
Mais Val cessa d’un coup de bouger, comme si quelque chose clochait.  
Vox se reculant, tenant toujours le visage de son partenaire, enveloppé d’une douce chaleur. Mais à son grand étonnement, le pimp grimaçait, mécontent.  
-… Lâche-moi…, commenta-t-il, et Vox eut l’impression que son univers s’écroulait.  
Ça aurait été trop beau aussi.  
Mais plutôt que s’écrouler devant lui ou tenter de le convaincre de ne pas le repousser si vite, il retint sa tête, jusqu’à ce que Val semble perplexe, peut-être même un peu effrayé de son regard insistant.  
-… Tu voulais savoir ce que je pouvais faire avec un homme. Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, tu sais comment obtenir des réponses.  
Il relâcha ensuite sa tête, un peu brutalement avant de marcher un peu mécaniquement vers la sortie.  
-On se donne des nouvelles par texto, commenta-t-il.  
Pas de Bye ou de à bientôt, juste cette phrase froide et sans dévoiler ce qu’il ressentait.  
Il ne vit nullement l’expression navré de Val mais obstiné, ses yeux étant si plissé qu’ils semblaient fermés.

Le lendemain, Velvet accepta le rendez-vous de Val pour déjeuner en public. Elle siffla en voyant l’air mélancolique de ce dernier.  
-Hé hé hé! Tout va bien?  
-… Demande à Vox…!  
-Il est où, aussi?  
Elle attendit longtemps avant de se mettre à grimacer.  
-HÉ! Il a fait un move ou pas?!  
Val soupira, souriant, agacé.  
-Oui! Oui, il en a fait un!  
-Bon! Et?! C’est quoi le problème, alors?  
Val ricana avant de se prendre le front.  
-… Il n’a pas de lèvres…  
-… Hein?  
-C’est un écran télé… Pourquoi ça me choque autant?! s’énerva Val, renversant son verre d’un mouvement rageur, avant de croiser les bras, s’allumant une cigarette part des gestes brusques.  
-… Quoi? Tu l’avais pas remarqué avant?! commenta Velvet, Val fermant presque les yeux.  
-Peut-être… Quoi qu’il en soit, ça m’a tellement surpris que je l’ai rejeté… Résultat : plus de nouvelle…!  
-Attends… Attends, attends, attends! C’est trop bête! Vox est peut-être un écran télé mais il a une langue, non de non! Pourquoi il t’a pas embrassé avec la langue?! s’énerva Velvet, mettant presque le blâme sur l’autre, Val continuant à ricaner mais étant vraiment déçu.  
Déçu de sa réaction surtout. Une vraie pute ne se rebiffe pas devant la laideur ou l’handicape de son client. Il n’aurait pas du être refroidit par un baiser qui se voulait tendre et profond. Mais si vraiment il avait une langue, il aurait pu tout aussi bien l’utiliser! Il en aurait été que 100 fois plus allumer!  
Velvet composait un numéro de téléphone, sourcillant. Quand Vox répondit à l’autre bout, Val fit des gros yeux et Velvet se mit à le disputer.  
-Comment ça, tu n’embrasses pas avec la langue?  
-Quoi?! Attends… Val n’est pas à côté, quand même?!  
-Non! On vient de se quitter! commenta Velvet, croisant les doigts de sa main de libre, le pimp souriant de toutes ses dents de leur secret.  
-Tant mieux…! Il se peut qu’on ne se voit plus tout les trois ensemble avant un temps…!  
-Ah? Quoi, à cause de ton échec?  
-MON ÉCHEC?! Attends, j’ai fait comme tu l’as dit! J’ai dit mes intentions, il a dit non!  
-Je te pensais pas aussi lâche…! commenta Velvet, posant le téléphone et le pointant du doigt, comme si elle jugeait Vox.  
-V, je suis peut-être un Overlord et un homme riche, mais je ne peux pas changer ses sentiments pour moi. Tu sais combien de gens veulent d’un électroménager comme amant?   
-Hum… Quelques uns? demanda-t-elle, devant admettre que ce n’était pas tant à la mode.  
-Il n’y en a jamais eu. Et il n’y en aura jamais. Je ne suis pas ce qu’on recherche dans l’agente masculine. On m’accepte comme partenaire de travail, mais pas d’avantage que ça. Même toi, tu t’es lassé de moi.  
-Awww, Voxy, non! répliqua Velvet, se penchant sur la table, miaulant dans le téléphone.  
-Et c’est aussi mieux. J’ai déjà assez souffert par le passé. Pas question de perdre littéralement la tête pour un monstre despotique qui ne ressentira jamais rien pour moi, sauf l’envie de m’utiliser pour plus facilement me jeter aux ordures…!  
-… Attends… Qui t’a fait ça?! demanda Velvet, n’ayant pas le moindre souvenir de ce type de relation.  
-Pif! C’était dans une autre vie. Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler… Je n’ai envie de voir personne, même pas toi. Alors, amuse-toi de ton côté et ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Je survivrais.  
Il raccrocha, Val faisant une moue.  
-… J’ai vraiment l’air d’un monstre? demanda-t-il enfin, perplexe, Velvet secouant la tête.  
-Mais non! C’est clairement un traumatise du passé! Maintenant, je meurs d’envie de savoir ce qu’il en retourne!  
-Un autographe?  
Les deux Overlord se tournèrent vers la table voisine, Tom Trench signant à une fan sa plus belle signature, souriant. Soudain, il sentit une aura menaçante et vit les deux Overlords le dévisageant avec de larges sourires.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Chaude confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Le moment est arrivé!

Quelques heures plus tard, Valentino savait tout. Il était dans sa limousine, son chauffeur conduisant en silence.  
Le passé de Vox était des plus morbides.  
Arrivé en enfer, il avait rentré en relation avec Sir Edmond, un homme influent en enfer, possédant des usines polluantes datant d’un peu. Vox les avaient tous rénover avec son savoir faire, avait travaillé comme maître d’œuvre dedans mais travaillait aussi dans tout les secteurs touchant l’électronique.  
Il gagna en popularité et une fortune considérable avec ses investissements intelligents.  
Et puis, après une extermination, Vox avait été porté disparu. Edmond avait alors reprit tout ses biens et n’avait pas semblé le moins du monde triste de sa soudaine disparition. Plusieurs rumeurs coururent comme quoi il était mort.  
Soudain, quelques mois plus tard, Vox revint, une télé différente sur les épaules et plus durs et secrets que jamais. Tout les commerces appartenant à Edmond furent détruit, en flamme, explosé, et les terrains furent racheter par nul autre que par Vox. À la prochaine extermination, on trouva le corps du compte attaché avec des câbles électriques, les yeux bandés et plusieurs traces sur le corps d’électrochocs. Une pancarte derrière lui disait :   
« Un pêcheur à brûler »  
Les anges avaient mit fin à ses souffrances et le nom de Vox réverba comme le symbole de vengeance.  
Ce qui n’était pas rapporter dans les anales, c’était que les deux hommes avaient été certainement amants. À voir comment Vox s’illuminait à l’apparition du second individu, c’était on ne peut plus clair.  
Val grimaçait, ennuyé.   
Pour sûr qu’après ça, Vox avait fait très, très attention à ses fréquentations. Il n’avait pas voulu souffrir d’avantage.  
Tom avait même réussit à leur fournir une photo inédite remontant à 1956, où on voyait le supposé corps de Vox parmi les décombres et les cadavres. Une de ses antennes arraché et planté dans sa bouche entrouverte, traversant sa tête de part en part.  
« Les seuls fois qu’il aurait baissé sa garde à laissé un coin de sa tête en danger, c’était soit quand il mangeait, soit quand-»  
Val serra ses poings.  
Merde, et MERDE! Pourquoi qui que se soit avait pu faire un truc pareil à son Vox?! S’il n’était pas déjà mort, il le torturait durant des mois!   
Ils arrivèrent devant le magnifique et sophistiqué logis à deux étages de Vox, Val sortit, ne faisant rien pour passé inaperçu. Le chauffeur baissa la fenêtre.  
-… Est-ce que je vous attends, patron?  
-Non, rentre au studio. Et donne-la fessé de ma part à Angel.  
-Hé hé! Bien, patron…!  
Avec tout ce qui s’était passé, il en avait oublié de punir son petit favori.  
Vox avait décidé de mettre le costume qu’avait fait Val pour lui. Comme pour tourner le couteau dans la plaie.  
Il zappait à la télé avant que le majordome l’informe en époussetant les meubles que l’overlord pimp approchait de l’entré  
-Merde! s’écria le maître des lieux, sautant sur ses pieds, Vark sortant le bout de son museau de son aquarium pour regarder son papa courir dans le couloir et barrer la porte juste avant que Val ne cogne.  
-… Vox! Vox, ouvre! Il faut qu’on parle!  
-J’ai rien à te dire! Va-t-en! répliqua son compère, Val grimaçant et essayant de forcer la poignée.  
-Arrête de faire l’enfant! C’est important!  
-Non! C’est mon domicile privé! Va-t-en! Avant que je t’envoie la police!  
-Il n’y a PAS de police!!! s’écria Val, Vox ayant le flash, cherchant une idée, retenant la poignée de son bord.  
-J’vais…! Je vais t’envoyer Vark sur toi!  
-Si tu fais ça, je lui tire une balle dans la tête!  
-TU OSERAIS PAS?! s’énerva Vox, ouvrant la porte pour le confronter, furaxe, avant de réaliser par le sourire carnassier de Val qu’il était tomber dans son piège. Et merde!  
Il s’enfuit pour aller chercher ses armes dans sa salle de musculation, le bruit des talons haut le suivant de proche.  
-Vox!  
-Arrête!  
-VOX!  
-J’ai dit laisse-moi tranquille…! s’écria Vox, serrant ses poings, avant de voir Val lever son cell.  
Lui montrant une photo.  
-Je sais tout…, grommela-t-il, semblant à la fois frustré et triste, cela estomaquant Vox, se rapprochant avant de sursauter en reconnaissant la scène de carnage où il avait survécu in extrémiste.  
Il avait simplement du se donner un puissant arrêt cardiaque et garder durant l’attaque une batterie de voiture pour se réanimer, dès que les anges seraient partis. Sinon, dieu sait qui l’aurait brûlé ou manger…!  
Il avait pris des semaines à guérir, des mois à se remettre du traumatise.  
Et de voir que Val était en possession de l’évènement le plus humiliant et dur de sa vie dans l’au-delà lui sciait les deux jambes.  
Mais il ravala sa peur et sourcilla.  
-Si tu me fais chantage avec cette image…  
-Vox! J’ai aussi été trahit! répliqua Val, levant une paire de bras en l’air.   
Comme pour dire que tous vivaient cette étape ou quelque chose de semblable. Vox sourcillant, mais il n’eut pas besoin de lui demander s’il mentait.  
Vox se mit à lui raconter comment, un peu avant de mourir, il était poursuivit par la police Italienne, ayant assez de preuve incriminante contre lui et ses magouilles pour l’arrêter.  
Il courait dans une allée pour leur échapper. Il voyait la voiture conduite par son amant. Il appela son nom mais il vit soudain la voiture démarré en trombe.  
Il aurait attendu 5 secondes et ouvert la portière pour lui, il aurait été sauvé. Il ne serait pas mort trois balles dans le ventre et une dans la tête.   
Valentino demeura grave, reprenant son souffle, sourcillant encore, comme s’il revivait life la trahison.  
-… Est-ce que tu as pu te venger…? demanda finalement Vox, estomaqué de sa confession.  
Jamais il ne serait capable de croire Valentino, si orgueilleux et fier de son image, raconter une telle ineptie, juste pour lui tendre un quelconque piège.  
Le pimp baissa les yeux avant de confesser, semblant vouloir vomir :  
-Non! Il a disparu de la circulation. Soit il a vécu très, très longtemps ensuite, soit il est mort et qu’il a été exterminé par les anges presque aussitôt. Quoi qu’il en soit, j’aimerais pouvoir mettre la main sur cette canaille et lui faire goûter mon amertume.  
Il inspira profondément et soupira, avant de remonter ses yeux sur Vox, se remettant à sourire.  
-Joli costume…!  
-Normal, c’est toi qui me l’as donné…! commenta Vox, retrouvant leurs atomes crochus.  
Mais il perdit presque aussitôt son sourire, rougissant.  
-… Qu’est-ce que tu fais là…? Je comprends que… tu me soutiens, dans mon malheur. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que… tu m’as rejeté.  
Val plissa les yeux et confia, non sans une certaine honte :  
-… Je ne voulais pas te rejeter. Mais j’ai seulement été déçu d’être embrasser par un écran plasma… Sans bouche, sans lèvre, juste un léger statique. Pardonne-moi, mais je suis habitué à autre chose…  
Vox déglutit avec sa salive, son écran montrant un channel hors d’usage, avec le biiiiip et tout, Val attendit qu’il se reprenne, serrant son manteau autour de lui.  
-… Merde…, confia Vox, chamboulé. Ça devait être un baiser affreux…!   
-Légèrement…! admit Val, Vox remontant ses yeux.  
-…Pardonne-moi… Sur le coup du moment, j’ai oublié d’avoir une télé pour visage.  
Cela fit sourire Val, appréciant sa sincérité.  
-Ça ne fait rien…! Maintenant que nous sommes réunis de nouveaux, nous pouvons reprendre où nous avons arrêté!  
-… Euh… Qui me dit que tu tiens vraiment à moi? répliqua un peu brutalement Vox, ne voulant pas souffrir d’avantage.  
-… Viens avec moi dans ta chambre… Et tu sauras…! l’invita Val, prenant un ton doucereux, Vox hésitant, regarder Vark et le majordome.  
Ce dernier les regarda tour à tour avant de regarder l’heure et déclarer que c’était la fin de sa journée.  
Vark cligna des yeux avant de battre la queue en voyant des rougeurs sur le visage de son maître, excité.  
-Tu vois? Tout le monde te laisse le champ libre…! Alors, qu’est-ce que tu attends? demanda Val, Vox grimaçant avant de faire de lui un homme et le suivre.  
Val se défit toute suite de son chapeau, Vox se rappela soudain de comment il l’avait déjà vu, ici même.  
Si faible, si simple, si affectueux.  
Il en vint à espérer que vraiment Val était là pour lui et non pour le rejeter une seconde fois.  
-Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi…, confia le pimp, tournant le chapeau entre ses mains avant de le poser sur la commode, le regardant en biais. Tu es l’un des démons les plus puissants et riches du moment de l’enfer. Un entrepreneur expert, un génie, un homme des affaires…  
-Hum-hum…, fit Vox, rougissant un peu plus devant la salve de qualité et de compliments.  
-Sans parler un bon ami et un remarquable partenaire… Mais c’est vraiment le soir quand je suis venu blesser chez toi que j’ai réalisé combien tu étais attaché à moi. Ou plutôt, comment tu pourrais être le plus merveilleux amoureux qui soit, si je pouvais avoir la chance de t’avoir à moi.  
Vox ravala sa salive, les yeux agrandis.  
Le sourire entendu de Val semblait en dire long, avant de lui tourner le dos et sensuellement laisser son manteau rouge glissé de sur ses épaules.  
D’un coup, il n’était plus l’imposant personnage plein de fierté et de pouvoir qu’il appréciait abhorrer l’image en public.  
Vêtu de ses bottes, de collant en grille noir et son slip de la même couleur, si petit et moulant tout si parfaitement, Vox avait l’impression que tout les pornos du monde était une pâle imitation de la vraie définition de la luxure, qui était incarné en la personne de Val…! Ce dernier monta trois mains de ses cuisses à son torse, affichant un air charmeur et docile à la fois.  
-Je sais que tu es un top… Alors, je m’offre à toi. Fais de moi comme ton bon plaisir…! Baise mon cul, caresse-moi et ne recule devant rien pour assouvir tes désirs, mon cher Voxy…!  
Vox en avait les yeux ronds.  
Une petite voix dans sa tête tentait de lui rappeler toutes ses mises en garde qui l’avait retenu de sauter le coche, depuis des mois.   
Mais l’offre et cette vision, l’expression transi de Val mettait la majeur partit de son cerveau K.O. et il finit par s’approcher, montant ses mains et les posant sur sa taille.  
-Tu es sérieux…? Tu veux que je sois le top…? murmura-t-il, Val souriant de toutes ses dents, amusé de sa surprise.  
-Je ne te demande rien en échange, Vox… Si ce n’est qu’être ton amant, à toi, et que tu viennes me voir si tu as le moindre désir, le moindre besoin de véhiculer ton stress accumuler…!   
-Oh god…! murmura Vox, n’en revenant toujours pas, finissant par passé ses bras autour de sa taille, les posant dans son dos, le sourire de Val se faisant plus doux, baissant son visage vers lui.  
Il finit par sortir sa langue de son écran et doucement baiser sa peau, Val rejetant la tête par en arrière.   
Mince…! C’était si bon…! Il n’avait peut-être pas de bouche, proprement dit, mais il était capable d’aspirer et de lécher tout ses points sensibles, comme seul un amant torride sait le faire.  
-… Je veux te ré-embrasser…! admit Vox, le regard fiévreux, Val parut y réfléchir avant d’admettre :  
-Je serais ravi, mon cœur… Mais tu sais que je sécrète des phéromones… Tu seras presque entièrement sous mon pouvoir si tu m’embrasses.  
-J’étais déjà sous ton pouvoir depuis des mois…! gronda Vox, se fichant de ses objections, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire le papillon de nuit, se penchant et le laissant se pendre à son cou, partageant un baiser langoureux, leurs langues se découvrant et se caressant dans un jeu subtil, les deux hommes gémissant tendrement dans le baiser.


	23. Un nouveau départ

Quelques jours plus tard, Vox eut du mal à faire face à Velvet et ne pas laisser son bonheur transparaître sur son visage.   
La jeune femme riant en applaudissant, le pointant du doigt en s’écriant :  
-Toi, tu t’es envoyer en l’air!  
-… Et pas qu’une fois…, admit tout bas Vox, se frottant l’arrière de son écran, gêné, alors que sa compagne de crime jubilait, en tombant sur les fesses et applaudissant encore plus fort. Arrête de faire la conne, V…!  
Il l’aida à se relever, Velvet reprenant son souffle.  
-J’suis trop contente pour vous, les gars…! Alors, alors…! Dis-moi juste si c’était bon ou ultra divin!  
-… J’peux juste dire…! commença Vox, sourcillant, ne voulant pas tomber dans les détails.  
Mais il n’avait qu’à se remémorer leurs nuits torrides, combien Val était expressif et pouvait être un amoureux attentionné, trop attentionné, le faisant toucher le septième ciel bien avant l’aube.  
-… c’était la meilleure baise de ma vie…, finit par admettre le riche démon, Velvet se cachant la bouche, riant de plus belle.  
-Oh, tu devrais voir ta face…! On penserait pas qu’on est en enfer…!   
Vox garda son sourire timide, quand même heureux du résultat.  
Si Val n’avait pas insisté, il aurait peut-être passé à côté de cette relation, si excitante et parfaite…!   
Mais il n’y avait pas que des bons points à sortir avec Val.  
Il le savait mais de vivre plus souvent proche de lui vérifiait les faits.  
Il avait un très mauvais caractère. Presque rien pouvait le faire bouder ou miner son morale. Il était hyper perfectionniste et il pouvait trouver un sandwich infect s’il était coupé en rectangle et non en triangle.  
Il en était venu à oublier les inconvénients à avoir un partenaire de vie. Mais il essayait de rester relatif, utiliser son gros bon sang et son sérieux pour passé par-dessus ses crises sans importance.  
Et quand ça devenait trop sérieux, il tentait de désamorcer les crises de Val en étant plus doux, plus ferme ou simplement gardant le silence. À force de l’observer, il apprenait à mieux le gérer, mais il ne pouvait pas tout le temps éviter de recevoir une remarque cinglante ou une tape.  
Dans ce temps là, Vox lui jetait un tel regard calme et supérieur que cela faisait réaliser à Val qu’il avait été trop loin et c’était à lui de tenter de recoller les pièces.  
Vox savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Ils avaient tout les deux des métiers prenant, leurs défis propres et leurs obstacles.  
Mais il était tellement réconfortant de savoir que ton partenaire viendrait te rejoindre dans ton lit, rampant jusqu’à te surplomber et viendrait t’embrasser ou juste se serrer contre toi.  
C’était comme s’il avait trouvé son paradis dans l’enfer et même ses collègues remarquèrent sont changement d’attitude.  
-Seigneur…! Il n’a jamais autant sourit! Est-ce qu’il a une nouvelle télé? demanda Katie en le voyant traverser les bureaux de la boîte de télé, Tom plissant les yeux.  
-… Non. Il a déjà été comme ça… Mais c’était avant 1956…!  
-Quoi?! Mais quelle est le rapprochement à aujourd’hui?! s’énerva la blonde bitch, Tom évitant ses mouvements raides et observa encore une fois le boss, ce dernier respirant un bouquet de fleur dans un vase sur son bureau avant de s’installer, toujours aussi jovial.  
-Qui sait? Qui sait…? répéta-t-il, mais se rappelant très bien de l’intérêt de Valentino au passé de Vox.  
Il ne serait pas surpris que les deux se soient vivement rapprocher l’un de l’autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Très sérieusement... L'histoire pourrait en finir là.  
> Mais dans ma très grande imagination et mon amour pour ce pairing, j'ai... écrit encore plus de 100 pages d'histoires.  
> Cette fois, combat et sexe sera au rendez-vous. Explicite, violent et psychologiques. Avec des moments tristes et des moments encore plus tendres.   
> Parce que ne crois pas que l'amour est un conte de fée mais un combat de tout les instants. Particulièrement pour deux hommes aussi fiers que Val et Vox.  
> Si vous souhaitez en lire d'avantage, libre à vous! Mais vous aurez été mit au courant du changement de ton de l'histoire!   
> Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien! À très bientôt! ;)


	24. Rumeurs

Quand Vox alla au studio de Val, il remarqua aussitôt qu’on le dévisageait et qu’on s’éloignait respectueusement sur son chemin  
Il connaissait à présent parfaitement son chemin et alla dans la salle de spectacle où les danseurs aguichaient la clientèle.   
Il trouva Valentino à sa table, ce dernier chassant presque aussitôt les deux filles lui tenant auparavant compagnie, caressant la place à ses côtés, Vox le rejoignant, les yeux brillants.  
-La journée s’est bien passée?  
-Absolument! Et elle est encore meilleure maintenant que tu es là…! confia Val, serrant un de ses mains dans la sienne.  
Les serveuses et même certains danseurs les dévisageaient, comme abasourdis.  
Vox finit par remarquer leur manège alors que Val embrassait la paume de main de son amant.  
-… Val. Psssiii, Val…!   
-Hum? Qui y a-t-il, Caro? commenta-t-il, Vox comprenant simplement que c’était un surnom gentil en Italien.  
-… On arrête pas de me dévisager depuis que je suis arrivé. Est-ce qu’il y a un défaut avec mon écran? Est-ce que je montre des images en noirs et blancs?  
Val prit son écran entre ses mains, le scrutant.  
-… Non… Tu sembles normales… Excepter qu’il y a des petits cœurs dans tes yeux…!  
-Quoi?! lâcha Vox, se touchant son écran, grimaçant en rougissant, avant de fouiller autour de lui pour trouver une surface qui lui renverrait sa réflexion.  
Val se mit à rire et la TV démon réalisa que c’était juste une plaisanterie. Il se rajusta dans son siège, grognant.   
-Ah ha ha…! Très drôle! gronda-t-il, Val s’éventant le visage, encore fort amusé.  
-Pardon, Caro! Tu es tellement adorable quand je te fais marcher…! commenta-t-il.  
-Holy shit…! Les rumeurs étaient pas inventées…!  
Vox reconnu la voix d’Angel Dust, portant un ensemble rose et blanc avec des lunettes jaunes sur ses yeux. Ce qu’il ne comprit pas toute suite, c’était qu’il le dévisageait comme s’il n’avait pas d’affaire là.  
-Angel…, grommela Val, grimaçant.  
-Tu t’envoies vraiment en l’air avec la TV démon…!  
Vox sentit un rictus monté sur son visage. Pourquoi ce ton? Pourquoi le dire comme si c’était impossible?  
-Franchement, c’était déjà dur à croire… Mais en plus, il vient te rejoindre après la job? T’as pas besoin d’accepter son argent, vieux…! commenta tout bas Angel à Vox.  
Ce dernier se redressa, furieux.  
-C’est quoi cette plaisanterie! Qu’est-ce qu’on raconte sur le dos de Valentino?! gronda-t-il, interrompant à lui seul le show.  
Val souriait mais paressait dérangé de sa saute d’humeur, lui massant les épaules avant de le tirer à sa place.  
-… Cesse de t’emporter pour des broutilles, caro…  
-Arrête avec tes caro-ci, caro-ça. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici, Val?! On a peut-être pas fait d’annonces officielles, mais je suis ton petit ami!   
Les clients et les travailleurs parurent d’un coup encore plus surpris et dérangé, certains grimaçant comme si c’était une mauvaise farce.  
-Hum… Oui? renchérit Val, suant légèrement.  
-Si tu as honte de moi, tu peux me le dire dans la face plutôt que de faire le message par tes minions…! gronda Vox.  
Une des danseuses manqua tomber dans les pommes, Angel semblant sur le point de vomir.  
-… Oh wow…! Tu sais absolument rien du boss, toi…! commenta-t-il, Valentino décidant que la plaisanterie avait assez durer.  
Il saisit la main de Vox et dévisagea cruellement l’assistance.  
-… Navré du spectacle…! Restez, buvez et vous, mes employés… Retournez au boulot, toute suite…! gronda le papillon de nuit, tout le monde lui obéissant, se faisant tout petit.  
Même Angel disparu, Val amenant Vox après lui hors de la pièce, grimaçant.  
Vox cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui s’était passé, exactement.  
-C’est quoi leur problème? J’peux ben croire que ça les surprenne. Mais qu’ils te fassent de la misère...! commença-t-il, Val enlevant son chapeau en serrant les dents une fois dans sa loge personnelle.  
-Chéri. Ils sont surpris de me voir avec un amoureux. Et de le voir avec moi de son plein gré.  
Vox resta silencieux, avant de sourire comiquement.  
-… c’est une blague? T’es un mec extra, chéri…! Enfin, quand on oublie tes sautes d’humour, ta nature dominante et manipulatrice…!   
-… Ici, je suis le maître du donjon…! J’ai tous commande sur ses larbins. Et ils me pensent dénouer de sentiments humains, ou capables seulement de les imiter pour gagner quelque chose en retour. Ils doivent tous penser que tu me manges dans la main et que tu vas te réveiller d’un horrible cauchemar…  
Faire ses révélations en coûtait à Val mais il refusait que son petit ami se couvre d’avantage de ridicule.  
Vox parut déçu d’entendre ça, prenant le visage de son amant entre ses mains.  
-Val, mon chéri… C’est horrible…! Ils ne te connaissent pas comme je te connais, d’accord…? L’essentiel est ce qu’il y a entre nous, pas ce qu’ils disent sur nous…! Mais j’avoue, si j’étais toi, je leur ferais un meeting disciplinaire féroce, pour franchement pas se mêler de leurs oignons!   
Cela fit rire Val, serrant son amoureux contre lui.  
-Vox, Vox, chéri, caro, mon tendre et preux chevalier… C’est bon… Je gère… Mais j’avoue, j’ai peut-être laissé mon affection un peu trop transparaître, ces derniers jours.  
-Ça fait qu’une semaine qu’on sort ensemble…! J’espère que ça t’excite encore un peu…! commenta Vox, ses yeux brillants d’une lueur pleine d’espoir et de promesses.  
Val en fut conquis et hocha la tête, se penchant pour poser un bec sur le coin de sa bouche.  
-Hum… Val…! commenta Vox, plissant les yeux.  
-Pas toute suite, chéri… J’ai encore du travail à faire…! Et comme tu dis, juste un peu de discipline sur mes employés…! Alors, si tu veux m’attendre dans le petit salon…!  
-Ça me dérange pas de revenir avec toi dans la salle de spectacle…, commenta Vox, mais sourcillant. Mais je ne te promets pas de me contrôler s’ils disent des choses bizarres sur nous.  
-Hum-hum-hum… Oh, Vox…! soupira Val, appréciant son soutien et son attachement flagrant pour lui.  
Il préfèrerait qu’il n’apprenne pas d’avantage sur sa relation avec ses employés, pour le bien de leur relation et de l’amour sincère qu’il avait pour lui.

Il y eut d’autres situations que des démons de toute caste et de toute origine s’offusquent et lancent des « WTF?! » ou des « Vox, pourquoi tu sors avec Valentino?! »  
La chose étant, Vox avait toujours été si discret et si peu intéressé par la romance, c’était comme s’il avait subit un lavage de cerveau. Mais lui et le reste de ses vrais amis savaient que ce n’était pas le cas, aussi la TV démon réussit à ne pas se fâcher pour la réaction d’autrui.  
Il y eu la fois par contre quand il lui offrit de l’accompagner pour recevoir sa cargaison de drogues que Val sembla éberlué. Quand il demanda la raison, Vox admit, non sans rougir :  
-J’veux être là s’il y a quoi que se soit qui tourne mal. J’tuerais ces dealers jusqu’aux derniers s’ils font seulement mine de lever la main sur toi…!  
Val le dévisagea avant de le cueillir dans ses bras puissant en affectant des plaintes dignes d’une fan girl.  
-Ahhh, Voxy, mon merveilleux, parfait, surpuissant et adorable Voxy…!  
-Mais lâche-moi, Val! Arrête de faire ta bitch en chaleur! gronda son partenaire, le repoussant, Val se contentant de ricaner.  
-J’accepte ton offre. À la condition que je retourne voir Drag et qu’on se venge de lui en achetant sa drogue à un prix dérisoire…!  
-Euh, da! J’peux même monter une série d’arguments pour faire passer la pilule plus aisément! Autre que la menace de 2 Overlord surpuissants…, commenta la TV démon, souriant alors que Val bécotait les coins de son écran.  
Il était encore surpris de la spontanéité de Val, ne réalisant pas du tout que son partenaire agissait ainsi pour effacer l’image de l’homme égocentrique et colérique dans son esprit.


	25. Loo-Loo Land pour le VVV

Velvet dut bientôt se battre pour qu’ils sortent tout les trois, disputant ses amis de la mettre de côté.  
-C’est grâce à mes nombreuses interventions que vous êtes amants, pour le meilleur et pour le pire! Alors, vous devriez me remercier et même me faire un cadeau!  
-… Merci, Velvet chérie…! commenta Val, dévoilant ses dents, affectant un ton gâteux.  
-Oh, merci, reine du potin incontestée…! commenta Vox, plus blasé, Velvet leva ses yeux en l’air, avant d’hocher les épaules.  
-Bon, j’imagine que ce sera tout ce qu’on peut attendre de deux mecs fiers comme vous! Alors, on fait quoi?!  
-… On va casser la croûte? suggéra Val.  
-On pourrait tout aussi bien aller au centre d’achat…! répliqua Vox, Velvet les interrompant.  
-OH! Je sais! Allons à Loo-loo Land!  
Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent avant d’échanger un regard.  
-… Non, Val, non! s’écria Vox, voyant le sourire du pimp s’étirer encore plus que tout à l’heure.  
-Allons-y! s’écria Val, Velvet prenant son bras en riant.  
Vox savait juste à voir les yeux de son partenaire qu’il avait sûrement une terrible idée. Mais ils étaient un trio d’Overlord bien avant qu’ils soient amants, aussi il les suivit pour être la voix de la raison.

Après avoir mit le feu à trois poubelles, voler 5 sucettes à des enfants et littéralement attenter à la pudeur dans la salle des miroirs, Vox tira Val par la main, Velvet mangeant leur dernière sucette, semblant satisfaite.  
-Quel idée de te déshabiller en publique…, gronda Vox tout bas, frustré, Val ricanant, Velvet retirant son bonbon de sa bouche avec un Pop, objectant.  
-Tu as des superbes jambes, Val! Et j’aime tes collants…!  
-Merci…! Voxy les aime tout autant…!   
-Arrêtez, vous deux…! S’il y avait de la police, on serait déjà à la tôle…! grommela-t-il, Val augmenta le pas et se collant à son partenaire dans un léger ronronnement, passant son visage dans ses cables derrière son écran.  
Vox inspira. Merde, il savait l’effet que ça faisait quand on touchait ses fils, le gredin…!  
-Heureusement, il n’y en a pas…! À présent, nous voulons voir notre électricien déjanté à l’œuvre…!  
-Oui! Fais péter quelque chose! l’encouragea la jeune fille aux couettes, sortant son téléphone pour le filmer.  
Vox se recula de ses compères, sourcillant.  
-… nnnnon.  
-Allons…! pria Val, prenant un ton terriblement mielleux et suppliant.  
-Fais-le! Fais-le! Fais-le! Fais-le!  
Vox roula des yeux avant de voir un clown robotique sortir de la tente du cirque. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Fizzarolli arriva en un éclair sur lui.  
-Mais si ce n’est pas l’illustre TV Démon, Vox…! Tu viens voir une vraie machine à l’œuvre…?!  
Vox plissa les yeux, semblant d’un coup avoir trouver quelqu’un de plus agaçant encore que ses amis.  
Le robot tourna autour de lui, se contorsionna, semblant montrer les capacités quasi illimités de son corps robotique avant de poser son coude sur son épaule.  
-Ma foi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es en tête de certains magazines de technologie…! Ton écran est peut-être net, antireflet, mais il n’en reste pas moins que pour un Overlord, tu restes une coche moins sophistiqué que moi…! Dis-moi, ta tête, tu l’as eu à rabais?  
Velvet pouffa de rire, Val ne la trouvant pas drôle.  
Vox se força à sourire.  
-… Non… Mais que dirais-tu de serrer la pince à un senior heureux de croiser un si articulé et malléable clown, faisant la renommer de Loo-loo Land…?  
-Ouh ouh ouh…! Bien sûr! s’écria Fizz, semblant avoir comme idée de lui tordre la main par ce fait.  
Peut-être que la routine l’ennuyait? Peut-être voulait-il mettre juste un peu d’action dans le parc?  
Quoi qu’il en soit, il ne vit pas la suite.  
Qui pouvait voire un courant de 10 000 volt passé de la main de Vox et aller foudroyer sur place la pauvre machine? Son bonnet s’étira au maximum, ses jambes et ses bras révulsant avant qu’il ne tombe au sol, foudroyé, fumant et K.O.  
Velvet avait filmé toute la scène et Val siffla, Vox marchant par-dessus le clown vantard sans un regard, juste un petit sourire coquin.  
Mais l’utilisation soudaine de ses pouvoirs l’avait pour ainsi dire « décharger ». Une fois monté dans la limousine de Val, il tomba presque aussitôt endormi contre lui, Val souriant et le rapprochant. Velvet finissant par aller les rejoindre, faisant des yeux de biches à Val.  
-Dis, dis, on peut faire un party pyjama?  
Val sourcilla avant d’avoir un petit sourire mauvais aux lèvres.


	26. Déjeuner au lit

Le lendemain matin, Vox se réveilla, encore ankyloser.   
Il n’aurait jamais du utiliser une telle décharge sur ce clown…!   
Il sentit plusieurs bras sur lui et procéda à rallumer son écran pour voir où il s’était endormi, au juste.  
Il ne se rappelait pas d’être rentrer chez lui.  
Il était pourtant dans sa chambre, la forme de son amoureux à sa gauche, et… les cheveux tout fou de Velvet à sa droite, agrippant son bras de manière possessive.  
-… QU’EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI?! s’écria-t-il, voyant rouge, Val sursautant et se serrant automatiquement plus fort contre lui.  
-Hummm. Vox… C’est trop tôt… Pas maintenant…  
-Val, val! Réveille-toi! Velvet-!  
-Oui, Velvet est resté à coucher…  
-… J’ai des chambres d’amis, Val…! Elle n’a pas à dormir dans notre lit!  
-Hum… Bon matin…? grommela la jeune fille, se frottant les paupières, encore ensommeillé.  
Vox remercia le ciel qu’elle soit en jaquette et dut se faire violence pour ne pas prendre son corps menu et la jeter par la fenêtre.   
-Qui a eut la fameuse idée de l’inviter?  
-Elle s’est invitée toute seule…! Mais je l’ai laissé faire…! admit Val, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
Vox lui écrasa la tête sous un oreiller, grimaçant, avant de se lever et déambuler dans sa maison.  
Les deux autres restèrent au lit, ayant sûrement moins dormit. Val bougea juste en entendant Vark aboyer, Vox lui répondant.  
-Juste une petite marche du matin. Pas question que je reste dans cette maison de fou une minute de plus…!  
Sous peu, la TV démon quitta les lieux en claquant la porte, Velvet baillant.  
-… Il est très fâché…? demanda-t-elle.  
-D’après toi…? grommela Val, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Si on le surprenait en lui faisant un petit déjeuner?  
-Oh oui!  
Quand Vox revint de sa marche avec Vark, il se sentait un peu calmer. Il était tellement habitué que Velvet et Valentino soient des troubles fêtes qu’il avait du mal à croire que leurs intentions puissent être innocentes. Il s’était imaginer voir des photos compromettantes être divulguer dans les médias.  
Mais il dut admettre que les gens s’imaginaient mille et une choses sur leur trio. Et il avait négligé V pour Val, c’était un fait.  
Qu’est-ce qui vint faire pencher la balance fut la bonne odeur de bouffe dans la cuisine. Val flippait une dernière crêpe en chantonnant, Velvet coupait des fruits avec son propre couteau en accompagnant l’air de Val avec des Chomp-chomp.  
Vark se mit à remuer la queue, intrigué par ses nouvelles odeurs. Vox poussa un soupir, attirant l’attention de ses compères.  
-Qui vous a dit que j’avais un faible pour les crêpes?  
Les deux autres sourirent, contents de leurs coups, et Vox ignora la montagne de vaisselle dans le levier.   
Même Vark eut droit à son poisson roulé dans une crêpe, fourré de quelques fraises, du sirop sur le top de tout ça. L’animal observa Velvet avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
-Hé hé! Ton bébé aime nos crêpes, Voxy! fit-elle, Vox mangeant en silence, souriant en coin.  
-… Toujours fâché, Caro? commenta Val, prenant un air suppliant, son partenaire leva ses yeux sur lui avant d’hocher les épaules.  
-On ne sait jamais avec vous…! Bon, je vous crois quand vous dites qu’il s’est rien passé…  
-Yeah! s’écria Velvet, levant ses bras en signe de victoire, s’interrompant quand l’alarme de son cell se mit à chanter « Don’t forget me! Or you get fat! Don’t forget me! Or you get fat! ».  
Val sourcilla, voyant leur compagne fouillé dans son sac à main, laissant l’alarme sonné. Elle trouva un pot de pilule, en avala une avant de finalement arrêter l’alerte.  
-… WTF was that? demanda-t-il, grimaçant, Vox riant sous cape.  
-L’application que j’ai créé. Pour rappeler aux filles de prendre leurs pilules anti-bébé! fit-elle, Val clignant des yeux, ne pouvant pas croire que ça existait. Oh, c’était une resquet de Vox. Aucune idée ce qui lui passe par la tête. Mais c’est fort pratique pour les femmes toujours en mouvement comme me me me.  
Val sembla estomaqué, Vox lui jeta un regard entendu. Le grand papillon en short reçu un texto sous peu.  
« T’auras pu de raison de faire avorter tes filles, Val. »  
Vox ajouta un clin d’œil à son message, voyant son petit ami sourire de toutes ses dents et lui répondit sans tarder.  
« Such a good, perfect boy! Je te dois une grosse récompense. Promet-moi de me réserver toute la nuit à te dorloter. »  
« Who’s a good boy now, love? » répliqua Vox, souriant à son cell, Velvet plissant les yeux, Vark grimpant sur le rebord de la table, les regardant tour à tour, n’étant pas dupe.  
-Euh… Vous voulez qu’on vous laisse… de l’intimité? Pour que vous continuiez à vous texter des cochonneries? demanda leur amie, Val cligna ses paupières en remontant ses yeux de son téléphone, Vox grognant.  
-C’est pas ça du tout!   
La gamine ria et ils continuèrent à manger, Velvet essayant de la convaincre de mettre dans leur horaire chargé une journée pareil à hier. Tout les trois, déconnant dans l’enfer, et puis un party pyjama…!   
Val sembla ouvert à l’idée mais il déclara que c’était à Vox de choisir la fréquence, ce dernier se creusant les méninges.  
-… On peut aussi juste se voir au resto? Au pire au studio de Val…?  
-Boring! Hier, c’était extra, parfait, ça m’a remonté le moral! J’en veux plus, de ses journées de rêve...!  
-… Bon, bon… Alors, faisons un compromis… Une soirée par semaine de jeux vidéos, ou de sortie, une nuit à dormir comme des marmottes et on retourne à nos trains-trains le lendemain. Quand moi et Val ont a congé, on pourrait te consacrer une journée plus charger. Ça te va, Vel?  
-Ohhhh! C’est cool! renchérit leur camarade fofolle, mais Valentino grimaça.  
-Nnnon.  
Vox aimait sa manière si directe de donner son opinion. Ça ressemblait trop souvent à un ordre, comme l’être contrôlant qu’il était. Mais il voyait mal la raison du pourquoi il ne voulait pas voir Velvet plus souvent. Ils s’entendaient si bien…!  
-Allons, Val…! C’est pour renouer avec Velvet…!   
-Oui, pense à moi…! pria-t-elle, faisant des yeux de biche, mais Valentino recula sur son dossier, prenant sa tasse de café, maussade.  
-… Si on fait ça, ça m’empêchera d’avoir du sexe un soir de la semaine…!  
-… Mais Val. On ne se voit déjà pas tout les jours de la semaine…! commenta Vox doucement, prenant un air sympathique, se doutant que c’était dur pour lui aussi.  
Avant qu’il ne comprenne le double sens de ses propos.  
Oh.  
Ohhhhh.  
L’expression de Val mais son obstination à garder le silence ne vint que soutenir la réalisation de son petit ami.  
Il avait du sexe avec d’autres gens que lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val reste Val


	27. Déception

-… Oh my fucking god! Val! commenta Velvet, les yeux exorbités. Même moi, j’étais moins directe que ça, quand je trompais Vox!  
C’était juste la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.  
D’un coup, la TV démon repoussa son assiette, grimaça, Val et Velvet réalisant qu’ils avaient trop parlé. Et juste dans la face de l’intéresser.  
-… Of course…! murmura Vox, se collant une main dans son écran, restant noir un long moment avant que le sourire faux et les yeux plissés du démon dévoilent juste la pointe de l’iceberg de l’égo et la confiance brisée de leur compatriote.   
-Vox…? Le prend pas personnel…! pria Velvet, ayant rarement vu son camarade avoir cette tête.  
On aurait dit qu’il voulait rire et pleurer à la fois mais qu’il bloquait toute émotion de sortir.  
-Non, bien sûr que non…! J’suis pas assez bien pour qu’on me soit fidèle, c’est tout. C’est l’enfer, qu’est-ce que je m’attendais…?  
Val le dévisagea, la bouche ouverte mais n’osant rien dire, pensant peut-être que le moindre son ne ferait que diriger la colère de son petit ami sur lui.  
-… Je pars travailler…, gronda simplement Vox, laissant les deux autres interdits.  
-… Mais on est Dimanche…! gémit Velvet, n’ayant pas réaliser qu’il était à ce point troublé.  
-Et alors?! Pendant que j’étais en vie, je travaillais all day, all night. Si je me suis pas tuer au travail, ça peut pas commencer ici…!  
Il se changea en moins de deux, malgré les protestations de Velvet mais elle finit par être poussé dans le mur, Vox ne retenant pas sa force et la jeune femme cessa de bouger, les yeux écarquillés.  
-Fichez le camp quand vous aurez fini de manger.  
Puis Vox claqua la porte d’entré, Vark se roulant en boule dans un coin, triste.  
Velvet finit par revenir dans la cuisine, grimaçant. Elle finit par se fâcher sur Val, étant rester immobile.  
-Pourquoi tu l’as pas raisonner ou dis quoi que se soit pour le calmer?  
-… Pourquoi tu t’es vanté de l’avoir trompé, Vel? C’était con de ta part…!  
-Je contrôle pas ma langue avec mes amis, tiens! Et j’vois pas pourquoi je me serais forcé pour un petit ami qui ne ressentait quasi aucune attirance envers moi…! J’veux pas l’insulter, mais Vox est plate et sans surprise…!   
Val ressentit une pointe de colère gronder en lui.  
Il ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Pour lui, Vox était davantage que juste un bon amoureux.  
C’était un homme intelligent, un homme avec un vécu chargé d’épreuve et de sacrifice.   
Il était peut-être à la fine pointe de la technologie, il gardait la fierté et quelques stéréotypes d’un homme dans les années 1950.   
Mais il avait tendance à mettre de côté ses défauts, quand il pensait comment il écopait avec les siens d’une main de maître…!  
Val savait qu’il devrait parler avec Vox bientôt, mettre les choses aux clairs.  
Ses soucis sexuels n’étaient pas de son ressort. Ils sortaient ensemble, mais Valentino considérait qu’il avait un bien trop grande appétit sexuel pour qu’un seul individu puisse y répondre.   
L’expliquer à Velvet n’aurait en rien arranger son cas. Il fallait qu’il règle ça avec Vox.  
L’occasion de se voir se présenta plus vite qu’il ne l’espérait. Alors que le pimp l’avait la vaisselle, comme pénitence, ayant forcer Velvet à aller promener Vark si elle ne voulait pas l’aider, il reçu un texto.  
C’était de Vox.  
« Tu es mieux de me payer le repas et de m’amener dans un endroit chic si tu veux te faire pardonner. »  
Val sourit, réalisant que Vox ne voulait pas lui tenir la tête avec ça.  
En son fort intérieur, la TV démon avait du se douter que son petit ami n’allait pas changer du jour au lendemain ses habitudes. Même pas pour lui.  
Mais d’avoir entendu la preuve de la bouche de son amant n’avait pas du tant lui plaire.  
Val informa Velvet à son retour de son rendez-vous galant avec Vox, lui demandant si elle avait des conseils pour l’aider.  
-Fais pas le con. Et baise-le comme un pro ensuite…!   
-… C’était dans le planning…! commenta Val, souriant en coin.  
Mais il était assez compréhensif pour savoir que Vox n’avait pas juste besoin de sexe. Il avait besoin qu’on soit à son écoute et qu’on respecte ses choix. Val voulait bien s’y souscrire, tant qu’il en retirait un profit au final.

Vox prit l’ascenseur, ayant fini ses rapports. Tom Trench et Katie Killjoy embarquèrent quelques étages plus bas, tous les trois descendant au rez-de-chaussée.  
-… Rare de vous voir dans les bureaux le week-end, patron…! commenta Tom, Vox baissa ses yeux sur lui.  
Le gars connaissait bien ses habitudes. … Ce n’était quand même pas lui qui avait réussit à avoir des infos de son passé, quand même…?  
-Certes, mais j’avais des fichiers urgents à finir…  
-Pardonnez mon indiscrétion…! commenta Katie, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux. Mais les rumeurs, comme quoi vous voyez l’Overlord de la porno… Valentino…! C’est monté de toute pièce, non? Vous n’êtes quand même pas…?!  
Vox lui jeta un regard en biais, ne l’encourageant pas mais ne démentant pas ses dires.   
-Ma vie privée ne concerne que moi. Les gens tentant de l’exposer ou voulant en faire un scoop sont des ignares ou des rats d’égoût…  
Les deux journalistes se redressant, ne voulant surtout pas donner l’impression d’être ce genre d’individu.  
-… Donc, si j’étais gai, je ne vous en parlerais pas, Katie. Vous êtes une excellente reporteuse. Vous pouvez faire abstraction de ses choses et aller chercher un vrai scoop, pas vrai?  
-Bien sûr, Monsieur Vox…! Ce n’était que pour éclairer ma propre curiosité, simplement ça…! Personne dans la boîte n’oserait dévoiler quoi que se soit de votre intimité, c’est certain…!   
Tom suait, silencieux, Vox le dévisageant gravement avant de sourire en coin.  
-Parfait. J’ai besoin de gens de confiance dans la boîte. Je compte sur vous pour le reportage de Mardi…! Cela devrait faire monter les côtes d’écoute en flèche!  
Sur ce, il quitta l’ascenseur. Il n’eut pas besoin de marcher loin pour voir à l’extérieur la limousine de Val l’attendre.  
« Subtil… » songea-t-il, se disant qu’il aurait pu lui texter l’adresse.  
Mais il appréciait qu’il se donne un certain mal pour se faire pardonner.  
Il monta, appréciant presque être seul et de n’avoir pas de ses groupies qui ne lâchaient jamais Val très longtemps, au club.  
Le chauffeur demanda si Vox voulait se changer avant d’aller au restaurant, ce dernier réfléchit avant de demander s’ils avaient le temps de faire un saut chez lui.  
-Le patron a dit de vous laisser prendre tout le temps que vous souhaitiez. Il sera au restaurant d’ici 40 minutes.  
-Bon, d’accord. Alors, on va chez moi…, commenta Vox, donnant son adresse.  
Il rentra juste pour mettre le costume que lui avait designer Val. Il n’avait pas tant à se forcer. Mais rare était les occasions de sortir en publique. De s’affirmer comme un couple. Et il voulait faire honneur à Val.   
Sans parler que ce costume était beau et si confortable…!  
Son bébé le dévisagea dans l’aquarium, Vox s’arrêta, lui parlant gentiment.  
-Tout va bien, mon grand…! Je sors ce soir avec Val, je reviendrais tard. Alors, amuse-toi avec tes jouets et ton nonos…! Tu veux?  
Le requin pencha la tête, se demandant si son maître allait vraiment mieux que son matin.   
Vox soupira, posant une main sur la vitre.  
-… Okay… Je suis peut-être encore en colère… Mais je sais que Val va tout faire pour se racheter. D’accord? Il tient à moi.   
Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la cuisine pour voir qu’on avait tout ramasser et un bouquet de tulipe rouge reposait sur la table.  
-… Okay, il tient plus à moi que je le pensais…, admit Vox, ravalant sa salive, prenant une fleur, hésitant, avant de la mettre en boutonnière sur son costume.   
Il savait que c’était démodé, mais il songea que juste en le voyant, Val saurait qu’il acceptait son présent et voulait faire des efforts pour lui pardonner. Qu’il avait juste à lui dire les bonnes choses et à être prêt à changer pour améliorer leur relation.


	28. Forgive?

Au restaurant, Vox fut surpris qu’on l’amène à une table déjà occupé par Val. Il s’était changer, portait une tenue digne d’un propriétaire d’un casino.  
Il portait juste ses lunettes roses en forme de cœur, mais le reste de son costume était différent. Blanc, noir et or, il respirait la réussite, l’opulence et la force. Sans parler qu’avec son sourire aimable, il avait l’air romantique.  
Enfin, l’air.  
Vox resta un peu sur la défensive, s’assoyant, mais Val étira sa main pour caresser la tulipe à son veston.  
-Tu les as aimé…? demanda-t-il, Vox ne pouvant s’empêcher de sourire en coin.  
-Quel idée de donner des fleurs à un homme?  
-Rien n’est trop beau pour toi…, répliqua Val, Vox cessa de sourire, trouvant son baratin trop parfait.  
-… Tu as déjà commandé? demanda-t-il, Val secouant la tête.  
-Non, je t’attendais pour se faire.  
Ils étaient à un étage supérieur dans un grand building. La vu sur tout leur quadrant de l’enfer était à couper le souffle. Vox du admettre, son partenaire avait peut-être trouvé le resto le plus chic de la ville. Réserver une table aussi vite avait du être très dispendieux. Et Val demanda au serveur qu’il ne fasse qu’une seule facture, montrant bien son intention d’être pourvoyeur.  
-… Je suis navré d’être partie comme un coup de vent… deux fois, ce matin…, grommela finalement Vox, se prenant son écran, pencher sur son assiette à moitié manger.  
Val étira sa main et attrapa la sienne.  
-Non… Caro, c’est moi qui a cruellement manqué de délicatesse…!  
-… Ah, vraiment? commenta Vox, étant curieux d’entendre l’explication qu’il allait donner.  
S’il tentait de lui mentir à plein nez…!  
-Tu sais que je fréquente plusieurs de mes employés…! Pas juste d’un niveau professionnel…!  
-… En particulier Angel Dust…, compléta Vox, ayant un goût amer dans la bouche.  
Encore plus quand il vit le regard satisfait de son partenaire, se rattrapant en reconnaissant un réel ennui sur l’écran à ses côtés.  
-Certes, mais tu ne dois pas croire que cela met notre relation en danger…! Ils pourraient tous disparaître du jour au lendemain, je n’en aurais rien à faire… C’est à toi que je tiens, et à toi seul…!  
Vox déplaça son regard, essayant de peser le pour et le contre.  
Son inconscient lui disait de ne pas enterrer la hâche de guerre aussi facilement. S’il acceptait ce baratin, quoi d’autre il lui ferait avaler dans un futur proche? Mais encore là, il le voyait mal tenter de s’excuser plus que ça.  
Vox décida de creuser juste un peu plus loin dans les relations de son petit ami.  
-Donc, tu me dis que tu fréquentes juste les gens à ton studio. Personne d’autres? Pas d’Overlord, pas des partenaires de bussiness…!  
-Non…! Allons, je ne te ferais jamais une chose pareille…! commenta Val, mais c’était légèrement trop beau à entendre, Vox continuant à sembler réfléchir.  
Il finit par soupirer, hochant les épaules.  
-… Bon… Je vais te croire sur parole…!  
-Grazie, caro!  
-Mais en échange… Je ne veux pas entendre ou voir tes fameuses « relations » avec tes stars au studio…, grommela Vox, plissant les yeux. Ça m’ennuie que ça me mette à cran. Je savais déjà tes manies et ton milieu de travail, les tentations qui y sont reliés…  
-Tu es vraiment un homme intelligent…, commenta Val en souriant sincèrement.  
-… ça ne veut pas dire que je veux encourager la chose…, confia finalement Vox, tapotant sur la table, le sourire de Val baissant d’un cran. Alors, quand on est ensemble, on ne parle pas de ce qui se passe au studio.  
-Oh?  
-J’veux dire… Te vantes pas de fourrer ailleurs…! grogna Vox, se griffant presque l’écran, cela faisant ricaner Val, souriant un peu plus effrontément.  
-Oh, belo, tu es merveilleux…! Tu n’as vraiment pas à être jaloux de qui que se soit… Jamais je n’achèterais des fleurs ou emmènerait au restaurant qui que se soit à part toi, Voxy…  
Cela rassura la TV démon, se remettant à sourire, ouvrant sa paume et Val posa sa main dans la sienne.  
Un toussotement interrompit leur regard transi.  
-Ça faisait un moment, Vox! commenta le compte Adulax, un sourire en coin, hochant la tête à Val. Je vois que tu es bien accompagné…  
-En effet…! grogna Vox, souhaitant presque le chasser de là, gardant sa main dans celle de Val.  
-Peut-être tu n’as pas eu l’occasion de lire mon message, mais je-  
-Je l’ai lu, interrompit Vox, se montrant plus tranchant. Mais je n’avais simplement pas du tout envie d’y répondre. Maintenant, si tu peux me laisser… Je suis occupé.  
Adulax cligna des yeux avant de prendre un air affecté, comme s’il savait ce que Vox faisait et que c’était simplement amusant.  
-Oh, certes, bien sûr…! Mais quand tu en auras fini avec ce pene piccolo, tu sais où me trouver…!  
Val plissa ses yeux et Vox inspira profondément.  
Okay. Il ignorait exactement d’où il savait l’Italien ou si c’était une grave insulte, mais ça avait déjà assez duré. Temps de mettre les barres sur les i.  
-Adulax. Je pense que même si Valentino me quittait, je ne retournerais pas te voir. Merci, mais non merci. Passe à autre chose…  
-… Quoi? fit le fantôme, cligna des yeux.  
-Il a dit « Fiche le camp, fantasma di merda », railla Val, se redressant sur son siège, et Vox du admettre, même s’il devinait ce que son amant disait, l’entendre parler en Italien était très sexy.  
Adulax paru choquer, se mettant à parler en Italien, essayant sûrement de rabrouer Val. Mais ce dernier répondit du tac au tac, Vox perdant le fils, des points d’interrogation apparaissant dans son écran. Adulax partit, criant presque d’hystérie, des gens du resto le prenant pour le mettre à l’écart et qu’il cesse de déranger la clientèle.  
-… Tu lui as dit quoi, bon sang…? grommela Vox, souriant en coin, amusé de la situation.  
-… Oh, simplement que tu te ventais que j’étais le meilleur bottom de ta vie…, commenta Val, remuant son verre de vin, le humant, savourant son arôme et sa victoire psychologique sur ce type fantomatique.  
-Oh. Tu aurais pu pousser le bouchon plus loin…! répliqua Vox, se grattant le dessous de son écran.  
-Comme? demanda Val, prenant une gorgée de vin.  
Vox murmura proche de son oreille :  
-Que tu es la meilleure baise de ma vie.  
Val recracha sa gorgée, toussant, les yeux grands ouvert, Vox lui frottant le dos, riant de sa tête.  
-Bon sang, j’pensais pas que ça te ferait tant d’effet…! commenta Vox, avant de voir le regard craintif de son partenaire. Val, tu t’es fait mal?  
-Non… Vox. Tu es sérieux?  
-Hum… Si je dis que oui, tu vas pas me frapper ou m’embrasser en publique, j’espère…? demanda Vox, commençant à être inquiet, gêné qu’il en fasse toute une histoire.  
Val ravala sa salive avant de prendre son écran entre ses deux mains. Doucement, il baissa sa tête et colla son front contre ce qui devrait être celui de la TV démon, le faisant rougir.  
-… You’re perfect, Voxy…, soupira le grand homme, son partenaire entrefermant les yeux.  
Il pouvait comprendre cette langue. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses petits mots lui donnaient l’impression de toucher le ciel.  
-I shall make you feel like that all time we make love…, souffla-t-il, embarrassant gravement Vox, le repoussant, des codes d’erreur passant sur son écran.  
-Holà! Val! Du calme! T’emballe pas! J’t’ai pas dit ça pour que tu me fasses ton grand numéro…  
-… Garçon…! Le dessert pour emporter…! commenta Val quand le serveur fut à leur niveau.  
-Quoi? grommela Vox, le garçon s’éloignant en cuisine, Val le regardant comme si sa télé était bonne à manger.  
-… Je t’avais promis de te dorloter toute la nuit durant… Mais je ne pourrais pas attendre qu’il soit nuit, Vox…!  
« Mince, je vais mourir…! » songea Vox, suant mais souriant stupidement, en étant presque heureux.

Vox ne pourrait jamais se lasser de faire l’amour avec Val.  
Comment leurs corps s’unissaient, comment les plaintes de Val montaient dans la pièce, comment il égratignait sa peau alors que le plaisir et sa bite l’emplissait. Comment il perdait notion du temps et donnait, suçait, léchait, prenait tout et donnait tout en même temps.  
Cette nuit encore, ils se furent longuement l’amour dans une chambre d’hôtel plonger dans la pénombre. C’était encore plus agréable d’être dans un milieu extérieur, sans personne dans les autres pièces. Sans se soucier de ne pas être bruyant ou délicat, ils déplacèrent les meubles selon où et comment ils le faisaient.  
Vox vint à courts de condoms mais Val jeta le dernier usager, présentant ses fesses.  
-Fais-le encore, chéri! Rentre en moi, donne-moi tout ton sperme…! Je veux sentir ta grosses bite à crue…!  
Vox eut une nouvelle défaillance avec sa télé mais son corps s’actionna avant que son visage puisse revenir. Une grimace de satisfaction était dépeinte sur l’écran alors qu’il obéissait à la requête de Val, ce dernier gémissant doucement, laissant savoir à son partenaire comment il aimait ça.  
« Dieu…! C’est tellement bon, j’veux pas que le jour vienne…! » pensa-t-il, pompant avec force son partenaire, ses mains caressant son torse et son dos.


	29. La valeur des fleurs

Velvet demanda bien entendu un compte rendu le lendemain aux garçons, trouvant que leurs dernières querelles avaient été impressionnantes. Vox répliqua que ce qu’elle avait vu n’était pas une querelle en soit. Juste une déception de sa part. Mais que Val avait su remonter dans son estime.  
« … Hot sex session? »  
Vox grimaça, étant à son bureau.  
Il lui envoya la photo du bouquet que lui avait offert Val, voulant se remettre à travailler mais Velvet lui répondit aussitôt.  
« OMG! Des tulipes rouges! »  
« C’est gentil, pas vrai? » commenta Vox, se sentant bête de se vanter d’avoir reçu des fleurs.  
Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Pourquoi il trouvait ça romantique à craquer?  
« Tu sais ce qu’elles signifient? »  
« Les tulipes ont une signification? »  
« Oui! Et les rouges représentent un amour parfait! »  
Vox relut trois fois la phrase, réalisant qu’il n’avait pas la berlue et posa son téléphone.  
… Non… Val n’était quand même pas amoureux de lui.  
Enfin, il aurait été content que se soit le cas. Il savait qu’il tenait à lui, il le montrait et se fâchait assez contre lui pour que se soit réel.  
Mais de là à dire qu’il était amoureux.  
Et qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire, un amour parfait?  
Il n’y avait rien de parfait dans ce monde…!  
« Vous êtes le parfait couple de l’enfer! » écrivit Velvet avant de lui envoyer plein de petits cœurs, des bonhommes qui faisaient des clin d’œil et des bonhommes sourires.  
Vox grimaça. N’importe quoi. Ils étaient en couple, mais il savait déjà que leur relation n’était pas parfaite.  
Ça ne l’empêchait pas de regarder la photo du bouquet, un serrement à la poitrine.

Il travaillait encore le jour où Val passa à l’improviste à Vox Entreprise.  
-Holà…! Il mio bellissimo cagnolino (mon beau petit chien)…! commenta le pimp, s’accotant dans le cadre de la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
Vox sursauta et grommela, serrant ses poings sur son bureau.  
-… Débarque pas comme ça à l’improviste avec ton baratin Italien…! Qu’est-ce que tu veux…? commenta-t-il, Val s’approchant en se déhanchant juste légèrement, remontant sa canne dans sa main, les autres dans ses poches.  
-Ton bel amant n’a pas le droit de te faire un coucou, Caro…? commenta Val, plissant les yeux.  
Vox aurait trouver ça gentil, excepter qu’il sentait une requête inusité qui lui pendait au bout de nez.  
-… Tiens, une circulaire dépasse de ta poche…! souligna son petit ami, Val souriant en coin.  
-Rien ne rate à ton sens de l’observation aiguisé…!  
-Je transmets et voie en HD, chéri…, commenta Vox, étirant sa main, Val lui remettant le pamphlet.  
C’était des objets de luxe, accessoires de toute sorte. Vox devina la future requête de son petit ami en tombant dans la section des cannes pour marcher, toute assez stylisé et travaillé.  
-… Ils font ça ici…? grommela Vox, se doutant que de leur vivant, oui, les gens perdaient leurs argents sur ce genre d’objet.  
Mais en enfer?  
Les yeux suppliants de Val le convaincu qu’il aurait été le genre d’homme à dépenser dans ces frivolités.  
-Mon beau et viril Vox…! Tu ferais vraiment de moi le pimp le plus heureux qui soit qui tu m’achetais un présent…!  
-Oh? Tu as été assez sage pour ça…? grommela Vox, se prenant le menton, décidant de jouer le jeu.  
Mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Val s’assoit sur son bureau et rapproche son visage du sien.  
-Je serais plus que ta meilleure baise, belo, darling…! Si tu me dis oui, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, pour nos trois prochaines nuits…!  
-Wah! Val! répliqua Vox, reculant sur son siège, grimaçant. Dis pas ce genre de chose…!  
-… Ça ne t’intéresse pas…? grommela Val, se reculant, grimaçant, Vox rougissant mais étira ses mains pour prendre les deux mains inférieurs de son partenaire.  
-Je n’ai jamais dit ça, Val… Mais tu n’as pas besoin de me convaincre en me rendant des services sexuels ou autre… Tu es mon petit ami. Et pour te faire plaisir, je serais prêt à déplacer des continents…! Ce n’est pas un bâton de marche qui fera un trou dans mon budget…!  
Val parut surpris mais colla finalement sa tête à son écran, se mettant à ronronner, Vox caressant l’arrière de sa tête.  
-Hum, bon… Dis-moi seulement celui que tu désires, que je le commande toute suite pour me remettre au travail.  
-… Celui-ci…! fit Val tout bas, souriant comme un gamin devant son présent de Noël.  
Vox hocha la tête, commença à rentrer les numéros dans son cell avant de s’arrêter.  
-… 6000 dollars pour une canne?! s’offusqua Vox, ses antennes sur sa tête se tordant, de la fumée sortant des côtés de son écran.  
-C’est vraiment une très belle canne, caro…! répliqua Valentino, prenant un ton affecté, comme s’il n’aimait pas qu’on questionne le prix de la beauté.  
-Mais t’es tombé sur la tête?! À quoi elle va te servir, à part pour parader?!  
-… Pour frapper mes esclaves, hum, mes employés désobéissants…! se corrigea Val, souriant avec toute ses dents.  
Vox lâcha son cell en jetant un regard noir sur son petit ami.  
-… Non…  
-Allons, Voxy-chéri…! commenta Val, reprenant un ton suppliant.  
-Tu n’as qu’à skipper l’achat de tes drogues. Vendre une de tes putes. Tu fais autant d’argent que moi, merde…!  
Valentino plissa les yeux, insulté de ses propositions.  
-… Tu es mon amant…! Tu devrais mieux prendre soin de moi…!  
-Je prends soin de toi! gronda Vox en se levant, contournant son bureau pour lui faire face. Quand tu es chez moi, je m’assure que tu manges des repas équilibrés, je te fais la manucure et des massages de pied…!  
-Holà, beurk, arrête…! répliqua Val, détournant la tête, levant la main pour l’arrêter.  
-Si on vivait ensemble, je prendrais ultra soin de toi…! Pas avec des frivolités mais avec des choses vraiment utiles…! Le ventre plein, un repos regénérant et mes bras pour te tenir chaud durant les nuits froides.  
-Risible… Tu cesses ce roman à l’eau de rose?! J’en ai que faire de tes actions de boy-scout! J’veux être gâter! Pas avec ta bouffe santé de merde et tes manies de me tripoter quand ça te chante! Mais avec des billets verts…!  
Vox plissa les yeux, alla chercher son portefeuille et lui donna direct 100$.  
-… Pour que tu me fiches la paix et me laisse travailler. Avec ça, tu as bien assez pour t’acheter une canne de médiocre qualité, ou avoir deux lunchs hyper calorique…!  
-C’est tout?! s’énerva Val, serrant quand même les billets dans sa main, Vox hocha la tête.  
-Si tu me demandes un cadeau un brin plus utile et moins extravagant, peut-être que je serais près à dépenser « plus ». Mais en attendant que tu cesses de faire ton enfant gâté, c’est tout ce que tu auras dans l’immédiat… Maintenant, du vent, Val…!  
Son amoureux lui jeta un regard courroucé, lui envoyant un doigt d’honneur, non, trois, avant de foutre le camp.  
Vox s’assit et soupira en baissant son écran sur la table.  
Merde, qu’est-ce que Valentino pouvait être invivable…!  
Il aurait du lui expliquer tant qu’à faire qu’il n’était pas son Sugar Daddy, de ne pas le prendre pour une tirelire.


	30. Cri d’à l’aide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses vont se corser!

Il décida de travailler plus tard, se doutant que Val lui ferait la tête durant un ou deux jours.  
Il n’allait sûrement pas s’excuser d’être le gars rationnel dans le couple.  
Il reçut vers 8 heures un texto et il ne reconnut pas la source toute suite.  
Ça disait simplement « Help Me ». Curieux.  
Il plissa les yeux pour observer la photo de profile et sa mémoire photographique replaça la dame.  
Cette truie qui lui avait fait du rentre dedans et qu’il avait donné sa carte pour avoir des infos sur Val.  
Elle ne l’avait jamais contacter, pas même quand il avait commencer à sortir avec son boss.  
Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi lui?  
Mais il se leva, prenant rapidement sa décision.  
Val était peut-être casse-pied, il n’aimerait pas que l’une de ses employés soient en danger. Et en échange de l’aider, il pourrait en savoir plus encore sur Valentino.  
C’était donnant donnant. Aucune raison de se rebiffer.

Il lui fallut une heure pour trouver la pute. Quand il arriva dans la ruelle où elle était terrée, il cessa de sourciller et enleva aussitôt son veston pour le donner à la pauvre créature.  
La truie couvrit ses épaules saccagées de coups de griffe et d’ecchymose, le visage humide de larmes et de saleté. Elle semblait avoir passé un très sale quart d’heure.  
-Viens…, fit-il, lui montrant sa main, la fille ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, l’accepta et se releva, boitant en marchant à sa suite vers la voiture sophistiqué de la TV démon.  
En route, ils gardèrent le silence, Vox au volant.  
Il vit du coin de l’œil la pute boire le café qu’il venait de lui acheter, ayant déjà engouffré les deux croissants.  
-… J’veux pas me mêler de se qui ne me regarde pas… Mais pourquoi m’avoir contacté moi…? demanda-t-il, sourcillant, la cochonne baissant la tête.  
-… Les gars dans la boîte… Même si tu sors avec le boss, t’a jamais agit comme un casse-pied. Et j’ai toujours gardé ta carte, au cas que ce soit plus vivable…  
-… Je peux pas effacer le contrat que tu as signé avec Val, prévint-il toute suite, s’arrêtant devant un feu rouge. Mais si tu préfères aller ailleurs qu’au studio... Si tu as un appartement à toi ou un copain qui pourrait t’héberger…  
-Nah, ça ferait qu’empirer les choses… J’fais déjà une gourde en te mêlant à ça…, commenta la grosse femme, serrant le veston sur ses épaules, gigotant sur le siège qu’elle remplissait au max.  
Vox hocha les épaules.  
-Sérieux, Val ne m’effraie pas. S’il se fâche parce que je viens en aide à une de ses employés, c’est son problème…  
-… Oh, tu l’as encore jamais vu fâché…, commenta la cochonne, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.  
-… Tu veux qu’on s’arrête et qu’on discute…? Tu as peut-être encore faim…? proposa Vox.  
Il avait de plus en plus l’impression qu’une fois rendu au Studio, les choses allaient se corser. Juste l’attitude de la fille le mettait sur les nerfs.  
Et après s’être disputé avec lui cette avant-midi, il se demandait si c’était si sage que ça qu’ils se revoient toute suite.  
-Nah. Si on arrive tôt, j’pourrais peut-être filer en douce dans ma chambre sans qu’il me voie. Il pétera une crise juste le lendemain matin.  
-… Péter une crise…, répéta Vox, se rappelant à quoi ça ressemblait pour lui.  
Cri, des objets qui volaient dans la pièce, et rarement, son écran de télé qui finissait avec des fissures.  
Non, personne n’aimait voir Val taper une crise.  
Mais il avait l’impression que ce n’était pas ce genre de crise que parlait la truie.  
Une fois arrivé au Studio, Vox arrêta le moteur, la truie hochant la tête.  
-Bon… Je te dois combien…? demanda-t-elle, comme si elle pensait honnêtement qu’il allait la charger. J’ai pas d’argent sur moi, mais-  
-Tu sais ce que je veux… Des infos sur Val. Même le plus mauvais.  
-… Si tu restes dans le coin, tu vas en savoir plus que tu le voudrais…, commenta la femme en plissant des yeux.  
Vox hésita quelques secondes avant de détacher sa ceinture.  
-… Okay. Allons-y.  
Elle parut surprise mais marcha à sa suite, traversant la rue pour se rendre au studio de porno de Val.

L’endroit était tranquille. Ce n’était pas encore l’heure de rush. Vox proposa à sa protégée de la reconduire dans sa chambre, sous le regard étonné des autres travailleurs.  
-… Tu aimes jouer avec le feu…, murmura la cochonne, serrant sa veste sur ses épaules, ignorant de son mieux les airs consternés des autres filles.  
-J’dirais plutôt que j’aime les flammèches… Et laissez une fille dans ton état dont j’ai offert ma protection serait contre mon code de l’honneur, grogna Vox, plissant les yeux.  
La conduire ici n’était pas tant la mettre en sécurité, il s’en doutait. Mais c’était mieux ça que de la laisser errer dans les rues de l’enfer, avec les malades, voleurs, cannibales traînant par-ci, par-là.  
Ce fut à ce moment que Valentino sortit d’une salle d’enregistrement, l’air maussade et arriva face à face avec Vox.  
Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, la cochonne resta en retrait.  
À son grand étonnement, Val sourit, écartant ses bras.  
-Voxy…! Tu es venu jusqu’ici pour t’excuser?  
-Euh…, grommela Vox, détournant le regard, laissant son petit ami le serrer dans ses bras possessivement.  
-Caro, ce n’était pas la peine…! Je t’aurais appelé demain pour te dire que c’était oublier…! Mais puisque tu es là, aussi bien venir boire un verre avec moi…! You know what I need after that…? commenta-t-il, ayant un sourire en coin, glissant une main sur la chemise moulante de Vox et caressant sous la ceinture de son partenaire, ce dernier grimaçant.  
Val vit une tête brune dans le couloir et grimaça en reconnaissant son employée qu’il avait envoyé faire du trottoir, une semaine de cela.  
-… quoi? Que fais-tu ici? Tu as déjà ramassé l’argent que tu me dois pour avoir droit au gîte?! gronda-t-il, lâcha Vox et faisant face à la grosse femme.  
Même si elle était plus large, il était beaucoup plus grand qu’elle et lui faisait de l’ombre, la cochonne baissant les yeux.  
-… Non…, admit-elle.  
La gifle qui suivit fit sursauter Vox, Val grognant.  
-Tu as vraiment des envies suicidaires, Greta, revenir bredouille et quémander ma pitié. Je ne fais pas dans la pitié, ma grosse. Je fais seulement dans les profits…! Et nourrir une truie comme toi n’est pas donner! Alors tu fiches le camp pendant que je suis encore d’humeur! … Mais où tu tiens ce veston?  
-Je lui ai laissé le mien…, grommela Vox, Val sursautant, le dévisageant comme s’il venait de lui annoncer une chose épouvantable.  
Greta leva ses yeux, sa joue rougissant mais plus curieuse et craintive de voir ce que le boss allait faire à son petit ami pour l’avoir aider.  
-… Tu l’as conduite ici, Voxy? souffla-t-il, sourcillant, encore sous le choc.  
-Ça te pose un problème, Val? Elle est blessée, elle est à bout de force. Même toi, tu devrais savoir comment ménager tes employés pour en tirer un meilleur profit.  
Val grimaça, serrant un poing.  
-… Tu ne fais pas mon travail, Voxy… Alors, ne t’en mêle pas… TOI! Tu lui redonnes son manteau et tu retournes faire du trottoir, toute suite!  
Greta sursauta et commença à enlever le veston mais Vox leva sa main.  
-Nah, si tu retourne travailler, tu auras besoin de plus que juste tes vêtements déchirés. Et tiens.  
Il sortit ses clés de voiture et les lui lançant, Greta les attrapant avant d’écarquiller les yeux.  
-Je te prête ma bagnole pour pas que t’aille à jouer les clochardes. J’ignore l’argent que tu dois à Val, mais si tu dois découcher pour le rembourser, au moins le faire dans un endroit confortable.  
Quelques putes et travailleurs écoutaient l’interaction et n’en revenait pas de la générosité du petit ami du boss.  
-… c’est… c’est beaucoup trop…! commenta Greta, sans pour autant lâcher les clés, voyant Val devenir de plus en plus rouge, fulminant.  
-Allons…! Je suis un homme d’affaire. J’offre à mes amis et mon petit ami mon temps et mon argent. Mais le reste du temps, je fais business…! Et ce que tu me fournis vaut bien suffisamment ce que je t’offre ou te prête…! commenta Vox, osant même lui faire un clin d’œil, la truie tremblant, n’ayant pas eu droit à une trace de sympathie depuis très longtemps.  
Val frappa du pied au sol, livide, avant d’arracher les clés des mains de sa pute.  
-… Non, non, NON! Tu ne recevras rien de sa part! Tu restes dormir ici et tu te prends trois jours à ton compte… Mais ensuite, je veux mon argent ou il y aura des sanctions! HORS DE MA VUE!  
Greta décampa, non sans décocher un dernier regard à Vox, ce dernier hochant la tête, content qu’elle s’en sorte sans trop de casse. Ce fut ensuite à son tour d’en partir, Val le soulevant par les aisselles, rentrant ses doigts dans sa chair, livide de colère, bavant affreusement.  
-Toi… TOI! Tu vas me dire quel genre de marché tu as fait avec cette sale putain. TOUTE SUITE!  
-Allons, Val…! Ce que tu fais de tes putes et gigolos ne sont pas de mon ressort. Mais ce que je fais avec mes partenaires de business ne sont pas du tien…! commenta-t-il, osant lui faire un sourire espiègle.  
Val se mit aussitôt à l’étrangler, devant la vue de tous, furieux. Vox le laissa faire, grimaçant un peu. Mais dès qu’il commença à sérieusement manquer d’air, il lui envoyait une petit décharge, toute légère, juste pour le choquer et non pour le blesser.  
Val le lâcha mais le traîna vers une pièce au fond, tous les travailleurs se carapatant dans le sens opposé, très pâles.  
« … Qu’est-ce qu’il va me faire…? » songea-t-il.


	31. BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça va "encore" plus se corser. Mais je peux spoiler que personne ne meure...!

La pièce étant dans le noir complet et Val n’alluma pas les lumières.  
Le bruit d’étoffe s’écrasant au sol, le cliquètement de chaînes…  
Vox, nerveux, tourna son écran pour éclairer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.  
Merde. Des équipements S&M. Et il devinait qui allait jouer les bourreaux.  
-Val, attends une seconde…! Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire…?!  
-Te traiter comme tu le mérites, petit connard libertin sans une once de respect pour ton maître…, gronda Val, étirant une languette de cuir entre ses mains.  
-… Okay… Ce serait adorable, excepter que j’ai vraiment l’impression que tu te prends pour mon maître…! grommela Vox, ne riant pas en sentant la morsure du cuire sur son torse ensuite.  
Vox attrapa le fouet à la seconde reprise et le lui arracha des mains.  
-VAL! T’es tombé sur la tête ou quoi?  
-… Les vilains garnements doivent être punis, Voxy…! Tu penses quand même pas que tu peux venir ici, m’humilier et me faire passer pour un crétin tromper par sa propre pute sans avoir droit à une punition égale à ton châtiment?  
-Merde, Val! J’ai pas coucher avec cette fille! Tu couches avec des tonnes de tes employés! Est-ce que je me mets à te fouetter ou à te traiter comme un punching ball?!  
Les cris de son petit ami sembla le ramener momentanément à la raison, ses yeux brillants dans le noir se plissant, semblant réfléchir, mais il secoua la tête et se redressa, trouvant une autre arme pour le faire souffrir.  
Vox eut beau se débattre, il ne voyait pas dans le noir et il fut bientôt labourer de coups, de griffures et même de trois morsures. La bave de son partenaire sur ses plaies picotait, Vox tremblant, ses poignets retenus fermement à présent par son partenaire. Ce dernier le traînant et l’installa de force sur une sorte de banc rembourrés. Vox grimaça en sentant ses poignets attachés, son pantalon et boxer enlever de force et ses chevilles suivant le même état que ses bras.  
Sur ce banc de BDSM, Vox se tordit le cou pour voir derrière lui la forme de son partenaire frotter son érection, les yeux plein de convoitise sur lui.  
-Now, Daddy will give you some tough love...! Only what you deserve, okay?  
Vox rougit. Merde, s’il lui ferait ça avec son consentement, ce serait tellement sexy! En réalité, il aurait aimé laisser le contrôle à autrui. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à l’idée qu’il soit traité comme une petite bitch.  
Mais plutôt être damné une seconde fois que de l’avouer, aussi il prévint Val, la voix enroué, de faire attention à la suite.  
-Si j’étais toi… Je mettrais un doigt en premier, Val.  
-Tu ne me donneras pas d’ordre, you fucking bitch…! gronda Val, lui giflant une fesse.  
Une fois la douleur passée, Vox roula les yeux, le quittant de son champ de vision par ce fait même.  
-Chéri, c’est pour toi que je dis ça. Tu risques d’avoir une surprise sinon.  
Il avait prit un ton plaintif et cela semblait marcher car Val passa une main sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau avant de lui agripper les fesses.  
-If you wish…!  
Le cri de stupeur et douloureux de Val quand il s’électrocuta fit ricaner Vox.  
-J’peux pas croire que tu ailles oublier ce que j’ai fait à Loo Loo Land. Je te tuerais pas, cause I love you, fool, mais si tu essais de me violer une seconde fois, entre nous, c’est fini. Je te mets sur le grill et tu me verras plus de ta vie.  
La TV démon entendit l’autre rouspéter et briser des choses autour d’eux. Finalement, d’une main tremblante, il détacha ses menottes. Mais aussitôt que Vox se fut redresser et rhabiller qu’il reçut un coup de poing magistral dans son visage.  
-TU N’AS PAS CETTE LIBERTÉ! YOU’RE MINE! FUCKING MINE! Je te brise comme je te viole quand ça me chante!  
Vox attrapa son écran brisé entre ses mains, ne pouvant plus transmettre la moindre expression.  
-…Wow… Greta ne mentait pas, en me disant que je verrais ton vrai visage en la ramenant au studio, commenta-t-il d’un ton neutre.


	32. Séparation

Val sembla tomber des nues, ses yeux s’agrandissant, réalisant d’un coup pourquoi Voxy avait fait tout ça.  
-… Quoi? souffla-t-il, Vox le tassant sans ménagement de son chemin, trouvant rapidement la porte de la sortie malgré l’obscurité et partant d’un pas engagé.  
Il fallut 15 bonnes secondes pour que le claquement des talons se fasse entendre derrière lui mais Vox était préparer. Il se retourna brutalement, levant son poing pour le frapper. Val s’accroupit, effrayé.  
Il ne réalisa pas toute suite que Vox profita qu’il détourne la tête pour quitter aussi vite le studio, le laissant intouché mais seul.  
Quelques travailleurs de la boîte osèrent regarder dans le couloir, intrigués, nerveux. Val leva les yeux, encore ingénu, terrifié, humilié.  
Mais devant tout cet amalgame de sentiments, la colère revint, plus forte et il sortit son fusil, ses putains se cachant immédiatement  
Vox avait commencé à traverser la rue, grimaçant en sentant des morceaux de son écran se fissurer. Merde, il était fouteau!  
BANG BANG!  
Vox plissa les yeux, ayant sentit l’air de deux balles éraflés ses jambes, s’immobilisant pour lentement se tourner vers son petit ami. Sans chapeau, une main gardant son manteau fermé et une autre tenant son pistolet dorée, il semblait enragé.  
-Reviens à l’intérieur. TOUTE SUITE!  
-… Oh… Ou tu vas me tirer dessus? Quoi que je fasse, tu veux me tuer, c’est ça!  
-NON! Peu importe, Vox! Je t’interdis de compromettre d’avantage mon image!  
-Ton…? renchérit Vox avant de fermer les yeux, secouant sa tête, des morceaux de l’écran tombant au sol.  
Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Val réalisa combien il était amoché.  
-… Allons… Tu peux pas aller nulle part dans cet état…! Si tu t’excuses, je veux bien…! commença Val, parlant plus doucement, essayant même un sourire pour l’amadouer.  
Mais Vox réussit à faire réapparaître ses yeux à travers son écran brisé, le dévisageant dans un kaléidoscope rouge avec des cercles noirs.  
-Je pense que tu ne comprends pas la situation, commenta son petit ami, prenant les côtés de son écran à deux mains.  
Il fit la chose que jamais Val n’aurait pu s’attendre.  
Il s’arracha la tête.  
Et en brandissant l’écran comme d’une munition, il articula :  
-J’en ai fini avec toi!  
Et paf! Il lui balança l’écran brisé en pleine tronche. Le pimp tomba sur le dos, ses jambes au collant en mailles apparaissant à la vue de tous, mais Vox ne pouvait pas profiter de cette vision ou se moquer, vu qu’il n’avait plus de tête.  
Mais il pouvait survivre sans écran, momentanément. Il avait mit son cell sur son cou, les fils se branchant à l’appareil et il rentra dans sa voiture, barrant les portes et démarrant en trombe.  
BRAM!  
Il fonça à reculons dans un édifice, Vox se tournant pour voir les dégâts. Un démon sortit et brandit un marteau en gueulant, mais le Cell démon fit vrombir son moteur, le commerçant se cachant presque aussi.  
-Vox! s’écria Val, rampant au sol, étourdit mais plissant les yeux pour le voir malgré sa mauvaise vision. Arrête! Tu peux pas conduire sans-!  
Vox remonta le col de sa chemise pour cacher son subterfuge. Val ne vit que le corps sans tête de son petit ami lui envoyer un doigt d’honneur et rouler à quelques mètres de lui avant d’accélérer et prendre un tournant sec. Le pimp resta tétanisé, trop choqué pour bouger ou penser à appeler ses gars pour qu’ils le suivent.

Vox conduisit moins rapidement une fois dépassé le secteur d’influence de Val, appelant son majordome.  
-Envoyer Vark dans un parc à chien.  
-Quand, monsieur?  
-Toute suite! gronda-t-il, le majordome lui assurant que ce serait fait avant de raccrocher.  
Il ne voulait pas que Val se venge sur son animal ou ses amis en son absence. Parce qu’il était hors de question qu’il retourne chez lui et risque de le voir surgir n’importe quand pour qu’il lui demande des comptes.  
Il alla direct dans un hôtel somptueux, ordonnant au stewart de mettre sa voiture à la casse.  
Il avait de la peine de laissé son superbe engin, mais la garder retracerait Val jusqu’à lui.  
Ensuite, il s’enregistra sous un faux non, apparaissant à tous comme un homme sans tête. Le type à la réception douta un instant mais quand il lui prêta sa carte de crédit pour la suite la plus luxueuse qu’il avait, il ne fit plus de manières et fut toute suite aux petits oignons.  
Val ne pourrait le retracer via l’informatique. Vox en avait le monopole.  
Il resta juste à brouiller les cartes pour Velvet.  
Si elle le rejoignait, d’une manière ou de l’autre, Val serait au courant et pourrait essayer de se venger.  
Vox prit la télé dans sa chambre comme tête et brisa son cell avec son pied, grimaçant.  
Plus de voiture, plus de cell… Super…!  
Mais ainsi, il pouvait starter à neuf.  
… Excepter qu’il ne disparaîtrait pas toute la vie non plus.  
Il craignait peut-être la colère de Valentino, il savait en son fort intérieur qu’il n’avait pas vraiment voulu le tuer.  
Il avait juste voulu lui montrer de ne plus le blesser, parce qu’il savait toute les manières de le torturer et le baiser pour qu’il lui appartienne.  
Et Vox s’agenouilla dans la douche, se prenant sa nouvelle tête, profondément troubler. Il se demandait si son absence pourrait faire réfléchir Val. Non pas à comment il traitait ses employés, mais à ce qu’il voulait de leur relation. Était-il si cupide qu’il ne pourrait pas parler à quelqu’un d’autres ou que le moindre malentendu le mettrait hors de lui encore?  
Pourquoi une part de lui était flatté de l’attention, merde?!  
Il se couvrit son écran avec ses mains, pleurant en silence. Il devrait se laver et soigner ses blessures. Trouver une manière de travailler à distance. Et surtout ne plus réapparaître dans le monde ou les sociaux médias pour éviter de se faire pister.  
Ce serait dur, ce serait invivable… Mais pas question qu’il laisse Val voir combien il avait pu lui faire mal, ce soir.  
Et comment une part de lui aurait voulu le laisser continuer.


	33. Deux semaines.

Val crut qu’il deviendrait fou.  
Deux semaines que Vox avait disparu sans sa tête, en lui lançant en plein visage que c’était fini entre eux.  
Il avait été le lendemain même chez lui, avait découvert que même le requin manquait à l’appel. Il prit aussitôt la carabine dans la limousine et avait tout criblé de balles. L’aquarium, les meubles de la cuisine, le sofa, les consoles de jeu. Mais devant le large écran du salon, il avait figé, avait commencé à trembler.  
Il avait jeté la carabine par la fenêtre, tombant dans la piscine, alors que Val poussait un cri de rage et d’impuissance.  
Il avait ensuite continuellement texter son désespoir à Velvet, disant même parfois que c’était sa faute.  
Velvet capotait aussi que Vox ne donne pas le moindre signe de vie.  
Angel entendait le boss écouter des musiques comme « Pink in the night » et il grimaçait, se demandant ce qui minait tant son morale, jusqu’à ce qu’il se souvienne des rumeurs des filles.  
Vox lui aurait balancer sa télé dans la figure après qu’il aille attenté de le violer. Ou un truc du genre.  
« Bof! Val a enfin trouver un mec capable de le remettre à sa place… Mais pourquoi lui lancer sa tête? » songea Angel, un peu dégoûté.  
Il espérait presque qu’ils ne revoient jamais cet énergumène. Mais si le moral du boss restait à ce point bas, la job deviendrait aussi déprimante que la morgue…  
Ce fut alors que Velvet appela Val, criant presque au combiné.  
-Hum?! Ne crie pas, je dormais…! grommela Val, mentant, épongeant ses larmes sur ses joues.  
-VOX! Il est à la télé! Poste 666!  
Val ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.  
Il le reconnu aussitôt et sentit son cœur raté un battement en le voyant à nouveau avec sa tête et un sourire éclatant, sous les projecteurs, alors que les animateurs télé annonçait qu’il venait aujourd’hui d’acheter la totalité des biens de la chaîne et devenir le PDG du channel 666.  
-Que ferez-vous avec vos autres entreprises, Vox?! demanda Katie Killjoy, Tom souriant avec ses yeux, Vox accepta le micro et parla à la caméra.  
Val rampa pour se rapprocher de la télé, clignant des yeux, encore trop sous le choc de le voir indemne et bien pour se fâcher ou penser à le retrouver.  
-Y travailler, chère Katie! Mais je tenais à mettre un point d’honneur et consacrer d’avantage de temps à ce channel qui est la source primordiale d’informations à travers tout l’enfer…!  
-Y a-t-il un changement dans votre vie qui peut expliquer ce choix si soudain?  
-… Hum? Rien ne force un démon à chercher plus de pouvoirs…! Mais plus de pouvoirs demande un démon puissant et intelligent pour ne pas en abuser… Ou en abuser avec le plus grand discernement…! se moqua-t-il, faisant un clin d’œil à la caméra, les convives et animateurs riant.  
Velvet rappela Val.  
-… J’suis déjà en route pour le rejoindre…! Val! Tu fais quoi?!  
-… Hein? grommela-t-il, encore sous le choc.  
-Il va bien! Tu peux aller le trouver et t’excuser, comme tu mourrais d’envie de le faire…! jubila la gamine, mais elle entendit un grondement à l’autre bout du fil.  
-… Non!  
-Hein?  
-Il en est pas question! S’il est tout peinard, j’vois pas pourquoi je me précipiterais pour aller le retrouver! Saleté de faux jeton… Comme s’il allait me reprendre, les bras grands ouverts?  
-Euh, da? Tu vas devoir travailler pour qu’il te reprenne, Val…! expliqua Velvet, se couchant sur la banquette arrière et soulevant son cell au-dessus de sa tête, son chauffeur ne faisant pas de cas de ses drôles de manies.  
-… Je ne suis pas prêt…, grogna Val, boudant, observant du coin de l’œil Vox continuer à répondre aux questions et sembler comme un poisson dans l’eau sous les caméras.  
Pourquoi, s’il était aussi bien, il avait déserté sa propre maison? Ses hommes étaient postés devant, attendant son retour pour en informer le boss.  
Velvet soupira et lui dit que s’il tardait trop, elle pousserait une copine dans les bras de Vox.  
-On sait qu’il est gai, ça l’empêche pas de savoir tripoter les femmes de manières extatiques…! Hi hi hi!  
Elle raccrocha, laissant la graine de la jalousie germer et elle sauta de la voiture dès qu’ils furent arrivés.  
-VOX!!!  
Ce dernier la remarqua en descendant les marches de l’immeuble et fit un pas de côté pour éviter son hug étouffant.  
-Voxy chéri! Tu étais où?  
-En voyage, mentit Vox, restant neutre, son amie s’accrochant à son bras et l’invitant dans sa voiture mauve et rose bonbon.  
-Allez, Vox…! On va manger à notre resto fétiche et tu me diras comment tu as eu l’idée de tout miser sur Channel 666!  
-… J’en ai déjà parler à la télé, il y a pas trois minutes.  
-Il y a trois minutes, je parlais avec Val.  
Vox ravala sa salive, évitant le regard de son ami. Elle remarqua des gouttes de sueurs descendant dans son cou, plissant les yeux.  
-… Tu l’as aussi tenu à l’écart, je me trompe?  
-Ah? Je n’avais pas remarquer…, commenta Vox, Velvet ne poussa pas le bouchon mais sourit.  
Merde, qu’est-ce qu’il était nulle pour dissimuler ses sentiments.  
Quelques heures et beaucoup d’alcool plus tard, Vox finit par délier sa langue, donnant sa version des faits.  
-Ohhhh…, soupira Velvet, avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa table. Quoi?! Tu as payer une pute pour qu’elle te parle de Val?! Et rien d’autres?!  
-Correction : j’ai donner ma carte à une pute pour qu’elle me renseigne un de ses quatre sur Val. Et oui, je sais, c’était stupide… Mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses… On sait à présent que Val s’adonne au BDSM et me traite comme sa possession. C’est mieux que je l’apprenne maintenant qu’après avoir commencer à investir sérieusement dans notre relation.  
-… Tu vas le quitter juste pour ça?  
-… Non? Velvet, c’est compliqué…, grommela Vox, rougissant, détournant la tête, Velvet se rapprochant de lui sur la banquette double et mettant ses doigts au coin de son écran, essayant de lui tirer les joues.  
Mais elle n’avait pas le pouvoir de manipuler un écran et le faire sourire, tout ce qu’elle faisait était laisser des traces de doigts sur le visage de son ami.  
-Ça a pas à être compliquer, Vox. Tu l’aimes, non?  
Vox rougit d’avantage avant de prendre son chapeau, l’enlevant.  
-… Et alors? Est-ce suffisant pour accepter une relation malsaine?  
-C’est malsain seulement s’il est le seul qui abuse de toi…! Allons, tu es un riche et puissant Overlord! T’as qu’à lui montrer qui porte les pantalons!  
-… Et comment je fais ça, miss intello? blagua Vox, maussade.  
-Tu lui pardonnes d’être une dick et tu fais les premiers pas pour votre réconciliation…! suggéra-t-elle, et se disant que ce serait plus facile que d’attendre que Val formule des vrais excuses.  
Vox s’apprêtait à dire que c’était stupide. Il n’avait pas à s’excuser. Tout était de la faute de Val et de ses émotions à fleur de peau, de sa manie à vouloir tout contrôler.  
Mais il se dit qu’il avait été assez cruel de disparaître de la circulation comme ça.  
-… PS. Voici ce qu’il écoutait en ton absence…, commenta Velvet, lui passant son cell.  
Vox brancha un fils audio pour être le seul à entendre les sad song of love. Au bout de la troisième chanson, ils avaient des rivières de larmes miroitant dans son écran, finissant par enfuir sa tête dans ses bras, Velvet se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, surexcitée.  
-Merde… Il me manque aussi…! Tellement…! Comment un tel salaud peut me faire cet effet là?! s’énerva-t-il, refusant de montrer son expression affligé.  
-… Alors, quand tu en auras le courage, appelle-le. T’as pas à t’excuser. Juste lui dire que tu es prêt à le revoir s’il fait un effort pour son mauvais caractère.  
Vox releva un coin de son écran, encore chamboulé.  
Merde. Pourquoi Val écouterait ce genre de musique de filles à l’eau de rose? Et pourquoi ça lui faisait autant d’effet?  
Juste d’imaginer son Val accroupie en boule, une boîte de mouchoir à la main, reniflant et morvant en songeant qu’entre eux deux, c’était fini, son cœur se serrait.  
« Dans tes rêves fous, grand nigaud…! » lui dit sa conscience.  
Mais plus tard en soirée, il téléphona Val, attendant et tombant sur sa boîte vocale.  
-Hé… Val. Je sais qu’on ne s’est pas quitter sur les meilleurs termes. Mais quand je t’ai dit que j’en avais fini avec toi… J’ai oublié de rajouter… pour toute suite…! À présent, ça fait deux semaines qu’on s’est pas vu. … J’ai une tête neuve, l’esprit plus clair. J’aimerais qu’on se revoie. Pas sur ton terrain! Ni chez moi, vu que tu laisses tes petits chiens sur mon gazon… Sérieux, Val, t’étais obliger de tout saccager? Enfin, j’imagine que mon absence a dut faire un sacré effet pour te mettre en rogne comme ça…  
Val décrocha alors et commença à objecter, qu’il n’avait même pas remarqué que ça faisait 2 semaines qu’ils s’étaient pas vu.  
-Val… Content de t’entendre… Ça fait longtemps que tu m’écoutes parler…? demanda Vox, souriant, l’autre grogna.  
-Profite pas de ta chance, Vox… J’veux bien qu’on se revoit, mais certainement pas pour excuser ma conduite… Tu m’as quand même fait croire-!  
-J’ai rien dit en particulier, tu t’es imaginer des choses tout seul. Mais je devrais m’estimer chanceux que tu sois capable d’être jaloux, même d’une vulgaire pute…! se moqua la TV démon, souriant en entendre Val lancé des injures en Italien à l’autre bout du fil.  
-(Idiot! Connard! Espèce de grosse dick! Délicieuse grosse dick!) s’énerva Val, avant de revenir dans leur langue à eux. Merde, fais chier!  
-Si tu étais capable de dompter tes émotions, on en serait pas là, renchérit Vox, plissant les yeux, avant de murmurer dans le combiné : Tu me manques… Quand est-ce qu’on peut se voir?  
Il eut la réponse assez rapidement. Valentino commenta que ce soir même, il devrait être capable de se libérer. Vox lui dit dans quel secteur était son hôtel, et ils décidèrent d’un bar tranquille mais branché où ils pourraient prendre quelques verres.  
Quand Vox posa ses yeux sur lui, il sentit son cœur se serré.  
Il exprimait toujours un petit rictus, comme s’il lui en coûtait de s’afficher avec lui, après leur séparation. Vox remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux, comme s’il avait eu du mal à dormir.  
Sans qu’il ne demande rien, Val offrit de payer les verres, mais ne fit pas le moindre geste pour entamer la conversation ni d’offrir des excuses pour ses actions. Vox dut prendre sur lui de détendre l’atmosphère, répondant à une question que son partenaire devait encore se poser.  
-… Tu veux savoir comment je survis sans écran sur mes épaules…?  
Son compagnon plissa les yeux mais hocha la tête, quand même encore étonné qu’il s’en soit sortit si bien.  
Vox inspira à fond, avant de montrer une photo que Velvet avait prit de lui, par le passé  
Son cell du moment sur son cou, lui donnant tout juste une minuscule tête avec les yeux plissés d’ennuis.  
La réaction de Valentino fut instantanée. Il pouffa, tenta de se retenir mais se mit à rire à gorge déployés, tapant même la table avec son poing, inquiétant les autres convives.  
-Ma fuite aurait été beaucoup moins stylé si tu avais su ce détail…, admit Vox, souriant mais sentant une pointe de colère qu’il le trouve si ridicule.  
-Et… et quoi encore? Ça fait de toi le « cell » démon?! commenta-t-il, tout sourire, des larmes de rire aux yeux.  
-Quelque chose du genre…! admit Vox, le voyant à nouveau éclater de rire, tapant même du pied.  
Il réalisa que quand il se marrait trop, il se mettait à grogner comme un cochon, et Vox enregistra l’info, surpris mais riant à son tour.  
Après quoi, Val lui demanda des infos sur comment il avait fait pour effacer toute trace de lui. Vox lui résuma ses procédés et son profond isolement.  
-Même mettre Velvet de côté… Parce qu’elle a une grande gueule et elle aurait pas gardé ma planque secrète…  
-Donc, je t’ai fait si peur que ça…? commenta Val, presque fier de lui, à présent qu’il était détendu et descendu de ses grands chevaux.  
-Il y a de ça, mais j’avais surtout peur que tu me trouves à mon plus bas. Là où tu aurais pu me faire faire n’importe quoi. Merde, Val…! J’suis un Overlord, pas une sale petite bitch que tu peux attacher et défoncer à ton cœur content…! grommela-t-il, sourcillant, le sourire de Val retombant et il détourna la tête.  
Vox attendit, l’observant hésité avant de soupirer, se grattant la joue.  
-… J’ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même…  
-Parce que tu fais ça à tes employés, tu peux aussi le faire à ton petit ami, hein? C’est ce qui s’est passé dans ta tête…, grommela Vox, Val rougit, continuant à baisser les yeux.  
Vox ne voulait pas juger ses relations du passé. Mais qu’il répète comme un automate les mêmes actions destructrices sur lui le blessait profondément.  
-J’estime avoir droit à un minimum de respect, Val. Comme je pense que tu as le droit, peu importe le nombre de fois qu’on se dispute et qu’on veuille s’étrangler mutuellement.  
-… Ouais… Ouais, j’ai compris…, grogna Val, commandant ensuite un verre plus fort. Autre chose à me reprocher?  
-… Nah… J’pense que c’est tout… Toi, tu dois bien avoir des choses à critiquer de ma conduite…  
-… Deux semaines…! grogna Val, amer, après avoir bu d’une traite le deux tiers de son verre.  
-Ouais.  
-Pourquoi tout ce temps?!  
-… J’voulais guérir de mes blessures… Loin de la foule. Et peut-être… accessoirement te faire mal aussi…, admit Vox, Val lui saisit le poignet et le serra.  
-Ben, tu peux être content parce que ça marché, merda…, gronda Val, Vox se contenta de sourire en rougissant.  
-Ouais?  
-Oui…!  
-Alors, quand tu auras fini ton verre, ça te dérange que je t’invite dans ma suite?  
Val écarquilla les yeux, ne le lâchant pas. Il ne semblait pas s’attendre à cette invitation si fonceuse.  
-… Tu n’as pas peur de moi…?  
-Peut-être…? Peut-être que tu m’as tellement manquer que je suis prêt à prendre des risques… Mais tu connais un peu plus de choses sur mes « limites », Valentino… Essayons de bien nous entendre… Au moins ce soir…  
Vox étira sa main libre et lui prit sa joue, Val hésita avant de s’abandonner au toucher, plissant les yeux et soupirant enfin.  
-… Tu m’as manqué…, admit Val d’une voix à peine audible.  
Il relâcha son poignet pour prendre sa main sur la table, paressant d’un coup plus calme et relax.

Dans la chambre d’hôtel, ils s’installèrent sur la couche, discutant tout bas et se caressant légèrement.  
Vox sentit une folle idée lui passé par la tête, quand il offrit de mettre de la musique.  
-… Si tu veux…, commenta Val, Vox tressaillant avant de mettre les musiques tristes que lui avait envoyé Velvet.  
Ils n’échangèrent pas un regard durant la première musique, leurs épaules se touchant, leurs mains caressant la jambe de l’autre. Mais à partir de la deuxième musique, ils devinrent plus téméraires, commençant à se tourner l’un vers l’autre. Vox vit alors des larmes pointés au coin des yeux de son amant. Et Val vit la même chose dans l’écran de son petit ami.  
Au troisième couplet, il s’embrassait passionnément, avec une sorte de profonde gravité. Comme si toute la douleur ressentit ses derniers temps, ils souhaitaient l’effacer en une seule soirée.  
Si Vox avait pu mettre un mot pour décrire ce que tout ceci représentait, c’était le réconfort.  
Il se sentait bien dans les bras de Val, de le sentir si sincèrement épris de lui. Captiver par seulement lui. Triste par ses actions à lui. Heureux de le retrouver, lui.  
Merde, si c’était ça devenir le bien d’un autre, il aurait souhaité connaître ses peines et ses joies plus tôt.  
Ils firent l’amour comme leurs baisers, avec tendresse et douceur. Val sembla surpris quand Vox s’offrit à lui, rougissant.  
-… J’ai rien contre… à ce que tu sois le top… Juste… Juste avec mon consentement…! commenta-t-il, embarrassé.  
Il avait l’impression que sa crise il y avait deux semaines tombait à l’eau, s’il s’offrait si facilement à Val. Mais ce dernier ne le fit nullement sentir faible, lui embrassant le cou et les épaules, le massant et prenant son temps pour le prendre et le remplir.  
Vox gémit, n’ayant pas été le bottom depuis très longtemps. Mais Val, contrairement à l’attitude qu’il montrait en publique, montra une délicatesse et une patience d’ange.  
Ils privent un bain ensemble, n’échangeant presque aucun mot, juste profitant de la présence d’autrui pour se sentir rasséréner.  
Vox dormit après ça comme un bébé et il espéra que c’était pareil pour Val.


	34. Départ du bon pied

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent le déjeuner au lit, Vox mettant des petites choses au point avec son amant.  
Il devait faire réparer les dégâts de son domicile. Il devait aussi le traiter avec un peu plus de respect. Enfin, il voulait interdire ses hommes sur sa propriété, au risque que Vox les électrocutent.  
-Ce sont mes conditions pour qu’on se remette officiellement ensemble…, commenta-t-il, Val prit le temps de finir sa bouchée avant de répondre.  
-… Ça me semble… raisonnable… Oui, ça peut se faire.  
-Tu t’en sors assez bien, pour quelqu’un qui ne s’est pas excusé une seule fois…, commenta Vox, Val détournant la tête en grimaçant.  
-Tu vas pas recommencer…? D’autant que tant que j’ai ton consentement, tu me laisses te monter.  
-Hé! Le consentement est la clé dans toute relation équitable! répliqua Vox, manquant en renverser son café, Val se contenta de pouffer, se roulant sur le côté, le dévisageant.  
-Sûr, sûr…! railla-t-il, avant de gratter sa jambe avec un de ses pieds. On se remet ça…?  
Vox lui sourit brièvement, tenter, mais soupira.  
-J’ai plus de responsabilités qu’avant…Tu m’excuseras, mais après mon annonce d’hier, c’est pas le bon moment pour prendre une journée de congé.  
-Awww, mon pauvre Voxy… Pourquoi tu t’en mets tellement sur tes épaules…? Si tu as besoin de partager tes avoirs avec une personne fiable, tu sais où te tourner…!  
-… Je ferais pas affaire avec Alastor…! répliqua Vox en plissant les yeux.  
Cette fois ce fut Val qui manqua faire une scène, grimaçant, essayant de lui donner un coup de pied.  
-Je passe pour du beurre, peut-être?!  
-… tu es déjà prit à entraîner tes danseurs, putes, toute ta locomotive de sexe, Val… Je doute que tu veuilles assister à des meetings, remplir de la paperasse, créer des diagrammes et voir avec des savants les derniers progrès par des schémas très complexe, le pour ou le contre investir dans tel métaux, tels produits…  
-… Euh… Non! admit Val, ayant juste la migraine en l’entendant lui énumérer ses nombreuses tâches. Mais…! Je peux me charger de divertir le grand public! Laisse-moi juste des parts du Channel 666.  
-Nnnnope! commenta Vox, se relevant et commençant à s’habiller.  
-Awww, Voxy, darling, my little big boy…!  
-C’est non. Je suis ton petit ami, pas ton sugar daddy.  
Val se leva et lui agrippa les fesses.  
-We know who’s the daddy, here…! Have you been a good boy...?  
-Not really... Will you punish me later? commenta Vox se tournant et levant ses yeux lui, lui donnant son sourire le plus charmeur.  
Val écarquilla les siens avant d’avoir un sourire dominant, ricanant.  
-Tu parles mon langage, Babe…! 

Les hommes de Valentino n’en revenaient pas. Leur boss était tombé sur la tête?  
Son ex avait cassé de manières magistrales avec lui… et après une seule nuit ensemble, ils étaient de nouveaux en couple, et encore plus complice qu’avant…!  
Même qu’il vint avec lui chercher Vark au parc à chien. Il dévisagea son ami s’accroupir pour attraper dans ses bras, ou plutôt être écraser par le gros requin, léchant son écran et mettant de la bave partout.  
-Oui, Vark! Tu m’as manqué aussi!  
Il réussit à se relever et le prendre en laisse, parlant avec le gardien et le remerciant de ses bons soins. Vark passa un moment à lever ses yeux sur Val, le scrutant avant de plisser les yeux.  
Val montra les dents, feulant presque, le requin sursautant avant de retourner voir son maître.  
-Ça y est! On peut par-… Val! gronda Vox, le voyant tirer une sale tronche à son bébé.  
-Hum? fit le papillon de nuit, essayant de passé comme d’un innocent garçon, mais ça ne marchait pas avec la TV démon.  
-Tu fais encore la tête à Vark…! Allons, tu sais qu’il est un bon toutou…!  
-Oh, vraiment…? grommela-t-il, relevant sa canne dans sa main, suivant Vox à l’extérieur vers sa voiture sport.  
-Je connais quelque d’autre qui aiment me mordre…, grommela Vox avant de faire un clin d’œil, Val essayant de lui tambouriner l’écran avec sa canne.  
Vark se mit aussitôt entre eux, grognant, Val se reculant.  
-… Si tu veux qu’il se calme, tu n’as qu’à l’envoyer chercher…, expliqua Vox, croisant les bras.  
Valentino parut scandaliser quand il comprit qu’il voulait qu’il laisse son chien jouer avec sa canne de collection.  
-Allez…! Fais un premier pas pour entamer de bonne relation…! pria Vox, levant ses mains, essayant de l’amadouer.  
Val leva très haut son bâton, grimaçant mais réalisa que Vark ne faisait que grogner que d’avantage, prêt à tout pour défendre son maître.  
Le pimp comprit que l’animal tenait tant à Vox qu’il ferait n’importe quoi pour lui. Cela lui donna une idée.  
Il lança finalement sa canne à une bonne distance. Le requin suivit des yeux la trajectoire, sa queue se levant, avant de dévisager Val.  
Du bout des lèvres, il articula « Va chercher », comme si prononcer ses paroles faisaient mal à son petit cœur.  
Le requin hésita, observant Vox, mais ce dernier hocha la tête en lui souriant. Le poisson marchant finit par aller chercher le bâton, le posant au pied de Val. Il le récupéra, grimaçant mais le relançant, plus loin.  
Cette fois, Vark comprit que c’était pour jouer et alla le chercher en haletant. Val réalisa en le revoyant revenir, rayonnant, que le requin était… mignon. Okay, quand même une arme à tuer, mais assez mignon.  
Le pimp recommença à deux autres reprises, applaudissant au final l’animal qui lui ramenait sa canne, toujours plus pleine de bave.  
-Bravo…! commenta-t-il, lui tapotant la tête, Vark semblant déjà avoir enterrer la hache de guerre, remuant la queue, tout excité.  
-Bon, aller, on rentre à présent…!  
-Encore une chose…! commenta Val, souriant de toutes ses dents, sortant son pistolet doré.  
Vox grimaça en le voyant tirer dans le bras d’un parfait étranger qui eut le malheur de passé par là. Vox voulu lui demander pourquoi merde il faisait une telle chose mais la réaction de son toutou lui répondit.  
Aveuglé par l’odeur du sang, il se mit à manger l’individu, ce dernier hurlant, le gars tenant le parc à chien les regardant faire, hochant la tête, trouvant qu’ils formaient une famille typique de l’enfer.  
-Bon toutou! Qui est la machine à tuer? C’est toi! Oui, c’est toi! s’écria Val, donnant un bonbon à Vark, ce dernier l’attrapa dans sa gueule avant d’avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, la bouche pleine de sang encore.  
-… Merde… C’était une mauvaise idée…! grogna Vox, se prenant son écran d’une main.  
-Je vais pouvoir t’emprunter ton chien pour mes sortis? questionna Val dans la voiture à ses côtés, le chien grignotant son os sur la banquette arrière.  
-NON! hurla Vox au volant, sourcillant.  
-Quand je vais chercher ma drogue, par exemple…! renchérit Val, Vox se détendit un brin et fit mine de réfléchir.  
-… Je préfèrais voir ce que… qui tu lui fais manger, okay? Par exemple, il ne digère pas les bêtes avec des cornes et des becs…!  
-Ohhh?  
-Il a des sacrés maux d’estomac et geint toute la nuit. Sans parler de quand il vomit dans ton lit…!  
-D’accord! C’est compris! Pas de bec ou de corne! promit Val, palissant, n’ayant pas d’animal pour une bonne raison.  
Ils se mirent en route, Vox ruminant mais se calmant légèrement quand Val finit par allumer la radio et imiter l’air, de nouveau jovial.  
La TV démon était content que Valentino apprécie son chien… Mais pas si c’était pour faire bouffer des gens. Bon, allons, il y avait pire que ça…


	35. Comment passer la fin du monde

La prochaine extermination était enfin arriver et les membres du club des V acceptèrent l’offre du pimp, soit de la passé bien à l’abri à son studio. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps, les portails dans le ciel commençant à s’ouvrir, Velvet riant en filmant, Vox la tirant derrière lui tout en traînant une mallette. Un type leur ouvrit la porte avec empressement avant de la barricadé.  
La TV démon souffla, satisfait d’avoir échapper à un nouveau Armageddon. Il se fit guider par une dame au long toupet bleu lui cachant la moitié du visage mais gardant un large sourire accrocher sur les lèvres. Lui et Velvet reçurent plusieurs révérences, et Vox se demanda si on le trompait pour Lucifer.  
-… Tous les petits amis de Val ont le droit à un traitement royal? demanda Velvet, rangeant son téléphone, sourcillant.  
-J’en doutes…, grogna Vox, s’assoyant sur le sofa, n’étant pas étonné que Val soit absent.  
Leur guide resta pour leur servir des boissons chaudes, toujours le sourire scotché au visage. Velvet avait commencé à écrire sur son blog, Vox leva les yeux au plafond, relaxant, quand leur jeune hôtesse se râcla la gorge.  
-… Si je puis me permettre… J’ai un important message pour vous, monsieur Vox…! commença-t-elle, son sourire, si c’était possible, devint encore plus large et brillant.  
Vox plissa les yeux mais accepta le document qu’elle lui tendit prestement. Son œil droit s’ouvrant plus grand, intrigué.  
-Si vous souhaitez un jour investir dans le business du sexe, voici la liste des hommes et des femmes qui souhaiteraient se mettre à votre compte…!  
Vox fut réellement surpris de l’offre, regardant Velvet comme si elle pouvait répondre à ce mystère. Celle-ci hocha les épaules.  
-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as offert ta veste et ta voiture à une pute de la boîte. Pas de doute, ils te voient comme un preux chevalier…!  
-C’est grotesque…, grogna la TV démon, s’en allant pour rendre la liste à la jeune femme avant de la ramener à lui, entendant des bruits de pas.  
Val rentra, tout sourire, mais il sourcillant en voyant son employée déglutir à sa vue.  
-… Un problème, Voxy? roucoula-t-il, observant durement la femme avant de ramener son attention sur son petit ami.  
-Oui, répliqua ce dernier, lui remettant la liste sous le regard livide de l’employée. Certains de tes travailleurs souhaitent travailler pour moi. Ils ignorent que de un, je ne touche pas au sexe au travail. De deux, tous ceux qui trahissent mon partenaire me font du mal aussi. Tu t’en chargeras?  
-… Bien sûr, gronda Val, jetant un regard des plus menaçants à son employée, avant de lui gifler une fesse, la renvoyant à son poste. Soit sans crainte. Ils n’ont pas le pouvoir de faire quoi que soit. J’ai leur âme. Mais… tu ne joues plus les preux chevaliers pour les putains de service?  
-Qui a dit que j’étais un bon gars? grogna Vox, agacé. Ça fait longtemps, mais j’ai torturé et tuer une panoplie de démons. Si on venait à se disputer et que tes employés étaient à travers le chemin, ils pourraient crever, je m’en tape.  
-Et moi?! fit Velvet, faisant ses yeux de biche, Vox lui caressant la tête et Val lui flatta le menton.  
-You’re our precious daughter, V…! We will never arm you...! commenta Val, Vox sourcillant alors que la gamine riait et serraient les bras de ses deux partenaires.  
Elle offrit sous peu de jouer à des jeux vidéo mais Val parut faire une mine faussement catastrophé.  
-Quelle tristesse…! Je n’ai pas la moindre console, ni même d’installation pour-! commença-t-il, Velvet claquant des doigts.  
Vox souleva sa mallette et l’ouvrit, dévoilant une console en forme de cube.  
-La Game Cube! Sortie en 2001, il révolutionne le monde du jeu vidéo avec ses jeux disques!  
-… Le jeu Cube, mais avec des disques? Pas de disquette cubique? grommela Val, se penchant pour regarder la console, Velvet se mettant à sa droite, hochant la tête, Vox restant à sa gauche.  
-Nope, chéri. Rond. Comme ton visage…, commenta Vox, appréciant de voir comment son partenaire était ignare en technologie.  
-Ou tes tétons…! commenta Velvet, pensant faire rire ses partenaires ou frustré Vox.  
Mais ce dernier sourcilla et émit un simple « Non », avant de rougir, réalisant ce qu’il venait d’avouer.  
Il voulut revenir sur sa parole, mais c’était trop tard. Velvet avait les yeux brillants de malice, s’agrippant avidement au bras du pimp, ce dernier ricanant, on ne peut plus fier de son étrange anatomie.  
-Quoi?! Ils sont en forme de quoi?! D’étoile?! De fleur? De signe de dollar?! s’écria-t-elle, Val se contentant de ricaner.  
-Si tu veux, poupée, tu peux les admirer… Mais on ne touche pas…! prévint-il.  
Et devant le regard altéré de son petit ami, il ouvrit lentement son manteau, dévoilant son torse nu, des collants dorés protégeant ses tétons du frottement contre le tissu. Velvet serrait ses mains sur sa bouche, tellement envieuse, si curieuse, si avide d’en voir plus.  
Vox frémissait, voulant détourner la tête mais ne pouvant pas vraiment ignorer ses camarades se donnant pareillement en spectacle.  
-… Ta-dam…! commenta Val, détachant un collant et dévoilant son téton à l’auréole en forme de cœur, Velvet le dévisageant deux secondes avec d’hurler de manière suraigüe.  
-C’est pas croyable?! C’est ben trop cute! Les miens sont genre pareils à mon vivant…! s’indigna Velvet, se tenant ses seins ronds, jalouse, boudant presque, Val remettant son collant et caressant la joue de sa jeune amie.  
-Ohhh, mon cœur, crois-moi, les hommes les aiment, peu importe la forme ou leur taille… Tu veux montrer?  
-Hé hé hé…! Ça semble équitable…! admit-elle, légèrement émoustiller.  
Vox se leva, en ayant marre, rappelant à Velvet qui était le casse-pied dès qu’on parlait de sexe.  
-Oh, Vox…! Tu es même pas curieux de voir s’ils ont grossis? Depuis la dernière fois que tu m’as vu toute nue…? demanda Velvet, tentant de le joindre à leur petit divertissement.  
La TV démon grogna.  
-Vous commencez ça, vous allez tous les deux passé au sexe ensuite…!  
-Mais non…! renchérit Velvet.  
-Pas sans toi…! commenta Val, lui faisant un sourire charmeur et espiègle.  
Mais il le perdit en voyant l’air frustré de Vox, fulminant et ayant un mal fou à se dominer.  
-… je t’ai dit que je-! Pourquoi moi, je-?! ARGHHH! J’veux pas d’un threesome! Même pas avec Velvet!  
-Hé! rouspéta la gamine, croisant les bras.  
-J’me fiches si vous baisez tout les deux! C’est sûrement plus équitable vu qu’on a eu déjà du sexe, elle et moi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois être mêler à l’équation…!  
-Oh, Vox! commenta Val, étirant son bras et tentant de lui attraper le poignet, mais il recula sa main en voyant son bras parcouru d’électricité statique.  
-… Vous êtes des démons responsables, vous faites ce que vous voulez…! Mais si vous baisez, ce sera sans moi…!  
Sur ce, il quitta la loge et claqua la porte, Val semblant décontenancé, Velvet soupirant.  
-Mais quel rabat-joie vieux jeu…! Le sexe à trois, ce serait sûrement super bon…, s’imagina-t-elle en se prenant les joues.  
-Nul doute, V. Mais Daddy doit vérifier que maman ne fasse pas de bêtises.  
Velvet rougit en réalisant que Val parlait de Vox comme s’il était « la femme » dans le couple.  
Elle n’aurait pas cru… Mais en y réfléchissant, c’était vrai qu’il était le sensible, le pourvoyeur, le raisonneur et le responsable du groupe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'idée de l'anatomie de Val est inspiré Lolasummer5 sur Twitter.  
> Dammit, sa comic sur Vox and Val est tellement bonne...!  
> Et le doublage de Ink Me Death sur Youtube est particulièrement bon...!  
> I'm sorry, j'vais arrêter de la faire de la pub aux autres artistes...  
> ...mais jetez-y un coup d'oeil si vous avez le temps, it's good shit!


	36. Drogue

Valentino rattrapa Vox juste à temps, les mains déjà sur la barricade menant à l’extérieur.  
-Vox… Pitié, Caro, n’écoute pas ce que la gamine dit… Reste ici…  
-J’ai pas ma place…, grogna Vox, étant trop en colère pour songer des risques qu’il prenait s’il allait à l’extérieur.  
Val le conduisit à se tourner vers lui, plissant les yeux, prenant un air enjôleur.  
-C’est faux…! Même si l’offre de Velvet est tentante, même si elle a un corps comme tant d’hommes rêve de caresser… Il n’y a que toi qui m’attire réellement…! murmura-t-il.  
Vox cligna ses yeux dans son écran, ouvrant la bouche, avant de poursuivre pour son amant.  
-… et Angel Dust.  
Le ricanement amusé et sincère de son partenaire lui prouva ses dires et il grogna.  
-Tu es le pire menteur qui soit, commenta la TV démon, frustré qu’il ne tente même pas de dissimulé son intérêt pour son gigolo.  
-Crois-moi, je suis meilleur que je te le montre…! Mais à quoi bon te cacher mon intérêt pour le gamin…? D’autant que tu m’as certifié que tuer mes travailleurs ne te gêneraient pas…!  
-… T’inquiète. J’ai compris le message. Quoi qu’il se passe, je laisse ton préféré tranquille…! Mais si on peut convaincre Velvet d’oublier d’avoir du sexe avec l’un d’entre nous…!   
-Ou les deux, hummm… ce sera dur. Je suis tellement séduisant…, gronda Val, trop sûr de sa personne.  
-Ouais. Aussi attirant qu’un insecte carnivore…, commenta Vox, s’éloignant enfin de la sortie.   
Il tourna sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour voir l’air courroucé de son partenaire, ses yeux grands ouverts se plissant pour devenir un air furaxe.  
-… Tu sais que j’aime les carnivores…? rajouta Vox doucement, un sourire entendu, réussissant du même coup à baisser la tension de son partenaire et il se rapprocha, passant un bras autour de sa taille.  
Mais ses doigts le griffa à travers le tissus de la veste, faisant une petite mou.  
-Ne me traite plus jamais d’insecte, Voxy… Si tu penses que j’ai choisi cette forme…!  
-Tu penses que j’ai choisi, moi, d’avoir une TV à la place d’une tête…? grommela Vox, faisant sourire finalement son grand partenaire.

Valentino parut s’ennuyer en regardant ses camarades jouer, ne comprenant pas tant le concept « d’amusement » à incarner des personnages en pixel qui se tire dessus alors qu’on pouvait le faire ici même.  
-… Ouais, mais se tirer dessus, ça fait mal…, raisonna Vox.  
-Et on vérifie nos skills de gamer…! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas tenter ta chance? demanda Velvet, lui jetant un brin coup d’œil avant de lancer un juron, Vox venait de la débusquer et lui avait lancer une mine sur elle.  
-Merci, mais sans façon… Disons que pour pimenter la chose… Le perdant de chaque parti doit me laisser faire ce que je veux de lui une minute.  
-Je ne-, commença Vox, sourcillant, Velvet l’interrompant.  
-Deal! Mais arrête de me déconcentrer!  
Val ricana et Vox se doutait que ça allait mal virer.  
« Je suis son petit ami. S’il va trop loin, c’est à moi de remettre les pendules à l’heure… » songea Vox, soupirant, se concentrant au jeu.  
On aurait dit qu’avec cette menace voilée d’être le jouet du pimp durant une simple minute, sous le regard curieux de Velvet, Vox upgrada son jeu et Velvet se mit à perdre de manière consécutives, rouspéta tant que Val avait un mal fou à pouvoir avoir son une minute à lui avant la prochaine game.  
Finalement, Vox perdit la 12ième partie, grimaçant alors que la mauvaise gagnante hurlait d’hystérie, lui lançant plusieurs injures en pleine tronche avant d’aller faire sa danse de victoire plus loin dans la pièce.  
-C’est à ton tour…! chantonna Val, semblant extatique, son petit ami grimaça mais se levant et suivant ses directives, s’assoyant entre les jambes entrouvertes de son compagnon.  
Après quoi, Val lui bécota en arrière de son écran tout en glissant une main dans son pantalon, Vox fermant hermétiquement les yeux.  
-Awwww! Oui, excellent, Val…! l’encouragea Velvet.  
La TV démon la devinait en très de les filmer et il ne cessa jamais de grimacer et de tenter d’ignorer les tendresses que son entre-jambe subissait.  
Val sursauta en entendant une sonnerie, l’écran de Vox flashant, ce dernier souriant.  
-… Une minute, Val…! On retourne au jeu…!  
-Awww! Déjà…? commenta-t-il, mais le laissant se lever, Velvet ricanant.  
-Je te laisserais plus gagner la moindre game, Voxy! Tu seras sous le joug complet de Val sous peu…!  
-Tais-toi, grogna Vox, fermement.  
Il commençait à douter de ses capacités à contrôler la situation.  
Heureusement, il gagna les 5 prochaines games et Valentino eut le temps d’agacer leur jeune camarade en lui pinçant le nez une minute, les lèvres, les oreilles, lui chatouiller la plante du pied et finalement le plie sous le genou.  
Velvet avait tellement gigotée et rit que ses partenaires avaient eu l’occasion de voir ses longs collant sous sa robe moulant ses jambes, faisant légèrement salivé Val mais s’arrêta quand Vox lui envoya une petite décharge électrique dans l’épaule du bout des doigts.  
Vox, tanné du manège, décida de perdre de son plein chef. Val du le comprendre et alors que Velvet faisait sa danse de victoire, toujours plus ridicule que jamais, il lui donna un verre.  
-Bois…! Tu dois souffrir atrocement avec deux fêtards comme nous…! murmura Val, lui faisant un sourire doucereux. Si en dessous de ton large quotient cérébral…!  
Vox sourcilla, buvant en quelques gorgés le verre qui goûtait le rhum.  
-… N’exagère pas… Il faut être futer pour commettre ce genre d’attouchement sur deux Overlords avec leur plein consentement…, commenta Vox, Val sourit.  
-Oh, je n’appellerais pas ça attouchement… Disons que c’est ma manière de jouer…!   
Vox aurait voulu lui demander alors quel genre de jeu il jouait, mais Velvet arriva et cria dans sa face « BIP! BIP! BIP! »  
-Le temps est passé! On s’y remet!

Vox ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi, mais il perdit toute notion de sa concentration. Il sentit son corps lui élancer, une chaleur l’envahir et il finit par dire à Velvet qu’il ne voulait plus jouer.  
-Hein…? On a pas encore les 100 games…! rouspéta-t-elle avant de voir son regard voilé. Oh là… T’as pas attrapé un virus ou quelque chose?  
-Velvet, viens ici…! pria Val, un large sourire prédateur.  
La jeune femme sourcillant, se levant et allant écouter ce qu’il avait à lui confier. Quand elle apprit qu’il venait de lui refiler un puissant aphrodisiaque pour qu’ils aillent du « fun » à trois, elle parut choquée avant de rire sous cape.  
-Oh-non-d’un-non! T’es le diable…! s’écria-t-elle, lui donnant un coup de coude, avant d’observer comment réagissait les effets sur Vox.  
Ce dernier enleva sa cravate, déboutonnant sa chemise, les yeux voilés. Mais il ne faisait encore aucun signe pour se toucher ni pour demander de l’aide, essayant juste de retrouver son souffle.  
-… Ohhh, Voxy…! fit Velvet, s’approchant en douce avant de s’agenouiller sur le sofa. Je m’ennuie…! … Tu me laisses te sucer?  
-Hein…? fit-il, avant de sourciller, têtu. Non…! Bon sang, arrête… arrête de dire des conneries, V. Tu as quand même pas manger d’autres chocolats…?  
-Nope…! confia-t-elle, laissant Val s’asseoir de l’autre côté de son partenaire.  
Dès que sa main se posa sur son épaule et se glissa possessivement sur son torse, Vox poussa un gémissement.  
-Laisse-toi faire…! murmura Val, utilisant une autre main pour lui caresser le dos. Tu es entre de bonnes mains…!  
-Ah… Ah…! fit Vox, fermant les yeux, Velvet écarquillant les siens.  
Oh seigneur… On aurait dit que Vox allait jouir juste de quelques caresses. Elle sentit son visage lui brûlé, se sentant comme une voyeuse d’observer ça.   
Et elle adorait ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, vous vous doutez de ce qui va suivre?  
> Aussi je mettrais pas la mention "Threesome", mais sachez que le prochain chapitre pourrait choquer quelques lecteurs.


	37. Ménage à trois

Ils passèrent à diverse poses, diverses pratiques. Et Velvet adorait l’attention de ses deux daddys, comment Val pouvait l’embrasser avec la langue pendant que Vox, conseillé par son partenaire, lui léchait la chatte.  
Elle avait beau être provocante, elle n’était pas tant expérimentée que ses partenaires de crime, aussi en profita-t-elle à fond, quémandant quelques fantasmes. Valentino n’était que trop heureux d’obliger, mais s’assurant de toujours donner quelque chose à Vox en retour de sa participation.  
Ce fut seulement quand Val tenait Velvet contre lui, agenouiller sur le divan, Vox coucher sur le dos, ayant une vue net du vagin se faisant remplir par son partenaire, que le pimp oubliait momentanément le confort de son petit ami.  
-OH OUI! AH! AH! hurlait Velvet, fermant les yeux, Val grimaçant un sourire, ayant eu envie de défoncer cette petite depuis un moment mais c’était toujours retenu par respect pour son rang et Vox.  
-Qui a la meilleure dick?! Qui?! Qui?! hurla Val, perdu dans l’extasie.  
-Toi! Toi! répliqua Velvet, avant de délicatement rouvrir ses yeux pour le dévisager. Quoi que… Celle de Vox est plus dodue… et elle vous coupe le souffle…!   
-Petite bitch! répliqua Val, souriant devant son effronterie, la malmenant un peu.   
Vox sembla reprendre ses esprits, papillonnant ses paupières avant que son écran ne montre un code d’erreur devant cette vision grotesque.  
-Bébé, je vais jouir… Avale-tout, Vox…! s’écria Val, remarquant sa tête et voulant le joindre à leur ébat.  
Velvet gémit quand le pimp se vida en elle et lentement, l’enleva de sur son engin. Le sperme goutta de sa chatte et tomba sur l’écran de Vox, ce dernier tremblant, rougissant.  
-N’est-ce pas la meilleure crème que tu as goûté de ta vie, babe? ricana Val.  
-Ahhh…! gémit Velvet, ne pouvant plus se retenir.  
Elle se mit à pisser, en recouvrant tout l’écran de Vox, Val grimaçant, décontenancé.  
-… Oupsie…! fit-elle, Val aurait pu trouver ça drôle, excepter qu’il était sûr qu’ils avaient été trop loin, cette fois.  
« Il va nous tuer, avec ou sans aphrodisiaque…! » songea-t-il, retenant son souffle, ne bougeant pas, gardant Velvet écartelé contre lui, plissant les yeux.  
L’écran de leur ami/ partenaire restait noir, son corps immobile ne leur laissait pas une trace de ses pensés. Mais sous leur grand étonnement, Vox étira sa main et se commença à se masturber. Avec hésitation au début, puis avec des gestes plus désespérés.  
-Me…Merde…! grommela-t-il, son visage apparaissant une brève seconde avant de renvoyer l’image du couple au-dessus de lui.  
Mais Val pu voir son partenaire se mordre la lèvre inférieur, des larmes aux yeux, remplie de honte et de désir.   
Le pimp sentit son être frémir en voyant son petit ami si détruit et si perdu dans le fantasme, jouissant sous peu et son sperme vint sur son torse et quelques gouttes tombèrent sur son écran déjà sale.  
Lentement, Vox se tournant sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage plat contre le coussin du sofa.  
-… Je vais tellement vous tuer… Puis je me tuerais…! gémit-il, vraiment mort de honte.   
Cela ne fit que glousser Velvet d’amusement, appréciant qu’il soit trop K.O. et piteux pour se venger.  
-Oh ho… On la cassé…! se moqua-t-elle, avant de gigoter les pieds, levant les yeux vers Val pour lui demander de remettre ça.  
Mais elle se figea en voyant son expression triste.  
-Nooon…! gémit Val, hésitant et déposant Velvet sur ses pieds avant de prendre son petit ami dans ses bras.  
En réalité, de savoir que son compagnon était allumé par l’humiliation lui faisait l’effet d’un coup de poids qui l’amenait au septième ciel. Mais de le voir en une telle souffrance psychologique venait briser tout éclat à cette merveilleuse découverte.  
Velvet sentit son corps se refroidir en voyant Valentino au petit soin avec son petit ami, le lavant et l’emmitouflant dans sa propre veste. Vox tomba endormi et enfin, Valentino ramena son attention sur leur jeune amie. Elle avait pris soin d’elle-même, en sous-vêtement et regardait son cell. Le papillon de nuit devina qu’elle boudait et il soupira.  
-… Nous avons passé un très bon moment… Espérons qu’il aille oublier tout ça à son réveil…  
-… Tu le trouves pas ennuyeux…, souligna-t-elle, textant des choses, Val plissa ses yeux, se demandant si…  
Elle n’était quand même pas jalouse de sa relation avec Vox, quand même?! Après avoir si souvent encourager la paire à se mettre ensemble.  
-Si, parfois… Mais je retire assez de bien de cette relation pour en faire abstraction…, commenta-t-il, avant de prendre une mèche des cheveux de la jeune femme et l’entortillé autour de son doigt. Après tant d’action, tu dois être affamé…! Je te ramène quelque chose de la cuisine?  
-Hum, une lasagne. Bien juteuse. Et un jus de fruit…, commenta-t-elle, lâchant son cell pour faire des yeux de biche au pimp, mais ce dernier sourcilla.  
-Je vais voir ce qu’on a dans le style… Mais je ne tiens pas un restaurant, V…, commenta-t-il.  
-I know, Daddy, I know…, commenta-t-elle, ramenant son attention sur son cell.  
-… Et si tu ne te rhabilles pas, tu vas attraper froid…, souligna-t-il, se redressant et prenant une robe de nuit bleu taffetas de la penderie.  
-Pourquoi, c’est déjà fini? railla-t-elle, avant de glousser. Fatiguée, vieil homme?  
Valentino eut très envie de la remettre à sa place. Il était peut-être beaucoup plus vieux que bien des gens, mais il avait un stamina d’enfer, pour les plaisirs charnels…!   
Le souvenir de son partenaire agonisant de honte le ramena à la raison et il se contenta de caresser le dos nu de la jeune femme.  
-Oh, crois-moi…! Tu veux une pause…! Peut-être pourra-t-on reprendre après avoir mangé quelque chose…!   
Velvet doutait qu’il la retouche comme tout à l’heure. Elle n’était pas myope.  
Elle voyait bien que Valentino appréciait et se souciait de Vox. Plus qu’il ne l’avait sûrement jamais fait avec autrui.   
Elle aurait du être contente pour eux. Mais après avoir expérimenter une nouvelle dick et se faire dire ensuite qu’elle appartenait à un autre, c’était un brin vexant.


	38. Colère froide

Vox se réveilla, lourd et épuisé. Il entendit le bruit de la télé marcher mais ne remarqua personne. Il se releva sur le fauteuil où il était, son écran se rallumant et sentit une légère surchauffe.  
« Quoi, on m’a renverser de l’eau directe dessus? » songea-t-il, pouvant se baigner et tout mais il tentait toujours de se passer un séchoir dans ses ventilateurs pour enlever le surplus d’eau.  
-Oh, un revenant…! commenta Velvet.  
Ses cheveux étaient défaits mais sinon, elle restait inchangé.   
-Hum? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici? Pourquoi je me suis endo-? HÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!  
Il venait de voir Val, un large bandage sur l’épaule, l’air agacé mais sinon bien éveiller, tentant de sourire.  
-Hé, babe…!  
-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé?! J’pensais que tu disais que les anges…?!  
-Velvet m’a fait ça…, grommela-t-il, celle-ci hochant la tête.  
-Mais pourquoi-?!  
-Il a tenter de m’enfoncer un dildo dans la chatte…! commenta simplement la gamine, comme si c’était une raison suffisante.  
Enfin, pour Velvet, la moindre agression ou détriment de son image était une raison à l’offensive. Vox grimaça, se demandant quand est-ce qu’ils avaient tombé à ce point…  
Merde, s’il avait été conscient, il aurait pu protéger ses deux idiots de leurs impulsions démoniaques.  
-… Sinon… ça va…? grommela-t-il.  
Ses vêtements semblaient un brin froissés, mais il était content d’être intouché. Quoi qu’il avait mal au rein.  
Val sourit à présent et hocha la tête, Velvet restant inexpressive mais suait légèrement.  
… Ils lui cachaient quelque chose…  
Mais c’était sûrement encore l’extermination, à l’extérieur.  
Alors, il joua le jeu, il offrit de cuisiner quelque chose, alla en cuisine et revint avec un repas plus copieux. Ils discutèrent de crime, de mode, des jouets sexuels, Vox grimaçant mais écoutant tout de même.   
Angel Dust finit par rentrer dans la loge, annonçant la fin de l’attaque.  
-Merci, darling…! commenta Val, mais l’araignée plissa le nez.  
-Bon dieu, c’est quoi cette odeur infâme?  
Val et Velvet se mirent à suer, Vox sourcilla.  
L’eau qu’il avait eu plus tôt devait brouiller quelques uns de ses senseurs, car il ne sentait absolument rien.   
Angel approcha en renifla et se couvrit le nez en se reculant de Vox.  
-Merde! Tu empestes la pisse!  
Vox n’eut le temps de réagir que Val le poussait à l’extérieur, Velvet feulant comme un chat en colère. Les deux s’assurèrent de barricader la porte avant d’observer le plus innocemment du monde Vox.  
-… Mais quel idiot…! s’écria Velvet.  
-Tu ne sens rien, babe! renchérit Val.  
-… Vous… Vous m’avez quand même pas droguer pour faire des trucs et me faire participer, tant qu’à y être…!   
-… C’était si évident…? murmura Velvet, Val grimaça, l’assommant.  
-… J’aurais du savoir…, gronda Vox, le pimp étant seul à présent devant la TV démon furaxe.  
Angel finit par revenir et trouva la demoiselle poupée K.O., une grosse bosse sur la tête. Il entendit du remue-ménage et vit alors Vox tenter de noyer quelqu’un dans les toilettes. Ce quelqu’un étant Valentino.  
-HÉ! s’écria-t-il, sortant une carabine.  
Vox se figea en le voyant le viser avec l’arme avant de grogner.  
-… Navré… Tu donneras une douche à ton « sugar daddy », Angel…! Il en aura bien besoin…! s’écria Vox, la lâchant, Val semblant avoir la tête coincé dans le beigne du bol de toilette, claquant ce dernier de manières répétitives et désespérés.  
Angel tenta maladroitement de l’aider alors que Vox prenait Velvet dans ses bras et marchait hors du logement.  
Il en avait marre…! Pourquoi était-il ami avec ses malades?!   
Il posa sa collègue sur la banquette passagère avant de se mettre derrière le volant, démarrant. Il appela chez Velvet, s’assurant que ses domestiques poupées soient prêts à la recevoir.  
Il devait éviter les nombreux corps et les bâtiments détruits sur la route. En ralentissant, il entendit les plaintes de Velvet, s’assoyant et se massant sa bosse.  
-… Hiii!!! Pitié, Vox, c’était pas mon idée! hurla-t-elle en le voyant lui jeter un regard dur par-dessus son épaule.  
-… C’est bon… Je sais que tu sais mon indisposition avec les drogues. Et que tu ne cherchais qu’à t’amuser. À mes dépens, d’ailleurs…!  
-Arrête, t’imagine pas le pire! J’ai pas fait exprès et… et bon, d’accord, on a eu un threesome…! Et alors, tu as tout oublié…! Ça devrait te rendre heureux!  
-Pas quand j’empeste et que mes senseurs sont pas capable de le capter…! grogna Vox, Velvet se faisant toute petite sur son siège arrière.  
Il la descendit chez elle, restant en voiture, l’air maussade, Velvet le dévisageant. Elle sourcilla et s’approcha de la portière, frappant à la fenêtre. À contre cœur, il la baissa, sourcillant.  
-Quoi…?  
-Juste pour savoir… Tu sais que Val était un gigolo?  
Vox parut trop surpris pour s’offusquer de cette affirmation.  
En réalité, Velvet n’avait aucune info précisant cette intuition. Elle voulait juste mettre le doute dans son esprit, pour être si casse-pied et rabat-joie.  
-… N’importe quoi… Il a de l’expérience, c’est tout…! grogna-t-il.  
-Comment il assure au lit, Vox, c’est pas juste parce que c’est un bon amant… C’est parce qu’il a développé ses skills en couchant avec des milliers de gens différents. … Tu penses vraiment qu’en faisant ta mijaurée, tu pourras garder ce genre de bête au pas?  
Vox aurait voulu l’électrocuté mais de le faire en public et sans bonne explication, c’était bête et en dessous de lui. Il se contenta de rouler des yeux.  
-Si je suis si nul et toi si bonne, essaie de le satisfaire au lit, tant que tu y es… Ce que je ne sais pas ne peut pas me faire de mal… Capisce?  
Il remonta la vitre devant l’air espiègle de Velvet, ayant entendu l’autorisation pour qu’elle lui emprunte de temps en temps son petit ami.   
Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand Val manqua se moquer d’elle.  
-Qui te dit que tu es mon type de femme? D’autant qu’avec cette trace de poignard, j’ai beaucoup moins envie de seulement t’approcher…!  
-Petit trouillard, va! Et dire que Vox m’avait donner le ok…! fit-elle en soupirant alors qu’ils revenaient d’un fast food.  
Val se figea, sourcillant, Velvet marchant quelques pas avant de voir sa tête altérée.  
-… Non. Tu mens. Vox ne te laisserait jamais avoir une aventure avec moi…!  
-Parce qu’il tient trop à toi? J’te rappelle que tu l’as drogué sans son consentement…!  
-Mais vous êtes tous cons ou quoi?! On ne drogue pas une personne avec son consentement! s’indigna Val, Velvet hocha les épaules.   
-N’empêche, tu pourras pas monter Vox avant longtemps. J’lui avais fait le coup de le droguer… Dans la limonade. Une chaude journée d’été, alors qu’on se baignait dans sa piscine creusée… Merde, il a jouie un nombre incalculable de fois dans ma chatte…! Mais quand il a reprit ses sens, bam! Il m’a brûler les tits à force les électrocuter et il m’a bouder un mois.  
-Un mois?! répéta Val, Velvet appréciant la peur dans son regard.  
-Yeap…! Enfin, on continuait à se texter pour savoir comment évoluait le marcher et tout… Mais pas de contact réel avant un mois… Tu es sûr que tu vas pouvoir gérer?  
Val se rembrunit, grimaçant, avant de soulever le col de son manteau de fourrure.  
-Pffff. Un mois. La belle affaire. C’est surtout des vacances pour moi avec mes putes et mes nombreux projets…!   
-Oui, bien sûr… Enfin, si tu as des soucis, tu sais que je suis une bonne amie, n’hésite pas à m’écrire…!  
Val hocha la tête, songeant qu’elle ne souhaitait que lui faire peur.


	39. Quelques jours ensuite…

Mais au bout de 4 jours de silence de Vox, il frappa à sa porte, fulminant.  
-VOX! C’est pas vrai que je vais te laisser me bouder un mois de temps! Sors de là!   
Silence…  
-OKAY! J’aurais pas du te droguer! Mais si tu aurais vu ta tête…! L’extasie quand je te-!  
Alastor ouvrit, plissant les yeux, Val sursautant.  
-… Je vous en pris, rentrez…! Vous semblez avoir des choses à dire à Vox…! expliqua le cerf, Valentino levant la tête dans un rictus et rentrant.  
Vox se cachait le visage derrière ses mains, humilié, mais les baissa quand Val fut à son niveau.  
-Pas un mot…! Attends-moi en cuisine…! gronda Vox, Val aurait bien voulu dire que leur relation était bien plus importante que n’importe quoi qu’il avait starter avec le bambino.  
Mais devant le sourire prédateur d’Alastor et l’air passablement ennuyé de son petit ami, même Val savait qu’il était préférable de ne pas tenir tête à deux Overlords, surtout de leurs niveaux.  
Il entendit leur conversation en se servant un verre de bourbon et en conclu qu’ils organisaient un travail en commun pour Lucifer.  
-La musique de la pub devrait être un brin plus branché…, commenta Vox, faisant jouer sur sa télé quelques extraits.  
-Pfff! Ridicule! Je connais la vraie musique, moi…!   
-On a qu’à envoyer une liste de propositions à Lucifer…! répliqua Vox en levant ses bras au ciel.  
-Où, nous montons la pub en entier et proposant deux options de musique qui nous ravie à chacun d’entre nous! Sa majesté n’a pas le temps de faire ce genre de travail…! expliqua Alastor, avant de regarder de haut Vox. Je suis là depuis plus longtemps que toi. Ne l’oublie pas…!  
-… Bien sûr… À présent, le texte…! commenta Vox, retenant de peine et misère un soupir d’ennui.  
Environ une heure plus tard, Alastor quitta la demeure et Vox alla rejoindre Val à la table de la cuisine, soupirant en laissant son écran toucher la table.  
-… C’était vraiment éreintant à entendre…! commenta Val, sincèrement empathique à la douleur de son compagnon.  
-Je sais. C’est encore plus fatiguant de supporter ses manières affecté et son esprit rangé…! … Je sais que Velvet répète à qui veut l’entendre que je suis vieux jeu… Mais je ne suis pas aussi pire que ce type?! gronda-t-il, serrant ses poings, relevant son écran, Val affichant un sourire affecté.  
-Absolument, caro…!   
-… Et c’était quoi cette idée de venir chialer à ma porte comme un chien abandonné…?! Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi…! grommela Vox.  
Mais Val le vit rougir.  
Sûrement il était frustré qu’il aille dit ce genre de chose devant son Némésis. Mais Val était plus heureux d’être en sa compagnie, en oubliant presque comment il avait tenté de le tuer la dernière fois qu’il s’était laissé.  
Son petit ami décida de le questionné sur son projet, Vox résumant que c’était Lucifer qui les avaient conduit, ou plutôt obliger, à travailler de paire pour une pub. Alors que Vox expliquait sa part et qualifiait qu’il faisait 70% du travail, Val savoura d’entendre sa voix, savoura son regard passionné.  
Val lui confia qu’il s’inquiétait qu’il se surmène, ce à quoi Vox répondit qu’il pensait à prendre une journée de congé.   
-Si j’en avais le pouvoir, je t’amènerais hors de la ville… Dans une belle villa et avec un chef personnel cuisinant des mets Italiens de hautes renommés…, commenta Valentino, Vox entrefermant les yeux, croisant les mains derrière sa tête.  
-Hum? Ça semble étrangement plaisant et tranquille… Exactement ce qu’il me faudrait pour oublier toutes ses responsabilités, durant un week-end…, confia-t-il.  
Ils discutèrent de diverses choses et Vox finit par franchement se détendre au fil de la conversation.  
Val sourit, finissant par lui demandant en se levant, imiter par son petit ami, glissant alors ses mains sur ses hanches :  
-Pardonné?  
Vox parut réfléchir avant de mettre ses mains sur les siennes…  
…pour les enlever lentement de sur lui.  
-Non. Tu devras en faire plus pour me faire oublier cet incident. Et pas via le sexe! rajouta-t-il en voyant Val exposer une de ses jambes moulés dans son collant noir en grille.  
Ce dernier relâcha le pan de son manteau, faisant une moue agacée. Vox se sentit malgré lui émoustiller en voyant sa tête, aussi décida-t-il de tester sa chance.  
-… Peut-être que si… you beg for it…! commenta la TV démon, estomaquant Valentino.  
Le pimp grimaça, courroucé. Jamais depuis qu’il était en enfer, même pas drogué, il avait supplier qui que se soit pour du sexe.  
Mais le sourire confiant et amusé de Vox était encore plus agaçant, ayant du mal à désirer qui que se soit d’autre que lui depuis qu’ils sortaient ensemble.  
Et après mur réflexion, il se dit que ce serait la manière la plus rapide de se remettre ensemble.  
-… Fine, I beg…! s’écria Val en affichant un sourire crâneur, ricanant presque en voyant son mec rester sous le choc de sa réponse.  
Mais il parut se rétablir assez vite car il le traina par la main avec un sourire aguicheur, le menant au salon.  
-What are you begging for…? murmura Vox, caressant la taille de son petit ami, avant de s’accroupir.  
Valentino retint son souffle mais sourit plus largement en voyant Vox écarter ses jambes et d’une impulsion, le jucher sur ses épaules, son cul reposant sur son bassin, bottes effleurant son dos.   
« Wow, si fort…! » songea Val, n’ayant presque jamais eu de partenaires assez audacieux pour le mettre dans cet état, et décuplant son plaisir.  
-I beg for my big master’s co-! commença le papillon de nuit, parlant avec volupté, mais le sourire séduit de Vox se changea en grimace en remarquant contre sa collection de disque une canne.  
Pas n’importe laquelle. Rouge, avec un micro au bout.  
« Merde! Alastor pourrait revenir d’une minute pour…! » songea-t-il avant de croire entendre des bruits de pas.  
Peut-être parano, peut-être gêné de sa pose avec Valentino, il ne prit la moindre chance et donner un coup de pied dans le sofa, le faisant tomber. Val s’interrompant, clignant des yeux, pensant qu’il voulait leur faire de l’espace, de plus en plus excité.  
Mais il eut l’effet d’une douche froide quand Vox le jeta sur le sofa renversé et se tourna prestement sur leur invité surprise.  
-… Hum… Je dérange…? demanda Alastor, semblant se douter de quelque chose.  
-Non, mentit Vox, se dépêchant de contourner le meuble renversé, voyant du coin de l’œil son petit ami lui jeter un regard assassin.  
Ce fut alors qu’il remarqua l’objet que Vox ramassait à la hâte et ramenait à son Némésis.  
-… Le patron des maisons closes est parti…? demanda simplement le cerf, Vox sentit son écran surchauffé.  
-… On appelle ça un Pimp, de notre époque… En quoi cela te concerne…?  
-… Tu as vraiment de drôles de goût pour le garder dans ton entourage… Je ne pensais pas d’ailleurs que tu touchais aux sacs de poudre…! commenta Alastor, plein de préjugés.  
-Non, je ne touches pas à la drogue…! Alastor, tu sais que je suis un homme très occupé…! grogna Vox, le cerf ricanant avant de plissé ses yeux.  
-Je tenais simplement à te donner mes félicitations.  
-… Quoi? grommela Vox, légèrement intimidé, se demandant si c’était sincère ou plutôt un piège.  
-Tu t’assembles avec ce qui te ressemble… Trash with trash, comme on dit…! commenta Alastor, pensant être amusant.  
Vox sentit son être bouillonné, de l’électricité statique enveloppant la pièce. Il pointa la sortie avec son doigt, ses yeux injectés de sang. Alastor se contenta de rire et de marcher lentement vers la porte.  
Une fois qu’elle fut claquer, Vox hurla et frappa dans le mur, Valentino s’agenouilla dans le sofa renverser, le dévisageant.  
-SALE CONNARD! UUURGH! STUPIDE CERF CANNIBALE AUX PRÉJUGÉS GONFLANT ET GROTESQUE! JE VAIS LE TUER! AAAARGH! JE VAIS LUI DÉVISSER SON SOURIRE DE DENTIFRICE, LUI BRISER TOUTE SES DENTS, LE PASSER SUR LE GRILL, LE-!  
-Ohhhh… Voxy…, minauda Val, Vox s’interrompant, se rappelant qu’il était là depuis le début de sa crise. C’est pour moi que tu te fâches autant…? Pour mon honneur bafoué?  
-… Nah… Il me met sur les nerfs…! Fuck him! grogna-t-il, se laissant tomber assis dans le coussin du sofa, croisant les bras.   
-… You know, I’m trash…! confia Valentino avec le plus grand sérieux.  
Son stratagème marcha quand Vox tourna ses yeux sur lui et les plissa.  
-Non… Non, babe…!  
-It’s true…, répliqua Val, savourant comment Vox voulait le dédire et le prenait par les épaules, ses mains le caressant.  
-Non, Val, c’est faux…! Tu travailles peut-être dans le sexe, mais tu restes surpuissant, riche et surtout craint de tout l’enfer… Et j’ai un sérieux faible pour toi… Si ensuite, tu dis que tu es de la trash, tout le reste de l’enfer en est aussi…!   
-Awwww… Thank, babe…! commenta Val avant de l’embrasser, Vox sursauta avant d’entrouvrir sa bouche.  
Vox eut du mal à lui en vouloir avec ce qui suivit et l’histoire de drogue passa dès lors sous le radar.


	40. Spéciales request et méditation

Valentino était de plus en plus demandant pour le sexe, tentant à maintes reprises de pimenter leur vie de couple.  
Menotte.  
Dildo.   
Bandé les yeux et même inséré un truc dans la bouche qui ressemble à une balle troué…  
Vox, peu désireux de sortir de son niveau de confort et surtout très stressé au travail, déclinait la plupart des propositions de son petit ami, ce dernier ne poussant pas. Mais la TV démon le devinait.  
« C’est comme si le sexe normal n’est plus assez… » songea-t-il avec amertume, à son bureau, tapotant quelques documents sur la surface de travail en écoutant le rapport de sa secrétaire.  
Une vieille femme très instruite sans réel sex appeal, simplement professionnel.  
Une valeur sûre pour un employé.  
Tout à fait l’inverse des gens dans la boîte de Val.  
« Aujourd’hui, il couche avec combien de ses nanas et gogo boys? » songea Vox, sourcillant, amer.  
-Un souci, M. Vox? demanda sa secrétaire, ses yeux de poisson se plissant.  
-… seulement d’ordre personnel, admit son patron, la dame hochant la tête.  
-De mon vivant, je pratiquais la méditation pour laisser toutes émotions néfastes disparaître pour m’investir que dans le travail. Cela vous intéresse?  
-Merci, mais sans façon, commenta Vox, se demandant de quoi elle se mêlait.  
Mais par curiosité, il acheta de l’encens et étudia quelques techniques. Sous peu, il était assis en tailleur, dos à la télé, contrôlant sa respiration. Une fois qu’il se sentit détendu, il se mit à se donner de directive pour décrocher de ses problèmes et se concentrer que sur l’essentiel.  
« Je ne me soucie pas des amants de Val. Ça ne me fait rien. J’apprécie le gars, mais nous ne somme pas engagé l’un à l’autre par un quelconque contrat ou la moindre promesse. Tu pourrais aller voir ailleurs. Il n’aurait rien à dire. Tu ne dois pas désirer plus Val qu’un autre, car il est toxique. Tu ne peux le changer. »  
Certaines pensées étaient douloureuses, comme si inconsciemment, il désirait que ce soit sérieux entre lui et Val. Mais il savait d’embler qu’il ne pourrait probablement jamais complètement satisfaire le pimp.  
« You have to let it go… Let it go… » soupira mentalement Vox.  
Driiing!  
Vox prit une nouvelle inspiration et expirant, laissant le téléphone sonné.  
Enfin, parfaitement zen, il se leva et décrocha, parlant avec beaucoup plus de calme qu’il n’avait jamais eu.  
-Bonsoir…  
-… Vox, c’est moi… Tu attendais quelqu’un d’autre? grommela le pimp, là où il était bougeant sur son siège, perturbé.  
Vox n’employait jamais ce ton, d’habitude. Il avait consommé quelque chose ou quoi?  
Vox ricana, le laissant croire ce qu’il voulait, lui demandant plutôt la raison de son appel.  
-Je m’en vais à pré-ouverture de mon nouveau bar érotique…! Seuls quelques individus peuvent se présenter, la crème de la crème…! Mais bien sûr, étant mon petit ami, tu es invité…!  
-… Euh… Là, ce soir…? grommela Vox, Val ronronnant un oui dans l’interphone, le rire de ses groupies se faisant entendre à l’autre bout du fil.  
Vox savait qu’il était sans cesse un rabat-joie. Qu’il ne voyait pas bien souvent Val et qu’il désirait l’inclure.  
Mais après cette petite séance de méditation, voulant se concentrer pour revenir d’aplomb et en forme à sa job… D’aller à un spectacle de danseuses appartenant toute à Valentino, de déprimer en songeant qu’il se les tapait toutes pendant qu’il travaillait du cerveau…!  
-Non, désolé…! J’ai encore un gros meeting demain. Disons une prochaine fois…! Quand tu m’auras préparé un peu plus d’avance…!  
Le rire des filles cessa comme si l’ambiance dans la limousine s’était détérioré. Enfin, Val lui répondit, son ton toujours posé mais étant très certainement déçu.  
-Bien sûr, Vox. Je comprends. Mais je te l’ai déjà dit. Tu t’investies trop à ta job… Tu devrais décrocher et ne pas toujours tant donner à ses machines et ses projets si longs et difficiles…!   
-Oui, Val. Tu me l’as dit. Mais je ne peux pas changer mon train de vie en un claquement de doigt comme je ne te demanderais jamais de changer le tien.   
Val sourcilla à l’autre bout du fils, grimaçant. Qu’est-ce qu’il sous-entendait?  
-Si tu ne viens pas à la pré-ouverture, tu devras venir tout du moins à l’ouverture… Dans une semaine, à 8 heures. Tu pourras me réserver une place dans ton horaire chargé?  
-Bien sûr… Tu m’enverras l’adresse. J’y serais…, promit Vox, retenant un soupire avant de lui dire de bien s’amuser, raccrochant.  
Il but une tisane, méditant encore 10 minutes.  
Mais il n’était plus tout aussi calme.  
Comme si d’imaginer son petit ami entouré d’Overlords et de personnes célèbres, le félicitant et profitant de son spectacle sensuel créé par ses soins…  
« … Je suis un mauvais petit ami… » songea-t-il, soupirant, se prenant sa tête.  
Il n’avait jamais souhaité avoir une belle relation de son vivant. Et la seule qu’il pensait être magnifique avait fini de manière si ignoble qu’il avait envie de vomir en y repensant.  
Pourquoi il sentait son cœur se réchauffer en songeant à Val?  
Et pourquoi il avait envie de pleurer en pensant à leur avenir?  
Leur futur était bien incertain. Il se voyait plus être l’ami avec intérêt de Val que vraiment son amoureux, sur le plan personnel ou public. Il se coucha dans son lit, sentant un nœud dans son estomac. Il faudrait bien qu’il mette les choses aux clairs avec Val, un de ses jours.  
Étaient-ils des amis, des amants ou juste quelque chose entre les deux, prenant des bons points de chaque relation mais sans jamais s’investir en profondeur…?   
Il gémit, ses doutes le grugeant.   
« Demain matin, une autre séance de méditation avant d’aller travailler. J’peux pas me laisser miner juste parce que ma vie amoureuse est ambigüe. »


	41. Show night

Valentino ne faisait pas que fourrer du matin au soir. Vox dut admettre que cette petite soirée était l’une des plus colorés qu’il avait eus depuis longtemps.  
Les shows dans le studio de Val faisaient une pâle comparaison à ce qu’il y avait ce soir. Flash, fumé, 3 à 5 danseurs sur la scène, circulant à travers anneaux et barres. Ce n’était pas juste un strip show. On se serait cru devant des gymnastes d’un cirque 4 étoiles…!   
-… Wow…, souffla Vox, Valentino qui observait la prestation d’un œil stricte, un brin tendu, se dérida et sourit devant l’air estomaqué de son petit ami.  
-Ça te plaît…?  
-Meilleur question : à qui ça ne peut pas plaire?! Val, tu as dut les faire travailler sur ces numéros des mois durant pour qu’ils atteignent un tel stade de maitrise…! Tu les a repêché d’un cirque?  
Le pimp ricanant, caressant la cuisse de son partenaire d’une main distraite, aspirant une autre pof de sa cigarette.  
-Nah, j’les ai guidé et préparé ce numéro depuis quelques semaines… Les préparer pour aujourd’hui n’a pas été aisé… Mais il faut être extensible et versatile, pour cet emploi…!   
Vox lui jeta un regard et saisit sa main sur sa cuisse, serrant ses doigts dans les siennes.  
-Et tu as fait un travail impeccable, love… I’m so lucky to have you by my side…  
Ce commentaire sembla ravir Valentino, passant un bras autour de la taille de Vox et d’une autre main, amenant son verre à sa bouche, satisfait.  
Il prit la peine de profiter du spectacle aussi, pas juste de stresser en songeant que tel move n’était pas exactement comme il l’aurait souhaité, etc.  
C’était qu’il était un perfectionniste ultra dur…! C’était éreintant pour lui mais bien plus pour ses employés.  
Vox avait un effet bienfaiteur, le calmant et lui montrant que pour le commun des mortels, une faute à ses yeux était juste un move comme un autre, une autre interprétation de la chorégraphie.   
« Tant que les clients et Vox sont heureux…! » songea finalement Val, posant distraitement un baiser sur le coin arrière de l’écran de son petit ami, ce dernier ne le sentant que légèrement, observant les jeunes sur la scène.  
Se contentant d’apprécier l’instant.   
La musique et la lumière changea, tout devenant un peu plus fort. Les danseurs et danseuses paradant l’un après l’autre, mettant à valeur leur corps, recevant une salve d’applaudissement.  
-… J’vais t’offrir quelque chose de spécial et unique, Voxy…! commenta Val, parlant si bas que ce dernier avait du mal à l’entendre.  
Il voyait qu’il regardait la scène, cru entendre « three » ou « twit », avant qu’enfin Valentino se tourne vers lui.   
-Alors, lequel tu voudrais?  
Vox ravala sa salive, ayant du mal à croire à l’offre que lui faisait le pimp.  
-… Quoi? commenta-t-il, pour que seul Val l’entendre malgré le bruit.  
-Tu travailles trop…! Tu dois (nouvelles série d’applaudissement, sifflement) stress. Caro, je veux (éclat de musique), tu comprends? Allez, choisie un gars…!   
Vox sourcilla, pensant que c’était une plaisanterie. Mais devant son regard tendre et satisfait, il réalisa qu’il ne se moquait pas.  
Il lui offrait une nuit avec un de ses hommes.   
« Wait… Ça sonne extra…! » dut admettre Vox.  
Si Val couchait souvent avec d’autres, pourquoi pas lui? Il aurait du le remercier…!  
Mais il restait un peu amer.   
Depuis le temps que Vox disait ne vouloir que lui, pourquoi Val revenait à la charge?   
Il ravala ses faibles pensées romantiques, devenant plus ferme, son sourire froid amusant Val.  
Ce dernier lui offrait un threesome avec lui et un de ses employés. Il pensait s’être fait comprendre. Mais il pensait aussi que Vox tenait trop à lui et à leur routine vanilla pour aller butiner ailleurs.  
Aussi fut-il un peu surpris quand Vox leva sa main et pointa un gars venant de se faire applaudir, s’éloignant sur la scène pour laisser la place à une autre.  
-Lui. C’est lui qui me fait envie…  
Val détailla son garçon.  
Un jeune homme requin à la peau bleu satiné. Étrangement la même teinte que Vark. L’œil vif, le charme prédateur, mais le jeune âge rendant encore doux et soumis à ses lovers d’un soir.  
Valentino grimaça, un peu déçu que Vox accepte si facilement. Mais ce qui était offert ne pouvait être reprit…  
Aussi il claqua des doigts, son regard ferme sur son employé.  
Ce dernier marcha avec un léger déhanchement, cachant toute nervosité derrière un petit sourire frondeur.  
-Oui, Val…? Tu veux que je-? demanda le jeune homme, Val levant une main pour le faire taire, avant de rajuster son col de fourrure autour de son cou.  
Finalement, avec sa paume ouverte, il montra son compagnon.  
-Vox te veut. Va te préparer dans ta loge.   
-O-oh! Oui, bien sûr, Val…! s’écria le requin, avant de faire une élégante révérence envers son nouveau patron, Vox rougissant légèrement.  
« Merde…! Moi qui me paye jamais des putes…! Pourquoi mon petit ami m’en paye un…? »  
Val le retint pour parler à l’oreille du gamin. Ce dernier sourcilla, répliquant :  
-Pas trop…? Attends, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que ça veut dire…  
-Fais seulement ce que je te dis…! grogna-t-il, avant de regarder Vox. Je vous rejoindrais sous peu…!  
Son petit air conquérant certifia des nouveaux doutes à Vox, s’éloignant presque sur son siège.  
Ah. AH! C’était donc un threesome qu’il lui offrait. Et pas juste un mec…!   
« J’aurais du m’en douter… Il cherche son plaisir, pas le mien…! » songea Vox, finissant son verre avant de se lever.  
-… J’vais aller faire causette avec notre… rencard… Tu vas être bon ici…?  
-Absolument, babe… Prends ton temps…! Je pourrais venir d’ici une heure…! informa Val, lui laissant quand même l’occasion de s’amuser de son bord.  
Vox hocha la tête, ayant quand même son idée.  
C’était un malentendu. Vox avait accepté mais juste dans l’idée de tripoter peut-être un brin le gamin, discuter avec lui de sa job et de lui. Mais il ne se voyait pas avoir du sexe avec un parfait étranger.   
Aussi il ferait la surprise quand Val les rejoindrait pour lui dire :  
« Nah, désolé, babe…! J’ai pu envie…! Par contre, si tu as besoin de faire sortir un peu de steam… »  
« Nah, pourquoi je devrais m’offrir à lui…? » grommela mentalement Vox, frappant à la porte de la loge avec un chibi requin encadré dessus.  
Le nom en dessous était Splash…  
« Hum… Original, pour un nom d’un gigolo… » songea-t-il, le jeune homme lui répondit que c’était ouvert.  
Il s’était changé pour un short moulant et un débardeur blanc montrant tout son ventre et une partie de ses pectoraux.  
-Alors…? Que me vaut l’honneur d’avoir été choisi par le grand Vox…? susurra-t-il, joueur, Vox croisant les bras.  
-Prends ce ton pompeux avec moi, et je m’en vais toute suite.  
Splash parut décontenancé avant de sourciller.  
-Hum… alors… Quel rôle souhaitez-vous…?  
-Tu peux me tutoyer, sauf si ça te rends mal à l’aise… Je suis un Overlord, donc je m’attends à ce que tu fasses ce que je te dis… Cela dit, j’aime aussi avoir droit à connaître mes partenaires avant d’entamer tout contact sexuel…  
-Oh…! C’est si… vieux jeu…! commenta Splash, souriant en coin, amusé.  
-C’est ça ou c’est rien…! renchérit Vox, les mains à présent sur ses hanches.  
Splash se vautra sur le lit et le tapota, l’invitant à s’asseoir.  
Il répondit à ses questions sans la moindre once de crainte ou de nervosité, semblant aimer parler de lui et de ses ambitions.  
-Oh, plongeur…? renchérit Vox, trouvant cette hobby parfait pour sa forme démoniaque.  
-Je suis en pourparler avec Val…! Mais si on a assez de membres aquatiques, un spectacle sous-marin pourrait même être à l’honneur…! Ce serait une révolution pour le monde du sexe…!  
-C’est bien… L’innovation, des idées branchées… ça me plait…, admit Vox, essayant de rester dans le vent.  
-Et vous, Vox… Qu’est-ce qui vous passionne…?   
Vox ne s’attendait pas à être interroger. Mais il regarda sa montre. Quoi, juste 12 minutes?  
Il soupira, parlant un peu de lui, beaucoup moins à l’aise.  
Il parla de sa passion pour les chiffres, d’avoir toujours plus de défis pour se créer des challenges.  
-Comme hobby particulier… Je remixe parfois quelques musiques…  
-… Non… Dj…?! Vous…?! commenta-t-il, les yeux brillants.  
-… Val m’a déjà offert d’acheter mes remix… C’est puéril…! commenta Vox, pensant encore que c’était une manière à l’époque pour l’amadouer.  
Mais les yeux du poisson se mirent à briller deux fois plus. Vox se rappelant soudain de Vark et eut un serrement au cœur.  
« Merde! Val va penser que je rêve de baiser mon poisson…! » réalisa-t-il, grimaçant, Splash interrompant le cours de ses pensées.  
-Vous voulez rire? Val ne veut jamais rien sauf s’il est très profitable et déjà parfait ou quasi parfait…! Employé, matériel, chorégraphie…! C’est un maniaque contrôlant et abusant, mais ne créant que la perfection sur ter… en enfer…! se corrigea l’homme poisson, avant de rajouter : S’il voulait racheter vos remix, c’était qu’ils étaient égaux à ceux de pros…!  
Cela réussit à arracher quelques rougeurs à Vox, ricanant.  
-Diantre… Quand on m’explique les choses ainsi, difficile de ne pas te croire…, admit-il, Splash riant, avant de se rapprocher.  
-Vox… Vous êtes vraiment séduisant…  
« Oh ho »  
Flash l’observa de la tête aux pieds, avant d’afficher un sourire gourmand. Cela aurait pu faire plus d’effet à Vox… s’il n’était pas déjà en couple.  
Mais il s’était promis pour ce bref instant d’oublier Val et d’être égoïste.  
Monsieur couchait à gauche et à droite? La belle affaire…!  
Il avait le droit d’avoir un peu de fun de son bord…! D’autant qu’il le lui offrait sur un plateau d’argent et le gamin était assez bien foutu…  
Vox finit par interrompre le jeune continuant à le cajoler de ses compliments, posant sa main aux doigts argent sur son épaule.  
-Ça suffit le baratin. Passons aux choses sérieuses.  
Il commença à caresser l’homme poisson, ce dernier rougit et gémit pour l’encourager. Il tenta même de le toucher en retour mais la TV démon repoussa ses mains.  
-C’est moi au commande, ici. Alors, on ne touche pas. Je veux t’explorer et profiter de ton corps… Si lisse et attrayant. Je te paierais, bien sûr…  
-Mais… Si je ne vous prépare pas pour Val…? questionna Splash, semblant un peu réticent et nerveux à fâcher son pimp.  
-Qui a dit qu’il y aurait vraiment une relation à trois? répliqua Vox en ricanant, soulevant son débardeur sous l’expression soufflé du jeune gigolo, ayant du mal à croire que quiconque pouvait tenir tête au boss.  
L’Overlord passa sa langue sur un de ses tétons, le jeune plissant les yeux, se cachant la bouche. Vox suspectait qu’il actait pour l’encourager. Ça ne faisait rien. Il n’avait pas toucher un nouveau gars depuis des mois. Et ce requin était quand même bien foutu, sexy.   
Vox finit par enlever son short, libérant ses 2 sexes, d’une taille impressionnante, pour un type semblant normal. Et leurs formes fit saliver Vox.  
-Magnifique. La suite sera un blowjob. Tu as une préférence pour celui avec lequel je commence?  
Splash semblait incapable de répondre. Était-ce si rare que ses clients le prenaient ainsi en main?   
« Avec ce corps, il ne devrait pas… » songea Vox, venant de commencer à lécher son sexe inférieur quand sa montre sonna.  
Il grogna et se retira. Tout désir sexuel s’évanouit devant la source de l’alerte.


	42. Cyber-attaque

Chapitre 42: Cyber-attaque  
Val introduisait ses travailleurs à des hommes et des femmes intéressés quand il entendait une porte claqué.   
-VAL!  
Ce dernier sursauta devant le ton impératif de Vox. Il aurait apprécié qu’il soit patient, d’autant que ça l’écoeurait de laisser entre d’autres mains expertes. Mais quand il vit son regard, il cessa de grimacer. Vox paressait sur le point de faire une crise de colère, mais la peur faisant glitcher son écran, ses yeux plus grand qu’à la normale.   
-Il me faut un ordi, Val, vite!  
-Pourquoi faire? grommela le maître des lieux, ne pouvant abandonné son poste d’hôte pour une simple lubie.  
-… Vox entreprise… se fait pirater au moment où on se parle…!   
Il avait parler entre ses dents, les poings serrés, mais tous pouvait voir sa colère et sa frayeur à travers ses yeux dilatés.  
Val écarquilla les yeux et prit sa décision la seconde suivante.  
Impérieux, il attrapa son poignet et l’entraîna en toute hâte derrière lui, utilisant une de ses mains pour retenir son chapeau sur sa tête, balayant l’air devant lui.  
-Je reviens sous peu…! PLACE! Faites place! commenta-t-il, repoussant ainsi en vitesse de ses filles, claquant une porte menant à la salle en arrière des décors.  
Ils parcoururent presque en courant un long couloir, Vox devant suivre Val et espérer rejoindre un module informatique à temps.  
-Voilà! Le seul ordinateur avec le web et greffer des meilleurs processeurs de l’endroit…! commenta Val en débouchant dans un bureau sombre, une ordinateur cube siégeant sur une table.  
Vox le poussa presque, s’installant à la chaise et commençant déjà à pianoter.  
-Ce sera suffisant…? demanda Val au bout d’un moment, sourcillant en voyant son petit ami décrocher des fils de derrière son écran et les brancher direct sur le modem.  
-C’est suffisant pour atteindre ses cyber-bandits et arrêter immédiatement leur progrès. Mais pour une contre-attaque, je vais devoir prendre plus d’électricité que j’ai sur moi…  
Vox grimaça mais ouvrit un compartiment de son écran et sortit un fils… avec une prise électrique.  
-Peux-tu me brancher sur une de tes prises de courant?  
-Bien…, commenta Val, acceptant le fils avec des sentiments partagé.  
Il n’aimait pas l’idée de voir son petit ami combattre à lui seul des bandits. Que ce soit physiquement ou via un ordinateur.   
Mais il n’était pas en moyen pour l’aider ni le dissuader d’arrêter. Il était mieux placer que quiconque que quand on s’attaquait à un de ses biens, on voulait tout faire pour punir les responsables et prendre ce qui nous était droit.  
-… Je peux t’aider autrement…? demanda Val, attendant, Vox pianotant rapidement avant de lui donner une réponse.  
-Tu as déjà fait tout ce que tu pouvais faire. Va rejoindre tes invités. Par contre… Si je crées une panne de courant, il se peut que je tombe dans les pommes…, confia Vox, rougissant, humilié.  
-Quoi…?! marmonna Val, serrant ses épaules entre ses doigts.  
Vox continua à tapoter mais ravala sa salive, mal à l’aise.  
-… T’inquiète… J’en mourrais pas. J’peux gérer n’importe quelle dose d’électricité… Si ça venait à advenir, si tu pouvais venir me voir…?  
-Bien sûr! Tu… Tu peux vraiment rester seul…?! Je peux rester encore…! répliqua Val mais Vox pouffa.  
-Babe, c’est ta soirée d’ouverture. Continue à servir tes invités. Je te crée déjà assez d’ennuis en gérant ce genre de crise ici…  
-No, caro…, confia Val, se penchant derrière lui et colla son visage derrière son écran. Sms moi pour quoi que se soit, please…  
-Okay…, répliqua Vox, sachant que ses mains seraient déjà prises par autre chose.  
Mais si ça pouvait soulager la conscience de Val… Bien que ça l’étonne qu’il l’aille conduit personnellement ici et laisser ses invités à l’abandon.  
Le pimp s’éloigna alors, mais non sans jeter un regard en arrière.  
Dans la vitre de l’écran, il pouvait voir la réflexion du visage de son petit ami.  
Tendu, sérieux… mais ses lèvres étaient retroussés dans un sourire dominant et amusé.  
Il combattait pour sauver son entreprise dans un jeu dangereux… Et le défi l’excitait.   
Val sentit son cœur se serrer, ayant irrémédiablement plus envie de Vox en le voyant en très de lutter avec tant de confiance et d’acharnement. Mais il se contenta de fermer la porte, plissant les yeux.   
Peu importe ce que lui avait conseiller Vox, il reviendrait dès qu’il aurait clarifier les choses et trouver une autre personne pour prendre soin de ses invités.

12 minutes.   
L’enjeu du combat fut déclarer au bout de seulement 12 minutes, quand une énorme panne de courant frappa le cabaret, un murmure de panique s’élevant. Mais Val avait informer ses performeurs et serveuses, tous avaient déjà des bâtons néons, faisant comme si cela faisait parti d’un show plus intime.  
Val n’était déjà plus là, utilisant son téléphone pour aller rejoindre au plus vite Vox. Il n’aurait jamais penser que cela puisse arriver si vite…! Il aurait cru que ce genre de duel cybernétique durait une heure, ou plusieurs.   
Quand il poussa la porte, une odeur de plastique brûler vint lui saisir la gorge. Il grimaça en voyant Vox renverser par en arrière sur son siège, son écran montrant un code d’erreur, de la fumée sortant de ses ventilateurs.  
-VOX! s’écria Val, l’attrapant par ses aisselles et le soulevant de son siège. Mon dieu, Babe! Dis quelque chose!  
Son écran était toujours actif mais le code d’erreur émettait un petit son suraigue qui ressemblait affreusement à une machine témoignant l’arrêt d’un battement de cœur. Val commença à trembler, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, se maudissant de l’avoir écouter et l’avoir laisser seul. Il vit du coin de l’œil l’écran d’ordinateur témoigner d’un chiffre.  
« 100% Vox entreprise data conquer »  
Il avait gagner, au moins… Mais à quel prix?  
-Voxy…! Pitié, chéri…! commenta-t-il, n’utilisant plus son cher Caro mais dévoilant son affection haut et fort, des larmes montant à ses yeux.  
-… V… Val…, gémit son petit ami, ce dernier sursautant, écoutant attentivement. Je… Tout va bien…  
-Arrête de raconter des salades!!! Dans quel état ils t’ont mit?!   
-… La panne électrique… pourrait durer longtemps… Pardon…, grommela Vox, son écran n’étant toujours pas revenu à la normale mais commençant à lever ses mains pour les poser sur les avants-bras de son petit ami.  
Val se contenta de le serrer fort contre lui, ignorant la froideur de son écran sur sa joue.  
-Chuuuuut. Plus un mot, caro… You win. Don’t ever scare me like that…!  
Vox ne répondit rien, réussissant à monter ses bras pour répondre à l’accolade de Val.  
Il ne sut pas comment finissait la soirée car le pimp ne le lâcha plus, l’amenant dans une chambre spacieuse aux draps rouges de soie. Val le dévêtit, le lava à la mitaine avant de le mettre dans le lit et sous peu aller le rejoindre.  
-… Tu es sûr…? Tu ne veux pas que j’appelle un médecin…? commenta tout bas son petit ami, Vox dévisageant le plafond, son visage étant revenu, semblant mort de fatigue mais souriant en coin.  
-… Nah… J’ai juste plus de carburant… Au moins, ces bandits ont eu leur leçon…   
-Tant mieux…, minauda Val, passant une main sur le torse de son petit ami, avant de baiser le coin de son écran. Si dormir est tout ce que tu as besoin, dors. Je veillerais sur toi…  
Vox eut envie de répondre qu’il n’avait pas besoin de sa protection, mais c’était rare que Val devenait le pourvoyeur dans leur couple. C’était… doux… adorable… émouvant, même.  
Vox rougit mais ferma les yeux avant de négligemment prendre sa main dans sa sienne et bientôt commencer à ronfler. Val attendant un long moment avant d’embrasser ses doigts et s’installer pour la nuit, sans lui lâcher sa main.


	43. Sexe au petit matin

Le lendemain matin, Vox fut surpris de se sentir à la fois lourd mais tellement reposé. Il sentait un corps chaud et doux contre lui, reconnaissant le parfum de Val et sourit.  
Il ouvrit les yeux pour mieux comprendre pourquoi il avait si bien dormi. Il était couché sur le côté.   
Humain, il dormait mieux ainsi. Mais avec une tête comme la sienne, ça avait toujours été très difficile.   
La nuit dernière, par contre, Val l’avait coucher dans un lit King et il s’était ramasser au milieu, les énormes oreillers tenant son écran en place. Et il faisait la cuillère à Val, pouvant sentir son dos et ses fesses contre lui, ses mains posées possessivement sur ses hanches.  
« … Wow… J’veux toujours dormir comme ça…! » songea Vox, aux anges, avant de sentir quelqu’un d’autre de bien réveiller.   
Son pénis tapotait la cuisse de son petit ami, semblant prêt à un peu d’action. Vox rougit, car son cerveau n’était pas relier à son pénis et il était capable de souhaiter un sommeil réparateur à son conjoint. Et non le réveiller avec un pénis venant frotter son anus.  
Mais il ne put s’empêcher de désirer profiter de sa proximité avec Val pour mieux le toucher, savourer son odeur et le goût de sa peau.   
Il remonta ses mains délicatement sur son torse, attendant de longues secondes avant d’effleurer ses tétons en forme de cœur.  
-… Hum…  
Vox enleva sa main et se contenta d’effleurer très, très légèrement ses abdominaux, ses côtes, auriant souhaiter les graffigner et faire monter plus de son encore de la gorge de son petit ami.  
« J’devrais regarder l’heure… Aller voir les nouvelles. Savoir si les cyber-criminels qui ont attaqué ma compagnie sont bel et bien fini… » songea-t-il, mais c’était comme si son corps lui interdisait de quitter ce lit et de faire autre chose que de profiter de cet instant.  
-… Voxy… Bien dormi…? grommela Val au bout d’une demi-heure, tournant sa tête, Vox rougissant.  
-… Sincèrement, mieux que depuis des années…  
-Ouh ouh ouh… Tu m’en vois ravis…! commenta Val, faisant mine de se recoucher avant de réaliser les mains de Vox sur sa taille.  
-Val… Je peux te demander quelque chose… d’un peu égoïste…?  
-Hum-hum…, commenta Val, fermant ses yeux, encore endormi.  
-… Est-ce que je peux te toucher…?  
« J’préfère encore qu’il me repousse maintenant qu’il se braque en se réveillant avec moi sur lui… » songea Vox, soucieux.  
-… Attends encore 2 minutes…, gémit Val, se lovant en boule, disparaissant parfaitement sous les draps, mais ne repoussant pas les mains de Vox.  
Ce dernier attendit, sentant son cœur débattre par l’appréhension.  
« Merde, j’ai l’impression de redevenir un adolescent… C’est pourtant pas la première fois qu’on se touche…! » s’énerva-t-il, serrant les dents.  
Mais c’était plutôt la première fois qu’il était coucher ventre contre dos avec Val. C’était plutôt son grand petit ami qui le prenait contre lui durant leur sommeil, l’enveloppant de ses nombreux bras.  
Au bout d’un certain temps, Valentino gémit et tourna sa tête vers Vox.  
-… Je suis prêt…Viens…  
Vox ne bougea pas de leur position mais sourit en laissant sa main glisser tout le long de son torse, son ventre, pour venir chercher le sexe de son petit ami.  
Il se mit à doucement le masturber tout en utilisant son autre main pour jouer avec ses tétons érectés.   
Val accompagnait l’action avec des tendres gémissements, ses mains se caressant et l’une d’elle venant sur celle de Vox sur sa poitrine.  
-Hum…! Ah…! Oui, plus vite, Voxy…!   
Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il n’eut pas la moindre pensée pour les drasp tâché du sperme de Val.  
Ensuite, quand le papillon eut reprit son souffle, il s’agenouilla et vint par-dessus Vox. Il lui fit l’honneur d’étirer ses ailes pour lui, Vox étant émerveiller, pétrifié.  
-À mon tour, Babe…! Laisse-moi prendre ton érection en main…! commenta Val, un sourire affamé aux lèvres.  
Vox songea que tout les mauvais à côté de sa relation avec Val pourrait être pardonner s’il était toujours si bons et électrisant, ses ailes se soulevant et battant au train de leurs ébats, envoyant de délicieux courant d’air sur son amant sous lui.  
Vox songea un peu tard qu’ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de mettre un condom. Il tenta de le dire à Val mais ce dernier ne fit que rire de cette pensée, le montant encore plus vite et plus fort, Vox gémissant.  
Après avoir jouie, Vox hésita, voyant Val reprendre son souffle et s’enlever. Enfin, la TV démon remonta ses jambes et exposa ses fesses.  
-… Hé… Val… Tu peux me venir en aide…? Ça fait trop longtemps que tu ne m’as pas pris… Mon cul en vient à oublier la forme de ton pénis..., commenta-t-il, sachant que c’était la plus stupide excuse qui soit.  
Mais Val sembla ravi de l’offre car il le prit aussitôt, prenant à peine la peine de recouvrir son sexe d’un peu de gel.  
« Argh! Pas si fort! Pas-pas si vite…! Pourquoi tu mets pas de condom?! » grogna mentalement Vox, se contentant de grimacer, étant en mauvaises postures pour se refiler.  
Il n’était pas habituer que Val soit si brutal avec lui. Peut-être que de l’avoir fait jouir deux fois, c’était mauvais pour son cerveau?  
Nah, ils avaient eu plusieurs rapports sexuels auparavant… Mais leur dernier ébat remontait à présent facilement à trois semaines. N’empêche, c’était pas une raison pour que Val semble quasi fou, bavant sur lui, donnant d’avantage l’impression à Vox que son partenaire tentait de le violer que de lui faire l’amour.  
Vox détourna la tête, se forçant à se détendre pour ne pas se rebeller.  
-… Ne jouie pas à l’intérieur…, se contenta-t-il de le prévenir, Val ricanant, attrapant le sexe esseulé de son petit ami et commençant à le masturber. Tu m’écoute?!   
Comme pour prouver le contraire, Val vint une première fois en lui et puis finit de jouir sur son ventre, un sourire béa sur son visage.  
-… Crétin…, grommela Vox, remontant les draps sur son corps, se détournant de Val.  
Ce dernier réalisa un peu tard qu’il avait été trop loin.  
-… Caro…? Est-ce que je t’ai fait mal…?  
Vox eut très envie de le bouder, mais il l’avait cherché, d’une certaine manière. C’était lui qui avait commencé à vouloir le toucher. Il aurait du mieux savoir le danger d’approcher un tel prédateur du sexe.  
-… Un peu… Ça ne fait rien…, grommela Vox, sans faire contact visuel avec lui.  
Val le prit doucement par ses épaules, venant poser un baiser dans son cou.  
-Navré, babe… J’aurais du être plus doux, surtout après hier soir… Mais tu m’as tellement manqué…  
« Après cette séance de sexe, je crois d’avantage que c’est mon corps qui t’a manqué… » songea Vox, avant de lentement remonter ses yeux sur son petit ami.  
-… Tu avais vraiment aucun condom à porter de main…?  
-Chéri…, répliqua doucement Val, appréciant sa sollicitude, mais la trouvant dérisoire. Nous sommes morts…! Tu n’as plus à craindre toutes ses petites maladies transmises sexuellement du commun des mortels…  
-Oh? J’pensais d’avantage te protéger des virus que je peux contacter… en m’unissant avec des ordinateurs pour une histoire d’un soir…! se moqua Vox, appréciant l’air surpris de son petit ami avant de grommeler.  
-… Commence pas à me rendre jaloux d’un appareil électrique, Voxy…!   
Cela fit rire la TV démon, Valentino tentant d’étouffer son écran sous un coussin, mais son petit ami le repoussa et tira sur ses ailes pour lui voler un baiser.  
-T’es tellement cannon, babe…! Pourquoi tu ne montres pas tes ailes en tout temps…? demanda Vox, Val clignant des yeux avant de les replier soigneusement sur son dos et se lever.  
-… Elles sont belles mais fragiles, Caro. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de laisser n’importe qui les toucher…  
-… Okay… Je les toucherais plus, promis…, confia Vox en s’assoyant, cherchant sa montre sur la table basse.  
Val s’immobilisa, ses antennes s’arquant. Le pimp eut envie de confier que si c’était juste lui… peut-être qu’il…!  
Mais Val retint ses paroles au fond de sa gorge, encore gêné.  
Pourquoi Vox était-il si unique et spécial pour lui?  
La TV démon grommela en voyant l’heure avancé et se leva pour chercher ses vêtements. Mais il grimaça en voyant comment il était sale.  
-… La salle de bain?  
-Deuxième porte à droite du lit, caro, commenta Val, détaillant sans se faire remarquer son petit ami de dos, ses fesses bien foutu reluisant du gel et de quelques gouttes de sperme.  
« Hum, Voxy, pourquoi ne peut-on pas avoir ce genre d’ébat plus souvent…? » se préoccupa Val, se prenant la joue, soucieux.  
Pour lui, il fallait qu’ils aillent plus souvent de sexe. Pas seulement pour le plaisir, mais pour mieux souder leur relation.   
Il eut le mauvais souvenir que Vox avait été voir ailleurs, pas plus tard qu’hier soir, quand la TV démon voulu à tout prix payer les services de Splash.  
-… Tu connais son nom?  
-J’espère…! répliqua Vox, avant de voir la tête agacée. Hé, tire pas cette tête…! C’est toi qui a eu l’idée…! J’ai jamais utiliser les services d’un gigolo jusqu’à date…!   
-… Je suis ton petit ami. Tu n’as pas a payer pour les services de mes employés…, grommela Val, ne voulant pas l’encourager, mais ne voulant pas mettre de la valeur sur ce qu’il avait eu avec ce requin.   
-Je respecte ta job, Val. Comme tu as acheter mes produits à l’époque pour améliorer tes films, j’veux encourager ton commerce quand j’ai l’occasion d’y participer. Ce n’est pas comme si ça va devenir coutume…!   
« Je suis bien plus joli que lui…! » songea Val, auriant souhaiter que Vox souligne ce point, haut et fort.  
Mais plutôt que ça, il dit avant de rentrer dans sa limo :  
-J’vais avoir encore plus de travail après cette cyber-attaque…! La poisse…  
Val fit une moue, agacé, avant de se décider de le suivre, faisant sursauter Vox.  
-Euh… Tu as pas des choses à faire…?  
-Tu m’as réveiller si tôt, mes boîtes n’ouvrent qu’à midi.   
-Il est quand même déjà 11 heures…! répliqua Vox, Val faisant mine de s’endormir.  
La route se passa assez lentement pour Val, parce que Vox était trop occuper à chercher sur son wifi les news qui passaient sur l’attaque.  
Il appela deux chaînes télé pour donner sa version des faites et un journal pour qu’ils enlèvent sur le champ des rumeurs comme quoi ses employés étaient responsables.  
-Argh! grogna Vox, ayant hâte de rentrer et mieux gérer la crise.  
-Tu es trop tendu, caro…! tenta de minauder Valentino, posant ses mains sur lui, mais Vox soupira, se reculant.  
-Val, je comprends que tu veux bien faire… Mais j’essais d’empêcher les gens de douter de moi…!  
-Pourquoi diable ils douteraient de toi?  
-Qu’il existe seulement une brèche dans mon système qui a permis à des bandits de tenter de sapper le contrôle de Vox Entreprise… C’est risible…! Aberrant…!   
-Ohhhh… On les tuera sur la place publique s’il le faut, babe…, commenta Valentino, comme si c’était aussi facile que ça.  
Vox râlant, roulant des yeux.  
Pourquoi il était tant à cran…? Leur baise avait genre mal fini, mais comme d’hab, il avait fini par tourner la page, en rire. Et il retournait au boulot.   
Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait des doutes sur la fidélité de son petit ami. Il n’en avait aucun.  
Val le trompait. Sûrement à tour de bras. Et c’était suffisant pour miner son moral.  
Révéler ce genre de détails ne ferait qu’envenimer la situation. Il fallait qu’il accepte et prenne un peu de distance quand ça faisait trop mal.


	44. Annonce officiel

Chapitre 44: Annonce officiel  
Il fit des gros yeux quand il vit une foule être devant sa maison. Caméra, flash de photographe, ils assaillirent aussitôt le devant de la limousine. Valentino lui sourit, comme s’il n’était pas surpris, alors que Vox se cachait les yeux, découragé.  
-Allez, trésor. C’est ton heure de gloire…! expliqua-t-il, le chauffeur hésitant à sortir pour leur ouvrir la portière.  
Vox inspira profondément avant de prendre la poignée et sortir sous les flash. Bien sûr, Katie et Tom étaient dans la foule et jouèrent du coude pour poser les premières questions à Vox.  
Vox se contenta de leur poser des questions en retour, Katie se faisant un plaisir de lui assurer qu’ils avaient tenus le scoop depuis le moment que ça avait commencer.  
-Nous avons même une vidéo sensationnelle des coupables, retracer par vos équipiers de Vox Entreprise! Ils étaient tout simplement dans un café internaute du côté ouest de la ville…!  
Vox resta bouche bée deux secondes avant de se reprendre :  
-Vraiment?  
-Hallucinant! Ils ne pourront pas s’en remettre pour plusieurs mois! assura Tom, montrant les images les plus choquantes de la scène en entrouvrant un cartable.  
Mais quand Val débarqua à son tour sous le flash des photographes, Vox étira sa main et referma le cartable.  
Il savait les dégâts de ses pouvoirs. Il n’avait pas du tout envie que son compagnon en apprenne trop sur le sujet.  
Le nombre de gens trop effrayés pour seulement être seul avec lui, après l’affaire de Sir Edmond…  
-Où était Monsieur Vox hier soir?! demanda un journaliste plutôt à scandale.  
Valentino se fit le plaisir de prendre son bon profile et de déclarer au journaliste et aux caméras le nom de son nouveau cabaret, donnant l’adresse et sa singularité dans le domaine.  
Les gens restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Tom énonce la question que tout le monde avait sur le bout de la langue.  
-Pourquoi diable Vox combattait une attaque cybernétique à un cabaret?  
-J’y étais invité pour la première…Comme tant d’autre, répliqua la TV démon, espérant s’en sortir à si bon compte.  
-Le pourquoi vous y avez dormi? demanda le journaliste à scandale, Vox plissa les yeux, sachant que sa réputation d’homme droit allait en prendre un coup.  
Valentino finit par arracher le micro à Tom, souriant à Vox avant de se tourner vers la petite foule, la surplombant avec sa haute stature.  
« Oh bon sang…! » réalisa Vox mais se contenta de s’approcher et se mettre à ses côtés alors que le pimp déclarait :  
-Il a dormi avec moi parce que nous sommes amants… Cela répond à toutes vos questions?  
Tous les journalistes échangèrent un brouhaha de commentaires, certaines fans hurlant de manières hystériques, d’autres éclatant en sanglots.  
Katie grimaça et frappa le journaliste dont Val avait prit le micro pour tendre le sien vers son boss.  
-Voilà une déclaration choc! Voulez-vous acquiescer ou dédire ces propos, Vox?!  
La TV démon dévisagea neutralement Katie avant de poser sa main sur la hanche de Valentino, possessivement, la foule prononçant un « Ohhhh?! » excité.  
-Pour des reporteurs, vous n’êtes pas très perceptibles… Cela fait à présent 4 mois que nous sortons ensemble… Pas proprement annoncé, mais avec tout ce qu’une relation implique…  
-Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir dévoiler aux médias dès le début?  
Val se tourna vers Vox, sachant que si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, ils seraient en très de fêter leurs fiançailles sous les projecteurs d’Hollyhell ou d’autres choses romantiques.  
-… Peut-être parce que dans mes employés un certain nombre d’homophobe jugent les individus pour leur orientation et non pour leurs talents et leurs accomplissements…! gronda doucement Vox, regardant directement Katie, un de ses yeux tiquant.  
-… Mais-mais ses gens devraient se pendre! s’écria-t-elle, s’accroupissant presque, Vox retrouvant alors une expression enchanté.  
-Ravi de te l’entendre dire! Sinon, vous m’excuserez, j’ai du travail qui m’attends…! commenta le héros du jour, les gens tentant de lui poser d’autre question.  
Vox ferma la porte et soupira, les mains sur le panneau de bois..  
-… Un peu de paix…! soupira-t-il.  
-… Franchement, ce n’était pas trop pire! s’écria son compagnon, Vox se braquant et dévisageant le pimp.  
-… Pourquoi tu es là…?  
-… Bon dieu! Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser seul avec cette armada de journalistes?  
-… Dis plutôt que maintenant que nous sommes officiellement un couple, tu vas essayer de passé un max de temps avec moi pour être photographier et filmer comme la nouvelle sensation de l’heure?!  
-Oh ho ho…! On ne peut rien te cacher, babe…! commenta Val, s’approchant et lui enlevant son chapeau.  
Il approcha ses lèvres pour un baiser mais Vox le dépassa, allant dans le salon et alla voir son gros bébé.  
-Papa s’est ennuyé de toi aussi, Vark…! Mon bébé est affamé, non?! commenta-t-il, le requin frottant sa tête sur sa jambe.  
Soudain, la TV démon sentit un regard le mitrailler et réalisa tout les jugements derrière le regard de son petit ami.  
-… comme ça… On aime se faire des requins…? grommela-t-il, Vox ouvrant le frigo, prenant violemment le poisson pour Vark et claquant la porte comme s’il giflait Val.  
-Ta gueule! J’ai pas de fétiches avec les animaux! J’apprécie les beaux gosses! J’suis gai! Est-ce un crime?!  
-Quand tes mecs ressemblent à ton animal de compagnie…, grommela Val, croisant ses deux pairs de bras, Vox suant.  
Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il lui fasse encore la tête. Pourquoi il flirtait avec lui pour ensuite jouer les jaloux…? C’était à ne rien y comprendre…!  
Heureusement, Velvet débarqua comme un boulet de cannon 15 minutes plus tard, alors que Vox avait allumer la télé, Val continuant à bouder en jetant quelques regards dur à Vark.  
-VOUS L’AVEZ FAIT! VOUS AVEZ ANNONCER VOTRE UNION! s’écria-t-elle, frappant dans ses mains, Vox rougissant et Val ricanant.  
-Certes… Mais ça n’a jamais été un secret…!  
-… Vox n’était pas tellement versatile sur ce sujet… À part pour moi…! Si j’en avais parler, j’aurais pu me faire plein d’argent en vendant des moments croustillants…! commenta la gamine, se frottant son pouce et son index ensemble.  
-Pitié, arrête…!  
-Et des vidéos montrent comment tu as « grillé » les connards qui tentaient de prendre toutes les données informatiques de ta boîte… à cette distance…! C’est genre aussi spooky qu’Alastor…! commenta Velvet, se couvrant la bouche d’une main ouvert, Val sourcillant.  
-De quoi parle-t-elle? interrogea-t-il, Vox ricanant.  
-Rien de bien important…! Sans l’électricité de ta boîte, j’aurais rien pu faire…!  
-Mais il a pas eu des séquelles de l’attaque? demanda finalement Velvet en débouchant une bouteille de champagne, servant des flûtes à ses potes.  
« Elle a pas quand même piquer ma bouteille pour des grandes occasions?! » songea Vox, frémissant.  
Mais encore plus surpris, Val se mit à grimacer.  
-Oh, mon pauvre Voxy…! Il était complètement K.O.! Ça lui a prit au moins une heure pour ne plus afficher un code d’erreur! J’ai tellement eu peur…! s’écria-t-il, se prenant son cœur, renversant quelques gouttes de champagne sur le sofa.  
-… Ça t’as pas empêché de pomper mon petit cul ce matin comme un défoncé…, grogna tout bas Vox, buvant une gorgée de champagne.  
Les deux autres le dévisageant avant que Velvet éclate de rire, renversant sa flûte au complet, Vox devenant rouge écrevisse, comprenant qu’il avait été 10, non, 30 fois plus téméraire que d’habitude.  
-Oh bon sang! Val! Tu as fait un homme de lui?! Ou si je puis dire… une petite bitch?! commenta-t-elle méchamment, lui donnant des coups de coudes dans les côtes.  
Val grimaça, s’attendant à voir Vox s’enfuir, humilié. Mais son petit ami déposa sa flûte sur la table basse, sa main tremblant. Il garda les yeux fermés hermétiquement, respira profondément avant de dire :  
-Ouais… J’laisse Val me monter. Et il en fait autant. Jalouse, Velvet…?  
Son petit sourire frondeur, malgré ses quelques gouttes de sueur…  
Val sentit son cœur manqué sortir de sa poitrine, à présent embarrassé, Velvet ricanant, mais finissant par joindre son doigt et son index pour faire un o.  
-Wow… Parler ouvertement de sexe… Val t’a fait maturé, c’est vraiment cool…! Bientôt, je vais pouvoir te donner à ta fête un dildo, tu seras content…!  
-Pourquoi j’aurais besoin de ça?! répliqua Vox, rougissant, à présent insulté, faisant rire la gamine et Val l’accompagnant, mais encore mal à l’aise.  
Vox fut satisfait d’avoir réussi à dominer son orgueil froissé. Velvet était une amie, plus son ex petite amie. Bien sûr qu’elle pouvait connaître des détails intimes.  
Ils mangèrent un repas fait par Vox et parlèrent de milles et une chose. Le show au cabaret. Le gigolo qu’avait choisit Vox hier soir, Velvet ayant des cœurs dans les yeux, voulant absooolument des photos du dude. Et puis le piratage.  
Velvet pour sa part discuta que les conversations sur les médias n’étaient que concentré que sur eux. Et sur elle, vu qu’elle livrait à présent quelques détails sur leurs précédents disputent.  
-Bon sang! gronda Vox, se prenant son écran, mais cela ne fit que rire Val.  
De l’entendre s’amuser de leur ancienne confrontation fit un peu de bien à la TV démon, comme du mal.  
Quoi, leurs disputes n’étaient pas des sujets sérieux?  
Le jour où il se fâcherait pour de vrai, il espérait que Val ne rit pas de lui.


	45. La proposition de trop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: La raison que j'ai mentionné "viol" au départ de l'histoire...  
> C'est uniquement pour la scène qui suit.   
> J'ai essayé de pas donner trop de détails et de pas m'étendre sur le sujet non plus.  
> But Val is fuck up

Le jour G vint plus vite que prévu.  
Vox travaillait comme il l’avait dit, encore plus qu’avant. Il fallut même un après-midi que Val envoi un de ses larbins à Vox Entreprise pour lui rappeler que son petit ami voulait le voir. Toute suite.  
-Il ne peut pas m’écrire?! Je suis occupé…! grogna Vox, étant en réunion.  
Le démon bouc se râcla la gorge, commençant à exposer certains détails gênant.  
-Il m’a dit de dire, si vous vous défiliez, que vous l’avez fait en 10 jours juste deux-!  
Vox enfonça son poing dans la tête du bouc, l’envoyant par la fenêtre et grimaçant. Même son cri d’agonisement dans sa longue et interminable chute ne lui fit pas le moindre bien.  
Il annula la réunion et texta aussitôt Val.  
Quel idée de chialer en public sur les détails de leur vie privé?   
« Au moins qu’il m’envoi Velvet…! Ce serait déjà un peu moins pire…! » songea la TV démon, Val commençant à lui envoyer des petits bonhommes tristes.  
« Daddy want his big cock! T.T »  
« Je suis au travail! Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Val! »  
Son pimp de petit ami se mit à lui envoyer alors une lancée d’injures et de menaces, tout à fait digne de ses colères enfantines et ses sautes d’humeur. Vox suspecta qu’il avait peut-être consommé quelques choses, pour avoir un langage si haineux.  
« Je viendrais ce soir au studio. En attendant, garde-moi une place chaude… »  
Vox lui envoya alors une myriade de petits cœurs et des bonhommes clins d’œil… Mais pourquoi des aubergines et des gouttes d’eau?  
Vox connaissait la technologie, il ne savait pas encore tout les doubles sens des émoticons.  
Ce soir-là, il appela son majordome robot pour qu’il reste à la maison tenir compagnie à Vark. Il appela ensuite Val pour lui dire qu’il était en route.  
Pas de réponse.  
« Bon, il doit avoir un meeting avec des investisseurs. … Il est pas en très de baiser un de ses gigolos alors que je m’en viens le rejoindre…! » songea Vox, mais ayant un étrange pressentiment.  
Une fois arrivé au Studio, le préposé sembla effrayé en le reconnaissant.  
-M. Vox! Ah… Quelle belle surprise…! commenta-t-il, suant.  
-Val m’attend?  
-Euh… On peut dire ça…?! répéta-t-il, avant de peser sur une touche pour communiquer avec le boss. Valentino…? Il est arrivé…!  
-Dites… lui… de venir…! gronda Val.  
Ça voit résonnait étrangement dans le micro, comme s’il soulevait des poids. Vox aurait apprécier de voir son petit ami s’entraîner, mais le connaissant, ce n’était certainement pas ce type d’exercice qu’il prenait.  
« Bon… Te fâche pas. Il était à cran aujourd’hui. Il va encore te faire la tête. Tu vas lui dire des mots doux, t’excuser, lui laisser te faire ce qu’il veut… et tout rentrera dans l’ordre…! » songea Vox, un peu trop confiant en ses capacités de gérer le pimp.  
Il rentra dans la loge qu’on lui avait indiquer, surmonter de petites ailes blanches. Le spectacle qui l’attendait lui donna presque envie de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. C’était assez laid pour qu’il pense sérieusement au suicide.  
Excepter qu’il était déjà mort.  
Et de voir son petit ami violer un de ses travailleurs sans le moindre remord n’aurait pas du temps le surprendre.  
… excepter que c’était Angel Dust…  
-VAL! Pitié, Val…! J’vais te payer…! J’ferais des temps doubles! Argh! Ah-ha-ha. Vaaaal!  
-Ta gueule, Angel! Ce faux pas sur la scène était la gourde de trop! Daddy must put you back to your place, caro…!  
« Fuck damn…! Il l’appelle Caro, lui aussi...! Et il le punit… juste pour un faux pas…?! » réalisa Vox, auriant suer, sauf qu’il était une télé.  
À la place, il montra un code d’erreur, le son attira l’attention du pimp et sa pute, les deux semblant brièvement s’arrêter pour le juger.  
-Oh, darling…! scanda Val, tout sourire.  
« CRÉTIN! M’appelle pas chéri avec ton pénis dans les fesses d’un autre!!! » songea Vox, son code d’erreur restant en place, le temps qu’il réussisse à dominer sa colère et sa déception.  
-Comme tu me l’as demandé… Je t’ai réchauffé une place…! Tu viens…? demanda-t-il, le sourire légèrement dément, soulevant Angel du sol pour lui montrer le cul de ce de ce dernier, pas assez huilé pour ce traitement et surtout gouttant déjà de sperme.  
Le fait que Val s’attende que Vox accepte un threesome avec un jeune pas consentant, alors qu’il savait qu’il ne voulait pas d’une relation à plusieurs, qu’il ne voulait pas savoir sa vie sexuelle en dehors de leur couple…  
-… J’vois que tu es déjà fatigué de mon trou de cul…, commenta platement Vox, réussissant de peine et misère à ramener son visage sur son écran, plissant les yeux, rangeant ses poings dans ses poches.  
Seul Angel crut comprendre ce que ressentait Vox, Val était trop perdu dans l’euphorie du sexe et peut-être des substances qu’il avait consommé plus tôt. Il tenta même de faire allumer son boss, appelant encore son nom mais Val enlevant son pénis et pour le remettre brutalement, arrachant une nouvelle plainte au jeune.  
-… Alors, tu m’accompagnes, babe…?! demanda Val, bavant, les yeux allumés, semblant pensé que personne ne pouvait dire non à une offre si alléchante.  
-… Non…, répondit simplement la TV démon, comme si dans sa tête, c’était plus que normal qu’il refuse.  
Val se figea, ses yeux s’écarquillant. On devinait presque les points d’interrogation au dessus de ses yeux. Angel eut un sursis alors que Val tentait de mettre ses idées en place pour comprendre… pour saisir… Pourquoi son super canon et sexy boyfriend lui refusait cette preuve d’amour? De partager son play-boy favoris?! N’était-ce pas une marque de sa grande générosité?!  
Mais Vox détourna les yeux, voyant le décor rose et flashy allant bien à l’araignée.  
Tout l’inverse de son univers.  
-Non, Val…! Merde, tu veux que je « viole » ce petit pour ton bon plaisir? Pour un fucking faux pas?! T’es taré. Complètement à côté de la plaque. Tu m’avais pourtant promis de ne jamais me parler ou me montrer ta double vie amoureuse avec tes putes et play-boy, Val…!   
Vox savait que son petit ami ne pouvait pas comprendre tout les sens de son discours mais il avait déjà accumulé pas mal de trop plein, plusieurs détails qui coinçaient dans leur relation.  
-Val…! Arrête, tu le fâches…! murmura Angel, pleurant, n’ayant pas envie de se ramasser entre deux Overlords en colère.  
Mais Val ne fit que griffer les cuisses de son gigolo, le jetant sur sa couche pour mieux le défoncer.  
-C’est moi qui devrait chialer, VOX! répliqua Val, utilisant ses quatre mains pour immobiliser celles de son partenaire, ce dernier gardant juste un œil ouvert, dévisageant la TV démon, humilié mais semblant habituer que Val leur donne un auditoire par sa grimace. Tu es si vieux jeux, ennuyeux, arrêté dans le sexe. Et ta job? Tu te donnes 100 fois plus à ton travail qu’à moi. You fucking don’t understand…! YOU’RE MINE! J’pourrais te traiter comme n’importe quel de mes petites bitchs! T’attacher et t’humilier, jusqu’à ce que je sois le centre de ton univers…! Mais j’aime ça, t’avoir sans t’écraser! Ne me force pas à te dompter, babe! Arrête de faire le bébé et excuse-toi en te mettant nu et étant mon jouet pour 24 heures d’affiler…! Et je te pardonnerais de m’avoir insulté…!  
Vox savait qu’il n’était pas dans son état normal.  
Val était un peu fou sur les bords. Il n’était pas assez con pour occasionner une guerre contre lui. Il était un Overlord, merde. Il contrôlait l’électricité dans son corps et dans tous les appareils à sa portée…!   
« Quelqu’un doit le remettre à sa place… » songea Vox, affichant même un petit sourire supérieur, faisant grimacer encore plus Val.  
-… Désolé, j’pensais que tu pouvais encore raisonner comme un homme… J’oubliais que tu étais avant tout une pute qui ne connait rien de mieux que de baiser ou se faire baiser.   
Cela réussit à immobiliser complètement Val, estomaqué de son culot.  
-Je vois plus que ça en toi, mais au fond, c’est ce que tu es. Tout tourne autour du sexe pour une raison, dans ta tête. You know only that. You want only that. You’re under me, Val. J’ai construit ma vie pour ne pas dépendre du moindre besoin ni de personne. Alors, que tu prennes tes bitchs comme amants, j’en ai rien à cirer. Merde, si tu fais ça à ta porn star favoris, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que tu me feras au long terme… Je ferais mieux de partir. Peut-être demander à Alastor de devenir mon partenaire. Tu sais? Le mec que je déteste le plus au monde? Au moins, si on en venait au sexe, il me tuerait ou tomberait sous mon joug comme une petite bitch adorable et en larme… Tu devrais sortir avec Angel, pas moi…! Il a des balles plus grosses que les tiennes, aussi…!   
Et après ce monologue qui semblait avoir vider tout l’air de ses poumons, il ferma la porte, leur souhaitant une bonne soirée.   
Il se passa peut-être deux secondes après qu’il soit parti pour que la vérité le frappe en pleine face.  
Après avoir dit toutes ses horreurs à son très susceptible petit ami…  
« … J’vais mourir. Il va me tuer…! » songea-t-il, ayant envie de s’enfuir à toute jambe.  
Mais il se domina, serrant les dents dans son écran, frustré.   
Non. Ce n’était pas à lui de fuir. C’était à Val de s’excuser pour être une merde. Pour être infidèle, lubrique, toujours si demandant et étant à côté de la plaque pour leur relation.  
Il n’était pas sien. Val était allumé par lui.  
Et Vox de son côté avait cru tomber amoureux, encore une fois.  
Oh, cruel ironie!  
Pourquoi il tombait toujours pour les pires salauds de l’enfer?


	46. Guerre froide

Chapitre 46 : Guerre froide  
Le pire salaud de l’enfer sortit de la loge quelques secondes plus tard, avant de pousser un hurlement digne d’un Kaiju dans un film de monstre. Vox se figea et se retourna tout en douceur pour découvrir…  
…la forme démoniaque de Valentino.  
Un papillon de nuit à 6 pattes, ses ailes étendues, son corps s’étant métamorphosé pour ressembler d’avantage à un insecte. Sa mâchoire était séparée en deux pour faire ses mandibules, ses crocs encore plus tranchant qu’avant. Seul ses lunettes et son chapeau étaient resté en place. Et son expression défigurée par la colère était aussi à Val.  
-COME BACK HERE!   
-… Ou quoi? Tu vas me tuer? grommela Vox, tentant de rester relax, alors que les putes tremblaient.  
Mais pour la forme, il envoya un texto à Velvet, qui elle avait comme ordre d’envoyer un message à tout les gens du studio.  
« FIGHT D’OVERLORDS! FUYEZ »  
Elle contrôlait si bien les médias qu’elle pouvait envoyer des messages à la totalité du peuple de l’enfer simultanément. Alors, de concentrer ce message à tout ceux travaillant dans la boîte de Val était un jeu d’enfant pour elle.  
Vox ne voulait pas en arriver là. Il avait comme mémo de ne pas attaquer en premier.  
Non, la vengeance était toujours plus délicieuse.  
Mais s’il restait comme ça, Val pourrait le décapiter sur le coup avec ses pattes tranchantes ou ses mandibules.   
-VOOOOOOXY! s’égosilla Val, Vox auriant pu trouver ça drôle si ses mandibules ne projetait pas des vapeurs rouges commençant à rendre la visibilité nulle.  
Angel sortit en boîtant de sa loge, fuyant dans la direction opposé de son boss.  
« Ouais, fous le camp… Sauve ton cul. » pensa Vox, sortant ses mains de ses poches, les écartant, tentant une dernière fois de raisonné son dangereux petit ami.  
-Val! Je ne me répèterais pas. Tu ne veux pas te battre contre moi. Je ne paierais pas les dégâts que je ferais à ta boîte. Plusieurs de tes putes et danseurs vont mourir. C’est vraiment ce que tu veux?!  
-Daddy can’t hear you…! chantonna Val, marchant de plus en plus rapidement vers lui.  
Vox commença à se transformer, son écran grossissant et flashant, réussissant à aveugler momentanément l’insecte.  
-TOUT L’AURA VOULU! Prépare-toi DAR-LING a te brûler les pattes! s’écria-t-il.  
Il ressemblait à une signalisation plutôt qu’une personne, deux fois plus grand qu’avant, ses bras devenant des fils électriques de toutes tailles, sinuant autour de lui, avant de violemment se planter dans les deux murs les encadrant.  
Val poussa un cillement lugubre avant de tenter de l’éventrer avec ses pattes pointues. Vox exprima une grimace sur son écran avant d’effacer une fois pour toute son visage, une série de chiffre blanc sur un fond bleu apparaissant, défilant à toute vitesse. Les lumières du couloir se mirent à briller plus fort avant d’exploser, le cri des putes aux étages inférieurs révélant que la chose se répétait partout.  
Mais Val sourit, forçant ses pattes à rentrés plus loin dans les fils, tentant de les couper.  
-La noirceur est mon habitat, Voxy…! Tu ne pourrais plus jamais t’enfuir…!   
Vox ne répondit pas, son écran éclairant l’espace entre eux deux, gardant leurs corps monstrueux dans l’ombre. Une étincelle éclata entre les fils de la TV démon, avant que Val n’aille l’impression qu’une de ses pattes ne soit en feu.  
Il hurla, se reculant dans un sursaut et en réalisant qu’elle noircissait dans un clin d’œil et la douleur le paralysant, il finit par reprendre sa forme normale.  
Vox l’imita, des cordons électriques serrant ses plaies à ses bras et ses jambes.  
-… What the fuck, Vox?! grogna son petit ami, l’écran bleu fut remplacer par le visage défiguré par la colère de son petit ami.  
-Comment ça, WTF?! Je serais le mieux placer pour te lancer cette interjection, Val! Mais je pense que tu as eu ta leçon pour aujourd’hui… Essaie encore de me tuer et tu finiras sur le gril. Pour de vrai…, commenta Vox.  
Mais au lieu de marcher, il utilisa un de ses fils comme d’un grappin et traversa les trous béant dans le mur, Val le voyant disparaître mais n’ayant ni l’énergie ni le courage de le poursuivre.  
Comment…? Il n’avait rien? Et c’était lui qui finissait un bras H.S.?   
Il grogna et se déchaîna sur le rare mobilier à sa portée.

Ce fut ensuite qu’on réalisa la portée du combat. Vox n’avait pas que détruit les équipements électriques du studio.  
Un dixième de la ville était plongée dans le noir…! C’était une panne de courant phénoménale…! Velvet sut toute suite que c’était un coup de Vox et l’appela le lendemain. Ce dernier prit un temps de fou à répondre, Velvet lui demandant simplement :  
-Valentino est encore vivant?!  
-… Oui…, grogna-t-il, clignant des yeux, dans un lit qui n’était pas le sien.  
Il aurait voulu rentrer chez lui… mais il était pour ainsi dire indisposé.  
Comme seul réponse, Velvet soupira, se prenant la poitrine, avant de revenir à la charge.   
-Comment ça a fait pour dégénérer à ce point, cette fois?  
-Oh, la même histoire : Val me propose un truc sexuel que j’ai pas envie. Mais cette fois, il me traite de tous les noms et me demande de ramper à terre comme une limace pour me faire pardonner. J’lui ai dit quelques vacheries… ET VOILÀ QUE MONSIEUR PREND SA FORME DÉMONIAQUE!  
-Holy shit?! Pour de vrai?! Cool!  
-Non, pas cool! J’vais prendre des semaines à me rétablir! s’énerva Vox, faisant juste ricaner Velvet.  
-Tu aurais du essayer de l’amadouer plutôt que de le fâcher d’avantage, Voxy…! Pauvre petit.  
-Arrête de le plaindre! Il était pas de question que je fourre avec lui Angel Dust!  
Velvet cessa de se verser un café, sourcillant.  
-…wait. Angel Dust. Sa porn star number 1. Il voulait le partager avec toi?  
-C’est écoeurant…, commenta Vox, mais la réaction de Velvet le surpris.  
-Non, c’est toi qui est bête comme tes pieds! C’est sûrement un truc qu’il fait jamais! Même pas pour l’argent! Vox, c’était pour pimenter votre vie amoureuse! Un très beau cadeau, même…!  
-Pour un pervers déjanté, sûrement…! confia Vox, mais toujours à cran.   
-Vox…! Je sais que c’est pas le bon moment… Mais je pense que… tu devrais t’excuser, quand tu te seras calmé…! confia Velvet, sincèrement.  
Vox fut catégorique.  
-C’EST QUOI CETTE MERDE?! J’AI RIEN FAIT DE MAL!   
-Vox! Tu as fait sauter l’électricité d’une bonne partie de la ville parce que ton petit ami te proposait du bon temps?! Essaie d’expliquer ça à un autre démon!  
-J’ai pas à m’expliquer! Et avant de faire ça, j’ai prévenu Val. J’lui ai dit que je ne paierais pas les factures. Qu’il ne voulait pas m’affronter. J’lui ai grillé le bras comme représailles, et c’est sûrement pas suffisant pour qu’il comprenne qui est l’Alpha dans le couple.  
-Oh, l’Alpha… Est-ce vraiment essentiel, Voxy? demanda Velvet, se rajoutant 4 sucres dans son café.  
-Pour lui, oh god, oui. Il m’a encore dit que j’étais sien. Tu comprends ça? Comme un objet…!  
-Noooon! Il est juste possessif…! Vox, bébé, quand tu te seras remit de tes blessures, tu vas devoir affronter les conséquences de tes actions. Je sais que tu veux que les gens de respectent. Mais arrête d’agir comme une femme trompée pour un petit rien.  
-UN PETIT RIEN?!   
-Oui, un tout petit rien, Voxy…! Val couche avec Angel depuis qu’il travaille pour lui…! C’est clair! Et j’ai peut-être dit des choses qui t’ont fait mal, d’ac, mais Val n’en a aucune idée…! Vous passiez moins de temps ensemble. Il a essayé de te montrer qu’il tenait à toi en t’offrant un bon moment sexy. Okay, il est nul, il te comprend pas, je sais. Mais faut pas penser qu’il pense toujours à mal…!  
-… Velvet, j’pense que ça pourrait ne pas marcher, entre nous…, confia finalement Vox après un long silence.  
-Pourquoi?  
-J’l’ai insulté à fond. J’lui ai dis qu’il était une pute. Qu’il pensait qu’au sexe. Qu’il était en dessous de moi. Que je serais encore mieux de coucher avec un autre…  
-… Oh, juste ça? Ma foi, j’ai entendu pires insultes…  
-Velvet, il me pardonnera pas… Même s’il était drogué, il va avoir enregistré ça sur une bande de son et me la jouer à chaque fois que je vais tenter de lui parler.  
-Vox! Arrête de dramatiser! Tu tiens encore à lui, non?  
-… Pourquoi je me fais ça…? gémit Vox, plissant les yeux.  
-C’est correct d’être attirer par quelqu’un de nuisible! On est tous nuisible, ici! Il faut juste que vous trouvez un équilibre…! Allons, il t’a fait maturé…! Il te rendait heureux, aussi…! Le sexe est bon avec lui!  
-… Bof…, se contenta de répondre la TV démon, ne voulant pas en penser.  
Mais il avait déjà trop dit à Velvet pour qu’elle oublie qu’il « était la meilleure baise de sa vie ».  
-Alors, bats-toi pour lui! Pas juste contre lui! Promet-moi d’y réfléchir, au moins!  
-… Okay… Mais pas un mot de notre conversation avec Val…! grogna Vox, Velvet lui faisant la promesse…  
… croisant ses mains derrière son dos, souriant à son téléphone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Velvet?   
> Perso, j'hésite entre dire que c'est une sainte ou une bitch, lol


	47. Lucifer jugement

Vox pensa que ça prendrait encore deux à trois semaines avant qu’il ne voit Val.  
3 jours.  
3 jours après l’incident, le roi de l’enfer les convoqua tout les deux dans son bureau dans son vaste manoir.   
Les deux Overlords arrivèrent dans leurs limousines respectives. Ils échangèrent un regard. Val le boudant, sourcillant, mécontent. Vox se contenta de rester neutre.  
Le papillon de nuit remarqua ensuite la difficulté que Vox avait de se mouvoir, ayant même… une canne? Et ses vêtements n’étaient pas les siens.  
-L’ascenseur est en panne…! expliqua un serviteur du manoir. Vous devrez monter les marches.  
-Urgh! grogna Vox, se faisant violence pour ne pas lancer un juron.  
Valentino tenait son bras bandé contre lui, montant en premier dans le somptueux escalier de marbre. Il finit par ralentir sa foulée frustré pour se tourner vers Vox. Ce dernier n’avait eu le temps que de monter trois marches, son écran restant noir. Mais son souffle erratique semblait dévoiler sa souffrance.  
-… Voxy…? souffla Val, quand même surpris, ne se rappelant même pas s’il l’avait blessé.  
Il n’avait plus tant de souvenir du combat. Plus de la brûlure que d’avoir sectionné quelques uns de ses fils électriques.  
-Oh, mon pauvre chéri…!  
Vox se paralysa, avant de voir la femme du roi de l’enfer.  
Lilith.  
Elle était presque aussi grande que Val et semblait s’inquiéter de son état.  
-Mon mari est incorrigible…! Vous forcez à vous déplacer dans votre état…! commenta-t-elle, se prenant son menton dans sa main ganté de velours noir.  
Val ravala sa salive. Merde, il aimerait avoir ce genre d’attention d’une femme si canon.  
Mais il sentit un cri suraigu sortir de sa bouche quand la femme souleva la TV démon dans ses bras, ce dernier faisant apparaître ses yeux sur son écran, des rougeurs embarrassés venant les souligner.  
-… Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, votre majesté…!  
-J’insiste…! J’ai tout entendu de votre histoire aux nouvelles…! Et avec ce froid entre vous et votre petit ami, il faut bien qu’on vous dorlote un peu…!  
Lilith monta les marches visiblement sans la moindre difficulté, Val rougissant, mort de jalousie. Il les monta à sa suite, leurs talons claquant dans la cage d’escalier.  
-Ah! Enfin, vous voi-! commença Lucifer, enlevant ses bottes de sur son bureau mais se figeant en voyant Lilith tenir encore Vox dans ses bras. … Chérie?   
-L’ascenseur est en panne! Ce pauvre trésor est bien trop meurtri pour monter ici par ses propres moyens…  
-… C’est vraiment trop aimable, ma reine… Mais je peux rester debout sans problème…! assura Vox, mettant un peu d’affirmation dans sa voix, la reine se contentant de lui sourire sans lui obéir.  
Val serra ses poings, livide, mais se gardant de dire quoi que se soit.  
-… Lilith, ma bien aimée reine…! Peux-tu nous laisser? J’dois discuter d’un châtiment à ses garnements qui prennent la ville comme d’un terrain de jeu…!  
-Oh, à leur âge, nous faisions bien pire…! lança Lilith, semblant déjà prête à leur pardonner, faisant presque glousser Valentino.  
Mais Lucifer se mit à suer et conduisit sa femme vers la sortie, la priant avant de lâcher la TV démon.  
-Mais il ne pèse rien…! Et mes bras sont confortables, non?  
-Certes, mais…! admit tout bas Vox, roulant les yeux, Lucifer commençant à voir rouge.  
-Lilith! Laisse-nous! Sinon, je vais perdre mon sang froid!  
Sa femme déposa enfin le démon et embrassa son mari sur le front, ce dernier semblant se calmer.  
-Pardon, chéri…! Nous avons si peu de visite…! Alors, bon châtiment…! chantonna-t-elle, laissant les deux Overlords un peu gris.  
Une fois seul avec le roi, ils prirent place dans les fauteuils que leur présentait sa majesté.   
-Bon! On connait déjà les détails de votre dispute conjugale…  
-… Nous ne sommes pas mariés…, répliqua Vox, Val serrant les dents.  
-Oh? Quand un certain gentleman met le dixième de la cité dans le noir parce que son petit ami couche avec un autre, je me permets de penser que c’est tout comme!  
Val rougit, n’ayant pas vu les choses ainsi.  
Il avait pensé tout bonnement que Vox le méprisait pour son passé, son métier et son train de vie. Non pas qu’il était jaloux.  
Vox ne répondit pas, laissant le roi retourner à son siège et prendre une liasse de papier.  
Il les feuilleta avant de lancer un petit « ah-ha! », satisfait, avant de retirer une feuille de compte.  
-Vous savez ce que j’ai là? Les coups des réparations des dégâts occasionner à la ville et plus particulièrement au studio… Cela monte à la rondelette somme de 86 000$.  
Vox n’était pas surpris. Et ils pourraient tout deux payer cette somme. Mais ils auraient une dette envers Lucifer pendant quoi? 6 mois? Un an? Et ce n’était pas tant souhaitable d’avoir une dette envers le type le plus puissant de l’enfer.  
-Qui va payer? Meilleur question! Qui est responsable?!  
Vox regarda Val, ce dernier continuant à lui jeter un regard dur et blessé.   
« … Merde. Velvet me connait si bien… »  
-…C’est ma faute…, commenta Vox, surprenant Valentino et même le roi de l’enfer, ses yeux s’agrandissant. J’ai laissé ma colère et mes ressentiments aveuglés mes actions. Seul Val méritait mon courroux. Non pas les concitoyens de l’enfer.  
-… C’est très sagement parler…, commenta Lucifer, avant de se frotter les mains, observant directement Val, ce dernier semblant essayer de se faire plus petit. Mais n’est-ce pas le devoir d’un amoureux de tenter d’être commode et de rendre heureux son partenaire? Je me demande ce que tu as fait, très exactement, pour le mettre dans une telle colère…!  
-… C’est personnel…! commença Val, serrant les dents, le roi semblant encore plus curieux, se levant de son siège.  
Venant derrière Val et lui massant les épaules.  
« Bon sang, pourquoi la reine et le roi tripotent n’importe qui?! »  
-Allons, Val, mon cœur…! Soit gentil avec ton roi, raconte-lui les détails croustillants… Tu veux que je raconte les notre à Vox ici présent…?  
Vox grimaça, les dévisageant tour à tour, Valentino rougissant en tentant d’éviter son regard.  
Quoi?! Le roi et Val?! Ils avaient eu une liaison?!  
L’écran de télé montra un bref code d’erreur avant que Vox ne se rajuste, faisant rire le démon en blanc, lâchant Val et venant à la place passer un doigt sur son écran plasma.  
-Comme tu es honnête et amusant, Voxy…! Cette télé ne peut pas trahir tes émotions, je me trompe?  
Vox ne répondit pas, dévisageant sa majesté avec un regard calme et froid.  
-Si je t’embrassais, tes yeux feraient des petits cœurs? blagua Lucifer, Val se redressant.  
-Luci! C’est déplacé et ça n’a aucun rapport au pourquoi nous sommes ici! s’écria-t-il, Vox paressant étonné qu’il prenne sa défense.  
-Oh… Alors, est-ce que tu te sens plus intéressé à parler…?!  
Val grimaça, se rassoyant, serrant ses poings sur ses cuisses.  
-… Vox… Ce que j’ai fait… était aussi déplacé… Tu m’avais donné des limitations et je n’en ai pas tenu compte. Alors… I shall be the one to pay.  
Lucifer parut excité, ne pensant pas que les amoureux en chicanent allaient se battre pour savoir qui allait payer.  
Mais Vox avait du mal à avaler son excuse, sentant que c’était forcer, grimaçant.  
-… Et ensuite? Tu penses que ça va suffire pour réparer le mal que tu m’as fait?  
-… Siiii? s’écria Valentino, ne voulant pas croire qu’il avait le culot de vouloir encore lui tenir rigueur pour ses actions.  
-Ben laisse-moi te mettre les pendules à l’heure : J’aurais toujours mal. J’ai déjà mal à m’imaginer que tu t’envoies en l’air avec tes employés alors que je travaille d’arrache-pied pour gagner de l’argent clean…!  
-Personne ne t’oblige à travailler à part toi-même, sale crétin! On est en enfer! s’énerva Val, les yeux de Lucifer commençant à devenir de plus en plus rond, une grimace amusée au visage.  
« … Merde… Ils ne vont pas commencer à se battre… ici?! » craigna-t-il, n’ayant pas assez réfléchi à invité deux amoureux en dispute chez lui.  
-Tu aimes ton téléphone, non?! répliqua Vox, Valentino sourcillant avant de sortir son portable.  
-Bien sûr…? En quoi ça a rapport la conversation?  
-Tu as regarder la marque? commenta Vox, Val faisant une moue avant d’enlever le cover.  
Il fit des yeux ronds, son petit ami énonçant à haute voix ce qui était sous ses yeux.  
-Le Vox-Phone. 20ième génération!  
-Noooon! s’écria-t-il, Lucifer ricanant.  
-Pour sûr! Moi, Lilith et Charlotte avons nos Vox-Phone personnalisé…! commenta le roi, Val le dévisageant montré son téléphone hyper performant avant de ramener ses yeux sur sa moitié, Vox se tapant la poitrine.  
-Ça m’a prit 6 mois le concevoir! Mais il a 2 téta de donnée de plus que son prédécesseur…! Alors, ne commence pas à me dire que tu n’apprécie pas que même en enfer, il y aille des gens sérieux et méticuleux qui travaillent d’arrache-pied pour que la pointe de la technologie se transmet aux anciens démons et que tous reste « brancher »…!  
-… D’accord… J’ai peut-être parlé un peu vite…! Mais je soutiens ce que j’ai dit. Tu travailles trop…!   
Vox hocha la tête, souriant en coin.  
-Tu as raison… Je l’admets…   
-Awww! Vous êtes choux…! admit Lucifer, se prenant le menton, faisant des puppys eyes.  
Val grimaça, ne se faisant pas regarder comme ça habituellement. Mais lui et Vox avaient devant eux un ange déchu. Donc, il était un brin plus sensible et émotif que d’autres individus de l’enfer.  
-Et donc… Qui paye, finalement…? demanda Lucifer, les deux Overlords échangeant un regard.  
-… Si tu es d’accord…, commença Val, un petit sourire en coin.  
-… On se partage la note…? renchérit Vox, n’était pas sûr de croire sa chance.  
Le pimp se leva et étira sa main, Vox se levant lentement et serra la sienne.   
Val songea que c’était le bon pas pour des réconciliations mais fut effrayé en réalisant qu’il n’y avait presque aucune force dans la poigne de son partenaire. Dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il avait?  
-Excellent! Vous pouvez partir et vous bécotez sous le gui, si ça vous amuse! J’ai d’autres dossiers à remplir…! commenta Lucifer, leur faisant un signe de la main comme pour les chasser.  
-… c’est tout? grommela Vox, sourcillant, croisant des bras.  
-… Oh! Si vous pouviez garder sous silence ma relation avec Valentino ici présent… Ce serait regrettable que ma reine l’apprenne. Sans rancune, Vox? commenta le roi, comme pour tourner le couteau dans la plaie.  
Mais la TV démon surpris ses interlocuteurs avec son panache et son effronterie.  
-Nullement, vu que selon Val, mon sexe est plus gros que le tien…!   
Le roi devint rouge tomate, suant abandonnement, avant de répliquer comme un gamin :  
-Peut-être mais ma femme a des plus gros seins que les tiens!!!  
-… J’suis un homme! gronda Vox, Lucifer se reculant avant de ricaner.  
-… Vox…! Tu veux que j’augmente ta part de dette?! Alors, ta gueule…!   
Lucifer se tourna ensuite vers Val, se prenant la joue.  
-Mais qu’est-ce que tu lui trouves, à ce matcho sans cervelle?   
-C’est mon matcho… Avec une cervelle…, commenta Val, prenant son petit ami par le bras.  
-… Hum… Tu marques peut-être un point. Bon, débarrassez le plancher. ET LAISSE PAS MA FEMME TOUCHER À CE TYPE, VAL!  
Ce dernier ne fut que trop heureux de prendre Vox dans ses bras, le faisant rougir.  
-… j’peux descendre tout seul les marches…, grommela la TV démon.  
-Si, si, caro. Mais si tu es dans mes bras, tu ne peux pas être enlevé par qui que soit d’autres… Sauf si tu me dis que tu crains d’être trop lourd…!   
-… Oui, j’avoue…, commenta Vox, avant de voir sa main bandée. … ça fait toujours mal…?  
Val descendait doucement les marches pour ne pas donner des à coups à son partenaire, ricanant.  
-Quelque fois encore… On va chez toi?  
-Je ne sais pas… Ton emploi du temps te le permet-il…?  
-Ne te préoccupe pas de mon emploi du temps…! Je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire. De très grandes importances.  
Vox n’avait pas envie de s’excuser à Val.   
Mais Velvet avait sans doute raison.  
Malgré tout ce que lui disait sa tête pleine de bon sens, il avait encore des sentiments pour Val. Merde, ils contractaient une dette commune au roi de l’enfer…! Et il avait paru amuser qu’il compare son sexe avec celui de Lucifer, ne déniant rien.  
Cela lui faisait une fleur et lui laissait croire qu’il tenait à lui, plus qu’à n’importe qui d’autre.


	48. Le passé de Val

Rendu chez lui, Vox alla toute suite voir Vark et le caressa en douceur, le chien-requin pleurant presque comme si ça faisait une éternité qu’il ne l’avait pas vu. Ensuite, il parla au majordome qui l’informa de tout ce qui avait été fait et des 30 plats cuisinés pour ses lunchs et ses repas de semaine.  
-Tu peux aller laver la piscine, merci…! commenta Vox, le serviteur partant se préparer.  
-À présent, explique-moi… C’est quoi cette accoutrement? Un chandail de coton et une veste Brandy? Un pantalon moulant et des chaussures à talons…? grommela Val, les mains sur ses hanches.  
-… Nous ne sommes pas là juste pour parler de mes habits…, soupira Vox en se prenant le front.  
-Dis-moi alors où tu as disparu… Mes hommes ont passé tout les deux heures devant ton logement sans jamais te voir…!  
-… C’est parce que je n’étais pas chez moi.  
-Oui! C’était on ne peut plus clair! Mais que tu ne dises rien à Velvet?  
-Parce qu’elle est ta meilleure amie, Val! Pour sûr qu’elle aurait tout répéter…! gronda Vox, frustré.  
Mais il ne serra pas ses poings pour autant.  
Inversement, ses mains commencèrent à trembler et il finit par prendre place sur le canapé, soupirant.  
-… Que c’est-il passé…? Après que tu sois partie…? commenta Valentino, prenant place sur le fauteuil à un mètre du sofa, sortant sa boîte de cigarette et en offrant à Vox.  
Il en prit et rendit la boîte à son partenaire. Les deux utilisèrent l’électricité au bout des doigts de Vox, même si l’éclat fut plus petit qu’à l’ordinaire. Après une ou deux pof, Vox commença à parler, Vark lui servant de sous pied en se prélassant.  
-… J’ai contacté mes deux reporteurs à channel 666. Le deal était qu’ils me logent et ne disent pas un mot de mon emplacement. Le problème… était que ma transformation a détruit mon costume. Tom aurait bien voulu me prêter ses vêtements, mais il était plus petit et mince que moi. Alors…  
-… Tu portes les vêtements de… Katie Killjoy?! répliqua le pimp, entre l’étonnement et l’amusement.  
La coupe était bel et bien féminine…! Pourtant, c’était assez sobre et chic pour que ça match pour un homme.   
À présent, il s’imaginait bien son compagnon en robe rouge sexy. Ou de la lingerie fine. Il en aurait salivé si Vox ne semblait pas agacé de cette réalité.  
-… Et je n’ai pas eu le temps de mettre des vêtements masculins… depuis 3 jours…, grogna Vox, repoussant la main baladeuse de Val d’une claque, sourcillant. Et pour ton info, oui, même les sous-vêtements! Ouais, rigole…! Ça faisait bien rire cette bitch…!  
-Mais pourquoi elle s’est amusée à ton insu? Tu es son boss! commenta Val, mais gardant un large sourire aux lèvres.  
-« T’es gai! Ça devrait te plaire! » N’importe quoi. Tu ne t’habilles pas en femme…! commenta Vox en se penchant vers l’avant, son partenaire montrant son collant sur sa cuisse. … Peut-être un peu… Mais ça te va bien, toi…!  
-Merci, Caro…! roucoula Val, plissant les yeux mais l’adjectif brossa le poil dans le mauvais sens de Vox, détournant la tête en grimaçant. … hé. Voxy.  
Ce dernier se força à affronter son regard, ayant du mal à cacher son agacement.  
-… Au début de notre relation, tu me disais vraiment tout. Parfois trop. Mais ça me plaisait. Tout c’est envenimé quand tu as commencé à prendre de la distance.  
-Correction : depuis qu’on a eu un threesome avec Velvet.   
-Oh…, soupira Val, ses yeux s’agrandissant sous le coup de la stupeur, avant de sourciller. Mais tu m’as pardonné…!  
-En partie… Mais Velvet m’a rentré une idée sotte en tête… Et ça a empoisonné ma vie depuis…, confia Vox.  
Tant qu’à être là, aussi bien lui dire. Le pire qui pouvait arriver, c’était qu’elle avait eu raison de lui dire ça après cette dispute précise.  
-Mais encore…, pria Val, s’avançant sur son siège, joignant ses mains sur son genou.  
Quoi que la gamine aille dit, il pouvait trouver une explication ou une manière de le corriger. Mais quand Vox poursuivit, il sentit son sang se glacer.  
-Elle a dit que tu étais un gigolo. Qu’à la façon dont tu savais toucher autrui et ta grande expérience, tu avais couché avec mille personnes. … et que je ne pourrais jamais te satisfaire.  
Val resta immobile un moment avant de se lever et sortir son pistolet, Vox se renfonçant dans le sofa.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu fiches?! s’écria-t-il, effrayé.  
-… Je vais tuer Velvet…! grogna Val, la TV démon leva ses mains, grimaçant.  
-NON! Attends! Elle était encore fâchée contre moi! Parce que je suis toujours fermés et ennuyeux quand il est question du sexe! Ne t’en prends pas contre elle! Elle voulait juste me blesser!  
-… Tu crois ça…?! cracha Val, l’observant de haut.  
Vox n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien vu… En plus de la colère, est-ce qu’il y avait une larme brillant dans l’œil de son partenaire?  
Val finit par s’asseoir sur son sofa, mais restant à une bonne distance de lui, évitant son regard.  
-… Tu aimes parler. Mieux connaître tes partenaires…, souleva Valentino, regardant devant lui, Vox le dévisageant et plissant les yeux.  
-Oui, c’est sûr… Mais je ne voulais pas dire… Tu n’as pas à parler du passé si c’est douloureux. Et sans Velvet, j’aurais jamais eu l’idée que-  
-VOX! … Pitié, ne me déteste pas…! grommela Val, grimaçant. J’étais… un gigolo… durant mon vivant.  
Vox sursauta avant de s’assoir plus droit, l’écoutant attentivement.  
Val ne s’étendit pas sur le sujet.  
Il raconta la cause.  
Un beau-père dans la mafia Italienne qui pour se faire plus d’argent, se mit à vendre le corps du fils de sa nouvelle femme. L’humiliant et le battant quand il lui désobéissait.   
Comment il s’était enfui à 15 ans pour demander l’aide d’un autre gang, prêt à livrer tout ce qu’il savait sur son beau-père, ses associés, travailler pour eux, n’importe quoi pour échapper à cette enfer.  
-Ma vie s’est rudement améliorer ensuite… En grandissant, ma masculinité s’est affirmé et j’ai pu coucher avec des femmes, qui sont, on ne peut se le cacher, un peu moins brutal et dominante. Bien sûr, à part mon pimp, je n’avais aucune relation stable. Mais j’ai monté les échelons, me suis assurer que mon beau-père souffre énormément… Transformer ses filles à lui en pute, commis plusieurs crimes…  
-… Est-ce que tu dirais… Angel…  
-Oui, il est mon portrait craché quand j’étais jeune…! admit Val, s’accotant contre le dossier du sofa, croisant les jambes. Je l’aime et le hais encore plus pour ça…   
-… Et tu es resté gigolo combien de temps…? Si c’est pas indiscret?  
-… Hum, j’ai du pratiquer jusqu’à mes 28 ans. Je m’étais mit à force de manipulation et de forcer le destin bien des bonnets de la mafia dans ma poche! Ou dans mon lit, enfin…! Ensuite, j’ai pu diriger de plus en plus d’entreprise illégales.. Principalement les maisons closes, les cabarets de danseuses, sans parler les commerces de drogue. Je suis mort vers mes 40 ans. On peut dire que j’ai pu profiter de ma fortune un bon bout de temps…  
-… J’peux mieux comprendre… Pourquoi tu maltraites tes employés…, admit Vox. Ils ne l’ont pas eu aussi dur que toi.  
-… Non, c’est indéniable, gronda Val, prenant une autre pof avant de se craquer le cou. Mais…! J’aimerais beaucoup que tu ne parles pas de ça à personne…! Je me doutes que tu ne voudras plus rien à faire avec moi, pas en apprenant mon passé sombre…  
-Quoi?   
-Tu es tellement un homme droit et rationnel. Tu ne peux pas t’afficher avec un ancien gigolo…, commenta Val, plissant les yeux, essayant de parler légèrement.  
Mais son cœur se brisait et tombait en morceau, le pourquoi il baissait son chapeau sur ses yeux.  
-… Val…, souffla Vox, le pimp serrant les dents.  
-Mais je m’en fous de ta pitié! Je regrette rien! Tu entends?! Alors, vas-y, dis-moi ce que ça sera! J’ai pas toute ma journée!   
Vox resta encore un peu surpris avant de croiser les bras, réfléchissant.  
-… Ton beau-père t’a utilisé et t’a fait rentrer dans le monde des proxénètes. Bouh-ouh-ouh…, commenta enfin Vox, souriant en coin en voyant son partenaire surpris.  
-… Tu oses… te moquer…?! s’étrangla Val, une larme menaçant de tomber mais grimaçant de colère.  
-Valentino… J’m’en bats les couilles, si tu étais gigolo, pape ou même un ange, par le passé…, commenta enfin Vox, décroisant ses bras et posant une main sur une des siennes, toujours sur son genou. Ce qui m’intéresse, c’est le mec devant moi. Le mec qui devient fou furieux quand je l’insulte ou je menace de le laisser. Le gars qui me fait l’amour comme personne ne l’a fait avant. Le type qui hante mon esprit et que je suis incapable de sérieusement blessé, même pas pour protéger mon existence…  
Val écarquilla les yeux, sentant une larme glissée sur sa joue mais l’essuyant, serrant sa main dans la sienne.  
-… Vox… Que s’est-il passé…?  
-Rien de bien grave…, marmonna-t-il, Val lui caressant son visage, attendri par sa confession.  
-Vox… Tu me pardonnes?  
-Il y a rien à pardonner… Oh, juste peut-être de m’avoir demander de me mettre nu et me garder ton prisonnier et esclave sexuel durant 24 heures. Dans la face d’Angel. Tout ça parce que je trouvais que tu étais taré. Après réflexion, et surtout les commentaires de Velvet… J’peux comprendre que tu voulais juste m’offrir du bon temps… Le problème, c’est que je ne me vois pas avoir du sexe… avec un autre que toi… C’est toi que je veux…  
Comme seul réponse, Val l’embrassa passionnément et Vox posa lentement ses mains sur ses épaules, rassuré de l’avoir retrouver, mais encore un peu effrayé.  
Ce fut quand Vox posa ses mains inférieurs sur ses cuisses, voulant plus qu’un baiser que Vox lâcha un cri de douleur, interdisant son amoureux.  
-… Quoi? marmonna-t-il, avant de chercher à le déshabiller.  
-Non! Arrête! Vark est à côté! Non, j’veux pas avoir de sexe, pas toute suite…! gémit Vox, mais sentant des larmes de désespoir monté à ses yeux.  
Trop tard. Val venait d’ouvrir sa chemise et d’enlever son pull, dévoilant ses bras couvert de pansements. Il baissa son pantalon et put voir la culotte en dentelle ayant du mal à contenir le sexe de son petit ami. Mais ses jambes étaient aussi recouvertes de bandages.  
-… Vox…! gémit Val, relevant ses yeux sur son visage, ce dernier se forçant à rester le plus stoïque possible, même s’il tremblait.  
-… Le docteur a dit… que tu avais coupé des nerfs et des muscles. Dans ma forme démoniaque, tout les fils électriques… sont une partie de mon corps.   
-… Tes mains…, commenta Val, Vox les levant et dévoilant qu’il n’était même pas capable de serrer ses doigts en poings, tremblant.  
-Je ne peux pas taper sur un clavier. Je ne peux pas tenir mon téléphone non plus. Si je veux faire un numéro, je dois utiliser un stylo et le taper avec ma bouche…, marmonna Vox, regardant au plafond.  
-MI CARO! Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas parlé de ton état?! s’épouvanta Val, prenant ses mains dans ses siennes, altéré.  
-… Tu oublies que tu es responsable…? commenta doucement Vox, souriant, lui ayant déjà pardonné.  
Mais ayant du mal à vivre ainsi.  
Val se contenta de le serrer contre lui. Vox le surpris à l’entendre renifler, lui tapotant faiblement le dos.  
-I won’t let you anymore, Voxy! I will stay! I will make you feel better!   
-Non, c’est pas la peine...! Tu as ta job et-  
-DAMN THE JOB! DAMN YOUR JOB! Je te veux et je te veux heureux et guéri, mi caro...! gémit Val, caressant son visage, agenouillé sur lui, Vox le dévisageant avant de soupirer.  
-Okay, j’ai compris. Mais une chose doit être corrigé.  
-Bien sûr, caro…! commenta Val, se reculant pour lui laisser de l’espace.  
-… Tu m’appelles Caro. Mais tu as aussi donné ce surnom à Angel quand tu le violais…  
-… Vraiment? fit Val, faisant comme s’il n’en était rien.  
« Espèce de salaud! » songea Vox, voulant l’étrangler mais ses mains n’avait plus de force, faisant presque ricaner Val.  
Ce dernier le souleva dans ses bras pour le conduire dans la chambre.  
-VAL! Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire?  
-Je veux voir comment la lingerie de femme te va, chéri…! Si tu aimes, je t’achèterais des mignons petits costumes… Tu veux être un chat? Un chien? Un perroquet?  
-… Tu es tombé sur la tête? grogna Vox, sourcillant.  
-J’veux seulement que tu t’épanouisses dans le sexe… Et mon petit doigt me dit que tu ne serais pas contre… un très, très léger… BDSM…! commenta Val dans le creux de son oreille.  
Val sourit en voyant son petit ami presque disjoncté, son écran glitchant et de la fumée sortant de son écran, ses antennes étant parcouru d’électricité statique.  
-Me… Merde…! Val…! grogna Vox, une fois juste en culotte, rougissant sous le regard conquis de son petit ami, la bouche en o, les yeux semblant imiter la forme de ses lunettes.  
-Babe…! Tu es si parfait et craquant, en lingerie… Et ton gros pénis qui épouse la dentelle, rehausse sa forme phallique…!  
-Val…! gémit Vox, détestant ça mais son regard braquer sur lui et ses paroles aguicheurs éveillaient le désir en lui. J’suis blessé. Si tu veux du sexe, il faudra être ultra, ultra doux… J’pourrais pas te monter ni te toucher…!  
-Hummm… J’peux faire marcher ça, babe…! commenta Val.  
Vox réalisa durant la journée et la nuit suivant que son petit ami ne l’appelait plus Caro et le remercia en silence, passant un bras autour de lui, coucher contre lui pour la nuit.  
-… Val…, gémit-il, ce dernier humant. Si tu veux vraiment un threesome… Il y aurait manière de s’arranger. Mais je mettrais… mes conditions…  
-… On en parlera plus tard, babe… Tu pourrais regretter de me faire espérer pour le rien…, commenta Val sans ouvrir ses yeux.  
Il n’avait pas tort. Mais Vox comprenait mieux le problème de leur relation.  
Il n’avait presque pas d’expériences, comparer à Val. S’il voulait être un bon petit ami, il devrait se mettre au goût du jour.  
Ça l’humiliait un peu, mais il se disait que ce serait bon pour lui, sa confiance dans le sexe, et pour Val aussi.


	49. La colère de Velvet

Chapitre 49 : La colère de Velvet  
Le lendemain matin, le couple était à peine réveillé qu’on sonna à la porte. Val alla ouvrir sous les jappements excités de Vark. C’était Velvet, portant un sac de croissants, prenant Val dans ses bras, se fichant de son air endormi.  
-Je suis tellement contente quand les médias ont annoncés que vous alliez payer les réparations de la ville ensemble…! s’écria-t-elle, ayant craint un petit moment qu’ils aillent du mal à enterrer la hache de guerre.  
-Allons, tu ne devrais pas douter de mes talents de séducteur…! se moqua gentiment le pimp, allant dans la cuisine et la petite poupée sourcillant.  
-… Vox fait pas le déjeuner?  
-Après nos « réconciliations », il se repose encore dans la chambre… Je m’occupe du petit déj aujourd’hui. Qu’est-ce qui te ferait envie?  
-Hum… Une salade de couscous, avocat et frite…!  
-… Je te ferais un porridge en enveloppe…! gronda Val, un tic sur le front, Velvet se mettant à secouer ses bras comme des girouettes.  
-Non-non-non-non-non! Pitié, Val! J’blaguais! J’veux pas un stupide porridge!  
-Le gruau est plein de fibre…! se moqua le pimp, Velvet le prenant par la taille en râlant.  
-Noooooon! Pitié!!!  
-Faites moins de bruits…! râla Vox de sa chambre, Velvet se taisant, clignant des yeux.  
-… Wow… Il se lève même pas pour nous réprimer? Ma fois, tu as été torride avec lui, la nuit dernière…!  
-Hum…  
Val n’osa pas répondre que son partenaire était gravement blessé et qu’il n’avait sûrement pas envie de rien sauf dormir.  
Velvet ne sembla pas prendre la mouche, déjeunant debout dans le cadre de la porte de la chambre à coucher, Vox étant assis dans le lit, laissant Val le nourrir à la fourchette, aimant le porridge, lui.  
-Sérieux, cette panne de courant, c’était incroyable…! Normal que tu sois fatigué…! Mais tu vas pouvoir venir mixer pour moi et les filles demain soir? demanda naïvement Velvet, faisant ses yeux de biches, Vox râlant.  
-Tu m’invites à la discothèque toujours pour t’amuser avec tes copines…!  
-Rien t’empêche d’y avoir du fun avec ton copain…! Après avoir remixer quelques tunes! commenta Velvet, semblant tiquer là-dessus, Vox ricanant.  
Il secoua sa tête plate et s’étira dans le lit, croisant ses bras cachés par sa chemise de nuit derrière son cou.  
-Navré. Ce sera pas toute suite… J’ai d’autres projets.  
-… C’est ça… Il n’y en a toujours que pour Val, ici…! grommela Velvet, croisant les bras, Val venant la prendre par les épaules.  
-Allons, poupée…! Moi, je suis en forme…! On peut aller faire un tour au studio, te faire rencontrer quelques types ou filles…!   
-T’es blessé! T’es celui qui devrait rester au lit! Pas ce stupide, égoïste de Vo-! commença-t-elle, venant donner un coup de poing dans la cuisse de la TV démon.  
Son hurlement et le fait qu’il se détourna vivement troubla profondément Velvet, faisant des grands yeux.  
-… Seigneur… Je suis forte? se demanda-t-elle en regardant son poing, Val pestant et allant rejoindre son partenaire, lui prenant ses épaules.  
-Je t’amène aux urgences, babe…?  
-Nah! C’est rien…! gémit Vox, restant rouler en boule dans le lit, se tenant son genoux en retrouvant son souffle.  
-Hé… HÉ! Laissez-moi pas de le noir! Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive?! demanda-t-elle, Val grimaça et cracha le morceau.  
-Il a des muscles de sectionnés, pauvre conne! Touche-le pas si tu veux pas crever!  
-… Quoi? Mais… qui a pu lui faire un truc pareil?! Vox is a teaser qui peut tuer au toucher!   
Val grimaça et Vox se rassit en reprenant son souffle. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour la jeune femme de comprendre où et qui l’avait blessé à ce point.  
-… Ohhhh, soupira-t-elle, avant de faire quelques pas.  
Val sentit son sang se glacer quand il sentit la main de la petite demoiselle se glisser dans la sienne.  
-… On doit parler…, commenta-t-elle avec le sourire.  
-… Attends, Velvet…! s’écria Vox mais celle-ci partait déjà avec le pimp, l’amenant dans la cours.  
La première chose qu’il sentit fut une gifle, le faisant grimacer mais il préféra ne rien faire que d’empirer la colère de Velvet, livide.  
-T’étais drogué. T’étais fru…! Mais Vox était en colère aussi! Et tu finis avec juste UN bras crâmé! Alors qu’il… Ses deux jambes sont K.O.?  
-Et ses bras…, expliqua platement Val, recevant alors une seconde gifle.  
-T’es débile ou quoi?! Vox est pas tombé amoureux depuis des décennies! Pas depuis ce fameux accident de 1956…! Tu veux vraiment lui causer un second traumatise aussi horrible que celui-là?!  
-Comment j’aurais pu savoir que je l’avais blessé! Il a pas hurler, il m’a même pas électrocuter quand je lui ai planté mes pattes d’insectes dans ses fils!   
-J’m’en fiche! T’avais pas à te battre contre lui à ton plein niveau, merde! Il a un faible pour toi! J’ai longtemps pensé qu’il était con de ne pas se confesser plus tôt…! Mais à voir les résultats, peut-être qu’il est mieux sans toi!  
Val la gifla alors, livide, plissant les yeux.  
-J’ai besoin de lui!   
-… Alors, prouve-le! Soit pas un monstre et jure-moi que tu referas plus jamais aussi mal à Vox!  
-C’est… C’est juré…! marmonna Val, n’étant pas habituer de devoir rendre des comptes à autrui.  
-… Okay… Et maintenant, tu vas t’évertuer à te faire pardonner. Avec des supers mégas excuses de la mort…! Et le sexe n’est pas une bonne excuse.  
-… Hein?  
-Je sais comment ça se passe, Val! Vous vous disputez, Vox s’excuse, et tu lui donnes une extra session de sexe! Bon sang, c’est presque rendu un téléroman, tellement ses répétitifs…!  
-J’offre plus que juste mon corps à Vox, merde! grinça Val, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, frustré de son jugement arrêté.  
Mais la gamine n’avait pas 100% faux.  
-Tu lui as jamais dit « Pardon » ou « Je m’excuse » à hautes voix. Pas même pour cette fois-ci!  
-Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre nous deux! Et je n’ai pas de compte à te rendre…! grogna-t-il, frustré, ne voulant pas se faire dire quoi faire.  
Il s’en allait pour rentrer mais elle le retint par le bras, lui braquant son petit couteau sous le nez.  
-J’ai peut-être été vache moi-même avec Voxy, dis pleins de choses bêtes…! Mais j’ai presque jamais été violente envers lui. Et je me suis toujours assurer de rester une bonne amie, dans le meilleur et le pire des moments… C’est pas un pimp à la noix qui va ruiner mon ami, vu?  
-… Ne suis-je pas ton ami aussi…? grogna Val, sourcillant.  
-Tu l’es, mais si tu refais un tel sale coup à notre Voxy, je m’évertuerais à vous séparer. POUR SON BIEN!   
Sur ce, elle rentra à l’intérieur, son couteau ranger et alla parler à Vox, s’étant lever et sourcillant, inquiet de ce qui s’était passé entre ses amis.  
Val ne souffla mot de la conversation. Quelque chose dans sa conscience le travaillait.  
Il pensait tout bonnement que d’être un bon amant et petit ami suffisait à excuser sa conduite du passé. Mais Velvet le faisait sérieusement douter.   
Peut-être qu’il devait se donner d’avantage à Vox. Mais comment…? Comment se faire pardonner et sauver la face…?   
Lui faire des excuses, même privé, c’était d’avouer haut et fort qu’il avait commis une faute. Qu’il était imparfait, colérique, mauvais, vil, violent…  
Il le savait mais il faisait des pieds et des mains pour ne jamais le confesser à haute voix. Comme si de le dire, ce serait de ruiner l’image sérieuse qu’il avait créé.  
Un Overlord sans cœur, un être préoccupé avant tout par le business.   
Pas un petit amoureux transi et faisant des pieds et des mains pour plaire à sa moitié.  
Ce n’était pas lui.  
Enfin, ce n’était pas l’homme qu’il pensait être.  
Mais encore aujourd’hui de voir son Voxy grimacer et souffrir à faire seulement la moindre petite chose, mais trop fier pour demander de l’aide, cela serrait son petit cœur, souffrant à travers celle de son amant..  
Il dut partir en fin de matinée à cause des travaux au studio.  
-Maudits soient ses incapables…! grommela-t-il en finissant de mettre ses bottes puis son chapeau, Vox souriant.  
-Allez, babe… Concentre-toi à la job… Velvet et Vark vont veiller sur moi.  
-Pfff! Je ne crois pas en ses bébés…! Je préfèrerais milles fois t’emmener avec moi!  
-… Pour que tu me refiles à des bonniches et tes putes de service? Non merci! Je serais mieux chez moi…! railla Vox, Val prenant la peine de le prendre par son écran avant de poser un baiser sur ce qui faisait office de front.  
-Quoi qu’il arrive, darling, je suis pas plus loin qu’un coup de fils… Okay? J’vais essayer de revenir pas trop tard ce soir…!  
-C’est bon… Mais ne néglige pas ton travail pour moi. J’vais m’en sortir.  
-You’re too good, babe…! soupira Val, semblant vouloir l’embrasser sur la bouche.  
Mais il s’arrêta en grimaçant devant le regard curieux de Vark et la mine enthousiasme de Velvet, les filmant.  
Le grand gars lâcha son petit ami comme prit en flagrant délit, se raclant la gorge et saluant la compagnie avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa limousine l’attendant.  
Vox sourit en le regardant partir, avant de remarquer la petite moue de Velvet.  
-… Quoi? grogna-t-il, clignant des yeux.  
-… T’es tellement stupidement amoureux de Val. Ça en est affligeant et adorable…!  
Il grogna devant son rire mesquin avant qu’elle ne sorte sa trousse de maquillage de son sac à main.  
-… Que…?  
-Maintenant que tu es « un grave blessé », j’vais pouvoir m’amuser à te faire une beauté… Quelques vêtements, des talons hauts et du maquillage… Et tu seras une drag queen sensationnelle…!  
Vox voulut courir derrière la limo de Val, ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus avec cette folle. Mais au bout de longues minutes d’objections, de cris et de menace, ils s’entendirent pour magasiner de la lingerie sexy sur le web.  
-… Dis…, commenta Velvet en choisissant un petit buster mauve pour elle et prenant un modèle plus grand noire pour Vox.  
-Hum, quoi?  
-… Tu te serais pas laissé te faire tuer par Val…? Tu l’aurais électrocuté à mort avant qu’il atteigne des organes vitaux…!  
Vox garda le silence, comprenant qu’elle en voulait à leur partenaire de ces blessures.  
Comme seul réponse, il soupira, passa une main sur son écran.  
-… J’étais pas préparer à me battre contre lui… D’ac? À l’avenir, j’aurais un plan et des techniques pour le stopper avant qu’il en vienne à me blesser.  
-… Tu peux pas « tout » envisager… Tu me tueras, moi, si je t’attaquais pour te tuer…! commenta-t-elle, Vox souriant en coin.  
-… Si je disais que non, tu ferais quoi?  
-… OMG! répliqua-t-elle, avant de le prendre en photo avec son cell et se mettre à taper sur son clavier à la vitesse de la lumière, rigolant devant son air paniqué.  
-HÉ! OH LÀ! Qu’est-ce que tu écris?! Arrête! Arrête toute suite!!! Arrête où j’ordonne à Vark de te bouffer les cheveux!  
-J’ai une lotion hyper polluante! S’il mange une de mes mèches, il meurt raide….! répliqua la jeune femme, avant de rire de manière hystérique et continuant à taper, Vox suant à grosses gouttes.  
-… Si c’est comme ça, je te coupe le Wifi durant un an…!   
-NOOOOOOOOOOOON! s’égosilla-t-elle, jetant son cell sur le sofa pour sauter à sa taille, le suppliant comme elle avait fait pour Val avec le porridge le matin même.  
Vox sourit. Il connaissait assez bien la gamine pour connaître ses points faibles.


	50. Valentino special show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Je rougies, là...!  
> J'ai été très descriptive et tout.  
> Mais est-ce que je regrette quoi que se soit?  
> No way! :D

Quoi qu’il en soit, Val réfléchit très sérieusement à une manière de se faire pardonner et partagea son désir de voir Vox dans son studio, 2 semaines après leur confrontation. À présent complètement rétabli, la TV démon ressentait des sentiments partagés. Il avait peut-être tué des filles à Val dans la mêler. Il appréhendait l’accueil qu’on lui ferait.  
Ce ne fut pas si pire. Les gens semblaient simplement terrifiés de lui. Il crut même entendre deux ou trois filles murmurés :  
-Il est plus fort que Val…!  
Si cette rumeur atteignait les oreilles de son petit ami, sûrement ça le mettrait dans une colère noire. Mais Vox appréciait l’idée de porter les pantalons. Même si les deux savaient qu’il était incapable de tuer son partenaire.  
Il tenait stupidement trop à lui.  
Même lui était affliger de son sentimentaliste quand il en venait à Val.  
Depuis quand il était si mou? Si fou?  
L’amour, peuh, à d’autres! Pas à lui…!   
Il aurait souhaité se convaincre de ça en s’assoyant dans la salle des spectacles.  
Étrange que la place soit vide…!   
Pourquoi on l’avait amené ici si Val n’était pas là et qu’aucun danseur n’était sur scène…?  
Il apprécia qu’un verre de scotch soit déjà préparé pour lui, mais il sourcilla en réalisant qu’aucune boisson n’était à la disposition de Val.  
C’était une blague ou quoi?  
« Il va pas me refaire le coup avec les chocolats… À moins que cette boisson soit droguée, comme la fois du threesome…! » songea-t-il, reniflant son verre.  
Le claquement des talons lui fit lever les yeux et poser un peu brutalement son verre quand il vit une haute figure approcher sur l’estrade à néon. L’homme portait une chemise noir semi-transparente, un sourire s’élargissant sur ses lèvres devant le regard altéré de son petit ami assis à leur table.  
-… Val…? Qu’est-ce que-?  
-Chuuut…! pria le pimp, avant de prendre à 2 mains la barre de Pole Dancing devant lui. Tu ne dois pas déranger un artiste à l’œuvre…!  
Vox se contenta de lever sa main, se doutant qu’il rougissait comme une cerise sur son écran.  
-Tu fais « ce » genre de danse, babe?!  
-Hé hé hé… Avoue que ça t’en bouche un coin! Je n’ai plus « besoin » d’en faire, mais pour créer les chorégraphies de mes chéris, je n’hésite jamais à remonter en selle. Ça ne s’oublie pas.  
-… Tu… Tu vas pas danser… juste pour moi?! fit Vox, sentant tout l’air quitter ses poumons, les yeux exorbités.  
-Correction : j’ai été très vilain avec toi, darling. Je t’ai fait mal et je sais que je ne peux pas corriger mes manies en un claquement de doigt. Aussi, laisse-moi t’offrir cette compensation, babe. Un show juste pour toi. Suivi d’une hot session de sexe. Pour mon parfait petit ami…! expliqua Valentino, souriant de manière doucereux, mais ses yeux brillants de malice.  
-… Je ne suis parfait..., grommela Vox, son partenaire souriant.  
-Quoi qu’il en soit, je m’apprête à ravir tes yeux et allumer tes sens, Voxy. À une condition...!  
-… J’ai pas demandé un show. Je ne te paierais pas pour-!  
-Non! Non, non, argh… Voxy… Tout ce que je te demande, c’est de rester gentiment assis. De ne pas m’arrêter pour une demi-heure.  
-… c’est tout? questionna la TV démon, Val ricanant avant de lui tourner le dos et de se plier en deux.  
Lui montrant ses fesses dépassant de sous sa chemise et à peine dissimuler par ce ridiculement moulant et petit boxer en satin.  
Voxy grimaça, sentant son caporal se mettre au garde à vous. Juste de cette simple vision.  
-Tu peux penser que c’est une torture et non une récompense. Mais plus longtemps tu résistes, plus longtemps nous ferons l’amour on that stage…!   
Voxy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais finit par hocher la tête. Une musique d’arrière fond partie et les lumières se tamisèrent.   
Voxy comprit en le voyant danser que Val était un perfectionniste quasi-excentrique. Comment il réussissait à créer des moves si complexes et de les exécuter avec tant de naturel? À trois reprises, la TV démon eut envie d’arrêter son petit ami, ne pensant pas ses poses ou ses gestes soit humainement possible et craignant qu’il se fasse mal.   
Val dut voir ses grimaces et s’arrêta, les jambes plié et serré autour de la barre le maintenant un mètre au-dessus du sol, ses ailes ouvertes, sa chemise ayant depuis un moment été enlever.  
-Babe… Si tu veux que je ralentisse pour mieux apprécier le show… You just have to say it…! commenta-t-il, lui faisant un clin d’œil, Vox hocha la tête avant de se rappeler qu’il serait mieux de le dire à haute voix.  
-Euh-oui! Oui, s’il-te-plaît, Val…! Ralenti…! pria-t-il, ne voulant pas avoir l’air de lui ordonner quelque chose.  
Merde…! Il n’avait jamais fréquenté ce genre d’endroit de son vivant, très rarement durant sa mort. C’était Val qui l’avait habitué.  
Mais il y avait une grosse différence à voir juste un beau gosse faire une danse lascive… Et son petit ami faire la même chose, mais avec 5 fois plus d’expertise.  
C’était comme s’il voyait une autre facette de Val. Et il pensait que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, tellement il battait fort.  
Sans même qu’il ne le réalise, il avait enlevé son veston, déboutonné quelques boutons de sa chemise et enlever sa cravate.  
Merde, ce qu’il avait chaud! Il étouffait!  
Il commença à passé sa main sur son entre-jambe au bout de 15 minutes. Quand Val remarqua son manège, il ne s’arrêta pas ni le disputa. Il sourit, ses ailes battant subtilement comme pour dévoiler sa propre excitation, avant de se mettre à faire des moves encore plus lent et sensuel.  
-Oh Val…! gémit Vox, n’y tenant plus et commençant à se masturber.  
Tant pis s’ils étaient en public. Il en avait trop envie…!  
-Doucement, Voxy…! N’endommage pas la marchandise…! susurra Val, faisant exprès et jouant avec l’élastique de son boxer, lui laissant la chance de voir quelques centimètres de plus de sa peau avant de rajuster son sous-vêtement sur lui.  
-Tu es le diable…! murmura Voxy, se masturbant sans respecter un rythme précis, commençant à perdre son souffle.  
Cela ne fit que rire son petit ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, il y avait une flaque de sperme sous la table de Vox, Val fit une pause, humant l’air et soupirant.  
-Voxy…! Essaie-tu de m’amadouer avec ton odeur virile…? On sent le sexe partout…! commenta-t-il.  
La TV démon aurait juré que ses ailes tiquaient, comme s’il avait du mal à maîtriser sa propre envie.  
-I’m sorry…! murmura Voxy, baissant les yeux. Mais tu m’allumes trop, love…!   
-… You’re so cute…! murmura Val, avant de s’agenouiller. Viens ici…! Approche…!   
Voxy obéit, Val lui prêtant une main et le laissant monter sur le stage. La TV démon réalisa qu’on pouvait voir toutes les tables de la salle, et il se sentit d’un coup si petit, insignifiant et nu.  
-Let’s try something…, proposa Val. Tu me regardes de là-bas, et quand tu ne tiendras plus, tu viendras me rejoindre ici…! Oh, mais je commence les préliminaires… On ne touche pas sans mon accord…! Tu peux faire ça pour moi? questionna Valentino, plissant les yeux.  
Vox vit qu’il pointait un recoin plus à l’ombre. C’était 5 mètres de distance, pas si différent de la table. Mais il devrait se tenir debout et ses sens seraient encore plus mis à rude épreuve.  
-… D’accord… Mais laisse-moi te rendre la tâche plus dur, gronda Vox.  
Val glapit en voyant Vox lentement mais sûrement enlever toute parcelle de vêtement sur lui. La TV démon se claqua une fesse, l’écho résonna dans la salle.  
-… À présent, on est quittes…! commenta-t-il, voyant son petit ami saliver, se retenant à la barre pour ne pas s’envoler jusqu’à lui. Continue ton show, babe…!  
Val semblait en mauvais état, étant incapable de détaché ses yeux de lui pendant de longues secondes.  
-Prends le temps qu’il faut… Encore 8 minutes et je l’emporte…! rappela-t-il, Val sourcillant, agacé d’être séduit alors qu’il se pensait le maître séducteur.  
Il détourna les yeux et se remit à faire sa prestation. Vox dut admettre qu’il était vraiment bon, se remettant à se toucher en silence, souriant en coin.  
« Merde… C’est tellement la bête la plus sexy de l’enfer… Et il est avec moi…! » songea-t-il.  
Un applaudissement étranger les immobilisa, Val se figea et grimaça en baissant ses yeux sur le nouveau venu.  
Un orque aux yeux rouges, anthropomorphique comme les autres habitants de l’enfer, avait prit le siège voisin qu’occupait Vox quelques instants plus tôt, déposant une valise noir sur sa table, desserrant sa cravate de son complet.  
-… C’est une soirée privée, Drag…! gronda Val, mécontent, mais ne faisant rien pour se dissimuler.  
C’était déjà un peu tard, de toute façon.  
-Je sais…! répliqua le dealer de drogue qui l’avait quelques mois de cela tenter de le tuer. Mais quand j’ai ouïe dire que le grand Valentino retournait sur le stage, je ne voulais pas manquer ça…! Hé! Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais les mains vides…!  
Il ouvrit la valise, dévoilant une trentaine de flacons de couleurs variés, des sacs de poudre dans un autre compartiment.   
-Allez, Val…! Une quarantaine minutes et une pipe… Et tous ce lot de drogue est à toi…! Un bon deal, il me semble…!   
Voxy s’était glissé hors du stage sans se faire voir, profitant que les lumières n’éclairaient que Val et le devant de la salle pour se glisser derrière le poisson dealer.  
Il avait l’impression d’être une sorte de ninja nudiste. Pourquoi c’était excitant?  
Si Val avait parut intéressé à son offre, il aurait juste ficher le camp. Ou peut-être qu’il aurait tué le poisson sur l’impulsion de la colère.  
Mais son petit ami exprimait un regard haineux, ondulant quand même son corps pour garder l’attention intéressé de Drag sur lui.  
-Oh, certes, certes… Un excellent deal… Il n’y a qu’une seule petite erreur… Je ne me produis plus pour des clients…!   
-Alors, pour qui tu performes ce soir…? gronda Drag, avant de poser sa chaussure dans une flaque. Que…? Oh seigneur, mais qui est le salopard qui s’est masturbé?!   
Le rire de Val fâcha son dealer, ce dernier serrant des dents.  
-Pour qui tu fais tout ce show?! s’énerva-t-il, se levant.  
Vox transforma ses bras en fils électrique et ligota solidement le monstre marin, le forçant à son rasseoir, son visage plat derrière sa tête.  
-Pour moi…! souffla-t-il, Drag déglutissant, réalisant qu’il était prit en sandwich entre deux Overlords.  
Val décolla de la scène pour atterrie en douceur sur la table, majestueux. Et souriant cruellement.  
« T’es si beau, Val! » songea Vox avec le cœur vibrant d’amour, lui souriant alors que le pimp s’accroupissait, prenant une fiole.  
-Mon cher Drag… Pour te remercier de ses drogues gratis, je vais quand même t’offrir quelque chose…! commenta Val, souriant.  
Vox n’était pas sûr de comprendre. Mais quand il le vit le forcer à ouvrir sa bouche, verser la drogue liquide puis l’embrasser passionnément, la télé compris.  
Un cocktail de drogue et des phéromones de Val. Vox grimaça un sourire, suant, ne voulant pas savoir ce que ça pouvait donner.  
Mais il le sut malgré lui, quand Val s’agenouilla sur la table et saisit le menton du type, le monstre semblant d’un coup aussi soumis et adorateur qu’un puppy devant son maître.  
-Maintenant, Drag, tu vas faire ce que je te dis.  
-Oui, maître…!  
-Tu vas aller faire du trottoir, toute la nuit.  
-Oui, maître…!  
-Tu vas offrir tes services, ton corps et ton sperme à toute les femmes âgés que tu vas croisés. Les hommes obèses aussi. Tu agiras comme une véritable petite bitch en manque. Et rendu à la 13ième personne qui abusera de toi, tu sortiras de cette transe. Tout ce que tu te souviendrais, c’est que tu as été à Looney Black.   
Val se tourna vers Vox.  
-L’un de mes seuls compétiteurs…!  
-Ah…, fit la TV démon, alors que l’orque hocha la tête.  
\- Qu’ils t’ont drogués et causer cette humiliation sans précédente… Maintenant, va…! commenta Val, Vox relâchant le monstre, encore subjugué qu’il parte sans la valise, semblant marteau mais quittant l’endroit, pressé d’obéir à son maître.  
-… Wow…, commenta Vox, Val s’assit sur la table, soupira.  
-Merde…! Le crétin qui a laissé un intrus rentré ici, alors que j’avais donner l’ordre de me garder l’endroit juste à moi…!   
L’insecte étrangla l’air, féroce, avant de lever ces yeux sur Vox, toujours nu et le dévisageant.  
-… Désolé, Caro pour cette interruption…, grommela Val, détournant les yeux.  
Vox ouvrit la bouche, subjugué.  
-… Tu peux répéter?  
-Désolé, me amor… C’était nul… Je ne vendrais jamais mes services à quiconque…! commenta Val, ne semblant pas réaliser que son petit ami s’enthousiasmait.  
-Dis-le encore…!  
-I’m sorry…!   
-En Italien…!  
-Me dispiace…, murmura Val, se prenant la tête, pensant que Vox était à présent turn off.  
-En russe…, commenta Vox, en pleurant presque.  
Cela réussit à faire réaliser au pimp que quelque chose n’allait pas, montrant les dents.  
-Hé! Je connais trois langues…! Pas plus, lâche-moi les basques!  
-Sorry… C’est juste… c’est l’une des premières fois que tu t’excuses de quoi que se soit. De vive voix, j’veux dire…! commenta Vox, souriant.  
Val le dévisagea avant que son visage s’empourpre complètement d’un seul coup.   
Il descendit de la table et fit mine de partir à grande enjambé, se cachant le visage. Vraiment gêné. Comme si s’excuser était plus gênant que de faire du pole dancing.  
Mais Vox eut tôt fait d’attraper sa main et le plaqua contre lui, un large sourire sur son écran.  
-J’pense que j’ai attendu assez longtemps… I want hot sex with my perfect boyfriend…! rugit-il, Val ouvrit la bouche, subjugué.  
Il détourna brièvement les yeux, se sentant stupide d’avoir si aisément formuler ce genre de propos, alors qu’il ne le faisait jamais, d’habitude. Mais le corps chaud de Vox et ses mains sur son corps eurent tôt fait de mettre l’incident de côté.   
Ils passèrent à l’action, changeant de position et Vox, encore échauffer de la prestation et attendri des excuses sincères de son petit ami, offrit une panoplie de nouvelles expériences à Val.  
Ce dernier apprécia particulière de faire le 69… mais tout deux contre la barre de métal. Vox accrochant ses jambes à son cou, ses mains tenant la barre et suçant avidement le pénis de son petit ami. Val debout, soutenant Vox et lui rendant la pareille avec son large pénis déjà humide. Ce qui leur permettait de garder la pose longtemps et de prendre tout leur temps était que… Vox avait une TV à la place de la tête. Il n’avait pas le soucie de vertige, rien.   
-So good, so good! gémit Val en jouissant, Vox continuant à le lécher, entrefermant ses yeux.  
Il était encore gêné de faire de telles actions dans un endroit public, si vaste, pouvant compromettre son image… Mais il savait que Val ne le piégerait pas, pas avec les excuses de toute à l’heure. Et qu’il tenait assez à lui pour lui offrir son corps et son honnêteté.   
Ce fut une soirée mémorable…!


	51. Du fun dans la piscine

Le seul souci, c’est que Vox resta courbaturé trois jours durant, n’étant pas habituer à ce genre de session si pimenté.  
Velvet sembla deviner ce qui s’était passé, lui disant qu’il était juste un grand-père.  
-Bon sang, vous vous êtes accrocher au plafond ou quoi? demanda-t-elle, Vox s’assoyant en plissant les yeux.  
-… Ne m’en parle pas…! grommela-t-il, à sa table de la cuisine, ayant préparé des sushis pour la première fois et ayant besoin d’une goûteuse.  
Il préférait Velvet qu’à Valentino. Il était si difficile, il pourrait bien tout lui cracher à la figure et lui dire que c’était infect.  
-Alors? demanda-t-il après trois bouchés.  
-Hum… Pas aussi bon qu’à un resto… Mais mieux qu’une supérette… Genre… 7 sur 10…! commenta Velvet, se prenant un autre rouleau, faisant sourire la TV démon.  
-Tant mieux…!   
-… Alors, tu vas en faire pour Val? demanda Velvet, Vox perdant son sourire.  
-Nah. J’vais en préparer pour moi, mes lunchs, pour Vark quand c’est une occasion spéciale… Mais tu connais Val…! Il est bien trop difficile…! Tout doit être toujours fucking parfait!   
-… c’est dur, de vivre avec un perfectionniste? demanda la jeune fille, songeuse.  
-Dur? Je me croyais difficile… Mais c’est rien comparé à lui…!   
-… Tu penses des fois à aller voir ailleurs…? demanda Velvet, le testant du même coup.  
Vox grimaça.  
Ouais, Val avait ses défauts. Mais de là à toute suite penser à voir ailleurs…?!  
Ding Dong!   
Vox sursauta.  
Aujourd’hui, le majordome n’était pas là. Il pensait pouvoir gérer la maison en son absence, même avec une invitée. Mais un second?   
Il se leva et alla ouvrir pour être ébloui par le sourire de ce danseur qu’il avait vu, accessoirement toucher durant l’inauguration du nouveau cabaret de Val.  
-Bonjours! Je ne dérange pas? demanda Splash.  
Sa tenue était décontracte, jeune. Jean troué aux genoux, un espace prévue pour sa queue à la base de ses fesses. Un gilet orange et noir sport. Et dessous, juste une camisole blanche, moulant ses pectoraux et abdos.  
« … Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait là?! » se demanda Vox, grimaçant mais se forçant à rester neutre.  
-Je t’en pris… Rentre.  
Splash ne se fit pas prier et il leva les yeux rendu au salon, émerveillé de la hauteur des lieux.   
-Wow… Tu vis vraiment ici? C’est grand de l’extérieur… Mais de l’intérieur, c’est encore plus impressionnant! commenta Splash, comme s’il était un gamin devant un jouet.  
Vox ne répondit pas, croisant les bras, le laissant explorer, s’émerveiller devant sa collection de CD, films, jeux vidéo.   
Ce fut quand il posa ses yeux sur son aquarium que Splash sembla devenir fou.  
-NON! T’as un aquarium GIGANTESQUE! C’est pour quoi, une baleine?! demanda-t-il, collant son museau dessus.  
Vox sourit en coin, voyant Vark venir d’en haut et nager de l’autre côté de la vitre jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive au niveau de Splash.  
Les deux requins se dévisagèrent longuement avant que leurs queues remuent à l’unisson.  
-HÉ! Petit frère! blagua Splash, Vark aboyant sous l’eau, Vox se couvrant son écran avec ses mains, honteux.  
« NON! J’ai pas un fétiche avec les requins! Arrêtez d’y penser!!! » cria-t-il mentalement, Velvet approchant sur la pointe des pieds.  
-Papa a bien pris soin de moi, l’autre jour au club, tu le sais, mon grand? commenta Splash, Vark souriant en haletant sous l’eau.  
-Splash…! grogna Vox, Velvet gloussant.  
-Qu’est-ce que c’est? Ton nouvel animal de compagnie? demanda la gamine en ayant du mal à retenir son fou rire, levant son cell.  
Splash prit une pose, laissant la jeune Overlord les prendre en photo, lui et le requin dans l’aquarium.  
Vox fit les présentations ensuite dans la cuisine, résumant la situation.  
-Juste pour être sûr… Pourquoi tu es là…? C’est Val qui t’envoie?  
-Nope! J’passais dans les parages…! Et je me suis dit que je pourrais toujours faire un saut… Savoir si tu veux qu’on reprenne là où on s’était arrêté…! admit le requin anthropomorphique avec un sourire gourmand.  
Il ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi Vox se cacha de nouveau la face avec ses poings, geignant.  
« MERDE! Si Val apprend que je reçois une de ses putes chez moi, il va tellement me tuer! » songea-t-il, Velvet faisant des grands yeux.  
-… C’est l’occasion rêvé d’être infidèle à Val, Vox…! suggéra-t-elle, Splash paressant mal à l’aise.  
-Tromper? Euh, non! J’peux pas empiéter sur la relation du boss et son petit ami…! J’pensais juste, après votre fight, que vous étiez encore en froid.  
-… Euh… Non…, admit Vox, lui-même un peu honteux de comment il pardonnait vite Val.  
-Mais…! Ça ne nous empêche pas d’avoir du bon temps…! Qu’est-ce que tu en dis, Voxy…? demanda Velvet, pétillante et osée, comme toujours.  
Vox roula des yeux, avant de pointer avec son pouce la piscine dehors, brillante par le chaud soleil d’été.  
-… Vous pouvez le faire dans la piscine. Ce sera plus facile à nettoyer. Sans parler qu’on pourrait voir la « danse aquatique » dont Splash me parlait… Tu cherches toujours des démons aquatiques pour faire un numéro…! Tu dois bien avoir des choses à nous montrer…!  
-Oh! Mais oui! C’est formidable! Mais… Juste pour être sûr… Si je couche avec toi sans l’accord du boss… Tu penses qu’il va me tuer? demanda Splash, ayant des doutes.  
-Tu n’as pas saisi. Je regarde. Velvet te touche. Si « je » me paye un de ses prostitués chez moi, sans son accord, c’est ma tête qui va rouler.   
-Val est une merde…! admit Velvet, mais gloussant en commençant à enlever ses gants. Pas moi…!   
Elle prit Splash par la main et se mit à courir dehors avec son nouveau jouet. Vox mit les sushis qui restaient sur un plateau et sortit les rejoindre. Il se doutait qu’ils auraient besoin de force et s’installa sous son parasol, souriant en coin en voyant Velvet découvrir les joyaux se cachant sous ses vêtements ordinaires.  
-Tu te moques de moi?! Deux pénis?!  
-Tous les requins ont ça, poupée…! admit Splash, nullement honteux.  
-Wow…! MERCI, VOX! s’écria la jeune fille, son aîné hocha sa tête.  
Il eut droit à une charmante distraction, Splash semblant aussi apprécier les attentions et le toucher de l’overlord, très vite nue comme lui dans l’eau.

4 heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au studio. Splash était mal à l’aise que les deux le raccompagnent.  
-Crois-moi, tu auras besoin de nous… J’pense pas que Val soit trop content de recevoir une facture venant de chez moi pour un de ses employés…, expliqua Vox, Velvet sourcilla.  
-Euh, je me suis amusée… C’est moi qui paye…!  
-C’est moi qui l’a laissé rentré, je paye…  
-HÉ! J’veux encourager Val ET le super beau gosse à deux queues!  
-Quand est-ce que je paye quoi que se soit pour la porno? répliqua le plus vieux démon.  
La réceptionniste grimaça, même Splash lui fit une face du genre « Ils sont impossibles…! ».  
Finalement, Velvet et Vox se mirent en accord pour payer moitié-moitié, mais donnant un extra pour le déplacement. Et la dance aquatique. Et d’avoir aidé à nettoyer ensuite. Et d’avoir promener Vark.  
-Sérieux, tu pourrais juste revenir chez moi jouer et balader Vark…! Ce serait fantastique…! admit Vox, Velvet gloussant et lui faisant un coin d’œil au Don Juan.  
-Et moi, je te suce ton double pack!   
-Wow…! Merci! Ce serait trop cool…! commenta Splash, quelques travailleurs les épiant et parlant entre eux.  
-… Mais où est Val? Vous ne l’avez pas encore rejoint? demanda Vox, un peu mécontent.  
Il était surtout nerveux de lui faire face, après ce tout petit méfait.  
Quoi? Il n’avait même pas lui-même touché son gigolo…! Si quelqu’un était à punir, ce serait Velvet…!   
Mais il aurait du lui écrire, juste avoir son accord.   
Il n’était peut-être pas parfait, mais il aspirait à être un bon petit ami, irréprochable.  
… Même si son homme couchait avec ses employés et les violaient de temps en temps.  
Ce souvenir lui fit presque regretter d’être pour sa part toujours correct avec lui.   
-Il a été vu plus tôt dans la salle de Pole Dancing, monsieur, mais on-! commença la dame derrière le comptoir.  
-Ok, j’y vais. Voici ma carte. Velvet, tu l’as récupère. Si un dollars de plus est dépenser que la somme convenu, je te casse deux doigts.  
-So mean! commenta Velvet, mais gloussant en récupérant la carte, se demandant si elle osait pareil dépenser l’argent de son pote, malgré la menace.


	52. Jalousie

Arrivé dans la salle, il prit une table plus au fond, après avoir réaliser que Val n’était pas visible. Il questionna un serveur, l’informa que Val était dans les coulisses, corrigeant la chorégraphie de jeunes danseurs.  
-Vous pouvez l’attendre ici, nous l’informons de votre présence toute suite…! assura le mec très peu habillé, Vox le remerciant et commençant à boire son verre.  
Il se passa peut-être trois minutes avant qu’une personne approche de sa table.  
-Hé…, commenta Angel, semblant gêné.  
Il portait aujourd’hui son complet rose rayé, sa jupe noir ultra court et ses bottes.  
« Ça lui va mieux que les trucs plus sexy durant ses spectacles… » pensa Vox, concentra son regard sur ses yeux, attendant, passible.  
-… Merci encore… de pas avoir accepté l’offre de Val…! commenta Angel, serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, mal à l’aise.  
Vox agrandit ses yeux et finit par secouer une main.  
-Hé… C’est lui qui te traite mal. Je suis peut-être son petit ami, ça ne veut pas dire que j’accepte ou encourage tout dans sa conduite…!  
Cela sembla surprendre et soulagé la porn star, finissant par soupirer.  
-… J’pourrais rajouter quelque chose…? demanda Angel, décroisant les bras, Vox hochant la tête. T’étais obligé de péter notre électricité?! On a été dans le noir des jours durant…! Et Val qui nous forçait à travailler à la bougie…! Comme si on était au Moyen Age!  
Cela fit ricaner Vox, secouant la tête.  
-Pardon… Mais je pense que ça lui a sonné les pendules.  
-Oh, pas qu’à lui… Tout le monde sait à présent qui est le plus fort d’entre vous…! commenta Angel, ne semblant ni ravi ni effrayé de la chose, se sortant une cigarette pour la fumée  
Vox leva une main, un sourire en coin. Il présenta un filet d’électricité les reliant, Angel écarquillant les yeux. Mais il finit par accepter son offre et alluma sa cigarette avec son électricité, restant toujours debout à côté de sa tête.  
-Crois-moi, je ne montre pas souvent toute l’étendue de mes pouvoirs… Mais si je le voulais, je pourrais mettre dans le noir plus que quelques immeubles.   
-Okay, monsieur la grosse tête…! Mais tu vas passer tes colères sur Val autrement next time. Piger?   
-Sinon quoi? Tu vas me frapper? questionna Vox, amusé que ce petit efféminé le remette à sa place.  
-Non…! Mais je pourrais te dire des choses horribles sur Val…!  
-Comme quoi? Que le roi de l’enfer se le tape?  
-… Holy Shit… T’es au courant?! s’écria Angel, s’assoyant à côté de lui, murmurant pour qu’on ne surprenne pas leur conversation.  
-C’est Lucifer en personne qui s’en est vanté. Dans ma face…!  
-… Holy Shit…! Et t’a réagit comment?  
-Disons que j’aime le danger… J’ai été sous-entendre que Val se vantait que ma bite était plus grosse que celle de sa majesté. Il était tellement insulté, le nain…!  
-OH SON OF A BITCH! s’écria Angel, les danseurs s’arrêtèrent brièvement pour les dévisager, l’araignée reprenant une voix normale mais gloussant. Hot damn…! J’aurais donné je sais pas pour voir sa tête…!  
-You wanna see? demanda Vox, amusé, avant de retransmettre le screen shot sur sa TV.  
-Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! fit-il, en pleurant presque de rire, l’applaudissant, Vox faisant apparaître de nouveau sa face, satisfait de sa réaction.

Durant ce temps, Val se rendait à l’accueil, ayant reçu le message que Splash était revenu et avait reçu un sacré pourboire. Ce qu’il ne comprenait pas, c’était qu’on l’informait qu’il avait été raccompagné non par un, mais deux Overlords.  
« He’s hot, but not THAT hot! » songea-t-il, se demandant ce que ça cachait.  
Il manqua s’étrangler en voyant Velvet attendre, montrant son blog à Splash, ce dernier semblant donner ses suggestions.  
-Vel! C’est quoi cette histoire! Depuis quand tu te tapes mes gigolos? demanda-t-il, mais affichant un sourire en coin.  
Il était agacé, d’accord, mais si sa copine voulait coucher avec ses chéries, ça ne le dérangeait pas temps. Même qu’il serait prêt à lui faire un prix d’ami.  
La reine de la politesse lui sourit, déclarant :  
-Juste quand ils sonnent à la porte de ton petit ami et que Voxy me les refilent…!  
Valentino devint livide, jetant un regard meurtrier sur Splash, ce dernier réalisant qu’il avait fait une grosse boulette en offrant ses services au petit ami de son boss.  
Velvet les sépara d’un couteau à la main, observant toujours ses messages sur son cell.  
-Arrête de faire le bébé, Val. Tu penses, avec la manière dont tu agis, tu garderas toujours Voxy comme un petit soldat fidèle? T’as un beau corps et une longue dick… N’empêche que tu couches de gauche à droite et ça vexe notre TV démon…!  
Splash se sentit le besoin d’intervenir.  
-… Le boss est beaucoup moins libertin depuis qu’il sort avec la TV démon, Velvet…  
-Silence! ordonna Valentino mais Velvet en rangea son cell, se prenant les joues.  
-What? Sérieux? Tell me more!  
-Sérieux! assura Splash, souriant en coin, malgré l’air enragé de son boss. Il dort avec pas mal moins de ses employés. Il est moins violent aussi. Juste quand il est bourré de drogues qu’il redevient comme avant. Mais sinon, il est presque docile et courtois…! Vox l’a changé…!  
-Pas du tout! contredit le patron, gêné et furieux, ne voulant pas que les gens comprennent comment Vox avait de l’importance pour lui.  
-Awww! C’est trop cute! Tu es amoureux! fit Velvet en pointant le plus grand membre de leur trio, Valentino étant livide, serrant les dents. Hé! C’est pas comme si j’étais pas au courant…!   
-Splash…! Tu vas faire du trottoir. TOUTE SUITE! ordonna le pimp, ce dernier grimaça et partant sans demander son reste, Velvet faisant la moue mais ramenant son regard sur son pote quand il la tira par l’épaule. Et toi…! Va pas dire ce genre d’ânerie en l’air! I love no one! Vox est juste un investissement!  
-… Ah ha? commenta-t-elle, croisant les bras.  
-Un Overlord si riche, si puissant, gai en plus du marché, faudrait que je sois fou pour cracher sur ce genre de spécimen…!  
-C’est pas le seul Overlord riche de l’enfer…! Et Vox a un code moral, lui…! J’ai toujours pensé que vous étiez fait l’un pour l’autre, comment vous vous complétiez… Lui pour son sérieux, son calme, son assurance. Toi pour ton humour, ton sens du spectacle et ton émotivité. Mais plus tu me décris votre relation, plus je réalise… Vox t’est supérieur…!  
Val la baillonna en lui intimant de se taire avant de l’entraîner dans sa loge.  
-Tais-toi! Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi! Comme si je ne le savais pas?! grommela Val, se prenant le front, semblant fatigué.  
-… Hé… Fais pas cette tête! C’est quoi le problème?  
-… S’il commence à coucher ailleurs, comment je fais pour le garder? Des centaines de démons seraient trop heureux d’avoir Vox comme protecteur, pourvoyeur… Alors, je ne dis pas, petit ami…! grommela Val, vraiment inquiet.  
-… Owwww! C’est mignon! T’es jaloux, avant même qu’il te trompe! commenta Velvet, voulant prendre une photo mais il gifla sa main, lui faisant perdre son cell.  
-Cesse de te moquer! Si Splash est allé chez lui, c’était pas juste pour lui s’enquiert de sa santé… It’s because Vox is sexy and he wanted to fuck my man…!  
-... Et? Vox lui a dit non! Tu devrais te compter chanceux d’avoir un mec justement fidèle, lui…!  
-I’m so damn lucky… Mais le monde n’a pas à le savoir…! grommela Val, finissant par sourire.  
-… Quoi? Tu vas quand même pas commencer à écrire des horreurs sur Vox, juste pour que tu sois le seul encore intéressé par lui…!  
-… Pourquoi écrire quand on peut juste faire une mauvaise réputation…? Les racontars ont plus de forces que les faits…! Et ils font plus de dégâts aussi…!  
-… Wow… Tu aimes ton petit ami… Alors, tu vas ruiner sa réputation? Réputation qu’il estime énormément, lui? demanda-t-elle, sourcillant, Val souriant effrontément et hochant la tête. Tu penses que je vais te laisser faire?  
-… Si c’est seulement ce qui se passe dans la chambre à coucher?   
-… Ohhh… Ça pourrait être amusant…! admit Velvet, sortant de la loge en lui faisant un clin d’œil. En passant… il était partit te voir dans la salle de Pole Dancing.   
Val hocha la tête, avant d’y aller de bon pas.  
Il exécuterait ce plan si plus qu’un de ses travailleurs tournaient autour de son mec.  
Surtout que le gens disaient que leurs niveaux de force était inégal et que Voxy était le mâle dans le couple.  
Ce qu’il ne voulait pas que ça aille trop loin. Il avait aussi une réputation à maintenir, merde!

Angel demanda la question fatidique :  
-Pourquoi tu sors avec Val?  
Vox resta bête un moment avant de sortir son cell.  
-… Approche…, proposa-t-il, Angel sourcillant, avant de réaliser que la TV démon voulait lui montrer une photo.  
Il colla son épaule à la sienne, plissant les yeux avant de prendre son poignet tenant son cell, faisant une face gaga.  
-Awwww! C’est quoi cette chose?  
-Vark…! J’aime le danger, les mâles aux longues dents…! Même si Val et mon bébé ne s’entendent pas bien ensemble, je ne remplacerais ni l’un, ni l’autre…! admit Vox, Angel passant son doigt pour défiler les photos.  
-Il est trop cute! J’pensais pas que les requins pouvaient être mignon! Il y a Splash… Mais il est juste jeune et sexy… Vark est juste un amour…! commenta Angel  
Il eut une illumination et tira son cell de sa poche, le fichant devant la face de Vox. Ce dernier cligna des yeux avant qu’ils ne s’agrandisse. Angel le vit fait une brève seconde OwO avec son écran, attendri devant le cochon rose.  
-Merde! C’est le plus cute bacon que j’ai vu de ma vie! Enfin, de mon existence…!  
-N’est-ce pas? C’est Fat Nugget pour les intimes! Le vrai roi de la classe…! Tu veux le voir avec un chapeau de marin? demanda Angel, défilant les photos.  
Les autres travailleurs les dévisageaient infantiliser leurs animaux comme deux petites queers stéréotypés.   
Ce fut alors que Val arriva, le claquement de ses talons et son aura démoniaque arrêtant à lui seul le show et faisant ratatiner les clients sur leurs sièges.  
-HÉ! s’écria-t-il, Vox et Angel s’interdisant, leurs bras entrecroisé, leurs cells devant le visage de l’autre.  
« … Merde… Il va me tuer…! » songea Vox, commençant à suer.   
Il ne s’attendait sûrement pas ce que Val tira Angel par le bras, montrant ses crocs, et clame :  
-C’est MA bitch! Va sucer une bite ou je ne sais quoi mais bas les pattes!  
Un silence de plomb suivi. Vox se leva, voyant rouge.  
-QUOI?! C’est MOI, la bitch ici?!   
Val ouvrit la bouche mais la ferma presque aussitôt, réalisant sa méprise.  
Merde. Il était si obnubilé par Vox qu’il avait grondé sa star et accessoirement sex toy de toucher à son petit ami. En employant un terme qu’il gardait d’habitude pour ses travailleurs.  
Et Vox ne semblait pas près à lui pardonner facilement, cette fois.  
-Qui est la bitch, ici?! gronda Vox, les yeux écarquilés, grimaçant, insulté.  
-Who? Oh come on, babe… Tu sais qui est en contrôle…! commenta Val, essayant de jouer celui qui était au-dessus de tout ça mais commençait à suer.  
Angel s’éloigna, ne voulant pas être ramassé dans une autre fight. Mais la suite, personne ne voulait la manquer.  
-VAL! Espèce de sale grosse bitch stupide et émotive!   
-Retire-ça! s’énerva le pimp, levant ses mains comme pour l’étrangler.  
-Pas avant que tu dises que je ne suis pas « TA BITCH », taré! rétorqua Vox.  
-Tu es ma bitch, bitch…! répéta Val, méchamment.  
-Toi, tu es une bitch!  
-Toi, tu es UNE bitch!  
Ils auraient pu en finir aux poings, échangeant une série de « bitch » longues comme la mer morte, jusqu’à ce que Vox lève ses bras. Il était le logique et l’intelligent des deux.  
Il n’allait pas s’humilier d’avantage dans cette guerre infantile…!  
-Soit! JE suis ta bitch…! Mais en échange, j’ai ton cul, à moi seul, pour un mois!  
-Deal! répliqua du tac à tac Val, simplement satisfait qu’il gagne son point.  
Ce fut juste alors, quand le sens des mots de son compagnon pénétra sa cervelle et qu’il perçut le gloussement amusé de ses clients et travailleurs qu’il sentit sa joie tombée à l’eau.  
-… Espèce de sale… RETIRE-ÇA TOUTE SUITE! s’énerva Val, lui courant après, Voxy étant déjà au pas de course.  
Après une telle humiliation, Val se promit une cuisante vengeance.   
Une vengeance qui ne ressemblerait pas à ça…!  
Un fin manipulateur comme lui trouvait toujours une manière d’offrir un présent qui n’en était pas tout à fait un.


	53. Talentueux ou pas?

Val proposa presque une semaine plus tard à Vox un petit arrangement.  
-Tu es toujours jaloux que je couche avec d’autres personnes que toi, Babe? demanda-t-il à un restaurant chic.  
La TV démon manqua avalée de travers sa bouché, toussota et but la moitié de son verre d’eau.  
-Pourquoi… pourquoi aborder le sujet… juste maintenant? demanda Vox essuyant sa bouche du revers de la main.  
Val lui fit un sourire carnassier, plissant ses yeux, Vox ne sachant pas à quoi s’en tenir.  
-J’ai une offre à te faire… Tu me diras si tu es intéressé…!  
Vox sourcilla mais finit par croiser ses mains ensemble, l’écoutant.  
En clair, Val lui offrirait une session gratuite dans son studio.  
Trois hommes qu’il aurait choisi, lui, avec lesquels il pourrait se faire la main.   
-Le sexe est bon avec toi, Vox, ce n’est pas la question! Mais étant un maître moi-même dans le domaine, je ne doute pas qu’un homme de ton envergure… veut s’améliorer. Devenir plus fort. Plus endurant. Plus versatile…!  
-En résumé : je t’ennuie…!  
-Nooon! Me amor, bello, caro, Vox...! soupira Val, tapant sur la table avant d’étirer sa main et saisir la sienne. Pitié, ne dis pas ce genre de chose…!   
-Tu ne me ferais pas ce genre de propositions sans rien en retour, Val. Tu peux le dire, je suis peu versé sur la chose…, grogna Vox, son amant serrant les dents, serrant plus fort ses doigts dans sa main.  
-Voxy, babe, par pitié, cesse de dire ça…! Je pensais que tu aurais été au moins ouvert à la chose…! Mais bon, j’ai saisi… Si tu continues à te dénigrer, si tu as trop peur d’aller voir ailleurs et subir critiques d’autrui.  
-Quoi?  
-Moi, jamais je ne te critiquerais, caro, dolce metà…! Je tiens trop à toi. Mais…! En tant qu’être ambitieux, j’ai toujours bénéficié de critiques constructives. Mais le sexe était originellement mon métier. Tu n’as sensiblement rien à prouver à personne…! Mais… comme tu le suggères, il est possible que tes manques de compétences dans le domaine… soit… une légère note négative… Néanmoins, jamais je ne voudrais prendre un autre homme comme mon compagnon, tu saisis?  
Vox garda le silence.   
Il essayait de voir ce que cherchait au final Val, mais c’était trop complexe pour être saisi.  
La peur finale de ne pas être suffisant pour son amant et l’idée de goûter les fruits dans l’autre champ finirent par le convaincre d’accepter l’invitation « gratuite » de son compagnon.  
Val prit la peine de choisir juste ses trois meilleurs travailleurs, excepter Angel Dust. Vox en était secrètement reconnaissant, ne détestant pas le gamin et ne voulant pas commencer à développer autre chose que juste un respect pour supporter son petit ami à longueurs de journée.  
Val donna ses dernières directives à ses employés : Ils n’avaient pas le droit de toucher. Ils étaient là pour être le jouet de Vox, point final.   
-20 minutes. C’est ce que je t’offre avec mes poulains. Plus, et tu paieras de tes poches…!  
-C’est noté…! commenta Vox, se doutant que Val lui sortirait ce genre de choses.  
De toute façon, il ne comptait pas prendre son pied. Il avait déjà une idée de sur quoi il voulait s’améliorer.  
-20 minutes, pas plus?  
-Exact…! roucoula Val, souriant.  
-Très bien… Alors, je vais leur faire des blow job…, commenta Vox, très sérieusement.  
Le pimp écarquilla les yeux, les trois gigolos se dévisageant. Le plus petit à la peau mauve et aux oreilles de lapin souleva :  
-Comment tu peux faire…? Avec ta tête de TV?  
La grimace courroucée de Val lui fit comprendre de se la fermer. Vox ne prit pas la mouche, posant un genou au sol pour être au niveau du gars. Juste pour mieux illustrer la chose, il rentra un doigt dans sa bouche, entortillant sa longue et large langue foncé autour. Le lapin ravala sa salive, surpris, Vox souriant avant de se redresser.  
-Je suis une TV, c’est vrai… Je reste quand même un homme avec des envies et des impulsions. N’oubliez pas que Valentino nous regarde… Alors, vous pouvez vous détendre. Je ne vous ferais pas le moindre mal. Et j’essaierais de ne pas être trop en dessous de la moyenne…   
Les autres gigolos le dévisagèrent, se demandant si cette tâche n’était pas une récompense en soit.   
Val s’assit dans son fauteuil, laissant Vox se mettre à l’œuvre, ce dernier laissa même le choix de l’ordre aux candidats.   
L’un après l’autre, il commença par se présenter, discuter un peu avant de passer à l’action, mettant toujours ses condoms noirs mats, étant presque sa signature, sur chaque pénis, avant de le lécher et le sucer.   
Val sourit en coin.  
Un condom empêchait les sens d’être pleinement explorer. Juste pour ça, ses hommes devraient lui enlever des points.  
Ce que Val ne comprenait pas, c’était pourquoi ses types si bien entraînés en venaient à gémir et geindre comme si leur anus étaient pénétrés? Pourtant, les mains de Vox restaient sur les cuisses des participants. Oui, il suçait et pratiquait un doux mouvement de va et vient. Peut-être pas dans un rythme précis, semblant satisfaire ses employés.   
Val se mordit la lèvre inférieure à la dernière prestation, agacé.  
Merde…! Vox se débrouillait mieux qu’il l’aurait cru, pas tant gêné que ça de toucher des étrangers. En réalité, il perdait un bon 5 minutes à chaque séance à discuter avec le candidat.   
Comment créer des affinités pouvait rendre le sexe meilleur? Val pouvait tourner ça plusieurs fois dans sa tête, se rappelant avoir dragué très souvent avec ses clients avant de passer à l’acte. Mais il n’avait pas besoin d’aussi long, il touchait et discutait avec la cible.   
Enfin, le lapin gémit, tremblant, Vox enleva doucement sa bouche, sentant presque le sperme chaud entre le pénis et le condom.  
-Ça va…? commenta-t-il, le lapin hocha la tête, voyant encore des étoiles.  
-… Bon… Vox, tu peux nous laisser. Nous allons discuter d’une note et de critiques…, commenta Val, les autres gars semblant regretter le départ de la TV démon.  
Mais Vox obéit, tirant sur les pans de son veston, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, avant de sortir dans le couloir.  
Val dévisagea ses employés, avant de leur demander une note des prestations de son petit ami.  
Il eut du mal à croire ses oreilles quand deux d’entre eux donnèrent 9 sur 10, un 8.   
-… Quoi? Mais il n’a pas de techniques!   
-Il a de l’expérience…! répliqua le plus grand des trois, se touchant encore, entrefermant les yeux.  
-Sa langue est si grosse…! Sa compense pour l’absence de lèvres…! admit le lapin, ayant encore le souffle erratique.  
-… Ça ne va pas…, grogna Valentino, agacé.  
Il voulait dénigrer les capacités sexuelles de son petit ami. On ne pouvait l’attaquer nulle pas ailleurs.  
Il était riche, brillant, beau garçon. Et il avait des manières irréprochables en publique.   
Nah, il restait que le sexe pour repousser les individus intéressés à le lui prendre.  
-… Un 6…! s’écria Val, les trois types parurent choqué d’une note si basse.  
-Mais monsieur…! commença le troisième gigolo, avant de se taire devant l’air stricte du boss.  
-C’est mon petit ami. Je sais mieux que vous ses capacités. Mais pour faire un plus grand impact, s’il vous demande comment s’était, vous lui dites où il doit s’améliorer. Et vous lui donnez la note de 6…!   
-C’est injuste, Val…! s’écria le lapin, grimaçant.  
-… Ce qui sera injuste, c’est de laisser un microbe comme toi me répondre et laisser vivre pour s’en vanter…! gronda Val, dévoilant son aura démoniaque, le lapin se faisant tout petit, secouant la tête. Parfait. Allez le voir à présent, et dites-lui votre note.  
-… Vous voulez dire, la votre? demanda le plus grand, méritant un nouveau rictus.  
Les trois travailleurs s’en allèrent.   
Val attendit en joignant ses doigts, avachi sur son siège, l’air heureux et peinard.  
« Le pauvre Vox va rentrer tout perturber de sa note dérisoire… Et c’est moi qui va devoir le consoler…! » songea-t-il.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la poignée tourna et Vox rentra en douceur, l’air un peu sous le choc.  
-… Alors, tesoro? Tout va bien?   
-Ouais… Ça peut aller, admit-il, semblant juste un brin surpris.  
Val garda une petite moue, s’attendant à le voir plus émotif.  
-… Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont dit…? Ils t’ont reproché quelques choses?  
-… En résumé : plus vite et plus longtemps. Sinon, ils ont eu l’air quand même encourageant…, commenta Vox, se grattant le coin de son écran.  
« Val a dut leur dire de me prendre avec des pincettes… » songea-t-il, alors que le pimp sourcillait, surpris de leur gentillesse.  
-… Oh, ma foi… C’est un peu normal… Tu as bénéficié d’un peu de mon expérience…! commenta Val, mais commençant à suer. Et… ils t’ont notés?  
-Ils m’ont priés de te la demander… Ils n’ont pas été loquace sur ce sujet… Quoi que, je peux déjà imaginer-  
-6.  
-… Hein?  
-6/10, caro… Oh, tu sembles étonné? demanda Val, savourant la stupeur dans le regard de son amant.  
-… Je savais que j’étais mauvais… Mais de là à ça…! marmonna-t-il, plissant ses paupières dans son écran, un brin déchu.  
-Et personnellement, combien tu te serais donner? demanda Val, curieux.  
-… et bien… 7?  
« Oh, si humble…! » songea Val, mais se retenant d’afficher un sourire moqueur, se levant et venant le prendre par les épaules.  
-Ça ne fait rien, babe…! Tu dois juste avoir plus de pratique…!   
-… Bien sûr… Et toi? Par curiosité… Combien te donne tes travailleurs?  
-Pourquoi exactement? demanda Val, ne s’attendant pas à ce qu’il lui lance la balle.  
-Pour le blowjob…  
Val montra toutes ses dents, crâneur.  
-Vox, Voxy… Ne le prend pas à mal…  
-Combien?  
-Oh, tu sais, après vécu dans notre bel Italie, le pays de la passion… J’ai-, commença Val, mais voyant l’air taciturne de son amant, il se râcla la gorge et articula : 10.  
-… Quoi, la perfection?  
-Disons que pour être plus honnête, si je le fais trop rapidement, c’est davantage un 9. Mais je peux toper le 10 pour absolument n’importe quel type d’individu. Même Splash te le dira, avec son hémipénis.  
-C’est comme ça que ça s’appelle… Ma foi, il était bon en bouche…! admit Vox avec un sourire entendu en se léchant les lèvres.  
Val dut se refreiner de le frapper ou gémir.  
En réalité, il n’avait jamais prit la peine de « sucer » le moindre de ses workers.  
Peut-être seulement ses plus vieux, quand il était vraiment en manque. Certainement qu’Angel pourrait lui donner une note. Mais avec le mépris qu’il avait pour lui, jamais il ne lui donnerait plus qu’un 8…! Et pas question de paraître seulement « bon » devant son petit ami…!  
-Ma foi, personnellement, je t’aurais donné une autre note…, commenta finalement Vox, sourcillant, réfléchissant.  
-Oh? Comme quoi, darling? lança Val, venant devant lui, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
-… En comparant à mon score… Originellement, je t’aurais donné 9… Mais maintenant que j’ai un 6, je dois revoir mes critères de jugements…Disons… un 8…!   
Il le dit avec un petit sourire effronté, Val écartant ses bras, semblant soufflé de son audace avant de taper du pied.  
-HÉ! Je suis la meilleure baise de ta vie!  
-Sans nul doute! affirma Vox, levant ses mains comme pour le rassurer.  
-Comment je ne suis pas le meilleur blow job de ta vie?! s’énerva Valentino, Vox souriant en coin, hochant les épaules.  
-J’ai fréquenter d’autres personnages avant toi, Val… J’en parlerais une autre fois.  
-NON! VOX! s’énerva Val, son petit ami sortant, voulant vérifier un truc.  
Il alla cogner à la loge de Splash, ce dernier s’excusant auprès de son invité.  
-T’étais chanceux que j’étais encore qu’au préliminaire…! Qu’est-ce que je peux faire? demanda le requin bipède, juste en slip, croisant les bras.  
-Juste une question…! commenta Vox, entendant les talons de Val et les frottements de son manteau alors qu’il se dépêchait derrière lui. Combien tu donnerais, sur une échelle sur dix, les blows job de Val.  
-… Val… Comme le boss?  
-Ah ha?  
-Il… ne fait pas de blow job! répliqua Splash, grimaçant, voyant son patron se figer à trois mètres derrière Vox.  
-… Oh? Jamais?  
-Pas à ma connaissance! Je peux donner quasiment le score de tous les travailleurs! On est presque évalué sur nos capacités, quand même…! Mais le boss prend, il donne presque jamais rien à ses travailleurs…!  
-Hum…! Et bien, vous pourrez passer le mot… Je lui donne un score de 8.   
Splash le dévisageant avant d’avoir un sourire effronté, Val frémissant de colère.  
-SPLASH!  
-Pardon, boss, j’retourne servir mon client! Ciao! s’écria le requin, s’éclipsant dans sa loge.  
Val se reprit sur Vox, le soulevant par les aisselles avant de le tirer de force vers sa loge.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes sur mon dos, merde?! s’énerva Val, ses yeux plissés, ses doigts manquant déchiré le beau costume de son petit ami, Vox le poussa en serrant les poings.  
-Pourquoi tu m’as raconté des bobards, alors?! Et pourquoi m’avoir humilier, tout à l’heure?  
-Quoi?  
-Tu as clairement dit à tes gars quelque chose! Ils n’étaient pas sincères avec moi…! continua Vox, Valentino grimaça.  
-Répond-moi plutôt… Si je suis un 8… Qui est le 10?!  
-… Tu veux le savoir? Mais vraiment?   
-OUI!  
-… Sir Edmond…, commenta Vox, paisible, mais sans être fier ou honteux.  
Val sentit que ses bras allaient tomber, sa colère tombant momentanément.  
-… Quoi…? Le mec qui a essayé de te tuer…? Comment il pouvait mieux sucer que moi?!   
-On ne peut pas vous comparer, Val… C’était un cyborg…! Un démon capable de remplacer ses membres avec des extensions de d’autres machines. Très littéralement, il pouvait mettre l’embout d’une balayeuse à la place de sa bouche…! soupira Vox, se prenant ce qui lui servait de front, Val écarquillant les yeux.  
-… Tu ne parles… jamais de lui…, admit finalement Val, Vox plissant les yeux, grimaçant enfin.  
-… Si tu veux vraiment en savoir plus, il va falloir m’offrir quelques verres…! C’est la seule manière que je pourrais toucher cette partie sombre de ma vie… Diable, ce que j’ai cru comme le meilleur moment de ma mort… Jusqu’à l’automne 1956…  
Val hésita avant d’appeler quelqu’un et qu’il leur amène trois bouteilles.   
Assis sur le sofa, Vox finit par parler davantage de son passé.  
Pas de sa vie, qu’il résuma à « ennuyeux et insignifiant ».   
Non, son entrée dans le monde, son acceptation de son vrai lui. Tout avait starter après sa mort, en enfer.  
Il avait étonné avec ses idées, les inventions de l’époque actuelle et des procédés pour les répliquer, ici.   
Il avait créé des usines, des commerces, beaucoup de job…  
… et accessoirement gagner les faveurs et l’intérêt de Sir Edmond, un homme craint, respecté, marié, mais avec un terrible penchant pour les hommes.  
-J’étais comme une toile blanche. Intouché, sensible et prêt à tout pour répondre à ma soif de passion et mes désirs depuis trop longtemps refouler. Edmond était… Il aimait la souffrance, l’humiliation, la donner à ses victimes. Aussi bien à ses amoureux. Sans pouvoir comparer, j’ai accepté ces jeux. Comment la toile pure fut maculé de peinture brune, verte, noire…? Avant que je ne comprenne que trop tard que ce n’était pas de l’amour… Je n’étais qu’un exutoire, qu’un passe-temps. Quand j’ai voulu clarifier notre relation, que j’étais prêt à le rester avec lui, s’il me traitait différemment. C’est là qu’il m’a trahit.  
Val le serra contre lui, ses lunettes sur la table basse, restant silencieux, baignant dans son amertume. Il sentait la douleur de son compagnon, son humiliation à avoir été si longtemps trompé, utilisé. Et comment le réveil de tout ce cauchemar avait du être monstrueux.  
-… Comment… as-tu survécu…?   
-… J’ai arrêté les battements de mon cœur… Avec une batterie de voiture sous moi pour me recharger… dès que les anges seraient partis…  
-… Seigneur…, soupira Val.  
Vox sourit, serrant sa main dans sa sienne.  
-… Le pourquoi en résumé… je n’ouvrais plus mes bras à n’importe qui. Entre autre pourquoi Velvet me trouvait « ennuyeux ». J’avais toujours envie d’une relation sérieuse, ou d’un partenaire… Mais avec cette expérience fraîche, j’ai remit de côté la luxure et la passion de côté. Je mérites peut-être seulement un 6 pour sucer des dicks… Mais je pense que comme compagnon, je mérite un meilleur score…  
Il leva ses yeux sur Val, le voyant avoir une larme à l’œil. La TV démon écarquilla ses paupières avant de les fermer et serrer son partenaire dans ses bras, assis sur ses cuisses.  
-Vox… Pardon…! grommela Val.  
-Arrête, rien n’est de ta faute…  
-Nah… J’ai triché la note. J’voulais te donner la réputation d’être un mauvais amant…, grommela Val, le gardant contre lui pour qu’il en voit pas son expression.  
Vox plissa les yeux, vexé.  
-… Pourquoi?  
-… Parce que j’ai peur de te perdre… Tu es tellement de la haute qualité…! Tu fais de l’ombre aux joyaux de l’enfer…, commenta Val, Vox en perdant le souffle.  
-… Val…, souffla-t-il, son amant reniflant et le reculant pour montrer sa grimace.  
-Ton Sir Edmond méritait bien pire que ce que tu lui as fait subir…! Il ne méritait pas d’être ton premier homme…!  
-… Ouais… Mais ce qui est fait est fait…, commenta Vox, hochant les épaules, avant de relever ses yeux sur son partenaire. Toi, tu ne méritais pas de te faire entraîner dans le milieu de la prostitution.   
-… J’m’en sors rudement bien aujourd’hui. Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, pria Val, lui embrassant le milieu de son écran.  
-… Tu ne peux pas me demander ça… Je tiens à toi…, commenta simplement Vox, lui caressant le visage.  
-Grand fou…, murmura Val, avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.  
Ils passèrent presque deux semaines ensuite à rester indécollable. Dès que Vox finissait de travailler, il rejoignait Val au studio ou Val allait rejoindre Vox chez lui. Profitant simplement de la présence de l’autre, dormant en se tenant les mains.  
Plusieurs fois Vox entendit Velvet glousser à les prendre en photo, le faisant serrer les dents. Mais Val n’en faisait pas de cas, se contentant juste de le coller d’avantage, pour que les followers de Velvet voit bien que Vox était à lui.

Vox songea que leur relation était au top. Rien ne pouvait à présent l’ébranler ou la remettre en question.  
Puis l’anniversaire de Valentino arriva à grand pas.  
Et tout bascula.


	54. Fêtons ça dignement!

Vox avait demandé la vieille s’il voulait qu’ils passent la soirée ensemble.  
-J’aimerais souligner ta fête en beauté…, commenta Vox, observant son amant en souriant, ce dernier regardant la télé, hochant la tête.  
-… Sûr. Pas de problème… Mais tu n’as pas besoin de rien faire de spécial…! assura-t-il, Vox se contentant de garder son planning dans sa tête.

Le lendemain, Vox finit plus tôt sa journée, alla se doucher chez lui, s’assura que son écran était impec.  
-… Vark… Papa va passé une soirée en tête à tête avec Val. J’suis beau? À la hauteur de l’occasion? demanda-t-il à son requin, ce dernier se levant dans son panier et jappant, secouant sa queue, créant des bourrasques d’air. Merci, Vark…!  
Il conseilla son majordome de ne pas trop attendre pour aller le promener, alla caresser son chien et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.  
Il avait tout prévu.  
Si Val était en forme, ils iraient au resto. Puis danser. Enfin, il finirait la soirée dans un hôtel 4 étoiles.   
Quelque chose de simples, mais classe, doux, sans trop d’extravagance.   
Le genre de soirée Vox aimerait pour sa fête. Bien sûr, il laisserait Val faire ses caprices au lit. On ne fêtait pas la date de sa naissance mort tout les jours…!   
Quand il arriva au studio, des roses en main, il demanda à voir Val mais la réceptionniste préféra s’éclipser.  
-… Vox?   
Ce dernier se tourna vers Angel, encore dans son costume rayé, le voyant sourciller.  
-Tu viens voir Val?  
-Euh, oui…? Hier, il m’avait dit que-  
-Hier était hier…! grommela Angel en se grattant l’arrière de la tête. Personne t’a mit au courant?  
Vox secoua doucement sa tête, commençant à craindre quelques choses.  
Quoi? Val avait de la famille qui venait le visiter? Il pensait qu’il n’avait jamais eu de la famille proche. Juste des membres de la mafia Italienne qu’il traitait comme ses amis, son pimp l’ayant reprit et guider, etc.   
Angel lui apprit une toute autre réalité, lui demandant de ne pas faire de bruit.   
Dans une loge vaste, les lumières tamisés éclairaient un nombre important de corps nus, quelques gloussements faisant échos. Mais Vox reconnu la tête du centre d’intérêt, couvert d’huile, massé et embrassé de toute part. Il abhorrait un sourire extatique sur les lèvres.  
Vox prit la poignée et referma aussitôt la porte, voulant effacer l’image de cette orgie de son esprit. Par mépris, il laissa le bouquet de roses rouges au sol, Angel grimaçant.  
-… Hé…! C’est pas lui…! À chaque année, les travailleurs les plus courageux ou serviables lui prépare une nouvelle surprise sexy pour sa fête…! J’dois admettre que cette année, ils se sont dépassé…!  
-… Depuis combien de temps ça dure…? demanda simplement Vox, marchant vers la sortie sans faire de contact visuel.  
-Ma foi…! Depuis 10 heures ce matin. Il est 5 heures. Il peut encore y rester un autre 5 heures avant d’être affamer…  
-Je vois… Pardon de vous avoir importuné…, grommela Vox, essayant de dissimuler ses sentiments.  
Pourquoi il avait pu imaginer pouvoir passer une petite soirée en tête à tête avec son amoureux? C’était un pimp. Le type tirant les ficelles du sexe. Pour sûr qu’il ne se serait pas suffit de juste une conquête, ce soir…! Pas quand il pouvait avoir 15 personnes pour le glorifier…!   
Angel remarqua combien Vox était tendu et le retint par le bras avant qu’il ne fasse quoi que se soit.  
-Hé…! Au moins, reste prendre un verre…! J’peux pas te tenir compagnie… Mais avec ce nouveau lapin, Val ne verra pas de problème à te prêter qui que se soit d’autres… Tu aimes Splash, non?  
-… C’est bon… J’vais rester un moment…, soupira Vox, essayant de laisser la tension baissée.  
Cela rassura Angel, demandant à la réception de lui préparer toute suite une loge juste pour lui.   
-Qui souhaiter avoir ce soir, Monsieur Vox? demanda la dame, comme s’il était un client récurrent.   
Vox la dévisagea, n’en ayant pas la moindre idée.  
Il ne voulait pas d’une aventure passagère.  
Ce qu’il voulait, c’était son petit ami. Avec lui. Dans les moments importants de leur vie.   
Et il traitait sa fête comme un moment important.  
Qu’il soit mit de côté parce que Val soulignait la chose de manière extravagante l’enrageait et le faisait sentir comme le dernier des arriérés.  
-… Donnez-moi Gretta, finit par dire Vox, la réceptionniste grimaça mais effaça toute trace d’émotion devant le regard ferme de la TV démon.  
Il arriva dans une loge propre, sans extravagance. Il apprécia toute suite le décor épuré, allumant la lampe et s’assoyant dans le fauteuil.  
Une seconde pièce adjacente séparé d’un rideau menait à une chambre privée, mais Vox savait qu’il n’en avait pas besoin.  
Quand Gretta rentra, elle était habillé décemment. Un œil au beurre noire mais elle semblait sinon en bonne forme.  
-… Cela faisait longtemps… Parle-moi de toi…! pria Vox, lui offrant un verre.  
Puis une cigarette.  
Après une heure d’avoir converser avec elle, il en vint à décider d’une chose impossible.  
Val l’avait trop facile. Il était trop bon avec.   
Il était tant qu’il le secoue un peu.  
-… Ta situation ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il t’affame, te maltraite et te bat…, commenta Vox, Gretta soupira.  
-Si vous faites quoi que se soit pour m’aider, il va encore se fâcher.  
-Il peut se fâcher. Je suis plus fort que lui…, répliqua fermement Vox, avant de prendre un papier et commencer à écrire. Je veux que tu signes un contrat avec moi. Donne-moi ton âme. Et Val ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal.  
La truie resta interdite, subjuguée. Elle le questionna sur les conséquences, Vox lui répliqua qu’elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter de ce qu’il subirait.  
-Signe, et tu es libre de ce bordel. Par contre… Tu devras travailler au Channel 666 comme reporteuse. Tu penses être capable de chercher des scoops, fouiller dans les déchets des autres, leur merde, tout ça pour dénicher l’histoire du siècle? Des scandales? Écrasez la compétition? Supporter des gens comme Katie Killjoy à longueur de temps?  
-Monsieur Vox…! Tout sera mieux que vivre ici et être traiter comme un vulgaire objet périmé…! assura la cochonne, affichant une nouvelle confiance qui la rendait plus forte et vivante qu’auparavant.  
Vox sourit et lui passa le stylo. Elle signa sans demander de compte.  
-… Parfait. Fais tes valises toute suite. Va à cette adresse. C’est là que vivent nos stagiaires, durant le temps de leur embauche. Tu leur dis que tu viens d’être engager. Garde le contrat pour l’instant sur toi. Il te protégera des hommes de Val s’ils tentent quoi que se soit sur toi. Je vais gérer les choses avec Valentino…  
Gretta le remercia encore avant de partir sans demander son compte.  
Vox regarda l’heure. Il était juste 6h30. Il songea qu’il devrait rentrer chez lui. Mais s’il sortait et entendait le moindre son des ébats de ses débauchés avec son Val, il allait s’énerver.  
Il s’imagina une centaine de fois rentrer dans sa loge, les griller jusqu’aux derniers pour attacher son amant sur un lit et graffigner son torse avec ses pinces sous sa forme démoniaque. Jusqu’à ce qu’il supplie de le pardonner.  
Après quoi, il l’embrasserait et les choses reviendraient comme avant.  
« Comme avant… J’viens quand même sur un coup de tête de lui prendre un de ses travailleurs. … Si ça peut lui faire autant de mal qu’il m’en fait subir, ce sera mérité…! » songea Vox, se resservant un verre.  
Au bout d’une autre heure, il s’endormi, soul, marmonnant quelques injures dans son sommeil, pleurant en serrant le bras du fauteuil comme d’une bouée.  
Vers 8 heures, Angel qui passait dans le couloir vit que Vox n’avait toujours pas quitter sa loge. Il écouta à la porte et entendit ses ronflements et ses plaintes.  
-Val… petit ami indigne… J’te donnerais… la lune… Connard…   
L’araignée grimaça, trouvant dommage que le patron aille pu oublier son rencard. Il décida de s’armer de courage, ramassant les fleurs sur le bord de sa porte, pas encore fané et frappa.  
Des gloussements l’accueillirent, Valentino semblant dans les vapeurs. Il était en surdose, sûrement.  
Angel vit du coin de l’œil les putes et gigolos cachés les armes qu’ils avaient souhaité utiliser.  
« Bande d’idiots. Il y en a toujours qui tente de l’affaiblir pour le tuer, le jour de sa fête… Beau cadeau, indeed! » songea-t-il, avant d’approcher les fleurs à son boss.  
-Elles sont de Vox, Boss. Il a passé toute à l’heure.   
-Vox…? marmonna Val, avant de repousser les deux filles accroché à ses cuisses pour prendre les fleurs dans ses mains poisseuses d’huile. Oh… Ohhh… Quelles sont belles… Des roses… Mes préférés…!  
Il les respira longuement, avant de lever ses yeux vers Angel.  
Il se mit à lui parler directement en Italien, les autres ne comprenant pas.  
-(Tu dis qu’il a passé… Je pense que… Oui, nous étions sensé passé la soirée ensemble… Quelle heure est-il?)  
-(8 heures, boss)  
-(Si tard? Oh non…! Voxy…!)  
-(On lui a gardé une loge, boss. Il s’est soulé et s’est endormi. J’pense qu’il était mécontent de vous trouver… déjà en si bonne compagnie…!) admit Angel, Val surprenant ses travailleurs en se levant, boitant mais montrant les dents.  
-(Bande de sales connards…! J’avais dit à Voxy que je passais la soirée… oui, la soirée avec lui… Vous m’avez fait tout oublier! J’devrais vous… fouettez…! Jusqu’au dernier!)  
-(Monsieur, ils comprennent pas un traite mot de ce que vous dites…) commenta Angel, toujours passible, bien que c’était légèrement amusant de voir le boss utiliser un bouquet comme d’un fouet.  
-(Peu importe! Merci, mon petit Angel… Juste me montrer sa loge…)  
-(J’pense pas que vous soyez en état de le voir, boss…!)  
-(Je suis parfait, peu importe mon état…! Petite pute…! Conduis-moi à mon Voxy…!)  
Angel hocha les épaules et le conduit à la loge en question. Val, nu, luisant de lotions et assommé par les drogues, approcha de son amoureux avant de l’attraper par les épaules et d’embrasser maladroitement son écran en veille.  
Angel se retint de pouffer de rire, refermant soigneusement la porte. Il dut ensuite gérer une horde de travailleurs, frustrés d’avoir raté une chance en or de tenter de se venger de leur horrible pimp, ce dernier secouant ses mains.  
-Vous me remercierez plus tard…! Val vous aurait jamais pardonné ce genre de trahison.

Dans la loge, Vox avait l’impression que Vark le léchait et le mouillait partout. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa que c’était nulle autre que Val, comme possédé, un filet de bave reliant sa bouche à son écran quand il le repoussa.  
-… Val?   
-Voxy…! (Tu m’as attendu! Tu ne peux pas savoir-!)  
-Val, que fais-tu ici? J’pensais que tu avais une orgie de l’autre côté…?  
-(Tu aurais du venir frapper…! Je regrette d’avoir oublier notre date, trésor…!)  
-Tu avais l’air partie pour toute la nuit, avec tes gigolos et tes putes…!  
-(Oublie ses vauriens, mon amour. J’ai eu tes fleurs! Elles sont superbes…! J’adore les roses, je t’adore aussi…! Embrasse-moi, Voxy…!)  
-Euh, tu peux parler en français? Je comprends rien de ce que tu dis. À part Rose et Voxy.   
-(Je suis un goujat pour t’avoir fait attendre si longtemps…! Mais si tu veux bien appeler pour faire livrer un bon hamburger, je te ferais pardonner mon absence, mon aimée…!)  
-Au moins l’anglais, Val…! pria Vox, ne trouvant pas si drôle que ça d’avoir son petit ami gluant de lotion, assommé par diverses substances et semblant transi d’amour…!  
Mais pour combien de temps? Dès qu’il apprendra ce qu’il avait fait plus tôt, il allait vouloir sa peau.  
-(Voxy, tu es le seul pour moi! Je le jure, le seul! Je n’aurais même pas du accepter de baiser mes employés aujourd’hui…! J’ai été faible. Voxy, bébé, fais plaisir à Daddy, accepte cette pipe en signe de mon amour incommensurable…!)  
-Lâche mon pantalon! Tiens! Parle-moi en italien! Me amor…!   
Val sembla troublé avant d’afficher un sourire transi.  
-Je t’aime, Voxy…!  
Cela eut raison de la colère de Vox, serrant les dents et les poings. Quoi? Il suffisait qu’il lui dise ses simples petits mots et il avait envie de le reprendre aussitôt?! De tout pardonner? De l’embrasser et le traiter comme l’être le plus exceptionnel qui soit?  
« Pitié, non…! Je suis pas si faible que ça…! » songea Vox, grimaçant.  
Hélas, Val n’avait pas fini de parler en « Italien ».  
-Vox, je t’adore, tu es adorable, gentil et prévenant. Je veux te rendre heureux en retour…!  
-… Tu pourrais au moins commencer par prendre une douche…! grommela Vox.  
-J’ai faim aussi…! admit Val, Vox lui soutenant un de ses bras pour l’aider à se relever.  
-On commandera du fast-food. Deux ou trois hamburgers?  
-Trois…! Oh, Voxy…! commenta Val en passant ses mains gluantes sur son écran.  
-C’est bon, ne me remercie pas… Mais ne va pas t’imaginer que quelques mots d’amour peuvent me faire oublier ma déception à t’avoir prit en très de savourer une orgie… assez collante…!  
-Ces crétins… ne sont bons à caqueter pour avoir de l’attention…, commenta Val, passant ses bras autour de lui.  
-Ouais, ouais…, grogna Vox, ne pensant pas que c’était vraiment la vérité.  
-Toi, tu… rentres dans une pièce… et le monde… se jette à tes pieds..., commenta Val, son partenaire ayant la main sur la poignée.  
-… Wow… J’aimerais être ce Vox que tu t’imagines que je suis dans ton monde…! admit la TV démon, avant d’aller dans le couloir.  
Il vit alors Angel se disputer avec les prostitués de Val, à peine vêtu et encore collant d’huile.  
-Mais c’était une occasion en hors pour le tuer! lança un des types avant de croiser le regard de Vox.  
Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir à la portée de ses actions. Il transforma le bras qui ne tenait pas Val en fil électrique, encercla la taille du type et l’électrocuta à mort. Sa carcasse tomba au sol, les autres se reculant, terrifié. Même Angel grimaça.  
-… Que ça vous serve de leçons… Bande de connards… Val est à moi…!  
-Hummm! gémit ce dernier, semblant apprécier qu’il parle de lui ainsi.  
-Et le prochain qui veut le tuer devra m’affronter moi. Angel, nettoie cette basse-cour. Et où je peux trouver un coin pour laver Val?  
-Euh… Dans la loge d’où il vient …? Mais c’est ultra dégueu, tu serais mieux d’aller dans ses appartements.  
-Je porterais pas Val drogué et poisseux à l’autre bout du studio…! grogna la TV démon, traversant le groupe de démon terrorisé et ouvrant la porte de l’endroit où l’orgie avait eu lieu.  
Il ne fut pas tant étonné de trouver des armes cachés à la hâte, les ignorant, coulant un bain dans la salle de bain du fond et y reposa son amant. Après quoi, il essuya ses mains gluantes d’huile et téléphona un resto pour se faire livrer la bouffe.   
Il prit plaisir ensuite à relever ses manches et savonner Val, ce dernier se laissant faire, encore dans un trip.  
-Vox…! Voxy…! gémissait-il, ce dernier ravalait sa salive.  
« Merde…! Val n’est jamais à ce point affectueux…! Peut-être les premières fois, et encore… » songea la TV démon, l’aidant à se relever et l’essuyant, sentant les nombreux bras de son amant le caresser et l’étreindre.  
-… Fais-moi l’amour, Vox…! pria Val, plissant les yeux, laissant son poing reposer sur lui, Vox étouffant, littéralement.  
-Peut… peut-être…! Après que tu ailles manger et que la drogue que tu as pris se soit dissipé… Tu sais pourtant que je suis anti-drogue. Ça veut dire… je n’aime pas abuser de gens dopés pour faire ce qui me chante avec eux…  
-Voxy…! (Arrête d’être une merde, baise-moi et profite de mon corps…!) pria Val.  
De retour à la loge qu’on avait laissé à Vox, le pimp changea de discours, mangea avec appétit, Vox ayant trouver une robe de nuit avec quatre manches. C’était mieux que de le laisser nu et si dopé, il aurait pu courtiser une lampe de bureau.  
Cela amusa Vox, mangeant sa portion en silence.   
Finalement, Val releva son visage vers lui, réalisant qu’il le dévisageait.  
-… Quoi? marmonna-t-il.  
« On dirait qu’il a repris ses sens… » songea Vox, se râclant la gorge.  
-Rien… Juste… Un joyeux anniversaire, Val…  
Ce dernier cligna des yeux avant d’afficher un sourire carnassier.  
-… Vox… I’m still hungry…! commenta-t-il, son partenaire sourcilla.  
-Encore? Mais tu as mangé ma frite et trois-! commença Vox avant de le voir se lécher les lèvres en regardant son corps.  
Il était encore habillé, même si son costard montrait des traces d’huile là où il l’avait touché plus tôt. Pourquoi il semblait se régaler de la vue? Malgré lui, Vox se sentir cuire de l’intérieur, pas insensible à son petit ami et la situation.  
-Je veux déballer mon présent toute suite… Je peux?  
-Quel présent…? Oh…, fit Vox, rougissant, Val s’installant à côté de lui avant de baiser sa bouche, levant une paire de main et dénouant sa cravate.  
S’attaquant en douceur à ses boutons, ses deux autres mains le massant, le caressant, faisant monter le plaisir en lui. Vox gémit, répondant presque aussitôt au baiser, prenant son visage entre ses mains.  
-Val… Val…! Val…! murmura-t-il comme un mantra, son partenaire ricana.  
-Laisse-moi me faire plaisir…! C’est ma fête, n’est-ce pas…? demanda-t-il.  
« Juste une fois dans ma vie… » songea Vox, complètement sous le charme de son partenaire. « Juste une fois… Je voudrais dépasser toute ses attentes. Être celui qui te fait monter au septième ciel… Et pouvoir me rapprocher d’être… ta meilleure baise…! »  
Ce fut avec cet état d’esprit qu’ils passèrent la nuit complète, poussant leurs corps à leurs limites pour connaître toujours plus de plaisir, donner toujours plus à leurs âmes-sœurs.


	55. Trahison

Vox se réveilla le lendemain matin comme si un camion lui avait roulé dessus. Son torse était couvert de suçon. Il n’eut besoin que de quelques secondes, voyant Val par-dessus lui, bavant dans son cou, pour se rappeler ce qui s’était exactement passé.  
« … Seigneur… C’était presque trop torride… Encore un peu, et je me tuais… » songea Vox, s’assoyant.  
Il texta à la job pour dire qu’il prenait off. Ses partenaires semblèrent mécontents par le nombre de plaintes qu’ils lui envoyèrent mais il leur répliqua qu’il avait un souci personnel à régler de toute urgence.  
Après quoi, il se recoucha, caressant doucement le dos de Val.  
Ses ailes étaient encore sorties. Il avait vraiment du être assommé par tout ce sexe et l’effort pour oublier de les ranger. Vox aurait presque souhaité se lever pour les prendre en photo. Mais il ne voulait pas perturber le sommeil de son petit ami.  
Après la journée et la nuit qu’il avait eue, il pouvait bien être coma…!  
Il se demanda ensuite comment il allait faire pour manger une bouchée, au moins au dîner, quand Angel rentra, armer de gants.  
-… Oh… Moins pire que l’autre loge…! admit-il, Vox grimaça.  
-Pitié… Tu ne peux pas attendre plus tard pour nettoyer?  
-Qui dit que je nettoie? J’viens prendre le boss et le mettre d’aplomb pour une autre journée de travail…! expliqua-t-il, avant de réaliser que Vox lui envoyait un regard noir. Quoi? C’est pas la première fois qu’il se tue à avoir trop de sexe…   
-… Tu pourrais éviter de me dire ce genre de détails...? grogna Vox, mécontent, avant que Val se mette à gémir, bougeant.  
Il papillonna des paupières avant de sourire en reconnaissant Vox sous lui.  
-(Debout, patron! C’est vous-même qui m’avez demander de vous lever à 11 heures du mat, tous les jours de job!) commenta Angel, Val cachant sa figure dans le torse de son amant.  
-(La ferme! Laisse-nous, c’était ma fête hier…!)  
-Certes… (Mais je dis quoi à vos associés qui vont être là pour midi?)  
-… Je serais là… Laisse-moi, maintenant…!  
Angel hocha les épaules, fermant la porte derrière lui, Val gémissant.  
-… Ça va? souffla Vox, soucieux.  
-Que s’est-il passé…? demanda le pimp, sourcillant, ses antennes pendaient autour de son visage.  
« … Ne me dis pas… La drogue lui a tout fait oublier? » songea la TV démon, inspirant profondément.   
C’était sa chance ou jamais. Il pourrait lui raconter n’importe quoi. Qu’il avait finalement travailler tard, qu’il l’avait trouvé endormi quand il était arrivé.  
Il n’oubliait pas qu’avant cette nuit de passion, il avait racheté l’âme de Gretta sur un coup de tête. Le mignon Val sur lui deviendrait fou furieux, dès qu’il l’apprendra.  
Mais il sentit comme une pierre sur son cœur.   
Merde! Il avait vraiment tout donné, hier soir, pour lui donner une baise mémorable…!   
C’était bien sa chance…!  
-On… On s’est envoyé en l’air… Après que tu te sois envoyer en l’air avec une panoplie de tes travailleurs… une longue partie de la journée…! grogna Vox, détournant les yeux, Val clignant des yeux avant de gémir, honteux.  
-True. Je me rappelle de ça. Merde. Tu m’as offert des fleurs, non?  
-Ouais… Des roses. Je pensais que tu aimerais.  
-J’apprécie, Caro, énormément…! Merde… J’ai tout foiré…  
-… Bof… C’était pas si pire… J’aurais apprécié te sortir… au resto. Puis te faire danser. Finir la soirée dans un hotel avec vu sur la ville… Quelque chose de stupidement romantique, comme tu dirais. Tu te serais ennuyé…, grommela Vox, Val levant ses yeux pour dévisager son écran.  
-Sound beautiful, love… Promets-moi qu’on remettra ça pour ta fête… Elle vient bientôt?  
-… Elle est en janvier… Il y aura avant ma tradition des fêtes… Je peux déjà te dire que tu es invité à dormir chez moi…!  
-Hi hi hi hi! J’apprécie, caro…! commenta Val, avant de lentement se lever et geindre. Seigneur…! J’ai pourtant vécu pire que 8 heures de baise d’affiler…!   
-Évite de tomber dans les détails…! commenta Vox, se retenant bien de dire que dans son cas, c’était plutôt proche de 20 heures de baise consécutive.   
Il vit comment il avait du mal à se déplacer, Vox s’assoyant avec aussi des raideurs.   
Mince, il avait vraiment dépassé les limites.   
« Enfin, personne n’aura des traces de cela… C’est presque dommage… » se dit-il.  
Juste sa caméra et lui conserverait les images de cette nuit de fantasme.   
Val s’excusa, lui proposant de rester plus longtemps.  
-C’est bon… J’ai pris congé du travail, mais si tu travailles… Je vais simplement rentrer chez moi.  
-Oh?  
-J’pensais pas que tu serais… en état de te lever… J’pensais prendre soin de toi…, admit Vox, faisant brièvement sourire Val, le trouvant adorable, mais prenant aussitôt une grimace renfrognée.  
-Tu me prends pour un faible ou quoi? Allez, ouste…! On s’écrit bientôt…  
Vox se rhabilla par la suite, soupirant.  
… Mince, il allait vraiment s’en tirer?   
Personne ne réaliserait l’absence de Gretta?  
« Vite, partons avant qu’on ne découvre la transaction…! » songea-t-il, s’habillant aussi vite qu’il put, malgré la douleur dans ses membres.

Il était devant le vestibule quand deux types l’attrapèrent par les épaules, le traînant pas en arrière.  
-Qu’est-ce que vous faites?! HÉ! Lâchez-moi! ordonna Vox.  
Il réalisa qu’ils portaient des gants en caoutchouc.  
Mince…! Ils étaient vraiment là pour lui!  
-HÉ! Vous êtes mieux d’avoir une explication!   
-Un des gigolos est mort électrocuté, hier soir…! commenta simplement la belette, le démon dinosaure de l’autre côté montra les dents.  
« … Mince… »  
-Angel était présent…! répliqua Vox, fermement, grimaçant. Il peut dire-  
-Angel est avec Valentino. Ils sont en très de visionner de quoi vous avez discuté, toi et Gretta, hier soir.  
-… Quoi?! s’énerva Vox, tentant d’un coup de résister.  
La belette et le dino tirèrent plus forts, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Vox réagissait pire à la mention de Gretta que du mort.  
« Merde! Il y avait une caméra! Pourquoi j’ai pas pensé à regarder les recoins de la pièce ou envoyer un champ magnétique pour détruire cette sale bestiole?! J’vais me faire tuer! » songea Vox, se débattant, de l’électricité sortant de ses mains.  
Mais les types savaient justement que ses pouvoirs dépendaient de ses mains. Le pourquoi ils les gardaient dans l’un de leurs mains gantés, tirant sur ses épaules de l’autre.  
Une fois dans le bureau de Val, les types jetèrent Vox à genoux, pesant sur son dos pour qu’il soit accroupi devant le pimp.  
Ce dernier sourcillant, Angel grimaçant.  
-… Voxy… Voxy…, minauda Val, se reculant sur son siège, une cigarette allumé entre ses doigts. C’est très vilain, de faire des cachotteries…  
-Val…! N’écoute pas cette vidéo! Écoute! J’peux tout t’expliquer!  
-M’expliquer? Tu aurais pu le faire tout à l’heure, quand je me suis réveiller et que je t’ai tout bonnement posé la question…! Mais non… Mon propre petit ami me fait des cachotteries… Et dire que je pensais vraiment que tu n’étais pas intéressé par les femmes…!  
Vox fit une face bête avant de grimacer.  
-… Hein?!   
-Tu m’as entendu… Tu ne peux plus le cacher, tu as un intérêt beaucoup trop prononcé pour cette truie pour être innocent! commenta Val, croisant ses jambes sur son bureau, inspirant profondément.  
Vox réalisa qu’il n’avait pas tout visionné pour avoir ce genre de supposition. Et il se dit qu’il pourrait sauver la face.  
Il suffisait qu’il dise là, maintenant, qu’il avait payé les services de Gretta pour… pour son corps.  
Mais Vox réalisa que même lui ne pouvait croire à ce mensonge.   
Comment Val pouvait vraiment et sérieusement l’accuser de le tromper avec une femme?!  
-… Val… J’aimerais mieux que tu n’écoutes pas la suite… Mais je te promets, je ne m’intéresse pas au corps de Gretta.  
-… C’est pire…, grogna Val, plissant les yeux, écrasant sa cigarette dans son cendrier, faisant mine de se lever.  
Vox le vit alors chanceler et Angel l’aida à se rassoir, Val écumant.  
-Merde… Quelles drogues ils m’ont donnés, ces salopards?  
-Aucune idée, boss…! admit Angel, le pimp ramenant son attention sur Vox, ce dernier restant de marbre.  
-Tu peux jouer les innocents, je sais que tu es un amant torride…! gronda Val, frappant son bureau.  
-… C’est sensé être une insulte? demanda simplement Vox, Angel souriant en coin de son bravado.  
-On verra bien ce que vous avez fait!   
Il repartit la vidéo et l’accéléra, voulant voir quand ils se touchaient.  
Mais rien. Ils ne virent qu’un bout de papier être échanger puis la cochonne sortit.  
-… Wait…, grommela Val, plissant les yeux.  
-Je te l’avais dit, Val. Je ne m’intéresse pas aux femmes. Vraiment qu’aux hommes, plus particulièrement à toi. À présent, si vous m’excusez, ma voiture m’attend…! commenta-t-il, les hommes de mains du pimp le lâchant, mal.  
-Non. Il y a quelque chose que tu voulais dissimuler… Angel! Remets le son et recule de 5 minutes!  
Vox grimaça, entendant son lui du passé expliquer qu’il allait gérer avec Val. Qu’elle travaillerait maintenant pour lui, à son Channel, comme reporteuse, et tout.  
Val écarquilla les yeux, même Angel sembla décontenancé de l’audace de la TV démon.  
-… tu as quoi?! s’étrangla Val, griffant son bureau.  
-… J’ai… racheté son âme. Parce que tu la cesses de la traiter comme la pire des moins que rien et qu’elle valait mieux que ça. Oh, et parce que tu t’envoyais en l’air avec tes employés sans annuler nos projets de tête à tête…! Voilà! Tues-moi si ça te chante! Tout est dit…!   
Val semblait sur le point de taper une crise, son visage rougissant, serrant ses poings, Angel se prenant le front.  
-… Tu peux racheter l’âme qui appartient à un Overlord? demanda la belette, curieuse, Val frappant sur le bureau.  
-… Certes… Mais seulement si le contrat est vieux et que l’overlord en question est distrait. Un tel contrat, on ne fait pas que signer un papier. On rattache l’âme à soit. C’est de la vieille magie noire de l’enfer…! Je ne peux toujours pas expliquer le concept de manière scientifique…, commenta simplement Vox, Val tentant de nouveau de se lever mais resta sur place, ses jambes semblant avoir du mal à le porter.  
Il grogna et se rassit, ordonnant qu’on amène un des teasers.  
Vox sentit de la sueur dégoulinée dans son cou et son dos.  
Merde…! Il allait le faire tuer par ses hommes, vu qu’il n’était pas en état de le faire lui-même?  
« Que faire? Que faire…? » songea Vox, continuant à supporter le regard de son amant, ce dernier le dévisageant avec mépris et colère.  
Le dino ramena deux tiges. Merde, on aurait dit des trucs pour dompter un tigre ou un éléphant…!  
-… depuis ta dernière grosse colère, Vox, j’ai réussi à mettre la patte sur des appareils « absorbant » l’électricité…! commenta Val, souriant de toutes ses dents, Angel se mordant la lèvre inférieur, mais restant en retrait.   
« … Wait. La dernière fois qu’on s’est battu, tu as manqué me tuer! » songea Vox, sourcillant, toujours retenu par la belette.  
-As-tu quelque chose à dire avant de mourir, Vox?  
-… Non… Excepter que je regrette vraiment que tu ailles oublier la nuit d’hier soir..., commenta-t-il, hochant les épaules.  
Val parut s’étonner de ce commentaire mais fit signe au dino d’arrêter.  
-… Angel… Remet la cassette à jouer. Garde le son.  
Vox se mit à rougir et grimaça quand on le vit se souler et parler dans son sommeil.  
-Stupide Val… Je te donnerais… la lune… salopard…  
Vox exprima une réelle détresse devant ses images, Val écarquillant les yeux.  
-… J’vous ai ensuite apporté ses fleurs… Ce qui vous a sortit de votre léthargie…, expliqua Angel, on vit le pimp rentré et juste s’effondrer sur Vox, la caressant et léchant presque son écran.  
-Oh seigneur…! murmura le dino, la belette grimaçant, Vox plissant presque les yeux à se les fermer.  
« Merde… Val va plus que me tuer. Il va me réanimer et me tuer une centaine de fois après une telle humiliation.  
Ce fut quand Val parla en Italien qu’Angel commença à avoir le fou rire, le pimp présent se cachant son visage.   
-… Qu’est-ce qu’il dit? demanda le dino, sourcillant.  
Val leva un index accusateur, Angel ayant un mal fou à se retenir de rire. Vox se contenta de cligner des yeux, toujours retenu agenouillé, n’ayant rien compris mais sachant simplement qu’à cet instant, Val était destroy par les drogues.  
Il ne savait juste pas à quel point.  
-« Accepte cette pipe… en gage… de mon amour incommensurable »?! traduisit Angel avant de franchement éclater de rire, Val le frappant, essayant de l’étriper, mais la belette et le dino rirent avec Angel, trop amusés.  
Vox rougit, n’ayant jamais songé que Val puisse dire une telle connerie avec les meilleurs intentions.   
Il se sentait presque mal de l’avoir repousser à ce moment… quoi que logiquement, ça restait la meilleure chose à faire. Sinon, aujourd’hui, il serait plus que juste une risée.   
Ils disparurent de la caméra et revinrent manger. Après quoi, Val commença à déshabiller Vox, ce dernier roulant des yeux.  
-Il n’y a vraiment plus rien à voir…! S’il-te-plaît, Val. Arrête la vidéo…!  
-Tais-toi…, grogna Val, plissant les yeux, accélérant la cassette.  
Il resta sans voix devant la scène qui l’attendait.  
Non pas un, deux, trois baises… Mais sensiblement 30 baises…! Et Vox électrocutait Val, ayant réalisé qu’il pouvait en jouir sur commande, devenant quasiment fou, mais n’abusant pas de son pouvoir et continuant de l’embrasser et le caresser comme l’amant torride qu’il était.  
-Ah…! Ah…! Val! Pardon…! Demain, tu me tueras si tu le souhaites... Mais pitié, babe…! Sois mien! Sois mien juste ce soir!  
-AH, VOX!  
Val tremblait, se prenant le front, arrêtant la cassette.  
-… On fait quoi, boss? grogna la belette, le dino ayant un érection gênante dans son pantalon mais ne prononçant un son.  
Angel le jugeait avec mépris, grimaçant.  
-… Laissez-nous…, grogna Val.  
-Pardon? souffla le dino, surpris.   
-J’ai dit, laissez-nous! Et si vous me faites répéter, c’est vous deux que je tues! s’écria Val, Angel réagissant aussitôt, poussant les types à l’extérieur du bureau.  
Le favoris de Val jeta un dernier coup d’œil sur Vox, comme désolé, avant de partir.   
Seul à présent avec son petit ami, Vox resta agenouillé. Pleurant silencieusement, sentant tout son courage et son amour propre piétiné.   
C’était intime et privé, ces images. D’avoir été capturé sur caméra était une chose. Mais de juste dévoiler devant autrui son lui au lit, son lui follement épris de lui, son lui abandonnant toute fierté et se donnant sans compter à l’autre…!  
Val finit par voir l’expression écœuré et affligé de Vox, se mordillant les lèvres.   
-… Je me souviens, à présent…, gémit-il, avant de soupirer. Pourquoi, Vox? Pourquoi avoir agit pour me mettre en colère…? Pourquoi chercher à te battre contre moi si tu m’aimes tellement…?  
-Je suis en colère parce que je t’aime! gronda Vox, ne cessant pas de pleurer mais grimaçant, frustré, ses poings contre le sol. Je hais qu’est-ce que je deviens à cause de toi…! J’étais logique, raisonnable et je restais en contrôle de mes sentiments. Avec toi, je subis honte, humiliation, torture… sans même que tu ne fasses rien pour le provoquer directement…! Hier soir…! J’ai vraiment cru… Un bref instant… Pouvoir être le meilleur. Être ta meilleure baise…! Mais à quoi bon tant me donner si tu m’exposes comme un idiot devant tes collègues?! Juste… Tues-moi…!   
Val passa une main sur son visage, grimaçant, semblant lui-même mal à l’aise de la situation.  
-… Vox… Je ne peux pas…  
-… Quoi…? Comment ça, tu ne peux pas…?  
-Je ne veux pas ni ne peux te tuer… Tu ne comprends pas…? Tu penses être en souffrance, mais je-!  
Il se tut, se cachant le visage. Vox écarquilla les yeux quand il vit ses épaules trembler.  
Seigneur, il sanglotait?  
La TV démon se leva, abasourdi, avant de venir le rejoindre.  
-… Vox…! J’y arrive pas…! gémit Val, l’observant avec un regard si désespéré que Vox cru qu’il allait mourir.  
-Tu t’es malmené, hier… Et comme tu as vu, je n’ai aidé en rien, babe… Mais tu vas retrouver la forme, c’est juste une question de jours…!  
-Non, Vox! Mon pénis! Je… J’arrive plus à bander…!  
Vox garda le silence, mesurant combien d’admettre cette révélation devait en coûter à Val. Il prit en compte aussi qu’il avait attendu que ses collègues soient partis pour le lui dire. À lui seul.  
Il n’avait pas eu le droit à ce genre de faveur, par contre.  
-… Peut-être… devrions-nous voir un médecin…? C’est sûrement passager…! commenta doucement Vox, mais étant d’un coup beaucoup moins inquiet ou soucieux pour l’état de son petit ami.  
-NON! Pitié, Vox! Ça… Ça ne m’est jamais arrivé…! Vox! Je suis le roi du sexe…! J’peux pas ne pas être capable de le lever…!   
-… Peut-être tu es juste fatigué… Si tu te touches…?  
-Vox! Avec les scènes qu’on vient de voir, j’aurais déjà pu avoir un orgasme sèche! Merde! C’est pas normal!   
-… Ce qui n’est pas normal… C’est de faire l’amour 20 h d’affiler et de n’avoir aucune conséquence ensuite…! commenta platement Vox, nullement triste rendu à ce stade, Val prenant son bras.  
-Ne me laisse pas tout seul dans mon état!  
-… Je peux te rappeler que tu as voulu me tuer, il y a même pas une heure? Et que tu as montré des scènes compromettantes devant Angel et tes travailleurs?  
-C’est rien comparé à mon souci!  
-TON souci?! Val, tu-! Tu as une simple panne érectile! Ça arrive, même aux ados! Alors, ne commence pas à pleurer dans mes jupon que tu fais plus pitié que moi! Si on avait écouter mon programme, si tu avais pas eu d’orgie, jamais je ne me serais fâcher, jamais je n’aurais racheter l’âme de ton employée cochonne! Et jamais j’aurais désespérément tenté de me racheter et te faire l’amour comme jamais je l’avais fait avant…! Tu me rends dingue! Et restez ici plus longtemps va seulement me donner l’envie de te frapper!  
Il quitta son chevet pour aller vers la porte. Mais les sanglots bruyants de Val le retinrent, grognant.   
« Je le hais… Je le hais tellement…! » songea Vox, se tournant vers lui.  
-… Tu veux que je reste avec toi? Le temps que ton pénis guérisse?  
Val hocha la tête, essuyant ses larmes avec ses doigts, pareil à un enfant venant de sortir d’une grosse crise de larmes.  
-Alors, tu viens chez moi. Tu manges ma bouffe, dors dans mon lit. Pas de pute, pas de mal bouffe. Et pas de demandes excentriques pour de nouvelles cannes.  
-On fera comme tu veux…, commenta Val, tremblant encore, Vox finissant par revenir et le serrant contre lui.  
Les employés n’en revinrent pas de voir Vox porter leur boss dans ses bras et sortir avec lui, le déposant sur le siège passager. Kidnappant simplement leur boss aux sus et vus de tous…!   
Mais personne ne leva le petit doigt pour l’arrêter. Angel sourit même en coin, soufflant pour lui-même :  
-Ces deux-là sont complètement tarés…!


	56. Guérison

Val passa la journée sur le sofa, emmitouflé, honteux, reniflant encore. Vox lui massa les pieds, les jambes, le laissa changer de poste à volonté et prépara le repas de son choix pour le souper.  
Pour la soirée, il lui coula un bain à bulle et jeta deux bombes de bain dans l’eau.  
-Prends tout le temps qu’il te faut… Je vais mettre du jazz à la radio, c’est bon pour toi? demanda Vox, son partenaire hochant la tête.  
Il commença à se dévêtir, avec une sorte d’honte. Vox ne put s’empêcher de le dévisager du coin de l’œil.  
Il semblait parfaitement inchangé… Mais il savait que son impuissance marquait son mental et non son corps, aussi il le prit par les épaules et posa une doux baiser sur sa nuque.  
-Relaxe, Val… Tu as eu des journées chargées…   
-… Cesse de m’infantiliser…, grimaça Val, plissant les yeux, mais ne le repoussant pas pour autant.  
-Désolé… Je te laisse à présent…, commenta Vox, non sans lui donner un autre baiser dans son cou, très léger, avant de lui sourire.  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui, regardant autour de lui.  
Il commença à ranger le salon, les couvertures qu’avaient laissés pêle-mêle son amant, les couverts sales dans le lavabo.  
Il alla promener Vark à l’extérieur, pensant à cette journée.  
Si Val n’avait pas eu cette « panne », il aurait vraiment mit sa menace a exécution? Il savait que oui. La TV démon soupira, le requin à ses pieds couinant, sentant son inquiétude.  
-… Désolé, Vark… Papa est… Comment dire? Papa sort avec un gars qui pourrait le tuer en un claquement de doigt. Il en a la force, l’expertise et la cruauté… Aimer Val, c’est pareil à valser avec la mort… Pourquoi j’accepte ça…? grommela-t-il, son écran faiblissant, affichant quelques bugs.  
Son chien le dévisagea avant de sursauter et tirer sur la laisse.   
-… Quoi? Tu as entendu un écureuil? demanda Vox, avant que le requin ne tire plus fort, traînant bientôt son maître derrière lui. Hé…! Tu as déjà mangé…! Arrête de…!  
Il finit par entendre les bruits. Quelque chose faisait du grabuge dans son loft. Et quand les lumières s’éteignirent d’un coup, il se mit à courir, talonner par Vark.  
-VAL! s’écria-t-il, pensant qu’il s’était fait attaquer.  
Il réalisa par la suite que l’aquarium de Vark avait été brisé, l’eau inondant tout le salon et la cuisine. Vox eut une arrière pensée au coût pour tout restaurer, grimaçant, essayant plutôt de trouver des traces de son petit ami.  
-VAL! VALENTINO! Merde! T’es où?!   
Vark aboya au pied des marches, Vox réalisant qu’il y avait des traces d’eau. Quelqu’un avait monté après l’inondation.  
-Reste ici…! pria Vox, montant.  
Tremper, s’il utilisait ses pouvoirs, il pourrait bien mettre feu à la maison. Mais il s’en fichait à cet instant. Si qui que se soit avait fait du mal à son petit ami…!  
Il le trouva au bout du couloir à l’étage, tenant son fusil d’une main, les autres se couvrant son visage. Sanglotant toujours.  
-Val…? Qu’est-ce… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé…? questionna Vox, réalisant ensuite qu’il était encore nu et que sa jambe saignait.  
Rien de bien grave, sûrement un éclat de vitre l’ayant éraflé quand l’aquarium avait explosé. Mais ça semblait laisser croire qu’il était responsable du carnage en bas.  
-… Je peux pas vivre… dans cet état, Vox…! grommela Val, toujours désespéré, son petit ami eut envie de l’envoyer chier, frustrer qu’il en fasse tout un drame.  
À la place, il s’assit à côté de lui, soupirant, passible.  
-… Tu peux m’expliquer…? Est-ce que détruire l’aquarium de Vark t’a fait un peu de bien…?   
-Je devrais juste disparaître de la surface de l’enfer…!  
-… Ça semble dire que non…, commenta Vox, roulant les yeux, avant de chercher à poser sa main sur celle tenant toujours le fusil.  
Val la retira vivement, montrant les dents en écartant les mains.  
-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié!  
-Euh… Tu voulais qu’on passe du temps ensemble, tu t’en souviens? Quoi que je regrette de t’avoir amené chez moi pour que tu détruises mes consoles de jeu et fasse sauter un fusible…! commenta Vox, sa colère montant dans sa voix.  
Val se déplaça et s’agenouilla au-dessus de ses jambes, le surplombant. Vox écarquilla les yeux en voyant son regard perturbé.  
-Tu ne peux pas m’aimer sans sexe! Personne ne le pourrait! s’écria-t-il, lui secouant les épaules.  
Vox plissa des paupières avant de prendre ses mains et les serrer au niveau de leur poitrine.  
-… Val… Je t’aimais bien avant qu’on soit amants. Je me serais suffit d’une relation platonique avec toi. Ça aurait été moins dangereux pour mon cœur aussi… Alors, arrête de dire des conneries…! Tu es plus que juste une bête de sexe…!   
Val le dévisagea, décontenancé.  
-Tu es intelligent, drôle, charmeur, créatif…! énuméra Vox, de l’admiration faisant gonfler sa voix.  
Mais il finit par détourner les yeux, restant conscient de ses défauts.  
-T’es aussi un émotif contrôlant mégalomane… Mais va savoir pourquoi, ça me plait aussi… Toutes tes expressions intenses m’allument. Même quand tu veux m’assassiner. Alors, ne me redit plus jamais une bêtise du genre que tu devrais disparaître de la surface du monde parce que ton corps est épuisé…!   
Val finit par se courber et laisser son visage reposer dans le creux de son épaule. Vox le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos.  
-… À présent que tu as repris tes sens… Tu viens m’aider à nettoyer l’inondation que tu as causé? Avant que Vark n’avale des éclats de verres?  
Val soupira, semblant ennuyé, s’éloignant en grimaçant.  
-On serait débarrassé de cette sale bête une bonne fois pour toute, alors…! commenta-t-il, mais Vox ne la trouva pas drôle.  
-Allez, lève-toi. Ensuite, je soignerais ta jambe.   
Deux heures plus tard, Vox finissait de passé l’aspirateur sur le tapis. Val se plaignait, en boxer et un pansement sur la cheville, tordant une guenille dans un saut avant d’éponger les restes d’eau dans la cuisine.  
-…Bon… On a fait le maximum… J’ai déjà appelé une entreprise après sinistre. Ils viendront dans la matinée. Après tout ses efforts, on va pouvoir dormir comme des souches…  
Val resta en cuisine, agenouillé au sol, semblant d’un coup morose.  
-… Tu viens? demanda Vox, ayant ranger ses équipements et l’attendant, les mains sur les hanches.  
-… Tu ne veux sûrement pas dormir avec moi… dans mon état…, grommela Val, jouant encore les victimes.  
-Je te rappelle qu’on a déjà dormi ensemble la fois où j’avais une érection gênante… et que je m’entêtais à dire que je ne voulais pas de ton aide.  
-… J’ai jamais compris d’ailleurs pourquoi tu m’as repoussé si longtemps…! commenta enfin Val, songeur, en oubliant presque son état, Vox l’aidant à se lever.  
-Fort simple : j’avais peur de tomber amoureux et que tu me brises le cœur. Un peu comme avec Sir Edmond.  
-Ne me compare jamais avec cette ordure…! Je suis mille fois mieux que ce sale type…! commenta Val, Vox hocha la tête en le conduisant à l’étage, là où il dormirait.  
Pas question de dormir sur un matelas humide.   
Il se déshabilla et s’installa dans les bras de son amant, caressant son visage et son torse. Voyant que Val évitait encore son regard, Vox tourna sa tête vers lui.  
-Hé…! Je sais que tu ne te sens pas toi-même… Mais je te jures… Ce n’est que passager. Et si « jamais » tu restais comme ça… Je resterais avec toi. Je n’irais pas voir ailleurs juste parce que nous n’avons plus de sexe. Compris?  
-… On peut quand même avoir du sexe…, répliqua Val, prenant ses avants-bras. Tu peux… me prendre comme tu as envie…  
Vox secoua la tête, découragé.  
-Arrête. Ce n’est pas pareil si tu ne peux pas ressentir ce que je ressens. Juste de t’avoir proche de moi… c’est parfait comme ça.  
Il colla son écran à son torse, passant sa langue entre ses pectoraux et la remontant dans sa paume d’Adam, faisant frémir Val.  
-… Maintenant, dormons… Crois-moi, je vais sûrement regretter le moment que tu ne seras plus impuissant…  
-… Ouais… Tu vas payer de m’avoir donné une nuit ultime de sexe… Parce que je vais en demander encore… et encore…! murmura Val, de nouveau espiègle, réussissant à faire rougir son partenaire. 

Le petit problème de Val fut résolut le lendemain soir, alors que Val prenait un nouveau bain de bulle aromatisé. Vox put l’entendre crier :  
-IL EST VIVANT!  
Il sut toute suite que Val voudrait tester la marchandise et grimaça d’appréhension, Vark dans son panier penchant la tête. 

Le lendemain, ils rejoignirent Velvet, un peu folle d’avoir été mise de côté durant des jours durant.  
-On peut me raconter le scoop?! Il a eu des rumeurs comme quoi Vox a trahit Val en achetant l’âme d’une de ses putes! Puis que Val a trahit Vox en essayant de le tuer!  
-… Tout est parfaitement vrai…, commenta Vox, Val grimaçant. Mais je pense qu’on peut dire que Val m’a pardonné mes méfaits pour une bonne raison…  
-Pourquoi? Vous n’avez pas le droit de me faire des secrets, les gars!!! Je suis responsable de votre couple déjanté! s’énerva la jeune fille, Val sifflotant, détournant la tête.  
-… Si j’osais en parler… J’peux en parler, aller, Val…! demanda Vox, un sourire plaintif, mais son petit ami lui jeta un regard noir.  
-NON!  
-Allons!  
-Pas question!  
-Juste à Velvet…! renchérit Vox, Val commençant à l’étrangler.  
-C’est pas vrai que tu vas crier sur les toits que j’étais impuissant durant plus que 24 heures d’affiler…!  
Il sembla se statufier alors que Velvet, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, eut un sourire extatique avant de rire à gorge déployé.  
-Nooooon! commenta-t-elle, Vox lui jetant un regard complice.  
-… Mais si…!  
-Noooooon! répéta-t-elle, Val lâchant son petit ami pour tenter d’attraper le cell de leur copine, essayant déjà d’écrire la news sur son blog.  
-JE VAIS TE TUER! SI TU OSES ÉCRIRE UNE SEULE LETTRE…!  
-Redessines ma garde-robe…! Des robes de soirées à mes petits culottes…! Et ton secret est scellé à jamais! commenta Velvet, imitant que ses lèvres soient un zipper, les scellant.  
Val frémit de colère mais il finit par donner sa parole.   
Vox conduisit ses amis à un resto et ils parlèrent de l’incident plus en détails, Val ne semblant pas de bonnes humeurs.   
-N’empêche, tu es chanceux que juste Vox aille été mit en courant… Si tu avais qui que se soit d’autre comme petit ami, le monde entier serait l’incident…! rappela Velvet, Vox fut surpris de sentir la main de Val serrer la sienne.  
Malgré la honte, le pimp lui souriait.  
-… Ouais… J’ai de la chance…, admit-il.  
Ce fut au tour à Vox de rougir, se grattant le coin de son écran. Velvet sourit devant ce tendre tableau avant de lever subitement son cell et les prendre en photo.  
Vox vit rouge et tenta à son tour de prendre le cell de la gamine, courant après elle dans le restaurant, étant dévisager de tous. La scène faisant glousser Val, attendri malgré lui.  
Vieux jeu et timide comme ça ne se pouvait pas, Vox restait l’une des meilleurs choses qu’il avait reçu en enfer. Et il comptait bien le conserver, quoi qu’il se passe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! C'est fini?  
> Ben, j'avoue qu'à la taille du texte... il était un peu temps! lol  
> Mais je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir écrit cette histoire pour Vox et Val, avec la pétillante Velvet à leur côté et l'adorable Vark comme leur témoin.   
> C'est sûr que j'ai d'autres idées en tête...!   
> Mais je vais me concentrer à présent dans d'autres histoires.  
> Il faut pas abuser des bonnes choses!
> 
> Alors, n'hésitez-pas à me donner vos commentaires, vos suggestions et vos mots gentils! Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive à continuer à publier mes histoires sur le site.  
> À bientôt!   
> aniwa_blue


End file.
